


Monster Girl Encyclopedia Encounter Compendium

by Alleskeins



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Centaur, Encounter Compendium, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loli, Monster Girl, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 96,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alleskeins/pseuds/Alleskeins
Summary: This is a new one shot series I'm working on based on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia by Kenkou Cross. It will feature tons if not all the monsters represented in the online Encyclopedia and I will give them each a seperate story of an encounter with a human. Rated E for explicit, sexual content so viewer's discretion is advised. Feedback will be very appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia Encounter Compendium.

In case you've never heard of the MGE before, let me explain even though it is pretty self explanatory. The MGE is a collection of lexicon entries about Half Human, Half monster creatures.

The way this series is going to work is that I'm going to give the spotlight to these creatures and tell stories of encounters with humans. I will go about that by giving them each seperate stories split into two chapters. One where I will tell about the initial encounter between a human and a monster and a second one in which I will tell a story of what happened after the human and monster have become a couple of husband and wife. I will give them the subtitles of (wild) and (domesticated) to differentiate them.

My aim is to go through all of the monsters if possible but that depends on how well this series is going to take off. I plan to do a chapter every two weeks since in the week in between that I'm going to do a chapter for my other series interchangeably.

Not sure if I'm going to take specific requests so to speak but I will take your suggestions of which monster to do next in mind. If you want to get a better image of the monsters I'm going to write about, I recommend you to look up the actual Monster Girl Encyclopedia online to get a better grasp of the world and lore.

I hope you'll enjoy the series and I'll look forward to your feedback.

Alleskeins


	2. Alraune Family: Alraune(Wild)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, traveler. Settle down and listen to the tales of a faraway land with a constant waging war between a realm of demons and humans. Or rather, the land of the mamono, the monsters.
> 
> With the recent rise of a new female demon lord that took over the reins of her predecessor a new wave of monsters flooded the land and spread into every corner of all the continents that we will come to know over the course of this compendium.
> 
> What we will explore here, will be the first-hand experiences that humans shared in their encounters with said monsters. How did the encounters end? What were the monsters like? And how does one go about dealing with them? We may learn just that through different stories that have accumulated within this series.
> 
> Our first story will explore the first monster we will learn about today. A monster called Alraune.

The land of the Order has seen a lot of change lately. With the human world slowly merging and accepting the existence of monsters we have enabled a lot more options with our travel routes.

My name is Mikhail and I am a travelling merchant from the land of the human Order of the Chief God and more importantly the village of Walakai within the forests around the center of our land.

I was a young man when I began to find the idea of travelling all around the continents to be the most exciting career option in the future and thus decided to become a merchant, selling the wares the village I lived in produced to share our culture with the world.

I wore a simple linen shirt and a soft woolen pair of pants with a sash holding them up when I started my journey from the center to the outer regions of the Order's lands. I wiped my forehead in the searing summer heat as my red bangs stuck to my sweaty skin. The rattling, heavy backpack on my shoulders did not make the heat any easier to bear.

I really thought that this job, as the village's pack mule basically, would lead me to exciting places and spice my life up a bit. Little did I know about the dangers that were lurking in the forests. Living in the village, I never met any of the so-called monster girls out there, except for the odd dwarf or elf if you could even call them monsters.

That one fateful day though, I came across something that maybe I shouldn't have.

I was just leaving the village behind me, the sun burning on top of my head. Only the huge backpack of goods occasionally gave me shadow when the angle was right.

I was trudging forward as the loose wood and metal wares clappered around on my back. It would just be a few feet more and I would enter the lush forests of Walakai, the first steps into the wild unknown territory.

"Come on, Mikhail, you're a big man now, what's the worst these monsters can do beside eating you alive? *gulp*" I tried to reassure myself but it wasn't very convincing. From what the Order taught us, most monsters are to be avoided at all cost because they can and will take your life easily and without remorse. That's why the Order is at constant war with them after all. They are seeping with demonic energy that taints their minds and twists their perception of reality.

Nobody knew what to expect when dealing with them since they are so varied in behavior. But nonetheless, I had to step right into their territory.

The leaves of the trees rustled gently in the breeze which blew around with a welcome coolness. But I was far from temperate as thoughts of fear crossed my mind. What kind of creature could lurk within these woods? Maybe an ugly witch or a mutated blob of disgusting slime, or a horrendous beast with bloodied fangs.

I breathed deeply trying not to think of it and to enjoy the calm that I had to myself now. I rarely got that back in my days, the calm that is. I worked a local pub with my parents, always visited by drunks and loud rowdies who every now and then felt like they had to beat each other's skulls in while I uninterestedly scrubbed the floors after them. That was no way to live the life. All I wanted was to be with nature and take in the wonders of creation.

How ironic, considering what happened then.

"AAAHhhhhAHH!" A loud yell cried out of the thicket next to the trampled path. It shook me the moment the female voice of distress reached my ears.

A flock of crows abandoned the forest fluttering wildly. Always a sign of good fortune.

I wagered what to do in my mind but the sense of doing the right thing was annoyingly nagging on my conscience. My body wanted to bolt and get as far away as possible but my mind was set on investigating the noise. "Ah shit, I can't just back away now, can I?" I threw off my backpack and against my better judgement headed inside the denser forest.

It took me very deep into the thicket and far away from my original path, but I eventually found the source of the loud, continuing yells. Which sounded rather sweet for being shouts of terror.

I stiffened when I found the person producing the screams and I was frozen in shock. I hid behind a tree, not yet having been detected and peeked out carefully from my hiding spot.

"MMMNNNHHH! Yes! Lick me all over, you can get as much as you need!" My mouth hung open agape as I was faced with a sight I expected the least when I set out to help.

There was a beautiful, busty woman, standing inside of something that looked like a large, open flower. It was like a bathtub filled with some sort of thick liquid. She had lime green straight hair that hung all the way down to the middle of her back and a large flower sat adorably atop of her head. Her figure was especially curvy with a smooth slender body and bulbous, heavy breasts that she was freely displaying for the world to see like a flower in blossom.

The woman's skin was tinted green and several other flowers and vines decorated her body. She was covered in the thick liquid she bathed in which was eagerly sucked and licked up by another girl that had the appearance of a honey bee.

"Bzzzz, yeah, you taste amazing, I'm already getting so hot!" The girl moaned as she tightly pressed her own. She was buzzing as her wings fluttered wildly and her body jerked in apparent arousal.

The bee girl was basically showering in the thick goo that covered the other woman's bodacious body by rubbing against her in desperate, longing moves. She was basically begging to be getting more of it on her and clung to her inside of the flower with all her skin she could fit around her.

Her fingers were down near the sticky entrance of the green girl's pussy and she was relentlessly fingering her. I could see the sticky liquid covering the honey bee's fingers and it drew threads every time she retracted them out of her pussy only to eagerly shove them in again with a squelching sound accompanying the rhythm of her pumping hand.

But that wasn't all. While her fingers still worked the green flower girl, the bee also suckled on her large, bulging breasts, switching between them frantically and running her tongue over her skin on the way from one to the other as if savoring the taste. She wanted to stimulate the flower girl as much as possible, seemingly to get the most of thick liquid that covered the girl's body.

"AAAAAAHHAAAA! Suck my tits, Sera! I love it when you suck my nipples!" The green girl cried out at the bee girl.

"I will, Elora! Your nectar is so sweet again! MNNNNHHH! *slurp*. Give me more!" The bee girl was flushing red, her body squirming with the apparent pleasure she was deriving from consuming the thick orang nectar.

The green girl was blushing equally hot and actually pulled the smaller bee girl against herself and caressing her nectar covered body almost like a feeding mother.

I gulped audibly, breathing heavily at the scene in front of me. A pungent, sweet smell reached my nose. As the smell reached my nose, I began to feel a gentle warmth encompass my body and a flow of hot blood coursed through me. It poured together in my lower body and caused me to squirm as it made my loins grow hot with an unfamiliar desire. I don't know why, but as I kept watching the two girls caressing each other's bodies and rubbing together within the flower, the nectar covering them. I grew incredibly aroused and my mind was filled with perverted thoughts of sex. I couldn't control it and needed to fondle my crotch over the thin fabric of my pants. My member was getting hard and twitching as I kept watching the two girls fondling each other.

As my gaze went back to the two women in the nectar filled flower, I noticed the bee girl slowly sliding down, grinding her body over the other girl's sticky skin. She submerged her lower body in the nectar and moved her face close to the crotch of Elora. Sera took a deep whiff of the sweet scent her crotch seemed to produce. It was leaking like a honeypot.

Her pussy was dripping with the golden orange nectar and drops of it fell into the accumulated bath of liquid.

Elora smiled with a heated face and labored breath as she leaned against the side of the flower and spread her legs for Sera to see. "You want to go right for the source huh?" Elora moaned anxiously as she bit down on her index finger lightly as she watched the honey bee between her legs.

"You know that down here is the most intense. You know you like it when I put my..." Sera licked her lips in anticipation "…tongue here." She shoved her face forwards and crashed into Elora's dripping cunt. She quickly used the entirety of her tongue to lick up the nectar that was stored up inside of Elora. She sucked on her pussy's lips and flicked her tongue across the entire length to lure out more sweet juices.

"Yes! Right there!" Elora was moaning loudly, rubbing the head of the honey bee caringly.

Sera closed her eyes in bliss as she shoved her tongue deep into Elora's folds, caressing the damp, sticky inner walls that were dripping with the arousing nectar.

Her pointy tongue licked around inside her as Sera shook her mouth from side to side, nuzzling Elora's clitoris.

"AAAAAAHHH! Sera, I'm… I'm…! HYAAAAAAANNNNGGAAAAHH!" Elora cried out as her body jerked violently. Sera seemed very pleased as she gleefully caught the torrent of sweet nectar in her mouth, making sure not to let even a drop of it escape her. Sera parted her lips from Elora's folds with a sticky string still connecting her to them. She smiled satisfied and licked up the stains that got stuck on her lips. With a toothy grin and an incredibly flushed face, she turned away from Elora who was panting in exhaustion.

"Thank you Elora, I really needed that right now. We haven't caught even a single man these past few days. And the few that we got before already have wives in the hive. I'm so pent up, you have no idea.

Elora petted the honey bee on the head. "I know, these woods are so dense that humans barely enter them anymore. I wish I could finally find a husband myself. I would never let him go again." Elora exclaimed dreamily.

I listened intently as I still continued to rub my raging erection that couldn't seem to go down again. "Husbands? Wives? What are they talking about? Are these supposed to be monsters? They look so, so attractive. The flower girl especially." I thought to myself as I looked over to the two women. Somehow the flower girl really caught my eye and I felt a deep attraction to her that I couldn't even explain. With the sweet scent of nectar that grew ever stronger, I felt more and more drawn to this beauty.

"Well, I might come later to get another fill to tide me over, Elora." She placed a small almost friendly kiss on Elora's cheek to which she chuckled playfully. Elora motherly rubbed Sera's head and as soon as she was done, Sera dashed off into the forest. I held my breath with my hand in front of my mouth as the quick honey bee zoomed dangerously close past me.

I was now alone, looking over at the flower girl who was still flushing red, standing there lonely inside of the flower. She seemed to be a little bit sad to be in this clearing all by herself.

She was still dripping nectar and it almost seemed like an excessive amount of it was still pouring out of her. With a sigh, she sat down on the edge of her flower and closed her eyes to rest a bit while her body still seemed hot and bothered.

Being the idiot that I am, I could no longer keep myself hidden because I felt bad for the poor girl. Also, it was the sweet scent that wafted towards me that guided me to come to her like a moth to the light.

I stepped out from behind the tree and towards the flower girl. I pulled out a piece of fabric tissue out of my pockets and began wiping her forehead a little bit. I wanted to remove a bit of the excess nectar, hoping it would help her calm down. Man, what a mistake that was.

Elora's eyes opened in surprise at the touch and fell immediately upon me.

"H…Hello there. *gulp*" I said as I slowly stepped away backwards. Her eyes were fixed on me as her figure rose again. She was looking at me as if I was the most precious thing she had ever seen and didn't even blink as she followed my every move. "Well, I was just… heh, you know." I showed her the tissue that was dripping with the nectar I wiped from her forehead which made her smile contently with slanted eyes.

"I'm just gonna…" I was about to bolt off as I noticed something that had wrapped around my legs and stopped me from moving. It was a vine that had bound my legs up like a snare trap. Whelp, that was it for me.

More vines quickly shot towards me and wrapped themselves around my body with a strong pull guiding me towards the flower that Elora sat in. "Hey, what the?!" On the way there, thorny vines ripped apart my clothes and left me bare naked as I closed in on Elora.

The vines shoved me into the flower, instantly enveloping my lower body in the sweet nectar. I was still tightly bound and kept from moving by the vines that still tied up my arms and chest.

"Finally, you came!" A sweet tinge filled her heated voice as she pressed her body against mine, making my mind go insane with the feeling of her bodacious body flattening on my chest.

"What? You expected me?" I was nervous as the green woman looked at me with the most adoring emerald eyes I've ever seen before. She caressed my cheek lovingly and her face was red with lust.

"I've always dreamed that someone would be lured in by my scent. And finally… I've found you!" she exclaimed ecstatically. "Please, tell me your name!" she begged of me while wrapping her hands around my head and combed through my red hair. I caught a glimpse of the nectar we stood in and as I looked at her legs I noticed that she had no feet, she was one with the plant.

I looked back at her and tried to calm my racing heart. "Mikhail. My name's Mikhail." I was still held in a firm grip by the vines and after I gave Elora my name, the vines tightened and almost took my breath away. She hugged me in joy as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Mikhail! What a wonderful name my husband has! I am so happy, you can't even imagine." She exclaimed with bleary eyes.

"And… you're Elora, I presume." I muttered under my strained breath.

Her mouth opened slightly in surprise and soon turned into a bright smile of unimaginable happiness. "My husband already knows my name. We were destined to become one, Mikhail." I couldn't help but be miraculously drawn in by her. Her look of pure adoration drove me mad.

I moved what little room I had to guide my hands to her side. Without hesitation as she felt my touch, Elora leapt towards me and crashed her lips onto mine. I wasn't prepared for the sweetness of her mouth. The scent was already driving my senses crazy but getting the taste as well now was a complete overload for my mind. Something poured inside my mouth and it was sweeter than honey.

I felt a rush of unrelenting pleasure course through my entire being. My mind became blank and I felt every little touch that Elora left on me. Her fingers that rubbed my head, her tits that squished against my body and her lips on top of mine as she peppered me with sloppy, sweet kisses. Drops of sticky drool poured from our lips and as my eyes turned mellow, I completely surrendered myself to the pleasure.

Elora was all over me, clinging to me and keeping me in place with her vines. She was flushing red and she began leaking nectar again. With a sincere smile, she parted from my lips and slid down towards my crotch. I watched in delirious awe as she doused my raging boner with the nectar we were standing in. With a content smile, she inspected my erect penis, an excited gaze in her eyes. She smiled up at me as she thoroughly massaged the nectar onto my cock and lastly sandwiched my dick in between her voluptuous tits. They were sticky and slick with nectar and hugged my member like a vice as Elora pressed them together.

"Holy lord, heavens above…" I moaned under my hot breath, my newly found wife Elora looking up at me with eyes of pure desire.

"Oh, Mikhail. We will be together forever like this. Aren't you excited about this? I will never, ever let you go again."

I knew I should have been terrified at those words but the thought of being connected to Elora like this forever didn't seem like an unpleasant idea. Just as I thought that, she started to pump her breasts. Why did I even consider running away before? Elora and I were meant to be together after all. I wouldn't have come to her otherwise. My mind was bending to the pleasure and my thoughts completely abandoned all reason.

Elora was working my cock with her slimy breasts, smothering it within her nectar covered cleavage. I could hear the sound of nectar squelching around my member that slid in and out of her tits. Elora was devoted to my member as if she was always prepared and waiting to do this to me.

I was in absolute rapture as her soft orbs enveloped my cock and squeezed me tightly. She knelt in the nectar, her body creating gooey sounds as it moved through the pool of nectar. I bucked my hips as much as the snaring vines would allow me to.

"Mikhail! You love my tits, don't you? I'm glad I can please my husband with my body. I'll do this to you every day from now on. Every time you want me to! We'll be bound together forever!" She was getting heated again, her speed increasing as she let her tongue hang out of her mouth to drool nectar onto my sandwiched cock again. It felt like the aphrodisiac of the nectar was slowly seeping into my body and especially my lower regions because I felt the unstopping feeling of hardness and desire in my cock taking over.

"Elora!" I cried out as I looked down at her in trance.

"Yes, my love, say my name more. I want to hear you say it again." With hooded eyes, she doubled her efforts, her hips swaying wildly through the nectar.

"Elora! ELORA!" I yelled as my body stiffened up and a huge load of semen shot forth from my dick and onto my beloved Elora. She was stained white with my cum covering her face and tits in ropes of it.

A pure look of ecstasy crossed her face as Elora eagerly lapped up the remaining spurts of cum that drooled from the head of my dick. "Mmmmh, your spirit energy is like the finest ambrosia." She hummed to herself as she tasted my cum.

"My what now?"

"Your wonderful, wonderful spirit energy." She repeated as she scooped up more of my semen. She seemed to gain enormous pleasure from indulging in it.

The look of her, deliriously licking up my cum, stirred a desire within me. A desire that I knew before already. I want to be with Elora for all of eternity. Linked together within this flower, never to part from her. I didn't mind it in the least.

"Elora!" My desire swelled over and at the same time I wanted to lunge at my eternal wife and have my way with her, the vines loosened as if allowing me to do just that.

Elora accepted me with open arms as I whisked her body up in my arms and eagerly pressed my lips against hers. I wanted to taste the sweet nectar again. I wanted to feel more of her body again. I wanted to take her body and make it mine.

I pushed her against the side of the flower, sitting her down on it and rubbing our bodies together. At this point my body was already entirely drenched with nectar that seeped into my every pore and my mind was filled with nothing but making sweet love with my sweet wife.

"Will you take my first time, Mikhail?"

"I don't think I could stop myself from doing it if I wanted to." I answered honestly, my crotch twitching with anticipation and the nectar around my lower body spurring me on. It kept my cock hard as granite at all times and built up my lust constantly.

"I hoped so." She smiled widely, spreading her legs and pulling me close with her arms.

I tasted her sweet lips once more as I lined up my dick with her sugary sweet pussy, drenched with nectar by now. Both our sexes were at this point, actually. It was almost as if we were both glazed with honey.

Our bodies glistened and stuck together like glue. I felt like I was slowly becoming one with Elora sticking together like this. I felt like I was a part of her, a part of the Alraune. We were looking each other in the eyes, face to face as I thrust forward into Elora's dripping, nectar-filled pussy.

"MWAAAAHH!" She gasped in absolute pleasure, a smile of absolute ecstasy entering her face. I was right there with her and I closed her open hanging mouth with mine, our sweet tongues intermingling with each other. We were looking at each other lewdly with our eyes locked as we kissed and I thrust my hips.

The nectar splashed around as our hips collided and only added to our pleasure. Her insides, as expected of my sweet wife, were sticking neatly to my cock as it entered her over and over. She clung to me, keeping me as tight to her as she could manage to hold me. My entire shaft was hilted within her and drew strings of nectar with it as it pulled out.

Wet sounds of goopy nectar rang out from our crotches. I saw her eyes right in front of me, telling me with no doubt in her mind that she entrusted herself to me. We were gazing at each other in pure adoration as our tongues entwined and we exchanged sweet, sweet saliva.

Her green body was flush just as mine was and I felt like the urge to cum was slowly arising within me. Apparently I wasn't the only one, as Elora's breath began to quicken and her eyes closed shut.

I reinvigorated my thrusts as I fucked her hard, driving into her with unparalleled force. I wanted to crash my body into hers and truly become one with her, our sticky bodies connected forever.

It was as if this was what I was looking for all my life, to be one with nature. Or in this case, to be one with my one and only wife Elora.

"Fuck! This feels too good, Elora. I want to melt with you. I'm cumming!"

"Melt my insides with your energy, Mikhail. Make us one! I love you, Mikhail!" She screamed out ecstatically as I emptied my love inside of her. She received every drop of it as I didn't dare to pull out of her insides that glued me to her.

I bucked my hips over and over, delivering spurt after spurt of my semen into her hungry folds.

Elora was drooling with the nectar we shared and I must've had an equally delirious expression because she began to giggle girlishly when she looked at me and licked a bit of drool off my lips.

Leaning her entire weight against me, she and I fell down into the pool of nectar and as if we were in a bathtub together, relaxed in the warm stickiness.

"I will definitely, positively never let you go again." Elora mumbled as she slightly rocked her hips making sure I stayed inside of her.

With the nectar basically completely conserving our bodies and the vines of the flower being able to act on their own, I felt comfortable resting with her like this. It's not like I'm gonna leave anyways.

"I love you Elora." Crossed my lips as I saw her lying down on my chest, her sticky hair tickling my nose.

"I love you too, Mikhail. Forever and ever and ever and ev… *wheeze*" she nodded off with me still being inside her. It truly was as if I had become a part of the plant, being one with Elora like this. I wouldn't need anything else I told myself and rested my head back against the flower petals.

"Man, I wonder who is going to find my stuff on the path. Oh boy, the villagers are going to be pissed to not see any money coming from the sales anymore. I wonder what I should do about that." I looked down at my sleeping wife, petting her hair lovingly. "Maybe we will find a way to make this work huh?"

And then she smiled at me in her sleep and it was all worth it.

This is it for this time traveler. But this story will continue another day.


	3. Alraune Family: Alraune(Domesticated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We just left off after Mikhai and Elora got done with their passionate 'engagement'. So, let's see where they ended up after that, shall we?

It was weeks later now. Me and Elora had been a couple since back then. I wanted to be connected to her for the rest of my life, basically becoming a part of the Alraune that she was.

But there was a little thing irking me on the inside. I still had the spirit of a merchant and I wanted to be able to maintain a shop to support me and Elora and give us the comfortable life we both deserved. But at the same time, I of course couldn't leave her behind while I travelled the land. It would've been maddening to even think about it. So, I thought of a solution where we had to sacrifice neither.

*ring*

The sound of the bell at the entrance of my new shop rang out. A customer came in, someone who had recently visited my shop already. Business had been going surprisingly well and my new wares quickly drew many interested customers.

"Good afternoon, Mikhail." The bearded man greeted me, grinning from ear to ear.

I sealed up a package of my goods before facing him and smiling back. "Well, well, someone's in a good mood today." I chuckled along with him cheerfully.

"Oh, Mikhail! You've no idea what you've done for me. For weeks my wife had been completely uninterested in giving me any 'attention' anymore. But just yesterday, she was like the young vixen I've known her to be again. She was the woman that I fell passionately in love with again and I think she feels my love now again as well."

I was grinning myself now as I prepped a packet of small, rectangular, golden orange candies. "Is that so? I'm glad to hear that, my friend." I said as I hid a satisfied smirk.

"How do you do it? What's the secret of your candy? Did you find the fountain of youth and spiked those bonbons with it?"

"It's a trade secret. What do you think how many customers I'd still have if it was common knowledge?" I giggled, making him bellow a laugh as well.

"Ah, whatever it is, you've gotten yourself a regular. I'll take my order now." He gratefully reached his hands over the counter.

"Here you go, sir. Have a joyous day with your wife." I winked at him as I handed him the box of candy.

"Oh, you snide devil!" He chuckled as he tossed me a small bag of coins. He was about to turn around when he stared at my face intensely. "Hey, sonny, you've got some of your candy batter stuck on your lips." he pointed at me.

I panicked as I quickly grabbed a nearby tissue and smiled apologetically. "Ah, yeah, gonna take care of that right away." I responded embarrassedly as I felt my cheeks flush.

"Can't even resist the sweetness yourself, huh? I don't blame you, my friend. See you later, Mikhail."

As soon as the older gentleman exited my door, I checked through the glass windows if anyone else was coming. And as I saw no one else approaching the shop and even though it was only the early afternoon, I switched my signs from open to closed.

I couldn't afford to stay open for too long, because otherwise I would get in big trouble. I put my sticky apron on the hook of my counter and quickly wiped my mouth to get rid of the sticky nectar.

"I really need to make sure to take care of that before someone notices." I said to myself. "Gotta think of that the next time I'll decide to eat her out."

Yes, Elora was here with me. She was working in the back of my house where we had a lovely, huge greenhouse. I replanted her from the forest to live with me in the village. She got enough room to spread out her roots and got her own little workshop in the back where we made the candy together.

Sometimes though, despite her constantly insisting that I stay, I had to take care of the front of the house. She agreed to it under the condition that I would take regular breaks to come back to her to… well… make her forget the time she had to let me go out of her flower.

I saw her standing at the counter I had built up for her, humming a sweet tune as she was kneading the batter for the candy. She was taking small cups of her own nectar to mix with it, which gave the candy it's properties as an aphrodisiac.

I was smiling to myself as I saw her absorbed in forming the small little candies with her nimble, sticky hands. Without even thinking about it, I dropped my clothes. I wouldn't need them anymore for this.

I approached Elora from behind, gently sliding into the Alraune flower and getting immediately drenched in the sweet nectar I've grown so fond of. Immediately I already felt the heat rush through my body as the nectar seeped into my skin. It filled me with the blissful rush of desire that made me crave the flesh of my wife who was right in front of me now.

She peeked over her shoulder, acknowledging my presence but with a sultry smile, she just kept kneading the candy batter and hummed her tunes that were sweet as the nectar itself. She was pretending not to even recognize me, but I knew her games.

I moved through the nectar and came up behind Elora's back. The sweet scent from the nectar on her skin was already tickling my nostrils. I embraced her green body from behind, pressing my chest against her back. She was gasping as my skin stuck to hers and my arms tightly hugged her busty body.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her blush as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

The moment she noticed my eyes crossed hers, she quickly flicked her eyes back to her batter. She tried her hardest not to look back at me as I smiled at her with my arms around her waist. Her humming was now out of tune and ragged.

I redirected my gaze to her hands and put mine onto hers as she kept kneading. I moved my hands in tandem with hers, making her eyes hooded as I moved with her.

Finally, I got a reaction. She stopped kneading the batter and instead entwined her fingers with mine.

"You've been gone forever." She said under hot breath as she leaned back against me. My already towering member rubbed up against the cleavage of her ass. She pressed her sticky back against me and ground her body on my skin.

"I just took an hour. Just like before." I answered as my hands moved from Elora's hands to her massive tits, groping the malleable, sticky orbs. She was secreting nectar from her nipples which must have meant that she was pregnant in a way. Elora explained to me that the pregnancy of plant monsters doesn't work like that of humans and it goes over quite a lot faster with building up and releasing spores over the course of a few weeks.

We were already fantasizing of the children that we would sprout in our own little garden of pleasure.

"Your tits have gotten bigger, Elora. Look how swollen they are." I whispered into her ear as I massaged her breasts. As I pressed into them, sweet nectar squirted out of her nipples like breast milk.

"This means that our children are growing, Mikhail. Can you believe that we're going to be parents soon?" she lovingly caressed my hand on top of her breast.

"I sure can. I can't wait to find out what kind of people our kids will be." I groped her roughly. Digging my fingers into her tits and licking her neck. Elora shivered from my tongue. "They will be here with us all the time. Seeing how much their daddy loves their sexy mother." I whispered to her, making her body quake with lust before she craned her neck in want and met my lips with hers.

We slobbered all over each other as we wildly kissed and our sticky bodies rubbed together. "Mmmmnhhh, Mikhail! I want you to be with me all the time. I can't take the waiting anymore when you're gone!"

She looked up at me with wet eyes of desire, her face flushing with desire. I could feel her vines wrapping around my ankles like shackles within the nectar. It let me know how much she hated it when I had to go to the front of the store.

The way she looked at me like that. It made me want to fuck her so hard. I squeezed her body roughly, making her gasp as I pressed my lips against her, kept one hand tightly locked on massaging her tit and the other crawling down her body to start rubbing her nectar-drooling cunt.

I wanted all of her body now. I could not bear the pleasure that I've been denied when I had to work as well. I can't stand being apart for even a single hour without going crazy.

I knew I had to take care of the shop so we could afford living here, but how could I not be with my wife when she is bearing my children? I had to be with her constantly. At least until our children were born, otherwise I would not be able to stand the constant pull of her sweet scent.

"Elora! I'm so sorry. I want to fuck you so badly. I always do. I'm sorry I wasn't there!" I was greeted with a delirious face of pure bliss at my words as Elora ground herself on my fingers that rubbed and fingered her pussy.

She was flooding with nectar and her hot breath crossed my lips as I assaulted her body. The feeling of our skin rubbing together was like we had a layer of honey between us.

I retracted my fingers from her snatch. Letting her watch as I drew a long string of nectar with my fingers. I licked her candy sweet juices off my fingers and while the taste still lingered on my tongue, I pushed past her lips sharing it with her. We breathed heavily, moaning into each other's mouths.

We parted and our faces flushed with heat. "Goddamn! Wow…" Elora panted. She was excited and rubbed her expectant thighs together.

She smiled at me in approval and even giggled as I pushed her body forward, making her lean on the counter. The batter was squished by her tits resting on the surface.

I ran my fingers over her until my hands reached Elora's firm, round ass. I saw her pussy poking forth as she stretched out her behind for me. She was heaving with heavy breath, waiting for me to ram my cock into her, finally. Her legs squirmed and her pussy pulsated with want.

I leaned over Elora, licking her back all the way up her spine until I reached her neck and my crotch lined up with hers. Elora jerked up as I placed a kiss on her neck before driving my throbbing cock into her. Her ass was rippling as I clashed with her hips. It was an ecstatic feeling when my cock was once again captured by the sticky heat of her love tunnel.

I felt like I was coating my dick in a glaze of hot honey. It was hard to draw back my cock from the gluey honeypot. The scent and taste of the thick sweetness took over my senses. My hips started moving on their own, fucking her in a senseless frenzy. With pinpoint accuracy, I attacked the sensitive flesh in her pussy that drove her to screams.

"Fuck! Yes, Mikhail. Just like that! Fuck me from behind just like that!" Elora breathed hard and gasped when my member was buried within her flesh. Her back bent into a beautiful arch that displayed her pleasure to me. Our sticky hips clapped together as the gluey sounds of our crotches crashing into each other rang out.

I licked her honey that poured from her body like sweat and I tasted the arousing nectar. I swung my hips harder and harder, violating her pussy. Her body shook and she bit her lips.

I was clenching my teeth myself, as I hammered away mindlessly. I ground her slick insides with my dick and hit her cervix on my harder strokes.

"You'll be the sexiest mother out there, Elora. *pant* We will make everybody jealous. Our children will be the most precious little flowers, just like their mother! MNNNHAAAA!" I moaned into her ear.

"They'll love their father! HHHHHMMMM! I know that much already… *smack*" Elora leaned up to me, thrusting her ass back against me forcefully. Spurred by my words to match my rhythm.

I was closing in on my orgasm as the nectar flushed around our hips and kept us in a state of constant arousal.

"Fuck! Here it comes!" I scrunched my face, signaling Elora that I was about to cum.

She tightened her pussy's walls, wanting me to stay inside as she waited to milk me. "Me too! Cum, Mikhail! Cum inside the mother of your babies!"

I was done! The look of pure devotion on her face drove me over the edge and I came buckets inside of my wife. I overflowed her pussy with my white cum that mixed with her orange nectar. I hugged her body tightly as I delivered a few more thrusts to calm down my torrents of cum spreading around her insides.

Elora grabbed onto the counter, shutting her eyes as she enjoyed the ecstatic pleasure.

As I was done erupting, I limply leaned over her, letting my sticky skin stick to hers. I hugged her warmly and our mouths almost automatically found each other.

We exchanged heated kisses with nectar shared between us. I was convinced that at this point I didn't even have saliva anymore and just like her only secreted nectar.

"Together forever." Elora said as she peeked at me over her shoulder.

"Together forever." I vowed to her as I kissed her again.

I didn't even notice the vines tightening around my ankles at this point anymore. I was just looking forward to the future when my wife would send out her spores into the world, sprouting more Alraune like her.

And the thought of spending my future with my monster wife like this, was the sweetest thing I could imagine.

Besides her nectar of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we come to a conclusion for this story. Oh, how lovely this was, right? But you have no idea yet. I have stories to tell, you wouldn't believe. And trust me, you will not be prepared. This was just the softball compared to what's to come.
> 
> But I am still curious what you think. So, feel free to let me know. What do you think about the way I split the stories into wild and domesticated? Did you like it? Did you have criticisms. Let me know. And I will see you at the next entry of the compendium.


	4. Bat Family: Werebat(Wild)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might be a bit lost here, aren't you traveler? You came here from whatever lands you're from and all of the sudden you learn of the world of monster girls. About spirit energy extracted from a man's body and demonic powers clouding one's mind. Of monsters looking desperately for a husband to be with. Oh, trust me, you will be surprised what I've got in store for you. I haven't told you anything yet.
> 
> So I won't throw you off immediately, maybe we should stay in a region that should be more familiar to you. The land of the Order of the Chief God. Or in your terms, the human realm.

You have heard of bats in your world, right? So, let the Compendium tell you of another monster. The Werebat.

"This is the last straw! We've lost 5 men now to this damn cave! Whatever lives in there, needs to go!" The mayor of Kanden stood on a pedestal and cried out to the mob of people lining up in the city center.

I stood in the middle of it, listening to the most recent news that a cave near our town was apparently swallowing the finest men of our guards.

I was a citizen of said town. My name is Bran, the blacksmith of Kanden. I'm a 28 year-old man with brown hair that was originally shoulder length but my tips were scorched by the flames of the forge's fires to a short, tussled length.

I was one of the stronger men in the city and had gained quite some muscle throughout my body from the rough work at the forge.

I was the one who geared up the men we sent with weapons and armors to defend themselves in the cave. And since they're obviously gone now, so is my gear that I gave them to borrow for their mission. It was some of the finest work I've ever done so this was a personal affair to me.

"Days of work, pounds of refined mithril, hours of fitting and detail work. All wasted." I grumbled to myself with crossed arms as the mayor ranted on about how dangerous the cave still was. Some monsters must've made their nest in there. Nobody knew what kind, because none of those who explored it came back to tell of it. Most likely, they were dead.

The crowd around me listened intently, on occasion chanting in outrage. "WE NEED TO KILL THE BEASTS!" "WE CAN'T LEAVE OUR BRETHREN UNAVENGED!" They shouted.

"People! People! Calm down!" The mayor tried to calm the masses.

"But what are we supposed to do, mayor? All our guards are already gone. They were called to arms in the battle with the demons and now our last 5 men have fallen to the monsters!"

The mayor rubbed the sweat off his forehead, not knowing what to do. Stutteringly, he turned to the crowd. "Well, I hate to say it but we need to send someone else to clear out the cave. I know it is a big ask. Who of you is willing to take the risk. We need anyone we can get."

The crowd fell silent. We were not a town of fighters and most people here have never even picked up a weapon of any sort. The people looked around, seeing if anyone was volunteering. But everyone was just embarrassedly rubbing their neck awkwardly, not wanting to be the one to be called out.

"Come on, people! Is no one here willing to do it for the sake of Kanden? Anyone?"

After a few seconds of looking around, all I saw was people in fear. Mother's holding onto their husbands, not wanting them to go and die at the hands of monsters. I knew a lot of these people. They had a lot to lose and I understood their fear of possible death.

I on the other hand was an only child with barely any family left out there. I was thinking to myself that for the sake of the people, I would be the one to vanquish the beasts, even if it cost me my life. I had nothing to lose. If I went and perished, I would at least have fought for a good purpose and if I didn't, maybe I'd get a chance to retrieve my valuable gear. It was decided.

I raised my arm and the people turned towards me with surprised eyes of shock. "I'll do it, mayor! I will go and slay the beast, whatever it is!"

The eyes of the citizens followed me as I walked up to the mayor to offer my service. He welcomed me with a look of uncertainty. "Bran, are you sure you want to do this. You are Kanden's only blacksmith. If time calls for it, we won't even have weapons to defend ourselves in an emergency."

"I am sure, mayor. I'm certain that I will return. I'll do it for the sake of the town and my crafts. Besides, I'm probably one of the last people here that knows how to handle a sword. But in the unlikely case I shouldn't return…" I pulled out a ring of keys and handed it to the mayor. "…you will have free access to my armory. Just try to keep the town safe, alright?"

The mayor sighed but nodded before putting his hands on my shoulders trustingly. "I will. Thank you, Bran. The people of Kanden depend on you."

I held his arm in return and turned to the crowd that erupted in cheers. "THANK YOU, BRAN! SLAY THE BEASTS!"

It was an oddly proud moment to hear the town chant my name. I've walked through the crowd, men, women and children thanking me for my sacrifice. I was smiling widely, proud to be the one who might be able to make the town's people feel safe again.

I went to my forge, grabbing my trusted short sword as well as a red-tinted leather coat that I threw over my shoulders. It was padded with steel and provided incredible mobility at the same time. I put on a pair of thigh and shin guards and buckled them up with a belt. I grabbed a torch to carry with me, sure I would need it and headed out.

It was late in the evening and the moon hung heavy above me. I left the city gates, my sword sheathed in the scabbard of my belt.

I took a deep breath, realizing there was no way back now. The cave would be just a bit up the pathway, close to a popular travel route to our town which was why it had that much importance. Even before we sent our guards out, people went missing along the way.

Nobody ever found the bodies again. Might've been that they were eaten, carried off to be picked apart or maybe they've just been stored in the back of the cave. None of the options made for pleasant images.

I reached the large cavern, going into a rock formation next to the road. It was pitch black inside, which was elevated even more by the darkness of the night.

I pulled out my torch and hit my flint stone over it to light it with the sparks. The warm light of my torch brightened up the grass around me and with my new source of light beside the moon, I went into the cave. It reached surprisingly deep into the mountain.

"This is way too quiet." I whispered to myself looking around. Apart from the stalagmites there wasn't much to see. But something was off. It smelled kind of sweet and the air was damp and warm.

I heard a fluttering sound in a dark corner of the cave but when I held my torch in the direction, there was nothing. I was getting suspicious at that point. I inspected my surroundings closer and found a stash of bundled up clothes at the far back of the cavern. But not only that. The clothes were stuffed inside of the empty armors that I had crafted for the guards. But there were no bodies to be found.

"What in the name of God happened here?" I leaned down to the clothes and armors seeing that they were wet with some kind of fluid. At first I was assuming that it was blood. But it wasn't red.

"It certainly is sticky like blood. Oh, my…!" I realized what it was once I sampled a drop of it in between my fingers. This was unmistakably semen. I wiped my hands on my coat frantically, trying to get rid of the cum.

"Hihihi, you seriously just touched that? You're so gross." A cackling voice rang out from the shadows. The female voice echoed in the cave making it hard to locate.

"Who is there? Show yourself!"

"What fun would there be in that? Why don't you just come and find me?"

I tried my hardest to pin point her location but I only saw a swift shadow hushing through the darkness. "Are you the monster that lives in this cave? What have you done with our guards? Where have you taken them to?"

She giggled devilishly "Oh, I didn't take them anywhere. My sisters though, they might be a bit less innocent than me. Hehehehe."

I was getting sick of her vagueness. "Then what did they do to them?"

"They seem to have taken kind of a liking to them and found a new nest with them. Unlike the other boring prey we caught before, they seemed to be much more fun to play with. It's so much more entertaining to break someone with a stronger will." She sounded malicious and sadistic as she nonchalantly told me of the things her sisters did. It was almost as if she found them to be completely normal.

I backed into the corner of the cave, brandishing my sword along with my torch. Suddenly something lashed down from the ceiling and yanked both of them out of my hands. I was completely unarmed and the torch which was tossed to the ground, slowly dimmed down before completely going out and leaving me in darkness.

I steeled my nerves and checked my surroundings for any movement. My eyes slowly accustomed to the darkness.

"You know… I've been kind of worried that I would be left behind and that I wouldn't find some prey myself. And I'm so glad that you came along. You seem like such a handsome, strong man. Just like the guards my sisters caught. I guess I don't have to be jealous of them anymore now. Hihihi!"

I felt the touch of something leathery, tenderly caressing my cheek before I stumbled backwards and fell onto my back. Quickly, I felt a certain weight on my body. I checked what it was and was greeted with a pair of glowing, yellow eyes and a flashing toothy grin.

They belonged to a girl with a very skinny physique and a set of leathery, long wings that made up her arms. She had legs with purple fur covering them and her intimate areas were only barely covered with several black leather belts that served as a sort of tube top and a ripped loincloth. She had shoulder long, purple hair with two long, pointy bat ears protruding from them.

"I was so waiting for this!" She seemed ecstatic as she straddled me.

"Wait! Get down from me, you demon!" I was ready to throw a swing her way, but the girl just dodged it without much effort and pinned my arms to the ground with the claws of her wings.

"Don't struggle. It's just gonna make it harder on you and more fun for me." She said maliciously.

I was stunned, it was as if my strength didn't even matter here. She was keeping me pressed to the floor as if it was nothing. She possessed an inhuman amount of strength, despite her relatively short body.

She leaned down to my face as I was gulping in nervousness. "You humans are so cute when you try to fight back." She smiled as she leered at me with her lust-filled eyes. She was rubbing her body up against me, her face close to mine. Close up, she was betraying the devilish nature she emitted. She actually looked like a cute young woman with an adorable face. It was almost hard to believe with all the things she's been saying.

Her scantily clad body laid on top of me and just as I was about to inspect her further, she readied the claws of her wings to lash at my coat. She cut open all my buttons and bared my top. Her eyes hungrily scaling my body.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously as she was lost in trance with my body, caressing it with the tip of her wings.

"You can call me Marlene. And who might you be, my precious prey?"

"Bran. I'm the blacksmith of Kande."

"A blacksmith you say? No wonder you have such a great body." Marlene licked her lips before diving down and licking my chest. I gasped as her tiny tongue ran over my skin.

Marlene licked me lasciviously as one of her legs rubbed up against my crotch. I could see her vampire-like fangs flash in the dark as she felt the bulge that was starting to build.

"Yes, that's exactly the treat I was hoping for. I can't wait to taste this." She said as she rubbed my crotch with her leg even more intently. The pressure and fraction involuntarily aroused me and I ground my teeth at the strange stimulation.

The licks she peppered across my torso moved downwards and stopped at my buckle. Without much thought, she tore apart my leg guards and shoved down my pants like a hungering animal.

In the dark, all my senses were heightened and I felt every little touch. She constantly made sure that I was still pinned to the floor as she removed my last shred of clothing. My underwear. She bit the waistband of it and slowly dragged it down, watching me with upturned eyes to see my helpless reactions.

"Wow, you are big." She cooed as she laid her glowing eyes upon my erect cock. She closed in on it with her face, licking her lips sultrily.

"You're not really going to…" I wrought out.

She giggled "Scared?"

"N…Not scared, but this is so…"

"Shh, you will like it." She interrupted me with a lusty voice. My words were stuck in my throat as I felt the wet feeling of her tongue touch my shaft. It was snaking around my member and pulled it into her watering mouth.

"*slurp* *suck* *smack*" My vision turned completely dark as I heard dirty sounds emanating in the cave along with a rush of pleasure coming from my crotch. Marlene had entangled with her slim, but surprisingly long tongue. Her head bobbed up and down on my member while her tongue licked my cock all the way.

It was completely enveloped in wetness, her mouth drenching my cock in her sweet saliva. Marlene closed her eyes as she took in the taste "Mmmmmhh *slurp* mmmmppffff." She stuffed her cheek with my dick, trying to suck the life force out of me. Every time I struggled, she lightly bit down on it as if to threaten me. She looked up at me with upturned eyes and her following giggles sent stimulating vibrations through my shaft.

It was insane how much she enjoyed her sadistic teases. It was as if she enjoyed seeing me in distress.

For such a short, feeble girl she had the presence of an experienced mistress.

I was losing my mind at the incredible rush of her mouth. She closed her eyes in bliss as she savored the taste of my penis. She took my head to the back of her throat, letting me enter all the way into her mouth over and over.

It was crazy. I shouldn't have felt this way, but the feeling of being at her mercy was exciting. Soon I've lost myself in the pleasure and started to moan, much to Marlene's satisfaction. Her brows furrowed as my cock kept thrusting into her mouth and her licking it with her agile tongue.

She let go of my arms where she had pinned me and actually used her wings to grab my hips for a better grip. She went in, taking my member balls deep down her throat. She was sheathing my member to the base and sucking on it lustily.

I could have run away, but the pleasure numbed my body. Instead I started to buck my hips and rub her hair.

She smiled with my cock still in her mouth as she continued to bob her head. She tightened her lips to add more suction and as her tongue slithered around my head, I was ready to cum hard.

"*pant* Ngghh! Marlene, get off, I'm about to… ghaa!" But in response to my words, she just sped up her movements, took me deep into her mouth and let me shoot my cum right down her hungry throat. She was staying there, letting every drop enter as she swallowed several times.

Marlene slowly slid her mouth off my member, leaving a thin layer of cum left on the shaft and letting the last few spurts shoot into onto her tongue. A bit of it stained her lips, but she was quick to lick that up as well. My member jerked violently as I emptied almost the entire load in her mouth.

"*gasp* *gulp* Phew, hehehe! That was so much, Bran." She smiled deliriously. Her tongue still lolled out of her mouth from the frenzied joy she took in sucking me off.

I was panting hard, my heart racing and my will to resist breaking. "This was… *pant* probably the best I've felt in my entire life."

"Hihi, I'm glad…" She smirked, which could mean nothing good. "Because I'm gonna keep you as my toy forever. I've taken way too much of a liking to you to just let you go." She noted assertively.

"You…you can't be serious!" I tried to defend myself.

She jumped on top and straddled me again. Her glowing eyes filled with desire and her claws working her buckled top and dropping it to the side. I was graced with the sight of her bust. It was on the larger side of a B-cup and even though not the biggest breasts, they were bulging and looked so attractive.

"Are you still doubting me? Maybe you need a bit more convincing then."

Marlene leaned down to me and pressed her tiny, moist lips against mine. Her lips were still sticky with remnants of my semen but through the weird taste of my own cum, I still caught the sweetness of her own saliva.

Her long tongue wriggled around mine and she pressed her tits against my chest. She was squirming on top of me, swaying her hips impatiently and rubbing her skin against mine. She was noticeable hot and I could feel her increasing heartbeat.

And that's when I felt it. She wore nothing underneath that loincloth of hers and she was rubbing her dripping, hot pussy over the shaft of my dick. It was dripping with juices and it was throbbing anticipatingly.

"*smack* You're really wet down there." I panted between kisses.

"Hehe, well, it's your fault. Speaking of which…" She smiled a toothy grin as she raised her hips above my cock.

"Marlene, are you sure you want to go through with this? We can still talk this out!" I pleaded with her.

She just grinned at me and with an adoring smile, she said "Oooohh, you're just too damn adorable." She cooed before crashing her hips down onto mine and taking my dick to the hilt into her pussy.

"HHAAAAAAHHHH! Gods be damned!" I lost my mind as the tightness of her pussy enveloped me. It was so hot and wet inside of her that it sent shivers through my body.

Marlene struck a delirious expression with her eyes going vacant and her mouth hanging open in pure satisfaction. She put her wings onto my chest for stability and pressed her hips down as far as they would go before I hit her cervix.

She was twitching and drool was hanging from the side of her mouth. "Finally, I've been waiting for this the whole time. It's just as great as my sisters told me it would be!" She moved her hips from side to side, grinding on my crotch and searching for her own pleasure spots. My dick rubbed her walls and prodded around the entrance of her uterus.

"Look, Bran, we're one now! Doesn't it feel amazing in there?" Marlene rode me in the cowgirl position, showing off the spot where we were connected. I could see my member buried within her folds and the sight of it made me gulp audibly.

"Yeah, it does, I can see it. It's… it's in so deep." I said in wonderment.

"Yes, Bran, you're all the way up in here." She stroked her lower belly. "But we can't just leave it at that, can we?" She moaned huskily as she started to pump her hips up and down on my member. She pierced her tiny body on top of me, gyrating her hips in the process.

She began to hump me wildly as I gripped the ground, pressing my fingers against the stone. Marlene rocked my body and her own body as well was shaking alluringly. Her tits bounced with every time she slammed down and the position of her, steadying herself on my chest was surprisingly sexy.

Instinctively, my hands were drawn to her hips, grabbing them tightly and helping her slam down harder. Even I was starting to crave more and more pleasure. She didn't seem to mind and actually, greedily crashed her lips to mine again, kissing me wildly. She was humping my crotch with even more lust driving her and we moaned into each other's mouths.

Our bodies were getting sweaty and the air in the cave grew damp. The taste of her mouth and the feeling of her pussy around my cock turned my brain into a blank slate.

"Bran!" Marlene cried out as she uncontrollably peppered my mouth and cheek with kisses.

"Marlene!" I responded as I hugged her body tightly. The reasonable side in my brain that told me to flee was completely muted and I submitted myself to her and the pleasure she was giving me. I knew she was a monster still but there was no way I could stop now.

I bucked my hips up into her, gluing our crotches together. I was able to thrust deep and penetrate her in more rapid succession.

Marlene's body was still closely connected to mine and her stiff nipples poked against my chest, heightening my arousal.

She tightened her walls and squeezed my cock from all sides. It was so intense that it gave me the last spark to light the fuse.

"Marlene! I'm cumming! *moan* I'm cumming!"

She looked deep into my eyes with hers glowing in the dark. They were slanted and filled with joy. "Yes! Yes! Bran! Cum inside me! Cum right in my pussy! I want it!"

She rocked her hips madly, cupping my cheeks with her wings and shaking her body for me. In turn, I held onto her back, steadying her and stroking her.

She cried out in joy as we both approached our orgasms. I was moaning with her, as we went closer and closer to the edge, our bodies heated and our hips rapidly colliding.

We kissed once more, savoring each other's taste before we reached our breaking point and we came at the same time.

"HMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNHHH!" We both cried out with our lips still tightly connected and our tongues intertwining with each other.

My hips jerked as they violently released rope after rope of cum and stained her walls with my colors. She clamped down on me, her flesh hugging my rod and taking in my semen gratefully.

She was catching her breath as we parted our lips and a delirious smile crossed her mouth. "That was… amazing!" she moaned at me.

Her eyes were dewy and mad with lust. She pinned me down to the ground again, restraining my arms.

In surprise, I was again a prisoner of hers. "More!" She panted with the look of a predator. In all my lust, I forgot that I was still prey to her.

She shimmied her hips before smiling widely. "You're still hard. That makes me so happy, Bran."

She started rocking her hips again, it almost hurt as she stimulated my still sensitive dick with her walls again.

It took us late into the night and several more rounds of admittedly incredible sex. But my body was slowly giving in. She just discovered this new pleasure that she's been searching for so long and she wasn't ready to give it up yet. I still needed to escape.

Some way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued…


	5. Bat Family: Werebat (Domesticated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus we continue from the previous chapter.

It was sometime around morning, not sure when exactly, that a ray of sunlight broke through the entrance of the cave I was in. I scrunched my eyes as it struck my face. I still felt sore and my body was still numb.

The first thing I did when my eyes slowly opened was take a deep breath. It was as if I was still exhausted from the night before. My senses slowly returned to me over time as I let out a yawn and stretched my arms.

I felt a familiar weight on my chest and a gentle breathing on my skin. It was a little werebat resting her head on my body as she hugged me from the side with her wings. I've checked her still naked body and noticed that her bottom was still a mess. She was sticky with several loads of cum on her skin and inside of her.

As if she was just a normal girl, she peacefully snored and cuddled me possessively.

It was then, that the last night came back to me and I again remembered that I needed to get away here. It was my luck that I woke up before her or surely she would have assaulted me once more.

She saw me as a sex toy and I was not ready to accept that fate. I had a promise to keep to the people of Kanden. I would rid this cave from Marlene, or at least chase her off enough to not catch any more people.

"Mmnnnnn!" Marlene murmured in her sleep as I slowly and carefully lifted her wing from my chest. Her face was twitching a little, but still Marlene didn't wake up.

I sat up, calmly setting aside the furry leg that was wrapped around mine from the side. I was free.

The moment I was without restraints, I went over to the spot where she had knocked my sword and torch out of my hands. I didn't have much use for my torch anymore, but I picked up my short sword. I looked at it, as it still glimmered with the fine shine that I've given it the day before. As I dusted off the dirt that it had gathered from the ground of the cave, my view went over to Marlene. She turned in her sleep, apparently dreaming vividly. For some reason, I found myself staring at her sleeping face. She looked so adorable. She rolled over every time a flicker of light touched her.

My view switched between her and my sword over and over. I immediately abandoned the thought that crossed my mind as soon as it came up. I shook my head and lowered my arm. I looked over to the bundle of armors scattered on the ground. I was debating with myself whether it was worth it or not. I looked towards the exit of the cave. From here, it looked pretty far away, but I was sure that I could do it.

But then I remembered. I would have to touch these clothes again. I cringed. It wasn't worth it. It was a shame that the crafts would get wasted, but I'd rather lose them than spending the rest of my days having the most amazing sex I will probably ever have…

No, shouldn't even have thought about it. I HAD to get out of there.

I turned to the exit, picking up the button-less remnants of my coat. It was only limply hanging from my shoulders but at least it covered my body.

I didn't even get halfway there when I heard a yawn from behind me. My blood froze as I slowly turned my head around to see Marlene stretching her wings sleepily.

"Aaaahhh, good morning Bra…" She opened her golden eyes, noticing that I was no longer lying beside her. In a split second, her eyes landed on me as I was about to step outside. Her formerly gentle eyes turned into those of a predator in hunt and she slowly lifted up her body.

"I…It's not what it looks like, Marlene." I said futilely.

"Bran…"

"Yes?" I gulped.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I just… wanted to take a stroll to the town. You know."

Her wings spread open widely, ready to lift off.

I bolted. I ran towards the exit as fast as I could. Marlene was flying after me with insane speed, she maneuvered the stalagmites in the way expertly.

The exit was so close.

I sprinted faster than I ever did in my entire life, the hungry werebat chasing me relentlessly.

I could already see the metaphorical light at the end of the tunnel. I was stumbling forward as I was finally outside. I felt the touch of Marlene's claws on my back, but she didn't get a grip of me.

Instead, once I reached the outside world again, I made a summersault forward, rolling through the grass. Marlene missed me, flying past over me and tumbling into the grass a few feet further.

I was out of breath, watching her roll until she came to a halt. I saw an opportunity as she laid there.

I quickly crawled toward her, straddling her small body. Even with her strength I was sure she wouldn't be able to do anything against me in that position.

"Hah! Finally got you. Not so… strong… now…" My hackling came to a halt as I saw her face underneath me.

Her eyes flicked around, shaking nervously. "*hic* Uuuuuuhhh!" she started to wince nervously. She checked the surroundings, quivering in fear.

"Wha… What's wrong with you?"

She shimmied underneath me, seeming as if she was trying to hide as she looked past me. "S… Sun…light." She stuttered, suppressing her tears.

"You're… you're scared of the sunlight?" I asked in confusion.

She quickly hugged my body against hers, pressing her face against my chest and nodding. The dominating girl from last night was nowhere to be seen as she did her best to hide in my shadow. Her still naked, tiny body clung to me desperately.

We laid there for a while as Marlene avoided every ray of light that could hit her. She looked up at me with moist eyes.

"Why did you run away? We could've just stayed in the cave and everything would've been alright." She whimpered as her ears drooped.

"Well, because you would've just kept humping me over and over."

"Because you're my husband." She whined as she hugged me.

"Your what?" I asked in confusion.

"I thought you liked doing it with me. The only thing we monsters ever truly want is to find a husband like my sisters did. Don't… don't you like me?" she asked with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes.

She seemed so feeble and fragile in contrast to before. It was spurring something inside of me, a part of me really wanted to make her more anxious and tease her. Her crotch was steaming hot and she was once again dripping with her juices as if she was anticipating something. Her face nuzzled my chest and a sudden want for payback arose inside of me.

When she looked into my eyes with her confused bleary ones, I lost it. She was just too adorable right now. I crashed my lips down onto hers, pushing her body against the ground. Her ears perked up in surprise but she quickly resulted to wrapping her arms and legs around me.

"Mnnn! Hmmmm!" She eagerly accepted my tongue as I pushed it into her mouth.

I was the one who was in control now, and I let all my restraints go. I grabbed her hair, bundling it up in my hand as I pulled her into a rough and deep kiss.

I didn't know what had come over me. All of the sudden I was wild with the urge to assault her right then and there. I wrapped her small body up in my arms and hugged it against myself. We kissed madly for quite some time before breaking apart to take a breath.

We looked at each other, both in confusion but with lust behind our eyes. She panted but a slack smile grew on her face.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. It was as if there was a barrier that broke inside of my brain. I was filled with the desire to ravage her. I suckled on her neck, making her squirm underneath me. Her body relaxed though and her anxiety subsided slowly. She melted into my embrace as I licked her sensitive skin.

She shook her body, grinding her abdomen against mine to entice me. There was still a small aura of seduction in her gaze but it was more submissive than last time.

She smiled at me lewdly as she gingerly spread apart her legs. She showed off her flowing pussy. I could feel the heat emanating from her flesh. Marlene looked up at me with begging eyes. "This is all just for you." A little, shy smile curled on her mouth as her cute, little bat fangs poked out of her lips.

I stopped licking her neck to look down her body. I grinned as I saw her hairless folds. Marlene's eyes were shaking, a wanton look crossing her face. She didn't dare to say it but she definitely anticipated me penetrating her. I didn't let her wait too long and pulled my coat aside to bare my front. My cock was already raring to go and towered over her expectant pussy.

I lined myself up with her and as we both cried out in joy I crashed my hips into hers. The feeling of being connected with Marlene was indescribable. It was hot and welcoming inside of her and my hips quickly began thrusting of their own accord.

Marlene moaned underneath me, her eyes shut to bear the pleasure. This time I was in control of everything.

I crashed into her hips hard and didn't let up with the speed of my thrusts. She winced and scrunched her face as I kept hammering away at her. Her slender frame was shaken by my body and pants of pleasure escaped her.

I leaned down and panted into her ear as she shuddered. "How does it feel, Marlene?"

"So *pant* good! We could have this every day in the cave! That's all I wanted!" Her tongue hung out of her mouth loosely. She put up a delirious expression. A sight that made me want to go at her harder and harder.

The fear of the sunlight completely seemed to have left Marlene's mind and she just kept focusing on twisting her body in pleasurable ways. Her wings wrapped me up and Marlene pressed her lips gingerly to mine.

I moved my hands to her small but round ass and grabbed her malleable butt cheeks. I kneaded them and used the grip to shove our crotches together more intensely. Her furry legs clenched around my lower back and held me in place.

While we fucked out there in the grass, we both felt the familiar urge of climax approaching. I wrestled my tongue with hers and we swapped saliva.

I drew my hips back as far as her legs allowed me before slamming back into her. With long strokes, I slowly reached my breaking point and I felt Marlene's walls tighten around me as well.

"Bran! This is so good! Fuck me! I LOVE YOU!"

"Huh?! OHHH HAAAAAAA!" I broke the moment I heard her words and a torrent of cum shot out of my cock. I grit my teeth, my body tensing up with ecstasy.

"HYAAAAAHH! YEESSS!" Marlene drooled as her face went slack from her orgasm. Her legs twitched and a spray of her juices hit my crotch.

I held her in my arms as her heavy breathing slowly dimmed down. She was shaking in relief as her afterglow subsided. She panted along with me as we both were sticky with sweat. Our sweat made us sticky and the warm sun did not help in making it go down.

"This was… fun… I could actually get used to this." I said as I rested my body atop of hers.

She stroked my cheek with her wing. "We could do this every day, Bran. We could just live in the cave together. I will take care of you. We can just steal our food from the passing caravans and…"

I stopped her in the middle of her sentence with a kiss. I looked into her confused eyes. "We won't need to do that. I think I have a plan. Will you come with me to Kanden?"

"To Kanden? But won't the people be afraid of me?"

"I have an idea how we could maybe convince them that you're not the monster they think you are."

"But I am a monster." She cocked her head in confusion.

I suppressed a chuckle "Heh, you know what I mean, Marlene."

She chuckled as well, and we made our way to Kanden. I gave her shelter from the sun by holding my coat over her as she held me from the side. She possessively wrapped her wings around me as we walked.

After the same short walk it took me to get to the caves, me and Marlene reached the town's gates with a pair of armed farmers guarding the gate. Their faces lit up in surprise and overwhelming joy as they saw me approaching.

"Is… Is that Bran?! Holy shit! It is! Bran!" They cried out, running towards me. "How did it go?! What was in that…" The breath got stuck in their throats as they saw a certain someone walking with me.

Marlene feebly watched out of my coat, her wings and her furry legs showing.

The guards raised their spears and shook with fear. "Wh…What is that!? Br…Bran there's a monster with you!"

Marlene quickly hid behind me as I raised my hands to defend her. "WAIT! Just… just let me explain."

I managed to calm the farmers down after a while. I introduced them to Marlene and told them everything, well almost everything, that happened. It took me quite some time and a bit of conviction but eventually I got the town to at least hear me out. The people were skeptical and pretty unreceptive to the thought of monsters not being evil.

We gathered in the town center, not knowing what to do from here. Everyone was staring at Marlene mistrusting her. Marlene clung to me the whole time, afraid of the people`s judgement. But then, she had an idea.

After crying out at a frequency that was inaudible for humans, she called for her sisters. All 5 of them came flying to Kanden with their husbands in tow. The people rejoiced as our guards were brought back and the town could be protected again.

After that, the people started to accept monsters more and more and the werebats moved into the guards barracks with their husbands. That may have meant that the guards were often busy with making their new wives happy, but with the 'threat' in the cave gone, there was no immediate danger to be expected anyways.

As for me? I moved back into the forge. Living together with my own wife as well.

It was late at night as I let the fire of the forge settle. Only a small orange glow enveloped it.

I wiped the sweat off my head and ditched my tools.

"Phew, finally done today. This should be enough for at least the next month. Given that the guards don't ruin their armors too much again." I sighed to myself in relief and stretched my shoulders. I looked over to the darker section of the forge. Marlene was hanging from the roof beam with her claws digging into the wood. She was soundly sleeping with her wings wrapping her up comfortably and the flame of the fire softly flickering on her skin.

I couldn't help but smile at my unusual little bat wife. I walked over to her, smiling as I watched her sleeping face. She was quietly snoring along, her nose twitching.

I gave her a small kiss on the nose before I noticed a twitch in her eyes and she leaned her face up to catch my lips instead.

She giggled and winked at me as I smiled back at her cheeky move.

I stroked her cheek, whispering to her. "I love you, Marlene."

"About time you admitted it." She whispered back smiling at me.

We kissed again as the fires slowly dimmed down and I fell asleep, resting right underneath her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how did you enjoy it traveler? What did you think of this story? We're still not in the really strange territory but we're slowly getting there.
> 
> This book… let me tell you. It has quite some spicy stuff in it. There is so much more to tell about the land of the monsters. But that will have to wait for another time.
> 
> You know, I was thinking to tell you about a member of the centaur family. Which one? I will leave that up to you, traveler.
> 
> (AN: Hey guys, Alleskeins here. Yeah, as you might have noticed I've decided to go through the family codex alphabetically. Guess as a German I like to have my order in these stories. Anyways, from that you can probably look forward to what letter I'm going to do next. As I told you in the beginning, I won't do requests, but you will occasionally have the option to choose what I should do next like here. Well, let me know which centaur you would like to see and the most requested one will be featured. See you next time.)


	6. Centaur Family: Unicorn (Wild)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I see you fancy the unicorn, traveler. I can imagine why. These beasts are some of the purest lifeforms you will probably ever find among the monsters and probably even in your world people have heard of it.
> 
> As you probably know, the unicorn belongs to the centaur family, a half human half horse beast if you will. It might seem curious to you, how one is supposed to have intercourse with them, right? The current demon lord, in all her power, blessed these monsters with an additional sexual organ on the human half of the centaur's bodies, right where you'd expect it to be on a human. Quite convenient, wouldn't you say? Our demon lord is quite the clever one to have arranged that. Hehehe!
> 
> So… you probably want to get to know about one of them, don't you? I know you do. Well then, let's look into the compendium and let it tell you all about…
> 
> …the unicorn.

"Damn, this hurts! Gods be damned!" I stumbled my way forward through the wild, crossing thorny bushes and evergreen trees with huge roots.

I had a deep, gushing wound across my chest that was bleeding heavily as I put pressure onto it.

I'm Private Jeremiah, a fresh soldier in the army of the Order fighting the demon realms. I'm a pretty sturdy man, coming from the capital with blonde hair and about a dozen scars from military training. I fought long and hard to be accepted and my training made up pretty much all my youth and younger adulthood. When I was just a little child, I always looked up to the men and women who served in our armies, dreaming to one day be like them and follow the same guidelines that they followed.

This devotion, the unwavering trust in a great cause was inspiring to me. I felt like I could do it and with years of preparation and grueling exercises every single day I was finally called to arms.

And despite fighting for this chance for so long and heading here to the battlefield where we fought the succubi, here I was taking one of the first hits. A stray ballista shot crashed down next to me and its splinters lashed out all over my body.

It pierced even my strong breastplate and ripped a deep cut on my torso which put me in this current situation. Slogging through a forest in a land that I don't know.

The other soldiers didn't even see me as I was launched into this forest with the blast. So here I am, alone and wounded, ready to meet my maker.

"Argh, fuck, this is it then? First day in the field and this is the best you can do? Pathetic!" I say to myself as the blood just keeps running down my body.

The pain pulses and every move stings. I look ahead and all around me, looking for help. But it was useless.

The only thing I can see is a small burnt out house with only a few of its walls still standing.

"What the heck, this is as good a last rest as any other."

I move my stiffening body through the charred remains of the entrance door, touching the frame with my already numb-feeling hand. I leave a handprint of blood on the scorched wood as I walk past.

I slump down next to the rubble that used to be a chimney and rest. I strip off my chest-plate, trying to reduce the pressure on my torso. My blue shirt underneath is completely torn to shreds with multiple holes ripped into it and a large stain of blood across it. I see my open wound underneath with several pieces of wood still sticking in my chest and stomach.

The sun was breaking through the torn roof and shone into my eyes. I saw white as my vision slowly dimmed.

"Well, I guess I at least had a good life. Just wish I could've had more of it. Maybe have a house like this, find a wife that I love or at least serve my king better than this." I run my fingers over the charred floor, taking in the last senses I would experience in my short life.

The light of the sun fills my view and I am about to drift off into unconsciousness. I would have died on the spot right here and now. But then I hear a sound, a sound of clopping hooves.

A large shadow blocks my view and looms over me. Did someone come to rescue me after all. I don't know. All I feel is my consciousness slipping and my vision going dark.

I got lost in a dark void. There is nothing around me. Just darkness.

I hear the muffled sounds of ruffling around me. I should be dead, but I numbly feel my body being touched and tampered with. Even though I shouldn't, I feel my heart beat and slowly, I regain the ability to feel my body parts.

I still have my eyes closed but I still feel a gentle warmth hit my skin and see a dim flicker of light through my eyelids.

I open my eyes weakly and am greeted with the comforting sight of a lit fire inside the remnants of the broken chimney. Right next to it, I see a small stack of small and larger chips of splintered wood.

I blink several times, trying to adjust to being able to see again. I must've been out of it for a long time. My muscles were sore and numb and my body only moved sluggishly.

I try to sit up as a gentle voice calls out to me and I feel a gentle push keeping me from getting up.

"No! Stay put! You can't move yet!"

I slowly turn my head, and my eyes land on a beautiful girl with a worried expression on her face. She looks absolutely pristine. She had platin blonde, short hair with a white veil bound to the back of it. She's wearing a beautiful embroidered top with intricate patterns cut into it. Her bust is voluptuous and the bounds of her dress struggle to keep her breasts contained within them.

She keeps me sitting on the floor as she pressed her feeble, gentle hands on my chest. They were covered in white gloves that were reaching all the way up to the middle of her upper arm.

I am stunned by her beauty. "Am… Am I in heaven?" I ask in delirious confusion.

She pressed her hand to my forehead worriedly. Her face looks distressed and restless. "Thankfully no. I did everything I could to prevent that." She smiles at me.

And what a stunning smile she had. It was almost unreal to me.

I smile back with the weak smile that I could manage. "Who… Who are you, milady? I want to thank you personally."

"My name is Celeste. And there is no need to thank me." She was speaking so incredibly soft. Her voice was lovely and caring like no other I've ever heard.

"Are you kidding me? I would have died without your help. I can't even tell you how thankful I am. Now I can go back to… GHAA!" I cry out as I try to stand up again. A sharp pain rushes through my body since the wound was still there. I feel my blood running again and it drips out of my wound that seems to have ripped open from being sealed for some reason.

"What did I tell you! You shouldn't move yet. I wasn't done with healing your wounds yet." Celeste cries out in a panic as the color leaves her face when she sees the blood. She hurriedly lets me rest against the wall again.

"But I need to… *groan*… get back to the front lines. We need to defeat the succubi!"

She looked at me seriously with a stern face "Silly, you won't defeat anything today anymore. Let me take care of you first. Don't get yourself hurt any more than you already are."

"*gasp* You might be right. Damn that hurts!" I hold my chest as Celeste spreads my arms apart to get a better look at me. My shirt was already taken off me, so I am bleeding freely.

"Let me take care of that. I will make it all better." She smiles her serene smile as she leans her face forward and touches my wound with her horn. Wait… horn?

I don't know why I didn't notice it before, but she had a twirled horn right on the top of her forehead. Celest presses it right on top of my wound and some sort of magic emanates from it. It flows right into my wound and the pain slowly dissipates.

Celeste looks up at me as my wound slowly closes a bit and the blood stops flowing.

"You seem distressed." She says, acting as if nothing happened.

"You! You're a…" I look at her more clearly after the previous discovery of her horn.

From her head to just below her waistline, she does indeed look human. But from there, she had the lower body of a white horse. This woman is not human. She is a monster.

My mind starts to race.

"Look, your wounds start to heal up now. That's strange. Usually my powers don't have such a strong effect that quickly."

She notices that I'm looking at her in panic. "What's wrong, Jeremiah?"

"How in God's name do you know who I am, monster?"

She innocently smiles and points to my neatly folded ripped shirt. "It's stitched into the neck of your shirt. I took the time when you were unconscious to clean it and saw the name written in there. I think it's a wonderful name by the way." She blushed flustered and averted her eyes shyly.

My heart was warming up as I saw her like that. NO! What am I thinking? How could I feel this way about a mamono like her?

"Do you hate me for being a monster?" She asks as she sees me having my inner struggle. Her worried expression fuels me with an unimaginable amount of guilt. I mean, I have seen centaurs before. Some of our troops even use them as mounts occasionally. No idea how they got them to accept that.

I try to settle down, and rationalize. "No, I don't think that all monsters are awful. Some parts of our country even make exceptions for them to live there. It's just the succubi you have to be worried about." I speak in a tone as calm as I could be in the situation.

"Then why are you so distressed? Do you have something against me personally?" Her face slumps and her mood shifts to sadness. I could not bear to watch her like that. Even as a soldier I had to be more sensitive than that.

"I… I don't have anything against you. It's the war, I guess. It makes you pretty on edge when you meet monsters out here. You never know who might attack you out of nowhere."

She smiles in relief "I'm glad you don't hate me. It would've made me pretty sad if that were the case. So, will you let me look at you a bit more. I think I can heal your wounds quicker if I infuse them with more mana."

She pushes my chest to rest me down against the wall again. Her gloved fingers touch my body all over, searching for places that still hurt. I hiss at a few of her touches to which she quickly responds by infusing mana to the places she touched at that moment.

She's like a caring mother or even a loving wife as she makes sure that nothing hurts me anymore. She definitely has the appeal down for that. Her clothes already look like those of a bride about to get married.

As even the last minor scrapes of my body are healing, I feel a great feeling of relief. Maybe because the pain was finally gone, or maybe because her touching my body all over made me unexpectedly excited. I actually blushed as her nimble fingers lift off my body.

I try to distract myself by talking to Celeste "So, what are you exactly. I know you must be a centaur judging by your… physique." I stutter as I look at her horse body.

She giggles cutely. Her breasts swaying as she lifts her hand to her mouth sheepishly. "Doesn't the horn give it away for you, silly?"

I want to facepalm myself "Oh, of course. A unicorn then. Sorry, I'm not thinking straight yet."

"It's okay, you've been hit pretty badly. Don't worry, I will take care of you until you're okay again." She says lovingly as she caresses my cheek. My mind went crazy at her touch once more. I'm not used to the touch of a woman and even with that, I've never felt so flustered around any other woman beside her. And all the while, she keeps that caring, motherly smile on her that makes me weak in the knees. She had such a look of purity that made me feel so calm and peaceful.

Celeste stares at me with a sense of deep affection but as she notices me looking blankly at her as well, she starts blushing and shyly turns away.

We huddle up close to the fire in the chimney, sitting next to each other. We fidget and blush nervously. My eyes wander over to her as we sit close to the flames. They explore her entire body from top to bottom. At first it is hard to get used to the large horse body at her bottom, but soon I didn't even mind that any more. I get more drawn in to the other half of her. Her serene face, her pristine body and her alluring features left me speechless. If she weren't a unicorn, she would be the most beautiful woman I could ever have met in my life.

"Is… everything alright, Jeremiah?" I hear her ask as she notices me staring.

I shake my head and blush in embarrassment. "N… nothing. I was just thinking about some things."

"Like the war?" She asks me with a downtrodden face.

"Huh? What about the war?" I ask in return.

"I can't stop thinking about that. There are so many people getting pointlessly hurt."

I turn my head to her curiously "But don't you think we are fighting for the right thing? I mean the succubi are evil and want to plunge all of our kingdom into uncontrollable chaos and depravity. Isn't this worth fighting for?"

She slumps down "Do you know that they are that evil? Maybe they are just misunderstood. I don't know. I just want things to be as simple as they were before the war."

I look into the fire lost in thought "You're probably right. I wish things would go back to normal, too sometimes." I fuel the fire by throwing in the pile of splinters that were stuck in my body before. "I followed the Order all of my life, ditching everything else for my training. When I think of all the things I wasted, it makes me feel kind of stupid."

Celeste smiles lightly and settles down closer to me. "What was it?"

"Huh?"

"What would you have wanted to do instead of the war?" She puts her hand on my leg as she sits next to me. I am drawn to her eyes as she looks at me.

"I… I wanted to live a happy life. Maybe have a house, happy children surrounding me, and of course… a wife." For some reason, I needed to stop at the wife part.

Celeste nodded and smiled as if she felt the exact same "Have you… ever loved someone before, Jeremiah?" Celeste asked as she rubs her gentle hand over my leg. She smiles and locks her eyes with mine.

"N…No, I haven't yet. I wish I had the chance to know what love is like."

"Me too…" Celeste looks at me dreamily. I'm flustered by her looks.

"So...*gulp* you've never had anyone before either?"

"No, I'm completely inexperienced." She says as she searches for more contact with me. I feel a tension building between us as I am oddly lured in by her. Why did it make me happy to hear that she had never taken any man before?

She leans forward to me and her eyes widen in realization. She touches my chest and scales my body with glistening eyes. "That must be why my magic worked so well with you. It was the purity that connected both of us. We are perfectly compatible."

"Celeste?" I whisper in surprise as she presses her human half against me and leaves herself in my arms. I feel her smooth skin against mine. Her beautiful face nuzzles into my chest and my heart begins to race.

She notices what she is doing and retracts a little. "Sorry, I… I got too excited."

I smile at her as she fidgets around. "It's totally fine, I don't mind that." She leans against me again reluctantly.

"You are pure, just like I am, Jeremiah. You are the perfect husband for me!" She mutters as little tears of joy build up in the edges of her eyes.

I turn stiff at her words. Somehow they strike a chord within my heart. She wants me to be her husband, and the thought of that was making me shiver with eager anticipation.

I pull her against me. I've never felt a woman embrace me like that. I loved the warmth of the feeling.

She weakly looks up at me with moist eyes of want. I look down at her, unable to resist the urge to comb my fingers through her hair. I get weak as I watch her eyes shake in wait for what I will do next. "You know… I don't think I've thanked you for saving my life yet." I smile as my hand moves to her cheek.

"You don't need to… *smack* mnnnn…" I press my lips to hers, hugging her feminine body against me.

Celeste melts into my arms, her body quaking at the feeling of my lips touching hers. I kiss her softly and lock her lips with mine. My hands caress her back and her hair under the veil. Her lips are softer than I could've ever imagined.

"Jeremiah… This is so sudden. Mnnnnn haaa…" She moans but doesn't let up on kissing me back.

Celeste stretches out her tongue to me and I eagerly suck it into my mouth and embrace it with mine. She puts both her hands to my cheeks gently, looking at me in complete adoration.

I feel a rush of happiness running through my heart as our bodies entwine in our kiss. She rests her human body on top of me as we topple over and lay on the ground. It felt surprisingly comfortable with the warmth it gathered from the fire nearby.

We both close our eyes as we taste each other's mouths. We part from each other, a strand of glistening saliva connecting our tongues. Celeste's mouth hangs open, her face still in a daze and her eyes vacant. "You look beautiful, Celeste. I… I've never felt like this before."

My eyes explore her body and land on her heaving bust. My hands caress her sides as I take in the sexiness of her body.

"I'm happy that you like my body, Jeremiah. Do you… Do you love me?" she asks anxiously.

"I… I think I do. I've never felt this much for any other girl before. Let's figure it out together." Our hands entwine and Celeste smiles at me with incredible relief.

"In that case, I will give you all of my body. I love you, Jeremiah. Will you be my husband?" She says as we lock eyes.

I make up my mind. I want to change my life and spend it with Celeste. "I will." I make a confident promise at which point Celeste throws herself against me and again presses her lips joyously against me.

"I'm *smack* so glad! I have a husband!" She cries out in happiness and peppers me with kisses. I hold her body and return the kisses eagerly.

After we part, she looks at me with sultry eyes and a delirious grin. "You know, I've been dreaming of this day for a loooong time, Jeremiah."

"Me too, Celeste." I respond to her.

"I've actually had many fantasies about what I would do to my husband when I got married to him." She trails my body with her nimble fingers, drawing circles and staring at me longingly.

"Did you now? I'd be pretty interested what those fantasies could be about." I trail her body as well, making her chuckle from her ticklishness.

"Let me show you, darling." She gives me a last kiss before moving her body down towards my crotch. She gulps in anticipation and I can see that she is nervous about what she is about to do.

"So, it's in here, right? I… I can service you with my body here." She asserts herself as she fumbles with the buttons of my trousers. She pulls my clothes down and gasps in surprise at my springing erection.

My member stands up strongly, strained to the point where it is almost painful and it urges for release.

"Is… Is it usually like this?" She asks as she can't tear her eyes away from it.

I avert my eyes in embarrassment. "N… Not normally. But since we've been kissing and since I saw your body, I couldn't contain it anymore." I blush as I am completely exposed to her.

"I'm glad I can turn my husband on that much. I… I'm getting pretty excited when I look at you too. Especially now that I can see this part of you." She looks at my cock with adoring eyes, gently stroking it with sensitive movements of her fingers.

"So this is my husband's…" She grins at it lovingly and touches it all over to get a feel for it. Using both hands she rubs my cock and looms over it with curious eyes.

Her gloved fingers feel incredibly soft against my skin and the friction of her hands is amazing. Her left hand stroked my shaft while the other circled around my bare head which lubricated her palms with my precum.

"That… feels really good, Celeste." I say as my breath quickens slowly.

Celeste looks up at me with a look of success. She quickens her movements and strokes my cock faster. I hear a squelching sound from her fingers as my slimy precum stains her hands.

I feel my cock throb with excitement from her touches, but soon I want more.

"Celeste, do you think you could… use your mouth?" I ask her shyly.

She looks at me and cocks her head before realizing what I was saying. She looked down at my dick and removes the hand that was rubbing my head. She replaces it with her lips and squeezes them around my member.

Her eyes turn upward towards me for approval and I respond by laying my hand on her head and patting her hair.

She smiles with my cock in her mouth and directs her attention towards it again. She keeps stroking her left hand to rub my cock while she explores the top of my dick with her mouth. Her tongue runs over it and stains it in her saliva making me gasp from the rush of pleasure.

Her still awkward movements turn me on so much, I don't know how long I will last. I keep her head in place as she suddenly begins slightly bobbing it. She applies a lovely suction to it, driving me to throb and quiver.

She closes her eyes as all of her focus lies on giving me pleasure. She alternates her movements as her head and hand keep stimulating me. I pant, my cock feeling like it's about to erupt any second. "Fuck! This is amazing, Celeste! Don't stop!"

She chuckles, adding a shocking vibration through my length. Her appearance of purity was completely blurred to me when I saw her eagerly sucking on my dick. She submits herself completely to it and I must admit… I love her for it. She is so devoted that it makes my heart flutter with affection for her.

I throw my head back against the wall as I endure her blowjob. But just as I look at the ceiling to hold out longer I feel her stopping. I turn my look down to her and notice her looking worriedly up at me. She fidgets around with her hands and looks at me apologetically.

"S…Sorry, did I do it wrong? Why did you stop looking at me?" She asks in panic.

I stutter in confusion as I try to get my senses together. "N..N…No! Absolutely not!"

She moves up to me, clinging to my chest. "I swear, I tried my best, darling." She whispers with tears in her eyes. My heart skipped a beat as she apologizes to me.

"I wanted to make it good for you, I wanted you to…! Mnnn? Hmmmm!" I kiss her deeply to stop her from apologizing. I cup her cheek as I hug her close. She lets herself fall into my arms as I embrace her.

We part and I look deep into her eyes. "It was amazing, darling. You don't need to apologize to me. You did great."

She smiles and clasps her hands together in joy "You called me darling, Jeremiah. That…*hic* makes me so happy. I want to make you happy too."

She lifts the skirt of her elegant clothes gingerly and shows off her bared human bottom Right above the part where her horse half begins, I see her sex dripping with juices of excitement. It was a hairless pussy with glistening folds and an alluring, sweet scent.

"It'll be all yours, and only yours forever, Jeremiah. You're the only one who will ever see this side of me."

I gulp at the sight of her flushing body. I can almost feel the heat radiating off of her.

I smile and say "Are you sure that you want to give it to me? Won't it hurt?"

"I'll bear the pain for you."

She wraps her arms around me, binding me in another kiss as I feel our genitals touch. My throbbing cock can't wait to pierce her and I am equally unable to resist the urge to take her virginity just like she can't wait to take mine.

In a tight embrace, Celeste lowers herself onto me and slowly accepts my member.

I push past her entrance and delve into her warmth. Her squishy flesh accepts me and hugs my dick from all sides. It feels like velvet around me even though my dick is only halfway inside of her. I can not imagine how incredible it would be when my entire length was buried within her. But there is yet a barrier to be broken before I can do that.

I look into Celeste's eyes questioningly after we break away from our kiss. She nods to give me permission and braces herself by kissing me as hard as she could.

I break through the resistance and hilt myself in her pussy. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Celeste is flinching at the pain, but she signals me to keep going by impatiently shaking her hips on top of mine. I grind against her insides, the heat of her crotch driving me crazy.

"We're one now. My own husband is making love to me. I can't believe it." Celeste whispers to herself as she rests her head on my shoulders and combs my blonde hair.

I feel my heartbeat speed up in excitement and start to thrust my hips up into her. She yelps as she feels my cock skewer her and her fingers dig into the back of my head and my back.

"Fuck! This is tight! I never knew sex was this amazing!" I moan profusely, my hips bucking and shaking to seek the best stimulations. Her clenching walls wiggle around me and take me as deep as I can go before knocking on her uterus.

I grind myself along her walls, my rigid length causing intense friction inside her. We get heated and Celest clings to me like her life depended on it. She is long past her pain and moans in ecstasy while hugging my face to her chest.

Her human half bounces on me in rapid motions and I feel her insides tighten more and more as she lets out gushes of her juices that coat my dick and make it slippery.

It was hard for her to get a grip on my member but in return for that the thrusting became easier and easier.

I slipped right into her without much effort which allowed me to hit various spots in her pussy. I hit the ceiling of her dripping cunt and grind against it, hitting the spot that makes her shake every time I touch it.

"Not there! AAAHAHH! That feels too good! *whince* GHAAAAAA!" She moans into my ear spurring me on even more.

"HAAAAA! DAMN! This is too much! Your pussy is amazing, Celeste!" I cry out in absolute bliss.

"I'm glad!" She yells as she cups my face again and snakes her tongue inside my mouth. I feel connected to her like no one else in the world and the feeling of making her mine and mine alone overtake my mind. I grab her sides, using the grip to slam myself into her hard. I moan loudly at the intense friction and call out to her.

"I love you Celeste! I LOVE YOU! I will come inside! And give you all of my love!" I repeat over and over, my voice getting labored in the process.

He joyously presses her lovely body against mine, her moans getting gradually stronger and her mouth hanging open lewdly.

"Me too, Jeremiah! Me too! Fill me! Fill me with everything!"

I lose all senses as I crush her down onto me and drive my cock into her at rapid speeds. Every part of our bodies is connected as we stick to each other snugly and our crotches are glued together.

"I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING! GHHAAAAAA!" I yell as I feel my cum bubbling up from my balls.

"YYYYAAAAAAHHHHAAAAA!" Celeste cries out as I fill her with a hot load of semen. Her hips buck in her orgasm and the emanating juices of her insides lovingly mix with my own.

Her breath is quivering as she orgasms on top of me and I pant in exhaustion. She cusped my cheek once more, placing a small, lovely kiss on my cheek before resting on my shoulder and passing out. She seems to be completely spent.

I look at Celeste, her face twitching as she breathes peacefully in her sleep. This must have taken every bit of strength out of her.

This was my chance to start anew and live my life with her from now on. I am ready for it and actually look forward to it.

I wonder where this new venture will lead me, but right now I can't really think about that. I lay my head on top of hers and as I smell her lovely hair, I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued…


	7. Centaur Family: Unicorn (Domesticated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years later

The sun breaks through the ceiling window of my bedroom. I feel the familiar blinding light hit my eyes as I lie in bed. It must be around 10 AM for the sun to loom right atop my roof.

I blink several times, stretching my stiff body as I wake up.

"*Yawn* Ahhhh, I've slept like a rock. How about you Cel… Celeste?" I roll over to look to the side of my bed. "Celeste? Are you there?" I call out to my wife who should be sleeping next to the bed, but the soft blankets spread out, since she can't really sleep in a bed, were empty.

I smile to myself. She must've already gotten up to get started with housework. Lately she's been very eager to take care of everything.

Ever since we've rebuilt the house that we've first met in, she was so insistent to do most of the work. Her argument was that since I did most of the building, it was just fair to repay me for it by cleaning and decorating it without having to bother me.

I notice a little note tucked underneath my pillow.

I'm in the garden doing the laundry.  
Hope you slept tight.  
Love,  
Celeste

I can't help but grin as I read her lovely letter to me. I throw over my clothes and head outside.

It's a sunny day, the herbs in our garden grow nicely and the progress on the once completely torn apart house makes me proud as I look at it from the outside.

It's curious to remember that we were located right next to the frontlines of a raging battleground. Back then, me and Celeste tried our best to live peacefully on our own out here, but soon we were visited by the succubi who came back from the battle, seemingly having won.

I guarded Celeste with my life at the time and protected her with my shield, expecting the succubi to attack us. But to the surprise of both of us, they didn't.

They laughed at me being so protective and told me that I shouldn't even worried about it. They pointed at Celeste and told me that I was already taken as a husband and that's all they wanted anyways. I was confused back then, but from then on, the succubi helped us build our home by supplying us with materials.

I don't know why they did that, or what the succubi's ultimate goal is but I'm eternally thankful for them to allow us to live here.

I walk back into the garden behind our house and see Celeste hanging up our washed clothes on a clothesline. She looks adorable as she smiles to herself. She uses the mana inside of her horn to levitate the clothes out of the basket and spreads them out across the line before clipping them to it.

I walk up to her from behind and gently caress her flank.

"*yelp!* Ahhh, geez Jeremiah, you shouldn't sneak up to me like that." She chuckles as I run my hand over her back. Her fur feels so smooth and silky as my hand glides over it.

"And you shouldn't get up that early in the day and already start doing chores, Celeste. We have all the time in the world. Why the rush to get stuff done all of the sudden?"

Celeste blushes and tries to avert her eyes as she keeps tending to the laundry. "I just want to be a good wife and make you happy, darling. Is that bad?" She asks as she looks at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Of course not, but I'm worried your stressing yourself too much. Also, I like waking up with you at my side in the morning." I say as I caringly run my fingers over her horse body. I used to be very weirded out by it, but since I know it's a part of her, I love it just as much as any other part.

"I'm sorry, darling. There's just been a lot on my mind lately, and I want take my mind off it from time to time." She speaks ambiguously. I'm worried that it was something bad that happened to her, but when she turns around to look at me there is a bursting smile on her face like she is itching to tell me something.

I smile back at her and keep combing her hair on her horse half. I decide to get a bit cheeky and move my hand to her flank. I feel her stop her actions as I touch her back there. Her hooves move restlessly as I move my hand in circular patterns. It was just as if I was rubbing a human girl's ass.

I look at her face and see her flinch and blush as her eyes flutter a little. She forces herself to keep hanging up the clothes even though her hands begin twitching a bit.

"You wouldn't happen to have something to hide from me, Celeste, do you?" I smirk as my hand moves roughly across her backside. Her tail begins to sway from side to side restlessly.

"Of course not, darling. Please stop, I… mnnnn…" she hums impatiently.

I am not satisfied by that answer. I devise a new plan and take my hand off her backside.

A small gasp of relief escapes her mouth but it wouldn't last. I hopped onto her horseback and wrapped my arms around her human half.

"*gasp* Darling! What are you doing?" She whined as my arms snaked around her.

"I know you feel extremely sensitive when I'm mounting you like that. I feel that you haven't really told me the truth yet, so I'm going to tickle it out of you." I say with determination as I run my fingers across her fair skin. The open parts of her delicate clothes made for great points of attack.

"Jeremiah, I…I… please stop! I'm sensitive right now!"

"Now, why is that? Come on, tell me, Celeste!" I demand as I stroke her sides and stomach.

"I can't! Not now!"

"So there IS something you're hiding! Unfortunately for you, I'm a very nosy guy so." I tentatively move my hands up her body. Celeste flushes red and gasps as the tips of my fingers tickle her skin. She watches my hands anxiously until they land on top of her weighty, double D cup tits.

Celeste's eyes widen and the blush in her cheeks deepens. "Darling, you really can't do that right now! Ahhh! Mnnnnnn! *moan*" Her breath turns labored and her eyes are shaky. I will get her to talk eventually.

I press my body against her from the back and start placing small kisses on her neck and shoulders. I pull the shoulder straps of her white top off her as I trace the movements of my hands with my kisses. It drops down to the middle of her body and bundles up there, baring her flawless, round tits to me.

There was no struggle from her as I press my fingers into her flesh though. She bites down on her index finger as she suppresses her whines and moans. I rub my thumbs over her nipples as they stiffen. Celeste gasps as I press them in.

"Mmmmhhh, Jeremiah… so cruel… hyaa!" She yelps as I keep assaulting her malleable tits. Her skin is like clay ready to be tampered with. Nervous sweat was even running down her cleavage as she got more and more heated.

I cup her tits, lift them up and massage them in circular motions as I keep tracing her neck with my lips. I leave hickeys on her as her shoulders tremble.

"Ready to tell me yet, Celeste?" I cackle as I hold both of her breasts squeezed in my hands. Her extensive meat bulges out between my fingers.

Celeste shuts her eyes and clamps her lips together, still refusing to talk.

"No? Well, you leave me no choice then." I squeeze her tits hard, rolling her nipples between my thumbs and index fingers. My mouth moves from her neck to her ear as I start to nibble on it.

Her back arches and goosebumps run over her skin. Hot gasps escape her mouth and she looks at me lovingly out of the corner of her eyes. She was desperate to tell me, but I feel that she wants to ride this out to the very end. And I will give her exactly what she wants.

I crush her boobs under my palms and pepper her ear and cheeks with kisses.

"Jeremiah! You're so rough today! I can't hold it in anymore! Forgive me! Ghaaaa! *whine*" She twitches as I once more get a tight hold of her tits. I feel her tremble and stiffen up.

I know that she was about to have a small climax soon but I was not prepared what came with that.

"What the…!" I mutter as Celeste shuts her eyes when she reaches her minor orgasm. But apart from the clamping down of her entire body, there was something else that came out of her. Milk.

Her breasts spurted out small fountains of milk. The white liquid stains my hands as it trickles down her mounds. She lactated, which could only mean one thing.

"Celeste, are you… are you pregnant?" I gasp, my hands still clutching her breasts gently.

Her head cranes back to look at me. She smiles lovingly as she reaches her hand to my cheek. "Aww, I wanted to wait longer and make it a surprise for you." She says weakly as her horse legs give out and we both sink to the ground. I hold onto her, and as all fours of her are pointing to the sky, I crawl onto her human half.

I cup her cheeks and look at her in pure adoration. "Darling, that's wonderful! I'm gonna be a father!" I smile at her and comb my fingers through her hair "And you'll be its beautiful mother, Celeste. I… God damn, I'm happy!" A rush of ecstasy runs through me at the amazing news. My heart is pumping like crazy.

Celeste lays underneath me, smiling blissfully while still heaving a little from her orgasm. "I've been so happy ever since I started feeling it inside me. It's all I've ever dreamed off even before I met you. And now it's coming true, Jeremiah. I love you." A warmth of joy fills me as her nimble hands caress me so dearly.

My lower body heats up and I have the unquenchable desire to make her mine right now.

"I love you too, Celeste. So damn much." I remove my pants and Celeste immediately understands as she sees me undressing. She blushes in excitement and lifts up the hem of her skirt.

"Ravish me, Jeremiah. I'm all yours!" She says dearly as her eyes water in happiness.

My member springs up, harder than it's ever been before.

Celeste looks at it in anticipation, heated breaths escaping her. "So big! Are you sure this is going to be okay?" She asks slightly worried as she pets her lower stomach.

I kiss her before looking straight into her eyes. "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

"I trust you, please take care of me, Jeremiah." Celeste pleads as she lays her hands on my shoulders and submits herself to me.

I look down at her. Her body still manages to make me breathless when I look at her. Her skin was without a single blemish and her curves were still driving me crazy. Especially her wonderful, voluptuous breasts that flattened against her heaving chest. Her pussy glistens alluringly as her hips squirm in anticipation. I fucking love her body, and I am the only one who would ever have it.

I line myself up with her hot, wet entrance before pushing apart her lips. Her mouth opens as I spread her open and shove my length into her.

She hungrily swallows my member and I am immediately rushed with a wet warmth surrounding my dick. Her flesh hugs me and the tight walls clench down as I push in.

"Gods be damned! This feels so amazing, Celeste! You're so tight!"

I grind her walls and bury my cock all the way to the back of her love tunnel until I hit her womb. Thinking that my baby was in there, made me careful but also more excited. I prod the entrance of her uterus where I knew she was extremely sensitive.

"Mnnnhhaaaaa! It's so deep! Hyaaaa!" The nails of her fingers dig into my shoulders as I reach my shaft all the way to the base inside. I filled her up and the comfortable warmth spurred me on to move.

"Fuck me, Jeremiah! Take me!" She cries out with moist eyes.

I thrust my hips into her and start fucking her passionately. My cock burrows into her pussy over and over, splashing our combined juices of ecstasy between our crotches. I slap against her flesh and make her moan with every thrust.

My breath quickens as I speed up the movements of my hips. I hold Celeste in my arms, wanting to feel the warmth of the mother of my child. I don't know if it will be a boy or a girl but I will make sure that it knows that its parents love each other so much.

I fuck Celeste almost senselessly as my mind abandons all reason. Despite promising to be gentle, I can't stop my hips from slamming into her. Her ecstatic expression though tells me that she doesn't mind. I feel her fingernails in my shoulders but my brain doesn't even register the pain anymore.

"Jeremiah! So good…! I can't even think anymore!" Celeste gasps underneath me.

"Me neither, Celeste! Me neither! This feels just too incredible! You're *pant* like a vice down there!"

"I don't want you to leave me, darling! I want to always have you inside me!"

I lean down and press my lips against Celeste's as we exchange a heartfelt, deep kiss. Our tongues wrestle each other as sloppy sounds of our kisses ring out. Her body is flushed and I can feel the heat as I grab one of her breasts within my hand. I massage her tit to alleviate the pleasure even more.

"Yes! Me too, Celeste! I want to *pant* fuck you like this all the time!"

"But we'll… Hyaaahh!... have a kid soon! Won't *moan* that be a problem!"

"You don't want to stop at one child, do you?" I ask her in between thrusts with a loving smile.

Her eyes glisten in joy "Ohhhh, JEREMIAH!" She hugs me tightly as our hips collide intensely hard. I rub against her walls, my cock scraping in different directions.

The combined stimulation of rubbing her breast and my cock driving into her hard, Celeste's body was quaking.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming, JeremiAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Her folds clamp down on me, giving me the last push I needed to reach my limit as well. My dick's head spreads open and my frothy, milky cum shoots out into her belly.

But I wasn't the only one letting out milky liquid. Celeste's tongue lolls out of her mouth as her orgasm hits and spurts of warm milk shoot out of her perked up nipples.

I smile as I lean down and latch my lips onto her breasts. Celeste cradles my head deliriously as I drink from her tits. The taste was sweet and thick.

"That was incredible, darling! I… mnnn haaa… can't wait for our little baby to be born. I just hope it won't be too jealous. Hehehe!" Celeste runs her fingers through my hair as I suck on her.

I pop my mouth from her breasts and gulp down the last remains of milk on my tongue. "Don't worry, I'm ready to share you, Celeste." I chuckle as I rest on top of her. Our naked bodies entangle on the grass as we embrace each other in exhaustion.

I press my lips against hers once more as our eyes lock adoringly.

From that moment on, we lived the happiest life you could imagine. With the help of the succubi supplying us with materials we built a new room to our house. The new children's room.

I became the father of a beautiful daughter. A unicorn just like her mom, and just as pretty.

Her little smiles and her devotion to help her mother with chores around the house made me happier than any service in the Order could have done.

And together with my wife and my newborn daughter, I lived out my days peacefully, far away from the war. They were only things I needed to bring joy to my life.

Not to speak of the amazing sex. Yeah, that's a point too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think traveler? Even a unicorn can't ignore its bestial lust. It's just a monster like all the others after all. And they all have these cravings inside of them. Every single one. Even the ones who seem so innocent at first sight.
> 
> But I digress, this was the end of the story, happy ending and all that. But don't be fooled traveler. This was but one of the many stories to come. So many things still to be discovered. Some dark and twisted, others light hearted and lovely. But all of them have the influence of the succubi in them, a desire that craves to be fueled.
> 
> The question now is what to choose next. So many options. How about one of the singular representatives of their families. So, since we're going into the D category now, we'll limit it to these options: Devil Bug, Doll, Dryad or Dullahan. We'll keep the dragons for later. See you next time, traveler. And don't underestimate the wisdom of the demon lord…


	8. Dullahan Family: Dullahan (Wild)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the Dullahan, the main force of the demon lord's army. Good choice. You know, I'm a part of the demon army myself, even though I'm more on the sidelines than the actual battles. So don't worry about me, traveler. I'm the equivalent of one of your priests. But the Dullahan. That's a different story altogether.
> 
> They are merciless, without any sense of emotions. Not even the constant drive to find a man within themselves is enough to drive them from the loyalty of the demon lord. They are a shell that is merely filled with enough demon energy to keep its body fighting and so far no one has ever escaped them. Heh, this should make for quite an interesting story.

"HHHAAAAAAAARGH! *CLANK*" My sword clashed with my opponent in the fields of Onderon. The swamps of the northwest were the slaughtering grounds for thousands of the people in the local militia. As Cardan, the last leading officer still standing, I was left alone with a single enemy. I am a middle-aged man of a noble descent from the family of Oldeo. After the fall from grace of my family, losing all our riches and honor, I aimed to reclaim our heritage by founding a local militia and fighting for the protection of the lower people.

We were just trying to fight back when the succubi started dragging away the people of our village to take them to their realm. But in the end, it turned into a nightmare. The forces of the demons were much larger than we anticipated and we lost almost all of soldiers to the succubi.

We stood no chance, even as their companions fell to our attacks they didn't seem to be distraught by it in the least. It was as if even dying didn't remove the demon power stored within them. As if their power, even after death, still lived on.

But to me it didn't change anything. I slayed as many of their troops as I could before being left with only one opponent… a Dullahan. A fierce woman with silver hair, glaring red eyes and sturdy steel armor along with a two-handed great sword in hand.

We stood in the middle of the foggy swamp land. Harsh rain was rushing down on top of us and running down our faces. Her look was unfeeling and unwavering as she stared me down. She wasn't even heaving in the slightest.

"Come on, make your move, mortal! I don't fear you!" She called out to me with an emotionless, empty look on her face.

I was already out of breath from our battle as I raised my longsword in a last effort of attack. "*pant* Taunt me all you want, demon! I will not let you go through to Onderon and let you take the only few people left there as well!"

"You're a fool if you really want to stand in the way of the demon lord's will. Surrender now and there doesn't have to be any unnecessary bloodshed. But one way or another, at the end of the day Onderon will become a part of the demon realm." The woman braced her sword in an offensive stance, ready to face me.

I wordlessly raise my sword and step forward.

"So that's a no then? Shame." She said with an annoyed sigh before stepping towards me as well.

Her eyes turn determined as her first swing hits my blade. Sparks fly as our metal strikes together.

I lunge towards her, pushing her backwards in hopes that she would stagger. She didn't let up though and instead only fought back stronger and harder.

Every one of my swings is just easily brushed aside and I lose my strength bit by bit. I was just about to lose my last breath as I could see an opening. The Dullahan put her sword to the side and we were at a stalemate.

"Come on, mortal. You can't seriously be trying to keep this going on forever. Just surrender your village already, and give your land to the demon lord. We can still settle this peacefully."

In rage at her nonchalant attitude towards my people, I gripped my sword tightly and prepared for the last strike.

Before she could even ready her weapon, I lifted my sword over my head in a circular motion before striking at her head. My blade went right through her neck and sent her head flying as I decapitated her.

Her headless body stood before me and I was about to celebrate my hard-fought victory. "Haha! Take that, you monster! Nobody messes with Cardan Oldeo and gets away with it! This clan will never bow to the demon lord!" I raised my sword in ecstatic joy… but my victory was not long-lived.

I noticed that her decapitated body didn't plump to the ground and instead just kept standing there, sword still at the ready. It should come without saying but it's not supposed to be able to do that without a head.

It took a few seconds as I heard a plopping sound in between me and the headless body. It was the head of the Dullahan that landed on the muddy ground. Her face was facing towards me and it still moved despite being decapitated.

My mouth hung open in absolute disbelief as her head looked up to me with a deadpan face.

"*sigh* Nice going, idiot. Look what you've done now!" She said in irritated annoyance.

"I… this… you… uhhh!" Was all I could wring out as I tried to wrap my brain around the fact that a decapitated woman was speaking to me as her torso stands next to us, holding its hand to its hips, tapping its feet annoyedly.

Then a howling sound emitted from her body and a fountain of colorful souls shoots out from the spot where her head once was. It was as if I had opened Pandora's box. As I watched the flood of spirits, I recognized faces of my soldiers that were captured by the succubus army before as they floated towards the heavens.

The Dullahan looked at me from the corner of her eyes, her gaze cold and hateful. "Was… was that just my demon energy that I heard? Tell me that wasn't what I just heard!"

I stood there frozen as her body slumped around, looking for its head blindly. My legs did the thinking for me and I bolted. I almost stumbled over my feet as I panicked and ran away from the angry and ranting Dullahan.

"Come back here, you worm! Put my head back on and face me!" I heard her yelling but I didn't even care anymore. Saving face is nice and all, but I'm not dealing with this shit.

I run for a long time until I am fairly certain that I have outrun her.

I break through the doors of an abandoned barn and slam them behind me. I am out of breath and gasp for air while I slide down to the ground.

The barn was still lit with torches. Must've been raided just recently. Guess that's just fitting for me. I strip down my armor, wanting to reacclimate my body from the condensed heat underneath the plates. I use a nearby plank of wood to barricade the doors and take a breath of relief.

In blue buttoned up shirt and brown pants I find myself a corner with piled up hay and let myself fall into it. "I didn't sign up for this. I can deal with succubi, familiars and whatnot, but when your decapitated enemies start talking without their head on it's time to draw a line in the sand. I just hope the people in Onderon will be okay."

I rest my head in the hay and feel my eyes getting droopy. I felt like I was safe in the locked-up barn and let myself fall asleep.

The thunder rings outside as it's still raining hard. Unknown to me, there was a black figure looming on the horizon outside the barn. A black horse, carrying an armored rider with a cold glare in their eyes. The thunder reveals that the rider was headless and carried their head underneath their right arm. It was the Dullahan, her face scrunched in anger and her brows furrowed in her desire for payback.

I hear rattling from the barn doors and jerk up from my hay bed as a loud bang wakes me up. The hinges shake and a howling wind blows through the cracks. I grab my sword and walk over to the creaking wooden doors carefully. One of the windows in the large door swung open and slammed shut over and over.

I fixed it and hooked it back into its lock to stop the banging. "*sigh* Thank the gods. It was just the shutter. Shit, I'm getting paranoid already. Hehe."

"You should listen to your instincts. They often know better." I freeze in place, hearing a female voice behind me. Before I can even turn around, something smacks against the back of my head and my vision grows black. The last thing I see, are a pair of armored boots.

One hour later:

"Urgh, my head. What the hell happened? Wh…what! Why…why am I naked?" I wake up and find myself tied to one of the feeding poles with rope. My clothes are tossed into the empty feeding trough and as I look around, I see the Dullahan with her back turned to me. She seems visibly reluctant to do something as she stands there.

I quickly lay one leg over the other to hide my manhood. "Hey! You there! What do you think you're doing here? Knocking me out like that was such a cowardly move, you monster!" I complain as I try to loosen my restraints. She looks visibly annoyed by it and shoots a cold glare my way. She seems to be unsteady on her feet and keeps rubbing her thighs together for some reason.

In the light of the torches, she almost looked like a normal human, even though I knew better. She was more feminine looking than I remember during the fight. Her face seemed fragile, yet determined and her white shoulder length hair was still wet from the rain. Her plated armor was black with silver outlines.

"Doesn't feel nice to get hit in the head when you least expect it, huh? Hehe… NNnhhhh!" She smirked devilishly but shortly afterwards winced for some reason. She took a deep breath and steadied herself again before looking at me as if she needed something from me. "Listen…" Suddenly, she started to strip off her armor. It revealed a nice figure with wide hips, voluptuous thighs and heavy-looking breasts. She was only clad in standard, black underwear underneath her plates, dressed in a black bra and black panties. Her midriff showed off a flat, smooth belly and her uncovered arms were pretty feeble, making me question that I had so much trouble in a sword fight with her.

She walks toward me and closes her eyes at how reluctant she is to do something. "…you will take responsibility."

"Wh…what? What are you talking about, Dullahan?"

"It's Shanaya for you, mortal!" She said as she groaned "You are the one responsible for this, and you will make up for your actions."

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"You freed my demon energy and thanks to you… Ahhhnnn…I'm in this annoying state. I need to refill my power or I'm not going to be able to move for much longer." She moaned in the middle of her sentence and as I saw her from the front, I knew why. She was dripping wet and her panties were pretty much glued to her folds. It gave me a perfectly clear view of her pussy's outlines and left little to the imagination.

I gulped as I watched her admittedly sexy figure in front of me, but I couldn't let myself be fooled by this monster. "And how do you suppose to do that? Assuming, that I'd even agree to help you."

"Oh, I don't need your help. I just need you to stay still and let this happen."

"Let what ha... uuuhh…" I was stunned into silence as Shanaya reached behind her back to undo her bra. Her fleshy breasts popped free as she dropped it to the floor. Shortly afterwards, her panties were taken care of as well and her naked, curvy body was on full display. Her breasts were in the larger range of a D sized cup and her wide hips lead to a juicy, smooth ass. I could see her vagina, pulsating and wet.

"So you want to… with me?"

"It's the only way to retrieve demon energy apart from receiving it directly from the demon lord, and since my reinforcements are several days away, you will have to be my source of new energy."

She kneeled down in front of me and spread my legs apart. "Now it's just about getting you hard down there. Just let this happen and I promise that I'll let you go afterwards."

"Am I supposed to take the word of a monster that was raised by the succubus army?"

"No, but you're supposed to take the word of a fellow honorable soldier." She said with an impressive amount of conviction and in earnest. I turned quiet and sighed in contempt.

"Alright, you keep your promise and I'll help you with your problem. Deal?"

Suddenly, she seemed to relax her stern face and nodded honorably. "We have an agreement then." I caught the slightest bit of a smile before she lowered her head towards my exposed member. The image of a voluptuous girl kneeling in front of me, of course didn't leave me unimpressed and my cock stood at half-mast already.

Her eyes widened a slight bit. "You are pretty big for a human… what's your name and title anyways?" It was odd that she was starting small talk as she was just mere inches away from my half-erect cock and wraps her hand around it.

"I…It's Cardan. Cardan Oldeo. I'm the chief of the local militia. I'm protecting the village of Onderon from all who wish to harm it. Well, I tried to anyways until… well, this happened."

Shanaya looked up at me and chuckled coldly "Do you worry what will happen when we take over Onderon, Cardan?" she asked consultingly.

"Of course I do, you are trying to destroy humanity and enslave people, don't you?"

"I think you have a very negative view on this turning process. Maybe… maybe I can convince you to join us of your own will. We could need someone like you in our midst, you are incredibly strong."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because in the demon lord's army, this is what you can expect to get every day." She opened her mouth and squeezed her lips around my thick shaft.

I felt a rush of pleasure shoot through my body as my cock entered her hot, spit filled mouth. Her slender tongue snaked underneath my shaft and she licked it from base to tip sensually.

My cock was covered in a coat of saliva as she bobbed her head up and down. Shanaya devoted herself to use all of her mouth to service me. It was as if she was actively trying to show me the abilities of a succubus to the full extent.

Her whole upper body swayed as she gave me a slobbery, wet blowjob. I looked over her back, seeing her bulbous ass shake from side to side alluringly. I craved touching it, but of course, my hands were tied.

"By the gods, this feels incredible! You succubi sure know what you're doing!" I moan out loud as I buck my hips into Shanaya's mouth.

She pops off my now wet cock and looks up at me. "This is the power of the demon armies. If you agree to join, maybe I can do this for you more often even." She offers as she keeps jerking my shaft with one hand.

I am reluctant to agree to it, but the pleasure of her mouth was something I haven't felt in years and who knows what kinds of abilities she has left in store for me.

"So, what is your answer." The Dullahan asks as she keeps her hand perfectly still, letting me know that she is gonna stop if my answer is no.

"I'll…I'll accept. Just promise that the citizens of Onderon will be alright."

"Oh, I assure you, they will not only be alright. They'll be fantastic. The pleasures of the demon lord are too many to count." She smiles slightly before returning to sucking me off. The sounds of her saliva swishing around my member drives me crazy and over the edge.

"Gaahhh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Shanaya! Gggghhhaaaaahh!" I moan out loudly as I feel the bubbling cum surge up my length and spray out into her mouth. It was thick from being stored up for a long time and Shanaya doesn't even flinch as she swallows it.

I see her throat work my cum down to her stomach and I gulp impressed as I see her remove her lips without spilling anything. The last gulp flushes down the last drops of cum down her throat as she looks up at me for appraisal.

"Impressive, isn't it? You don't get to the top ranks of the demon army for nothing." She boasts with a relatively calm face as she crawls up on my lap. She wipes a singular drop of cum from her lip with her index finger and licks it off sultrily.

"*gulp* You really know what you're doing huh?" I ask anxiously as I feel my cock harden again at the sexy sight of her.

"You haven't seen anything yet. We still have to refill my lost demon energy. I hope you're going to be cooperative so I can get it."

My hard erection springs against her ass cheeks, making her nod at me appreciatively. "I see you are ready to comply."

She lifts up her hips and grabs my hard member from in between her ass and guides it to the entrance of her dripping pussy. Her eyes twitch as it touches her folds due to how sensitive she seemed to be. But she quickly turned back to normal and faced me. Her face changed as our sexes touched.

It seemed less strict and demeaning. She actually looked like she had genuine appreciation for what I was doing and there was even some sort of mutual respect or care behind her eyes. Just at the moment she slammed her hips down onto mine, she kisses me deeply and quickly shoves her tongue into my mouth. My eyes widen in surprise but I find myself leaning into the kiss more than wanting to escape it.

Meanwhile, she is pounding my cock with her hips, skewering her pussy on my hard shaft over and over. I already decided that I had a debt to pay and knew that I would have to give her a great load for her to regain her strength.

My member was drenched in the already wet insides of Shanaya's pussy. It was so hot and tight inside that the stimulation put my mind into overdrive. Her hips ground over my crotch, gauging for her sensitive spots.

"Oh, lord! You're pretty good for a mortal. Your cock is incredibly thick! NNNHHAAAA!" Shanaya moaned as she parted from my lips, her tongue slackening out of her mouth. She seems completely enthralled in fucking my defenseless body and cups my cheeks adoringly.

At seeing the more lustful sight of this usually emotionless warrior I grow more and more aroused. My hips buck on their own, thrusting into her down moving hips and resulting in a luscious, wet slapping noise.

"Oooohhhh! Gods! This is so good it should be a sin!" I cry out as I repeatedly thrust upwards, much to the satisfaction of the Dullahan.

She steadies herself with her hands on my knees to allow me full view of my cock thrusting into her plumb, fleshy pussy. It gets easier and easier to move the more we get into a synched rhythm and I manage to pound deeply into her, scraping her twitching walls.

Shanaya throws her arms around me, pressing my face into her bountiful cleavage. I used the opportunity to move my head and suck on her rose colored, stiff nipple. She appreciatively moaned and gripped the back of my head.

"Cardan! CARDAN! This is fantastic! You're getting me off so good! Join the demon army and I will be yours like this forever! Just join and let me be yours! Be my husband and rule the armies with me! AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her nails dug into my hair.

I thought about her offer. I would be a commanding officer again. And somehow, the thought of ruling an entire battalion of troops alongside this hardened, determined commander, wasn't at all unappealing to me. Maybe it was a way to save the name of the family Oldeo, as a commander of the new order of succubi.

I made my decision and raised my head to kiss Shanaya before thrusting into her more. We moaned into each other's mouths as our movements quicken. Her pussy squeezes me wonderfully and I can feel all of her body cover mine. I feel an incredible connection as we fuck each other wildly.

"I'm cumming, Shanaya! I can feel it coming!" I feel the hot bubbling of cum in my balls before thrusting up one last time from my pole and I empty my white load into her pussy. Her walls grow sticky with my seed and her face is one of satisfaction and ecstasy. She grew limp with her arms around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder.

"*pant* This was invigorating. Your energy is so… mmmmhhh nourishing. I guess this should more than make up the debt you owe me. And now… there is exclusively your energy inside me. And if you join with me, it will stay that way as long as I live. *yawn*" She sighed blissfully before closing her eyes and falling asleep on my shoulder.

"Umm… Shanaya? I…I'm still tied up." I say but it's met with deaf ears and light snoring.

"Just perfect. *sigh* You didn't even let me answer." I see her calm face as she sleeps and smile though. She looks like she could finally calm down and relax a bit after the long battles. I kiss her hair and rest my head on top of hers and with my hands still tied and naked, we served as a pretty odd display in the barn as we slept.

I was uncertain of what would happen next. What was going to happen to the villagers of Onderon, what role would I play in it and where would I end up. Only time could tell. All I hope is that Shanaya will be there and guide me through it and show me that there are indeed some benefits to the order of the succubi.


	9. Dullahan Family: Dullahan (Domesticated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later:

Another day, another normal routine. Get up, put on some elegant clothes, strap on my armor and go to the training yard to instruct the newbies in the demon lord's army. Surprised? Yeah, me too.

After Shanaya had introduced me into the succubi army, I was incredibly surprised with the open arms I've been taken in with. It's like we weren't even from opposing factions as the monster girls swarmed me in curiosity at who Shanaya had brought with her.

After Onderon was turned into a demon realm, me and Shanaya were immediately stationed there. Since I already knew the area and Shanaya couldn't bear to let me go there on my own.

She served as a mediator for the local authorities in the far East of the country and got me a position as a high-ranking commander, vouching for my qualification to the position. I had a certain sense of respect for her when she reported to her superiors and talked like a true soldier. Honorable, honest, dedicated and valorous. She actually looked even more attractive as I got to watch her instruct her troops, which we would take turns in.

Shortly after my initiation, the other succubi started referring to me as an incubus. Whatever that meant. Shanaya on the other hand had a change of her own. She became much more clingy and dependent on me. Whenever she had training duty, she always referred to me for advice on strategy regiments and tactical management. It was kind of flattering and it somehow made me happy that she depended on me from time to time.

When I was on training duty myself though… there was another problem that arose with Shanaya.

"Umm, commander Cardan? You wanted to show me how to take a proper fighting stance?" One of the younger succubi looked up at me in confusion.

I shake my head as I refocus myself on the training of the young initiates. "Oh, umm, sorry Kleo. I've just been thinking to myself. Do you know understand how to hoist a longsword now?"

"Not really, it keeps slipping out of my hand. Can you show me again? Pretty please!" She whined as she winked at me innocently. Something told me that she had an ulterior motive but I didn't pay it any mind. "*sigh* Alright, one more time then." I got up behind her and wrapped my arms around her to lay my hands over hers. I guided her hand to grip the sword tightly and lift it up in an offensive stance.

Kleo let me guide her obediently. In fact, she was pressing up against me and let herself rest in my arms. I felt her busty body squish against me, her round ass grinding against my groin. I was used to it, being in the succubus army. These girls are horny almost 24/7, so I learned to resist it. But I knew that Kleo was an especially clever one, so I was careful and tried to keep my mind straight.

"So, Kleo, if you want to get from offense to defense, you need to adjust the blade in different angles depending on where the strikes are coming from."

She half seriously twisted the sword around, trying out different ways to hold it in. "Hmm, I still don't seem to fully get it, commander. Maybe if you gave me a more practical example that I can imagine how I'm supposed to move my hands." She raised one hand to her chin, pretending to think hard as her devilish tail swayed about, gently caressing my body. Suddenly, she acted as if she just had a great idea.

"I know, I think I have an image in mind."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

Suddenly she gently moved the sword from side to side, holding the grip steadily and moving her hands up and down to get the best leverage. "*chuckles* Is that the way to do it, commander." She smiled at me proudly as she showed off her defensive moves.

"Y…Yeah, that's just perfect. What did you use as visual guidance?" I asked slightly impressed.

"Let me get a little closer and I'll tell you." She moved up to me and pressed up against me, getting right up to my face. She smirked cockily and slowly moved to my ear. "I just imagined that the sword was your dick. And that I was really starting to enjoy playing with your massive tool, commander." She whispered huskily as she placed her hand over my crotch.

I gulped at the sudden sultriness of her and I began to lose my calm. "You shouldn't be talking to your higher ups like this, Kleo!" I tried to scold her, but that seemed to just egg her on even more.

"Come on, commander. You should let loose every once in a while. That whole 'one wife' thing has got to be boring, doesn't it?" She pressed her tits up against me and fawned on me like crazy.

"I umm… well you see, Kleo… ow! Ow! OW!" I was just about to say something as I felt a sudden pull on my ears. I look behind me, seeing Shanaya, her eyes fiery with anger. She had fire of fury in her eyes, her teeth fletching. She pried me away from Kleo by pulling on my ear and glaring her down.

Just like me, Shanaya wore an officer's fatigues in black as she stood there with an opposing stance, grinding her teeth in bottled up fury.

Kleo gulped and dropped her sword in fear as she slowly backed away from me. "Oh, Commander Shanaya! Didn't see you there! Hehe… You know I wasn't…"

"RUN!" Shanaya threatened, growling through her teeth.

"*gulp* See you later, Carda… I mean commander Oldeo!" Kleo bolted as if her life depended on it. Although I'm not sure that that wasn't the case. Well, now it was just me and her. Pray for me.

"Hey commander Shanaya. So… how's your day going?"

She glares down at me as she sternly gives me orders in a calm but stern manner. "Commander Oldeo, you come with me! At once!"

"Umm… as you wish. Let's… not discuss this matter in front of the others." I pleaded with her as she pulled me along to go into the commander's quarters. It was a simple but colorful room with nothing more than a desk, a locker and a bed.

The moment we came in through the door, Shanaya crossed her arms and stared at me silently. The atmosphere around her was thick and tense. I felt the need to say something.

"Hey, Shanaya, listen… there was absolutely nothmmmhhh! Mmmmhh!" I couldn't even finish my sentence before Shanaya pushed me against the wall and longingly pressed her lips against mine. She peppered my face with kisses and after recovering from the surprise, I eagerly kissed her back. She was so unusually eager and wanting and pushed her tongue into my mouth, wrestling mine with hers.

We exchanged a row of passionate, loving kisses before we parted again and gasped for air.

I was still dazed by the sudden show of affection as I tried to grasp what was going on with her. "Woah, what's gotten into you, Shanaya? You're not usually this straight forward."

She crossed her arms and avoided my eyes as she spoke up. "I umm… Y…you shouldn't handle the instruction of the other succubi anymore, I can take that shift. You can be guard duty or something else." She demanded as she stumbled over her own words trying to sound official.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion "Why should I no longer take that position? I can do it just as well as you do. You taught me after all."

She fidgeted nervously. "Well… yeah and you're doing a great job. You're a good commander but… the other girls have really grown fond of you as I noticed, so… just so that it doesn't get too personal with them, you should probably leave their instruction to me. Yeah…" She stuttered as she tried to come up with her own reasons.

"But isn't that a good thing? I mean if the succubi start to like me as their commander that should be a pretty positive thing, shouldn't it?"

"They're getting too close to you! You should always stay professional! That's why!" She blurted out with her cheeks puffing out sulkily. She crossed her arms and turned her back on me. It was kind of adorable.

I chuckled to myself and came up behind her.

"*gasp* Uhh mmhh, you're so mean, Cardan." She sighed as she averted her eyes shyly.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her.

Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as I hit the nail right on the head. She turned around and hugged me tightly as she let her emotions spill out.

"It's been the third time that I've seen one of the other succubi flirt with you. And I can't stand that anymore! What if you fall for one of them and forget about me?!"

I understood her fears but kept a total calm as I smiled at her. "The other girls can't help it. They're succubi. They are horny almost all the time. Why would I take one of them over you?"

"Because I know that I'm probably not as seductive or sexy as them. I want to be the only one who turns you on!" She sulked as she looks up at me whiningly. She looked so cute and lovable when her wet eyes lock with mine.

She averts her eyes, embarrassedly fidgeting with my shirt.

I wrapped my arms around her, not being able to bear her unusual adorableness anymore. As she gasps in surprise, I carry her to the bed. I crawl on top of her, locking lips with her even more and starting to open her uniform. She wore the sexy, black bra underneath that I came to love so much.

I pin her as her top was bared and I kiss her deeply. I stare at her lovingly as I caress her cheek. "You are so silly, Shanaya. I don't care about just any random succubus that comes along and makes a move on me. I need someone with some bite. Someone strong, someone with honor… someone I love. And as far as I know, there is only one Dullahan that fits that description. And I will make her understand that she is the only one who will ever get me to crave her body!" I swear to her as I cup both of her breasts and kiss her neck.

Shanaya grabs my head and nuzzles my hair as she smiles into it. "Ohhhh, Cardan! I love you… so much!" She moaned as I started to run my hands over her entire body. After massaging her full, busty breasts, I caressed her sides and hips, undressing her in the process.

With her underwear-clad body in my arms, I could feel her heat. Her body had been filled with only my spirit energy ever since we first had our little meeting in the barn near Onderon. That kind of exclusivity to her body made me completely crazy about her and made sex even more exciting.

"Damn, I love you too, Shanaya! I can't even begin to understand why you're being jealous of the other girls when you have this amazingly sexy body. It's driving me crazy!" I pant as I lust over her perfect curves. I wrap my arms around her and unhook her bra before being awestruck once more at seeing her breasts. The fair white skin with the sensual, pink nipples are too alluring to ignore.

I lean down and latch my lips onto one of them before starting to lick them and giving them a few love bites. The smooth skin felt so amazing on my lips that it immediately shot a bolt of excitement through my body, fueling the erection that was forming within my pants.

"Mmmhh! Cardan, it's not fair! I want to see you feeling pleasure too!" She moaned out loud in want as she snaked her fingers underneath me, she worked on my fly, unzipping my pants to free my hardening member.

With my pants and underwear slowly being pulled down, I felt her gaze on my cock. She had nothing but love and desire in her eyes as she wrapped her palm around my shaft and began jerking it. Her strong grip was as if she was holding a sword but at the same time just gentle enough to give me pleasure instead of hurting me.

"You're really that hard just from my body?" She asks me with upturned eyes.

I chuckle and caress her head adoringly. "After two years now, you should know that your body makes me get this way. Why are you so insecure about how much I love your body?"

"Because there are others here who have much more voluptuous bodies than I do." She admitted shyly.

"Maybe, but those are not YOUR body. And that body is plenty enough to make me absolutely crazy about you."

I prove my point as I wrap my hands around her and start groping her round, plentiful ass. Shanaya moans lovely as I squeeze her tender flesh.

Her eyes grow bleary as she looks up at me. She clearly looked like wanted to ask for something.

"Cardan, can I be on top? Just like back then? I want to be the one to give you pleasure today. I want you to know that I can be sexy for you too." She inquired cutely.

"I don't think I've ever heard a girl ask me something that sounded so good before. Go ahead, baby." I spoke softly as I placed a last, soft kiss on her lips. She then toppled me over, letting me lie down on the bed as she straddled my lap.

She licked her lips as she slowly undressed me until I was only left in my underwear. She bit her lips as she scaled my body with her eyes.

The usually stoic warrior was no longer to be seen and Shanaya became nothing but my horny wife in my eyes. She ground my crotch as I felt her slowly moistening folds through my underpants.

I smiled at her as I sensually ran my fingers down her body until I grabbed the laces of her panties. She nodded in approval as I opened the ties and removed the last layer that covered her.

Like so many times before I was once again treated to the sight of her body. I still couldn't believe my luck to have met her back on the battlefield when I decapitated her. (It's how the greatest romances begin)

Similarly eager, Shanaya pulled down my underpants before settling on my crotch again. She grinds on it, biting her lip as she begins to grind her hips on my shaft. It was strenuously hard and throbbing for her.

"I've been waiting for this all day during training. I'm glad you looked forward to this as well." She finally smiled gently as she lifted her hips, letting my cock prod her pussy. She steadied herself on my chest as she slowly sunk down.

My shaft bit by bit pushed through her folds and penetrated her deeply. She leaned over me, smiling down at me as I was completely embedded in her.

I reached my hand up to her, caressing her cheek. She pressed her face against it as I noticed her neck slightly loosening.

"Umm, Shanaya your… woah!" I quickly reacted and caught her head as it slipped off her neck. I held the head in my hand carefully as her body still sat on my lap.

Shanaya blushed in embarrassment as I held her cheeks and chuckled. "Let me guess, that doesn't usually happen to you in these situations, right?"

She still blushed but chuckled with me quickly. "Sorry, I guess I just tend to lose my head around you. At least this time it isn't by force huh?" she smiled gently as I held her in my hands. As odd as this was, it kind of made for a sweet moment.

I moved her head to mine and kissed her. We smiled stupidly as we parted as Shanaya smirked dirtily. "Well, at least this way we can kiss while I do this more easily."

Her body lifted itself up before slamming down on me. I felt the insides of her pussy constrict around my member as her body started to go crazy.

I combed Shanaya's silvery hair as I snaked my tongue around hers and moaned into her mouth. Her pussy was as tight as ever as her body bounced on mine. Her body used the steadiness of her arms to hump me rapidly and heavily.

Her folds were wet and let myself easily slide in and out of her as I fucked her headless body while making out with her head.

I felt her cheeks in my hands, flushed and warm as I could feel her arousal even without the connection of the rest of her body. With every thrust into her body, she flinched and moaned along with the motions, her insides squeezing me, signaling her nearing orgasm.

"Cardan! I'm cumming! It feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed out in waves of pleasure as her face was contorted in ecstasy. I used my last few senses to place her head on top of her body again before I grabbed her hips and thrust upward into her.

"Shanaya! I'm cumming too! Shanaya! Oh god!" I moaned out loud as my hips crashed against hers and we cried out to each other.

"So close! I'm… I'm… haaaaaaahhhhHHHHHH!" She threw back her newly screwed on head as she sighed out in pure bliss and the jolt of her orgasm hit her.

At the same time, my legs locked up, staying close to her hips as I bucked mine for one last thrust. I screwed her insides deeply as I unloaded a week's worth of stored up semen and flooded her pussy with it.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH! This is the fucking best! My lord!" I moaned loudly as the shear volumes of my cum overflowed her pussy to the point of leaking out from our crotches.

My balls clenched to press out any amount left until I must've been completely dry. Shanaya collapsed on top of me and I held her head, making sure that the newly stored demon energy would stay inside. It was like I sign of my love being stored inside of her so I wanted her to treasure every bit that she took from me.

I hugged Shanaya close to me as we warmed each other's bodies. I hoped that she would come to learn that no matter how many of the succubi tried to seduce me, none of them would even get close to being near to my heart as Shanaya did. Sure, we met as enemies, but over time, I think she became the dearest thing in the world for me.

Kind of makes you wonder what the point of this whole war is. Maybe someday the other humans will understand that being turned into a demon realm isn't the worst thing to happen with humanity. And perhaps one day, the monsters and the humans will get along like me and Shanaya.

As commanding officer of an army, maybe I shouldn't think that way. But under my order and under Shanaya's, fighting should be only the last solution. But I guess in our case, fighting each other was the start of something amazing, and I don't regret a single second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make love, not war huh? Even Dullahan's can learn to let their guard down sometimes. Not sure if that's what our demon lord had intended, but she sure seems to tolerate it at least.
> 
> But anyways, that's it for me this time traveler. You know, I'm starting to enjoy telling these stories to you. Maybe next time we will take a bit more time to explore these stories. Maybe, I don't know, twice as long? We'll see.
> 
> Since we are going alphabetically, you should already know what's next. The ex-giant family, with it's only species. The cyclops. Look forward to it traveler. And may the demon lord sway you to her side.


	10. Ex giant family: Cyclops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, huh? Ready to hear another story? Settle down, get comfortable. Have a glass of whatever and listen! Now, this next entry will be about a creature that has undergone quite the change over the last few decades. The Cyclops. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that cyclops' are huge, brutal monstrosities that wreck villages and live in caves in the mountains. Well… to be completely honest, that's half true. They do live in the mountains actually, but they're no longer what you would consider a 'monster'. Yeah, even in the world of monsters, we still have to clarify that.
> 
> Anyways, due to the power of our great demon lord, cyclops' are now human sized and way less…bulky. But we'll see that once we delve into this new adventure. The story about the encounter with one… of the Ex-Giants.

Armed with a bow, arrows in a quiver and a small dagger I went out of my hometown of Alamenta in the far out region of the Order's land. We were really close to a demon realm and met a lot of monsters over time. To the point where the people of the town actually grew quite used to them.

My name is Amren. I'm the local huntsmen of Alamenta. I'm currently on the hunt for game in the nearby hills dressed in my green coat and a fur overcoat with a cowl made of a wolf's pelt. My hair was brown and admittedly relatively dirty. But hey, what can you do when you are out in the wild 90% of the time. I live in a cabin outside of the city walls, so luckily it's not that public. Could probably do with a bath again sometime though. The amount of dirt and sticks in my hair is starting to weigh on my head. It serves as good camouflage though.

What was I talking about? Oh yeah, hunting. Anyways, I'm following the tracks of a deer that's run off into the wild. I checked the ground, putting my hand on it to see if I can feel any vibrations. But even when I focused, there wasn't any movement.

There are some tracks nearby. Hoofed ones. They're tiny enough to be those of a deer. The moisture of the earth shows that they are fresh so the deer can't have come too far. It might just be hiding.

I followed the tracks up the mountainside, my bow drawn and ready to shoot. The little hoofmarks led me to a brush with a few bushes surrounding it.

*rustle*

I smirked "Got you after all. Now just come out and let me get a straight shot." I picked up a small rock and tossed it into the brush and pulled back my bow again. I aimed at the bushes as the rock curved in the air and fell through the leaves.

I heard a small, dull impact.

"OW!" But instead of a deer running out of the brush, I heard the voice of a girl crying out. I cocked my head in confusion as I inspected the bushes closer.

And as I stick my face closer to it, another face pops up right in front of mine. And a large, singular eye stares at me. "Watch where you're throwing your rocks, human."

I step back in surprise unfastening my bow. A strange girl stepped out of the brush, dusting herself off as she cleans herself of the leaves and sticks.

She stands relatively tall, a slight bit taller than myself actually and definitely taller than any girls I know from Alamenta. She was dressed in pretty simple, stitched, leather clothing consisting of a short, ragged top and a light brown skirt. Her hair was short and red, bound into a short ponytail with ceremonial pearls as a hairband and her skin was in a light shade of blue. In the middle of her hair, on the top of her head, a single horn stood out on her along with her one, blue eye.

I exhaled in relief as I stopped being tense and holstered my bow. "Huh, a monster then. Not what I expected, but whatever. Name's Amren, nice to meet ya." I reached my hand out to the strange monster girl.

She cocked her head in confusion, even though her face was completely void of any reaction. "Curious. You don't seem to be scared seeing someone like me." She spoke in a mellow, calm tone.

"It's actually just as surprising to me that you're approaching a human as calm as this. I guess if you met any other people from the town, they'd probably actually be more weirded out. I've come across enough monsters in my time out here and Alamenta is starting to get used to your kind too. So, who are you anyways?"

She took a bow and introduced herself "I'm Rakali. I'm a cyclops of the Zalkan tribe up in the mountains and as it turns out, I could use your assistance."

I was slightly taken aback by her sudden request. "Wh…What would you need my help with? I'm just a hunter."

"But as you just noted, you know where the next town lies. I need to get there. Will you lead me?" She pleaded with me in her monotone, unshaken voice. She was really stoic and determined. Despite that, I saw no hostility or forcefulness in her words. It was actually kind of sweet. Not that I'd be particularly into monsters but… she had a certain charm to her.

"Well, I could help you. But I still have a job to do here. I need to track the deer that I was following." I explained to her as friendly as I could.

She looked back to the brush. "So this one is yours?" She grabbed into the thicket and pulled out the carcass of the deer. Honestly, I was surprised and kind of impressed.

"Wow, you killed that one yourself?"

She nodded calmly as if it was nothing out of the ordinary for her.

"But wait, I don't see any wounds on it. How did you kill it?"

"Hands." She said in monotone, as she raised her hands for show.

"*gulp* Well then. *Claps hands* Remind me not to mess with you then. Yeah, that's the one. Let me just gut it real quick, then we can move to my cabin and get you to Alamenta."

"I'm not in a hurry, whatever you need, you'll take the lead whenever you're ready, human."

"I already told you, my name is Amren. You don't need to refer to me as 'human'.

"I'm allowed to use your name?" She asked genuinely not having expected that.

"Of course, we're not royalty here." I laughed it off as I knelt down over the dead deer. I pull out my dagger which has seen quite some use over the years. It was rusted and dulled and didn't really have much use in a fight, but at least it was still good enough to gut the game I catch.

Or at least so I thought. "Goddammit, it doesn't go through." I cuss as my dagger doesn't penetrate the fur of the deer.

"Having trouble?" Rakali asked curiously. "Your blade is worn out. The make is not very good either, and it's not really fit to cut anything anymore."

"*sigh* Yeah, I noticed as much. Damn, how am I supposed to carry it with all these heavy insides?" I scratched my head.

Rakali on the other hand looked down at the deer thoughtlessly and reached her hand down to it. She grabbed its hind legs and threw the deer over her shoulder. "Like this maybe?"

My eyes widened in surprise as she hoisted the deer as if it was nothing. "Well… that works too. Think you'll be okay carrying it all the way down into the valley?"

"It's a trivial matter. I've carried large chunks of ore that were heavier than this animal."

"Okay then, follow me, cyclops."

"My name is Rakali."

"Yeah, I know, just wanted to show you how it feels to be called by your species."

"Not very nice." She answered plainly.

"See?" I chuckled, gaining a small, mellow smile from her. "Now come along, it's not far from here."

Leading the way, I reached my cabin with Rakali. I bound the deer to a rack to try and carve it up later. While I make sure the notches are tight enough to hold it, Rakali's eye darts across the room. It wasn't much. A moldy log cabin with a rack for meat, a rickety bed, a wardrobe and an iron bathtub in the corner of the room with a large, steaming bucket of water next to it.

"Are you alone out here?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Only me and the animals out here."

"How do you get by?"

"Hunting contracts for money, leftover game for food, a well for water and as you can see, a hot bathtub for keeping at least a little clean."

She investigated the bathtub and notices the steaming hot bucket of water. "How did you get the water to be this warm?"

"Hot rocks. I cooked some rocks over a campfire that would lock in the heat and put them in the bucket to keep it hot for longer times when I'm out hunting."

"That's impressively smart thinking." Rakali smirked at me approvingly.

I smile back at her. It was actually kind of a cute smile of hers. "Thanks, when you're out here, you have to get crafty. It's… actually kind of nice for someone to notice this for once." I smile to myself as I finish tying up the deer.

She looked around more and noticed a fireplace that was lit up with glowing coals. She stared into the glow and somberly spoke up. "Isn't it lonely to be out here all by yourself?"

I stopped for a second "Sometimes… yeah it is. But I've learned to get by on my own. It's… it's not like I constantly need company." I faced the floor, not knowing what to say.

I clap my hands together as I face Rakali. I drop my quiver and bow into the wardrobe and the rusty old dagger onto the bed. "Well, I promised you to lead you to Alamenta when we finished the job. I'm a man of my word, so come on, let's get you into the city. Just try not to attract too much attention."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Rakali asked as her one large eye blinked in confusion while she scratched her horn.

"*Exhale* Yeah there's probably no use in trying to hide it. Just… try not to get yourself into trouble alright? It'd be a shame if something happened to you."

"Do you care about what happens to me?" She asked genuinely. Her eye inquiring me seriously.

"Well, I don't wish harm onto anyone. Even monsters. So yeah, I do care about you."

She showed no emotion, but avoided my eyes from then on. Seems like I struck a chord with her, and somehow I think I made her happy.

I headed towards the door and was halfway out of it as I heard Rakali from behind me.

"Amren?"

I turned around. "Yeah, what is it?"

Rakali faced me and opened her lips. As her eye falls onto me I see her stutter a little but no words come out. She gave up and looked away again.

"It's okay, you can ask me anything."

She lightly shook her head. She seemed to be uncertain about something. "Nothing, let's move to the town." She was blushing lightly and for some reason touched the side of her head next to her big eye in embarrassment and a bit of shame.

"Well, alright, I won't dig any deeper about that. Let's go."

And thus we headed out. A few hundred feet down the mountainside was a paved road which on one side led to a long-winded path that was going into the demon realm and the other direction that led to Alamenta.

We headed towards town of course, soon reaching the wide-open gate that led into the town center. Alamenta was a flourishing town, trading with travelling merchants who come through here. They even trade with monsters from the demon realm even though it still takes the townspeople a bit of getting used to. The people a cautious and curious about monsters but give them enough benefit of a doubt to allow them coming through town. The town itself was split in the middle by one long road from city gate to city gate which served as a shopping street. The two halves of town are otherwise filled with colorful houses for the people to live in with shingled roofs and tall chimneys.

"Here we are. Alamenta. Anything specific you're looking for here?"

"I just want to inspect the townsfolk. I want to see how they act around me and maybe find one of them that would… nevermind." She broke off as she blushed a little.

"Is there anything you want to ask them? If so, these people are really open, you should just go ahead and talk to them." I egged her on as we wandered the streets of Alamenta.k

She shrugs in slight uncomfortableness "It's…It's not something I can just ask them out of nowhere. It's something… kind of important and personal." She seemed genuinely frightened to ask her question. "I wanted to ask you the question back at the cabin but even then, I wasn't sure if I would scare you off with it."

I saw that she was anxious, scared even. I knew that whatever she was holding in, it was eating her up from the inside.

"But why do you think the people won't understand?"

"Because…" She wanted to answer me as 2 kids ran up to us.

"WOW! Look at this monster! She's only got one eye!"

"Woah! You're right! And she's so big as well! Miss, are you a giant?"

"I… uhh well, my species used to be but…umm" Rakali was flustered as the little kids pestered her.

"Cool! Can I touch your horn?"

"I'd like it if you didn…" Rakali didn't know what to do as the kids pushed her backwards with their nosiness.

"Do you have like a large club that you beat people with? *gasp* Do you have magic beans for us?" The kids were making her clearly uncomfortable with their overenthusiasm.

"Alright kids, the show is over. Leave her alone now." I shooed away the kids as they ran back to their parents laughing. I smiled to myself a little.

Rakali looked at the kids who were running off. "You scared them away." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, it seemed like they were bothering you. And trust me, if I didn't step in, they wouldn't have left you alone for the rest of the day. They're good kids but really nosy and overly excitable. Hope you weren't bothered too much by them." I smiled up at Rakali.

"It's nothing. We Ex giants have been punished by the divines with our appearance. It's understandable that these kids think that I'm a monstrosity."

I nudged her arm, making her look down at me. "Don't go saying things like that."

She gave me a mellow smile back and I felt that she was looking at me with some sort of adoration. There was a hint of gentleness behind her eye that made me a little tingly inside.

"You protected me." She said calmly but with a lot of meaning behind it.

"That's what friends do, right? Hehe." I chuckled a little, not meaning much by saying it. I somehow grew to like her and in a weird way, despite being a one-eyed giant, she was kind of cute to me.

Rakali kept staring at me as I awkwardly rubbed my neck. "So… umm… do you want to move on?"

She gently shook her head. "No, I think I don't need to look any further."

"Really? Did you find what you came here for?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." She spoke gently as she stared at me intently. "Amren, I want to ask you my question after all. I think you're the right one to ask it from."

"Oh really? Heh, I'm glad you wanna trust me with that. So, what is it?" I chuckled as I held my hands to my sides, waiting for her response.

But she just gently shook her head again. "Not here, at your cabin." She was flustered and I saw a slight red tinge in her cheeks.

"Oh… well, alright then. You know the way, right?" I smirk up at her and shuffle my green mantle to make the way back to my cabin. With Rakali by my side, I gathered a few weird looks from the townspeople, but frankly I didn't care.

You'd think having an ex-giant by your side would make you feel small and insignificant. But it felt more like we were propping each other up. Like we were making each other feel important. Sure, Rakali is strong and big, but when it comes to social interactions, I'm the one who's backing her up. We needed each other and I felt this feeling swelling inside my chest as we walked home side by side.

As we reached my cabin, Rakali seemed restless. Her eye darted across the room, looking for a place to focus on as she avoided my eyes.

"Rakali? There was something you needed to ask me, right?"

"Yeah, and I hope that you'll help me."

"I can try. Start by telling me what it is you need help with." I say as I sit down on the edge of my bed.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I've been looking for a man to make me bear children so I can uphold the existence of my tribe. The ex-giants consist of only females so we regularly have to visit human villages to search for a partner."

If I was sitting on a chair, I'd fall over right now. "What?! That'd be something pretty important to tell me up front!"

"I know, it was aching inside of me the whole time. But I thought that I would scare you if I was just this blatant about it." Rakali looked away from me in shame.

"Well, that IS quite a big deal after all. So when we went to Alamenta, you were looking for a…" My words got stuck in my throat before I could utter the word 'mate'.

Rakali nodded embarrassedly.

"So why did you leave to come to the cabin with me… oh."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you."

I stood up from the bed and walked towards her. "Are you sure that you want me, Rakali? It's a pretty big step after all."

She nodded firmly "I'm absolutely sure. And I promise, you won't regret it."

I thought over it and as I looked into Rakali's hopeful eye, my decision was made. "Rakali, if you really want me, I'll… I'll be your mate, Rakali."

Her face brightened up and she pounced me. We both fell onto the bed that was creaking at the weight of the two of us. Honestly it was a miracle that the ragged construction didn't break down. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Amren. I promise you will be rewarded."

"What do you mean by that?"

But before my question was answered, Rakali started to undress in front of me and nothing escaped my mouth after that. I was in awe with her beautiful figure as she straddled me.

Her removed, leather top revealed bountiful breasts which for a normal-sized woman would probably be in the upper G-cup range. In proportion to her body though, it seemed more like an F-cup. She shimmied around as she slowly pulled down her leather skirt and dropped off her stitched shoes. I was awestruck as I saw her full, nude body with her breasts swaying in front of me and her bared, glistening pussy ground on my crotch. It had a little patch of red hair over her clit, matching the color of her short, red ponytail.

Her eye looked down at me in joy as I admired her body. She seemed incredibly happy that I liked her body and quickly started to move her hips in rhythmic motions to entice my cock that she ground on. I wanted to offer her something to look at as well, so I sat up slightly and pulled my green coat over my head, giving her a good look at my muscled, athletic body. After that, I was only left in my linen underwear. Rakali seemed to really appreciate that view as I saw her blush with excitement.

"I don't think I could have picked a more refined specimen to be the father of my child. My little girl will carry on your rich genes, Amren. I can't wait to see what she'll be like when she grows." She muttered with a hint of hot breath in her voice.

It was still such a far off idea to me, that I would become a father now. But as I looked up at Rakali, who had nothing but genuine joy and expectation in her eye, all doubt was quickly washed away by a flood of warmth in my body. "I will give you a strong daughter, Rakali. And I bet, she'll be just as lovely as her mother." I reached my hand to her face and lovingly cupped her cheek. It was warm and smooth.

She leaned into my hand as I was starting to feel her crotch on mine. Her rhythmic hip movements had left me hard and aroused. The tent in my underwear was grinding up against her folds and the fabric was already stained with my precum and her love juices. She was a little heavy on me, but her body weight on top of me actually only added to the stimulation.

It was a sign that it was time for action. As Rakali lifted up her voluptuous butt, I removed the last piece of clothing that separated me from her. With my underwear gone, my bare, erect cock was rubbing against Rakali's moist pussy lips. She was breathing heavily through her nostrils and shook her hips forwards and backwards impatiently. There was one last concern that I had though.

"Rakali? Wouldn't this be your first time?"

"Yes, I've never taken any other man before. Why are you asking?"

"Aren't you scared that it's going to hurt?"

She smiled gently with her cheeks flushing red "I know that you'll be there to protect me when it does."

That was the final straw. I loved her, there was no question about it. I held onto her hips as I helped her lift them up and I prodded her pussy with the head of my burly cock. As I started to penetrate her, Rakali wrapped her arms around my head and pulled me into her bosom. She shivered as she felt my hot breath against her tits.

With a little pressure, I managed to slide through her folds and pried my way into her love tunnel. I came across a small tight spot. The seal of her virginity. I pushed past it and felt a small rip as my member embedded itself completely within her.

"HAAhhnnnn! *pant* Nnnggghh!" Rakali panted into my hair in a mixture of fulfillment and slight pain. Her face was nuzzled into my hair, her pants echoing in my ears. She held my head tightly with my face buried within her chest. I felt the smooth skin of her tits caress me from both sides which was arousing me even further.

But as I realized Rakali's pain from being deflowered, I decided to help her feel a little better. I wrapped my hands around her back and began rubbing it gently as I moved my face from in between her breasts onto one the top of one of them. I took her dark blue nipple in between my lips and began to suck on it like a hungry baby. I salivated as my mind tried to wrap around the thought that I was sucking on this cyclops' tits. It was making my cock throb inside of her and the urge to finally thrust was growing stronger.

Rakali's pained pants turned into excited moans as the dual pleasure of her tits and her pussy was starting to take hold.

She closed her eye in bliss and I felt her gentle breathing on my head instead of ragged gasps. She moved her hips from side to side, seeking my member's stimulation. It showed me that she was ready to begin.

I lifted up her body as she moved along with it. I thrust down onto me again and it formed a steady rhythm as she started to ride me. Her hips swung in different directions in the up and down movements, wanting me to grind on different parts of her walls.

My rigid shaft was quickly coated in slick juices, making the sex more and more smooth. Quickly we built up a nice pace with her hips and my crotch slapping together lusciously. Her but rippled with every time it crashed down onto my lap.

"Haaahhh! MMnnnnHH! Amren! So good! Keep going!" Rakali moaned in pleasure.

I would've answered, but I was preoccupied with running my tongue over her nipple. I licked her areola, purposely not hitting her nub so that it would surprise her when I flicked it with my tongue from time to time.

The pleasure of her body was overwhelming. Our hips moved wildly as we fucked in synchronized movements. My skin was flushing red from the excitement and I could see the same red tinge of red on Rakali's blue body.

I could feel my crotch get wet with the mixture of our fluids. Her pussy was divine. It hugged my member so tightly that it made my cock even harder and pulsating in return.

I could feel the hot remnants of her virgin blood on my shaft, but it was quickly mixing in with her juices and got more and more non-existent.

I had to pry away my mouth from her tit to gasp for breath and I moaned along with her. "Rakali! MnnnHHAAA! You're so tight! I don't think I can hold out much longer!"

"Just a little more! NNNNHHHHH! I'm close too, Amren!"

Her hips sped up their humping as we both came closer and closer to climax. I went back to sucking on her nipple as I moved one of my hands to her free breast and groped it roughly. The heavy flesh felt incredible in my hands and I contorted her tit into all sorts of shapes as I fondled her.

"AMREN! AMREN! I'M CUMMING! GIVE ME YOUR BABY!" Rakali screamed into my brown hair as her pussy constricted around me.

"ME TOO RAKALI! ME TOO! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" My screams mixed in with hers as I bucked my hips one last time before my load flooded into her womb. It was an incredible wave of pleasure that burst out in my mind. I hugged Rakali rightly as my body tensed up.

She did the same and squeezed my head tightly. I was once again pushed into her bosom as she arched her back and rode out the train of her orgasm.

But soon we both relaxed. Rakali and I fell back onto the bed and rested. Rakali laid atop of me, kind of heavy but in no way unpleasant. Her head rested on my shoulder as her hand was gently placed on my chest. Her eye was closed and her breath calmed down, telling me that she was falling asleep from exhaustion. Even a powerful cyclops like her seems to have her limits.

I petted her head as I felt my eyes get heavy. My view faded into darkness as I fell into a gentle slumber myself.

I woke up again, a few hours later.

It was the setting morning sun that shone into my face which woke me up.

"Ahhh, morning Rakali, did you sleep… Rakali?" I knew there was something wrong when I couldn't immediately feel her weight on me. Rakali was nowhere to be seen.

I sat up and looked around the room. Nothing.

I stood up and threw my coat on. I was confused where she could have gone. It was then, that I noticed that the fireplace was blazing with a strong fire. A small but thick pot was placed on top of it. Inside of it were remnants of molten steel. The bucket of water from the bathtub stood right next to the fireplace.

This was suspicious so I looked around the room more. I finally looked towards the deer that I… that Rakali caught yesterday. And right down next to it… laid a dagger that looked as if it was freshly forged.

I put together the puzzle in my head and I knew what this was. It was Rakali's reward for sleeping with her. I've heard before that the giants used to be masterful blacksmiths. She re-forged my rusty dagger.

I picked up the dagger and looked at it. The blade of the dagger had the words 'for Amren' as an insignia. A million emotions raced through my mind, but none of them were pleasant. She thought this was payment for me. That there was no way that I did it out of affection for her.

I sheathed the dagger in my holster and rushed out the door. I immediately checked the ground and found fresh footprints that could only come from someone like Rakali. They left deep imprints and were rather large. I tracked the trail up into the mountains. I trudged up the steep slopes, following her footprints to a hidden mountain path that led to a cliff side full with caves and caverns bored into the side of the mountains.

"This must be the home of her tribe." I thought to myself. I ignore the other caves as I follow the more and more fresh footprints. I led me to a cave close to one of the mountaintops. The entrance was covered in vines, serving as a sort of curtain for privacy and a small spring of water was next to it.

I took a deep breath and stepped through the vines.

The small cave was built like a room. There was a forge in the corner with all sorts of improvised equipment and a stone trough full of vegetables and meats. But most importantly, there was a make-shift bed out of a stone plate with the pelt of a bear covering it. And on top of that… sat Rakali, staring at the wall on the opposite side of the cave. She seemed to be deep in thought and unhappy.

Her eye slowly wandered over towards me and it widened in surprise as she saw me. "Amren? What are you doing here? And how did you even get here?" She asked in a calm but confused manner.

"You are pretty bad at hiding your tracks. And as for the reason I'm here. It's this." I pull out the dagger that she forged me.

"I don't understand. It's the reward for giving me your child. Is it not satisfactory?"

I holster the dagger as I try to suppress my frustration. "Did you really think I slept with you to get a reward like this?"

"Why else would a human want to bear a child with a disgrace like me? I'm an abomination to the gods." She shook her head in sadness as she faced the ground, not daring to look at me.

I walked towards her. My hand cupped her cheek and I made her face me. Her eye was filled with shame and self hatred.

I looked at her and spoke with determination. "Let me show you why a man like me would do that." I pulled her face close to mine, pressing my lips onto hers.

Her eye widened in shock as I kissed her. Her body was tense but quickly relaxed as she started to tear up and leaned against me. I held her slightly larger body in my arms, her frame quivering a little as she reluctantly returned the kiss and melted into my embrace.

We soon opened our mouths, welcoming each other's tongue as we started to wrestle them together. It took a noisy pop as our lips parted from each other. Her breath was hot and bothered as she gasped for air.

I rubbed her back carefully as I looked deep into her eye. "That's why. I love you, Rakali. When I accepted to give you my child, I was ready to do more than just have you bear it. I want to raise her with you. I want to see her grow up to be like her mother. I want to be her father. Not just biologically."

Her eye welled up with tears. "Are you really ready to do all this… for me?"

"Do you need more proof?" I push her towards the pelt-covered bed and lay her atop of it.

She gasps and looks up at me with flushing cheeks.

"This time, it won't be just for reproduction. I'm doing this because I want you, Rakali. Don't you want me too?" I ask her, my lust for her welling up to incredible heights.

She wraps her arms around me. Pulling me down to her to give me another, deep kiss. "Of course *smack* I want you, Amren! Please be the father of our daughter! I love you! I felt so lonely when I left you! I missed you so much!" A spill of emotions escaped her mouth between our kisses.

My heart was racing as my love for her swelled many sizes bigger. I removed mine and her clothes hastily as we both wanted to feel each other's body.

Rakali shivered underneath me as she felt my cock prod her pussy.

"Will you put it inside me again? Will you pour your seed into me again, Amren?" Rakali asked as she expectantly looked up at me.

"Yeah, I will. And it'll be even more than last time." I assure her as I caress her face.

She closes her eye as I begin to shove myself into her and begin thrusting. Her legs wrap around my waist, making sure that I stay nicely in place. Her large butt cheeks press against my legs, making my head flare with arousal.

I lean over her, kissing her deeply as we fuck and I make her body rock and shake with my movements.

Rakali's hips buck up against me out of reflex and we work out a nice rhythm.

"Rakali! Please don't ever leave me again! We can make a family together! I'll always be there for you and our child. I promise!" I swear to her as I slam my hips into her, burying my cock deep within the confines of her pussy.

"AMREN! Yes! Let's make a family! I love you! I love you sooo muuucch!" She lets out in long moans as her hot tongue thrusts into my mouth in search of mine. Our hot saliva spills out between our mouths as we kiss and our hips clash wildly.

I feel my sperm bubbling up within my balls. Along with Rakali I was shaking and tensing up as we kept thrusting against each other.

Our bodies rocked together as our love entwined.

"RAKALI! I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Me as well, Amren! Let it all out inside me!" Rakali answered me as we parted for a short moment before kissing again.

We cried out into each other's mouths as I slammed into her and stiffened up.

My cum reached all the way inside her, painting her walls white with my seed. This time not to impregnate her, but just for the pure reason of giving her pleasure.

Her own juices mixed with mine as her convulsions came to an end.

This time, it was me going limp on top of her as I happily fell asleep on her breasts. Rakali hugged me tightly. It almost broke my back, but I bore it and embraced her back. It was relaxing enough to listen to her snore lightly, nuzzling my hair as she slept. And thus it began our life as a couple… and eventually, mother and father.

Five years later

"Mom! Mom! Look, I caught a boar!" My little daughter Shana rushed into our cave, indeed dragging a dead boar behind her.

Shana looked almost exactly like her mother with blue skin, blue eye, horn and the same leather clothing as her mother. But there still was a little part of me that I saw in her. A love for hunting and brown, now shoulder long hair. She wore it loosely and just like me, it was often covered in leaves and sticks.

Rakali was inside, sitting at the forge, fanning the flames. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she turned around to her sweet daughter. "Wow! An entire boar! Your father must've trained you well." Rakali smiled joyfully as she petted her little daughter's hair.

I stepped through the vines and chuckled. "I sure did. But Shana was really quick to learn as well. I'm proud of our little huntress." I couldn't help but smile either as I saw Shana beaming with pride.

Shana dropped the boar and jumped into my arms. "Thank you daddy! This is the best day ever! I've never caught anything that big!" She looked at the boar and put her finger to her chin. "I still need to gut it though. Hmm…" She thought about how to do it.

I looked over to Rakai in question "Do you think she's old enough to have it?"

"If she's old enough to catch something like a boar, then yes." Rakali smiled with her eye closed in bliss.

"Old enough for what?" Shana asked in confusion.

I grabbed behind my back and pulled out my dagger. "This, Shana. I think you're old enough to have a dagger of your own. Wear it with pride, little huntress." I smile at my child.

"Are you serious! Wow, my own gutting knife. Thank you, mom and dad!" Rakali jumped in joy as she clutched the dagger to her chest.

While Shana excitedly tended to the boar, I walked over to Rakali at the fire. She watched Shana with adoration in her eyes. "She grows up so fast, doesn't she? I bet she wants to be a hunter just like her father one day."

"Maybe." I whispered to her lovingly. "Who knows, maybe our next baby will be a blacksmith just like her mother."

"The next one?" She gasped in joyful surprise.

"Yes, you heard me right." I answered her and leaned towards her, pressing my lips to hers.

Shana looked over her shoulders and cringed "Gross." She said to herself before continuing to pull out the innards of the boar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this time. From now on, I'll cut the epilogue with the storyteller and instead use the end for the author's notes. I really hope you like this story and the new length for it. If you did enjoy it, please put your thoughts in the reviews or favorite and follow the series. Thanks for reading and I will see you next time.
> 
> By the way, let me know if you'd rather like to see me tackle one of the monsters in the Fox Family or the Fly Family cause one of them is going to be the next chapter.


	11. Fox family: Inari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise, you want the fox girl over the fly girl. I would say that you're missing out there, but maybe we can just save it for another time. Well, I'm aiming to please, so here we go, the fox family. The Inari to be exact. And honestly, I kinda expected it.
> 
> I mean wow, who would've figured that people want to see a devoted, lustful and tempting girl with fox ears and tails, am I right? It should be a nice detour, since it's going to take us out of the land of the Order and into the country in the far north east. The Zipangu Region. In your world, it would probably be like the equivalent to Japan.
> 
> Huh? How do I know this? You underestimate me greatly, stranger. My knowledge goes far beyond this realm. My books and stories have a far greater reach than you might imagine.
> 
> Ah well, stranger. Listen up then, here is the story about one of those cute little fox girls. The Inari named Lilia.

I was getting home kind of late. As usual actually.

My name is Kai Mendo. I'm an independent restaurant owner in the town of Foujian within the heart of Zipangu.

I get by with my little restaurant, but it's honestly nothing special. We sell the typical regional food like dumplings and ramen, but with all of the bigger and pricier competition, we have nothing to offer that others wouldn't have.

I have black, short and tussled hair with a few spikes that always stood off my head and made my hair look like a constant bedhead. I was pretty tall and thin, but not very strong. I usually wear a white undershirt with a red, open, button up flower shirt over it and white khaki shorts. All in all, I had the appeal of an upstart without direction or a plan.

I was a relatively young owner, so not many people took me seriously either, but I knew I could get this thing off the ground. I just needed something special. Something that would differentiate my restaurant from the grey mass.

"Well, no reason to cry over spilled milk today, tomorrow's another day and maybe it won't lead me straight into being broke… I just made it worse with my own words. Gods, I need a plan." I pondered as I walked along the loosely plastered roads of Foujian.

I rested my arms behind my head as I stared up at the blue-purple skies with the sun lowering behind the distant, high mountains. The people already started lighting the lanterns outside of their homes which made the walk home at least a bit cozy and nice to look at. I didn't want to have to leave this place anytime soon, but I knew if I didn't come up with a new strategy, I would have to. And out in the wild Zipangu, there are many dangers that I am not willing to face on my own.

I shuddered a little at the horror stories of the creatures that were out there. They have many names, monsters, mamono, demons. There were a few of them that were tolerated, even welcome in Foujian. But there are a few out there that are just not made for a civilized life.

I tried to get my mind off it and just enjoyed the remaining warmth of the evening. People were slowly getting ready to settle down for rest at home, stores were closing left and right and the night guard began to get ready for patrol.

But then there was something else. Someone who was still out this late. Next to a small fishpond on the side of the way stood a lonely, blonde girl with a basket in her arm. She wore a Yukata with red flowers adorning it, in the same pattern as my shirt. It was the local color pattern that was incredibly popular around town.

Something about this girl was off though. She had perky, fluffy fox ears poking out in between long, straight blonde hair and a singular fox tail sticking out of her yukata on the lower back. Her green eyes darted around, not seeming to be sure what to do as she apparently waited for people to buy whatever she had in that basket.

She sighed as she saw no one else around until her eyes landed on me. Without approaching me, she stared and waited for what I would do next. Despite being unsure of what she wanted, I just approached her and spoke up.

"Hey, you know it's almost night time right? People are going to be sleeping now."

She looked around, seeing the people locking their doors and slumped down. "I guess so. *sigh* I didn't even get one of these sold." She looked down at her little basket with a frown.

"What are you selling?" I asked her curiously.

She held her basket towards me and showed me a bunch of weird fruit. It seemed like a combination of two fruits actually. It was a large, red, round berry conjoined with a smaller blue one that sort of melded together. "Here, they're called couple's fruits. They're plants I brought from the forests around here."

I didn't see the problem and asked her. "Why are they not selling well?"

Her ears slumped and she sighed in sadness. "They're originally from the demon realm and people who know that, avoid them. *sigh* I was just trying to be like you humans. I thought when I did the same as you and tried to give people some of those fruits I would be like a merchant and the people would accept me more." She looked to the ground.

"We humans? And here I was thinking you were wearing these ears and tail just for show." I rubbed my neck a little uncomfortably. "So I guess you must be one of these Inari, huh?"

She nodded as her tail only wagged slightly. "I don't know. Maybe I'm not meant to be a merchant."

The worst thing was, that she was not much different from me. She tried to do something new and fit in here. I smiled a little at her and reached into my pockets. Two coins was all that was left.

"Hey, how much would you like to have for one of these fruits?" I reached my hand out to her, showing her the two coins.

Her ears lifted up and her eyes widened. A smile stretched from ear to ear as she happily blurted out. "Th…that should be just enough, sir! Thank you very much for your purchase!" She handed me the odd-looking fruit and gazed at the two coins I laid into her palm.

She grinned so hard, that her canine teeth showed. Seeing her so happy made me smile as well. It was a weird feeling of mutual happiness as I held this weird fruit in my hand that I had no idea what to do with. But I would be lying if I said that I regretted giving her my last money. After all, I got to see that radiant smile of a fellow dreamer.

"I hope you'll put that money to good use. Don't spend it all at once." I chuckle as I pet her a little.

Her ears wiggle happily as she beams up at me and cheerily responded. "I promise I will. Thank you good sir!" And she put the two coins in the pockets of her Yukata.

With a good feeling in my heart and a joyous wave of goodbye I left her. Walked away. She waved me goodbye as well and I turned around to continue my journey home.

I put the so called couple's fruit in my pocket and thought that that was it but… then I noticed something.

I looked over my shoulder back at this Inari. After I left she just… sat down on the ground, putting her basket next to her as she sat with her legs crossed. She wasn't going anywhere, she just looked around just waiting. I could see even from behind that her ears were slumping again and she rested against the pole of a lantern as she tried to fall asleep.

Then it dawned on me. Like she told me before, she hasn't settled here. She was just trying her luck to sell whatever she had available. She had no home to go to.

I saw my house not far from me and I could've just left there. I could've gone home to get some sleep and think of how to rescue my failing restaurant, but it didn't feel right. Without even thinking about it for long I walked over to the Inari and knelt down next to her.

With her half asleep daze, she looked up at me and tried to hide her loneliness with a smile. "Nice to see you back, sir. Did you want to buy more of my fruit?" She asked in a mellow tone, her enthusiasm seemingly a little less than before. But she still seemed genuinely happy to see me, hopeful that I was going to help her out more.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I gave you my last pieces of money." I spoke softly.

Her ears perked up a little in apology. "Oh, if I had known that it was your last I wouldn't have accepted it. Please, take it back then." She pulled out the two coins and held them out to me. "The fruit is free for you, you can still keep it if you like."

I smiled gently and waved my hand in refusal. "No, no, keep the money. I wasn't going to ask about it. I was just curious if… this is where you sleep."

She sighed "Yes, sir. You could say I'm a stray fox in a way. I don't really live anywhere." She chuckled trying to hide her sadness with a jokey tone.

I looked towards my home and despite my better judgement, knowing that I probably couldn't afford housing a guest, told me not to do it. I gave her an offer. "Look, this is no way to live out here. I have a house a bit down the road with a free guest room. I think you should rest there. At least for the night."

Her sadness lightened up and her tail wagged excitedly "Are… are you seriously offering that? You'll let me into your house?"

"Nothing that'd make me happier." I smirked and the Inari jumped into my arms, wrapping hers around me as she nuzzled my chest.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" She almost cried in happiness as her face was buried in my shirt.

I felt so overwhelmed with her reaction that I just didn't know how to respond to that. But at the same time, I kind of knew that this was the right decision. I chuckled blissfully as I petted the back of her head and combed her smooth, blonde hair.

"No worries, I would love to have you as my guest. I think I could use a little cheerful company at home."

"You won't regret it, sir…. Sir… What should I call you?" She looked up at me curiously as she pressed her body against mine. I felt her breasts flatten underneath her Yukata as they pushed against my chest. DD cups I would've guessed.

"You can call me by my first name. I'm Kai. Kai Mendo."

She nodded as if taking in my name to remember it. "Nekami. I'm Nekami. It's… nice to get to know you, Kai." She blushed a little as she gave me a little smile.

"Nekami. That's an incredibly pretty name. I mean… yeah." I fumbled a little as I held her against me.

Her eyes met mine and the deep blue in her eyes looked up into my dark brown. Our locking eyes made my heart race a little and I pulled away to not make her uncomfortable. Hiding the slight heat in my cheeks I signal her to come along and almost like an obedient puppy, she ran to my side and nimbly held on to my hand with hers. "Lead the way, Kai. I'll be right by your side." Her eyes closed with a devoted smile of hers.

I smiled back and squeezed her hand back as I led her the short way to my home.

The door creaks a little as I open it. A stone floor and the familiar simple interior welcomes me. Well, at least it was familiar to me.

Nekami immediately ran off and examined the furniture. Running her hands over my low sitting table that stood next to the fireplace, the counter of the small kitchen in the corner of the room and a futon that was spread on the floor.

It was clearly a poor man's house but… Nekami didn't seem to mind. She stared at everything in wonderment and I chuckled as I approached her. "The way you're inspecting everything, one could assume that you've never seen the inside of a house before."

"I haven't." She said, not even stopping to look at me as she marveled even at the smallest things.

It made me smile internally as I watched her. "This stuff here is really nothing special, you know. I'm not exactly rich."

"It seems pretty special to me. I didn't have anything before. You're lucky to have this much stuff." She said as she found a small shoe horn and I could see the wheels in her head turning as she tried to imagine what it was used for.

I watched her gladly as she found something interesting at every turn.

A thought crossed my mind as I snapped out of my daze. "Hey Nekami, are you hungry?"

As if answering me without a word, her stomach grumbled as she turned around and nodded.

"Well, I'll cook up some ramen then." I stated as I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"What's ramen?" She cocked her head.

"You'll love it, trust me. I have yet to meet a person that doesn't like ramen." I proclaimed proudly as I cracked open a pack of noodles and set it on the stove in a water-filled pot.

"You can cook?" Nekami came up from behind me and asked as she came up from behind. She caught me off guard as she wrapped her arms around me and looked over my shoulder to watch me cook.

"I umm…" I was flustered "I… yeah, I can. I own a restaurant in town."

Her eyes widened a little as her ears perked up. "How are you poor then? You're an owner."

I sigh a little "It's… it's not doing so well. I'm close to having to shut it down soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her ears slumped again

"Nothing you can do. I just… I just need something to make my restaurant pop. Something that'll put me on the map." I was lost in my thoughts as I kept stirring the ramen pot, not noticing how slowly, the Couple's fruit in the pocket of my shirt slipped out.

The fruit fell into the pot as I mixed it and before I could do anything, the thin layer of the fruit popped and let out all of its juices.

"Aww damn. Today really isn't my day." I tried to fish out the fruit with a wooden spoon, but it was too late.

"*sigh* Guess there won't be any ramen then. Sorry, Nekami." I said as I lifted the pot, ready to flush the water down the drain. Nekami walked around to see the water and one of her ears perked as she looked into the pot.

She patted me on the arm to stop me and pointed at the water. "Hey, don't throw it away! Look, the water is fine." She said happily.

"What?" I looked down at the pot and the purple color it had before, suddenly dissipated. "It's… it's normal again." I stirred the pot with the spoon and as I scooped out a batch of the ramen noodles. The purple color that painted the water before had completely been soaked up by the noodles. The noodles were purple and gave off a spicy yet fruity smell.

"Nekami?"

"Yeah?"

"Are these fruits you collect in any way dangerous?"

"I've eaten them before and nothing happened to me at least." She shrugged as she leaned over the pot. "Maybe we should taste them. I mean they could still taste good."

Out of curiosity, I pulled out a bowl and filled it with a batch of the ramen. I picked up a pair of chopsticks for both of us and each of us and we each picked up a few strands of the noodles. It was cute to watch Nekami sloppily slurp the noodles as she tried to figure out how to use chopsticks. But I had to focus.

I guided the noodles into my mouth and…

…they were amazingly delicious. It was a blast of spices and fruity flavor and I could feel a deep tingle in my body as I chewed on them.

Nekami seemed to feel the same as her ears twitched in joy and her tail wagged excitedly as she hummed happily at the incredible taste.

"It's soooo good!" She swoons over it as she hungrily eats from the same bowl as me. Even I myself couldn't stop myself from slurping down more of the ramen.

As we emptied the bowl, there was only one last strand of ramen left. I got it first.

Nekami seemed slightly disappointed but smiled weakly at me "It's alright, you get the last bite."

I looked at the noodles on my chopsticks. I smiled a little as I rolled them up and held a hand underneath them to catch the dripping brew.

Nekami perked up as I reached out to her with the chopsticks. "Come on, say aahh." I said playfully, trying to suppress a chuckle.

Nekami giggles happily as she opened her mouth. "Ahhhh!" She actually did it.

I let her eat the last batch of purple ramen which she enjoyably swallowed.

I put the empty bowl aside and smiled at Nekami. "This stuff is amazing. This…this could save my restaurant!" I gasped as I realized the opportunity.

I grabbed Nekami's hands and looked at her softly "And it's all thanks to you and your fruit. Thank you, Nekami!"

She blushed and gently squeezed my hands with hers. She averted my gaze a little. "I didn't really do much. You were the one who made them."

I reached out and cupped her cheek, a weird feeling of love tingling in my body. "It was only thanks to you that I even had these fruits. It's like… It's like you were a spirit sent to save me."

"Then you would be my spirit too." She chuckled.

I smiled gently and pulled her body closer to me. "Fair is fair I guess. I'm glad my spirit turned out to be such a cute little Inari."

"My spirit doesn't seem to be ugly either, so I guess we can both count ourselves lucky." Her eyes were hooded as our faces moved together.

Our lips connected and I wrapped up Nekami in a loving, sweet kiss. We could still taste the fruity flavor on each other's mouths as we stood in the kitchen with our bodies pressed together tightly.

I could feel her breasts more clearly now as they pressed against my front. In our kiss, I snaked one of my hands into her Yukata and squeezed one of her breasts.

Nekami gasped into our kiss and her eyes flinched a little but she didn't let up on kissing me and let me touch her. Our lips locked as I lifted the fox girl up in my arms with my hands underneath her butt.

We topple down onto the futon with our tongues wrapping around each other. Nekami's tail was wagging with excitement and I could feel her heart beating fast underneath my hand.

I panted with heated lust for her as I sat up and opened the sash of Nekami's yukata. The cloth fell to the side of her front, letting me see her incredibly smooth, fair body. Her DD cups were perky and full and her pussy was hairless and glistening with wetness.

"Enjoying the view, Kai?" She bit her lip with her canine teeth, lying on her back on the futon. Her hands and knees slightly bent upwards as if she was a fox lying on its back.

I gulped and quickly embraced her, our tongues meeting yet again. The lust I had for Nekami reached its boiling point and I could feel my crotch ache for attention. It was as if something drove my arousal and all my mind was consumed with was Nekami.

I grasped a bunch of her hair, letting it slip through my fingers as I kissed her deeply. "Fuck, Nekami. I want you so much! My cock is so hard for you, you have no idea."

She smirked and groped my tented crotch as she leaned to my ear. "Then why don't we let him out to play?"

"Why not, right?" I smirked back and pressed my lips to hers again while I worked on undressing myself. Not only did I shimmy out of my pants, but I also tossed my shirt and undershirt so nothing would stand in between me and Nekami.

I caressed her body from her slender shoulders down her smooth sides and onto her cute, little butt with the fox tail. It was an indescribable feeling of satisfaction to squeeze her buttocks in my hands.

Our bodies mingled together until we felt our genitals grinding against each other. We both gasped a little as we felt it and looked into each other's eyes knowingly.

I combed her oh so beautiful blonde hair again and with my insertion, thrust not only my cock into her pussy but my tongue into her mouth as well.

We closed our eyes as we felt the sensation of each other's bodies. My cock entered her and pried open her tight slit.

She took me to the hilt with ease and her warm walls hugged my member as tight as a vice. I was enveloped by a wet hotness that made me horny beyond belief. I moaned and grit my teeth as I buried my face in Nekami's neck while she was gasping for air herself.

I calmed her by embracing her body and I pulled her against me. She wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her warmth and even her twitching fox ears were tickling my cheek as they folded against her head.

"This is… pretty intense." I pant under my breath.

"Yeah, I can feel a tingle all throughout my body. I can feel you inside me." She quivered a little from the shivers of pleasure.

"Can I move? I want to feel more of you. This longing is going to drive me crazy if I don't." I tried to hold back, but my hips were itching to start thrusting.

Nekami dug her fingers into my back and her nails almost felt like claws. "Do it, Kai. Fuck me! I want to feel you more too!"

And I lost control. I swung my hips and crashed into hers. It was maddening how tight she felt. It was easy to thrust into her with how wet she was yet her moist walls clung to me as if they would never want to let me go again.

"Your pussy is so damn tight, Nekami! It's incredible!" I moaned as I kept thrusting into her splashing, squelching pussy.

"I'm not tight! You're just too big!" She panted as she cupped my cheeks and looked up at me with her body rocking in pleasure.

I held her cheeks in return as my hips just couldn't stop as if they had a mind of their own. "Nekami?"

"Yes, Kai?"

"I love you!" I blurted out without even having to think about or doubt it.

She had tears in her eyes and smiled from ear to ear. "I love you too, Kai! I love you so much!"

Her legs swung around me and her hips bucked upwards to meet my thrusts. Our mouths met each other again and our tongues mingled in mid-air. I groped one of her breasts and her nails dug more into my back, meaning that I probably already had scratch marks.

Her blonde bangs that hung into her face were as sweaty as mine and we were lost in absolute ecstasy.

Nekami parted with me but still held my cheeks. "Kai! I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Me too, Nekami!"

"Don't you want to *pant* pull out."

I smirked "Now why in the world would I want that?" I spoke with absolute confidence as I gouged her insides, knocking on the entrance to her womb.

Nekami threw her head back into the pillow and I arched my back as we both reached our orgasm. I filled her pussy with my semen until it flowed out of her. I could feel her warm juices coat my cock.

Our twitching bodies relaxed and I collapsed on top of Nekami, leaning on my elbows to not weigh on her too much.

Our hot breaths touched the other's skin and we smiled in exhaustion. Our lips came together without much thought and blissfully sunk into a calm sleep.

It felt so right. Like it was meant to be. I might even have started to believe that Nekami was my guardian spirit and I was hers. Of course we lived together from then on. And I didn't even have to worry about bringing in money to support us since we made a huge discovery.

Not only were those ramen noodles we created incredibly delicious but it had an incredible side effect. If 2 people eat from the same batch of noodles, it fans the flames of desire for each other.

And from that, we cooked up an idea that was going to rescue my… our restaurant.

A few days later:

Nekami and I managed to remake the image of our restaurant and we turned it into a restaurant specifically made for couples. Either older couples who have lost their potency or who want to rekindle their lust for each other or even young couples who meet at our restaurant for their special dates.

We had a constant supply of couple's fruits after Nekami showed me several spots around Foujian where they grew. People usually avoided demon plants and were unfamiliar with their incredible potential.

It was an instant hit and connected with a lot of people in Foujian. We got a steady income and could comfortably keep living together. Meaning we had a lot of time to ourselves.

I came home from work, my shift being done and the restaurant closed for the day. Nekami was staying at home for… a specific reason.

I came in through the door as I immediately smelled a nice stew brewing. I smiled to myself. "Nekami? Are you cooking again?"

"Yes, Kai! I want to get better at it, so I tried some recipes from your menu!" I heard a chipper voice call out from the kitchen.

I walked around the corner to see my girlfriend cooking in the kitchen.

And sure enough, I saw Nekami. Wearing a cooking apron and… yeah that's it. Nothing else. Her slender back was completely exposed from her neck downwards and her butt was swinging from side to side as she hummed a happy tune. I knew she did this to tempt me. She did this all the time. Maybe it was related to the extra tails that she grew and that wagged around in unison.

My mind was not registering that though as I was focused on her cute, swinging butt.

"Did you want something extra, baby? I could prepare some side dishes to go with the stew I made." She played innocently as she looked over her shoulder with blissfully closed eyes but a cheeky and toothy smile on her face.

I leaned against a wall with my arm as I watched her. "You are really getting into cooking lately don't you, Nekami?"

"Of course! I want to be a devoted wife someday after all, so I better prepare in advance." She giggled.

I chuckled back "You know when I said you should put on an apron when you're cooking, I didn't mean that you should ONLY put on an apron." I approached her from behind as she hid her face from me and put a finger to her chin pretending to think about it.

"Hmm, I don't think you've made that clear to me well enough. I'm just following your instructions word for word."

I wrapped my arms around her from behind, embracing her. "You're not putting our special ingredient into the stew again, right?" I laughed at little.

She sighed and leaned against me. "I don't think I really need that to tempt you, do I?"

I spoke softly "Nah, you're pretty tempting already." I pulled her face over to kiss me and our tongues met and wrestled. I moved my hands to her barely covered breast and one to her ear, scratching it. It was her weak spot and she moaned happily into my mouth as I basically petted her.

"I just thought it would make you happy to see that I was taking after you and learned cooking too." Nekami said in between light moans as I groped her front.

"You're gonna do it a lot when we have our kid, huh?" I moved the hand from her ear to her belly and gently rubbed it as I smiled.

"We can take turns so you don't get rusty too." Nekami smiled softly as she laid her hand over mine.

"As if that would happen." I smirked as I turned her around and lifted her onto the kitchen counter. "But for now, I'd like to stir another pot."

Nekami giggled and lifted up the front of her apron, showing me her pulsating, wet pussy. "I think I know the one you want." She winked as she started to toy with her clit.

"It's like you can read minds, Nekami. Maybe we really are bound spirits." I kneel down in front of her and move my mouth onto her crotch. I gently pull her hand away from her clit and hold it in mine as I start to nibble on it myself. I suck her clitoris into my mouth and flick it with the tip of my tongue, feeling the sweet juices on my lips.

I could feel Nekami's thighs pressing against the sides of my head as I heard her panting above me. I chuckled slightly, letting some vibration run through her crotch before I delved into her slit with my tongue.

"KAI! Lick me down there! I want to feel good from your tongue!" She moaned with heavy breaths.

I was happy to oblige and dipped my tongue deep into her warm, squirmy pussy. I used my hands to steady her and myself more and grabbed onto her upper legs as I pushed deeper.

Nekami could hear the squelching sounds I created by toying with her pussy and her ears twitched as they picked up the naughty sound.

Nekami leaned against the back wall, moaning. I could feel her hand on the back of my head, combing my hair. And that was all the motivation I needed.

I moved away for a second and spread her folds with two fingers before I licked the cute, pink insides. I made one long stroke from the bottom to the top of her labia, feeling her shiver with every inch I moved upwards. After I ended with the flick of her unhooded clit, I could feel her grab my hair and gently pulling me away.

I looked up in confusion, but it cleared up once I saw her. She was flushed red in the face and her chest was heaving.

I smirked lovingly as I pulled myself up to her. "Too much, Nekami?"

Her voice was quaky when she answered "No, but I want to finish with you." She pulled me in for a kiss while she easily unbuttoned my pants and let them drop to the floor.

Obviously, my cock was springing forward and as hard as it could get. With a girlfriend like Nekami, how could I not get turned on?

"Hold your apron up for me, will you?" I asked her in a husky tone and Nekami immediately obliged, holding her apron to keep her crotch exposed for me to see. I grabbed my cock and lined it up with the entrance to her pussy. I could feel the heat radiating from it.

"Ready?" I asked confidently.

"Ready, Kai." She said softly as our bodies magnetically pressed together. I held her hips while she held onto my shoulders as my cock spread apart her labia and I shoved myself into her warmth.

While she sat on the kitchen counter, I buried my cock to the base within her. And despite the many times we've done it before, Nekami was as tight as ever, grabbing a hold of my dick as soon as it pushed in.

I reached her deepest depths and we sighed in unison at the familiar, satisfying feeling. I turned my eyes up at her questioningly and Nekami nodded with a bright smile on her face.

I began thrusting and pulled out the juices that built up deeper inside her. I held her sides as Nekami still held onto my shoulders. In longing she leaned up towards my face. I took her invitation and kissed her deeply. Our moans combined in between our mouths as we fucked.

The kitchen counter shook a little as our hips collided and created wet, lewd slapping sounds. We longed for each other and rubbed our bodies together wherever we could.

I mixed up the timing and rhythm of my thrusts with several consecutive bursts and slow grinding of her walls. My favorite though was going balls deep into her and then make short hammering thrusts against her womb.

My head rubbing around that area made Nekami yelp every time and she clung to me more afterwards.

I shivered when I could suddenly feel Nekami's tongue on my shoulder. She made a long lick over my skin and up my neck. As far as I understood it, in her species it was a kind of grooming exclusive to those who one cares the most about.

"I love you, Kai!" She moaned in between licks.

"I love you too, Nekami!"

"Is it *moan* weird that I'm licking you?!"

"Keep doing it! It feels good, baby!"

She quivered as our crotched rapidly slammed together. I fucked her hard and deep with mixtures of quick and strong thrusts.

Shivers ran down my spine as well and while Nekami licked my shoulder I could feel her pussy clench down, signaling her approaching orgasm which in turn brought me close to my breaking point too.

"Nekami, I'm cumming!"

"Inside! Shoot it all inside!"

Our bodies were tangled together as we both came. My seed shot out inside her pussy and filled her as it mixed with her own juices and flowed out. The milky clear liquid dribbled out between us onto the kitchen counter.

We panted in exhaustion, holding each other in our arms.

"I think this is probably not proper kitchen etiquette." I chuckled under my panting breath.

Nekami laughed "You're not making a good example for me here."

"I'm not the one who lured you into this, you know? You're the bad seed here. You're the one who's tainting my purity." I tried to act seriously but couldn't manage to suppress a chuckle making Nekami chuckle with me.

She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed happily.

I smiled as I scratched her fox ears "I don't care if you taint me."

"Me neither." She smiled as she closed her eyes and nuzzled me, her tails gently wagging.

From then on, we basically lived a very peaceful life. We were successful restaurant owners with an almost endless supply of couple's fruit. We ourselves didn't need it anymore to flame the lust for each other but we were all the more happy to bring people together with our business and let them rediscover their love.

I was looking forward to my future with my little Inari. And my even smaller Inari. Our little, soon to be born daughter. I honestly couldn't wait.

I thought about what I would call her, but maybe that could wait for now. I smiled peacefully and embraced Nekami to squeeze her tightly.

And she hugged me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this new addition to the series. I would really love you if you left your thoughts in the reviews and favorited and followed me and my content.
> 
> Well more of a platonic love ya know. Like one between good acquaintances and stuff. Like a distant uncle that's always drunk and shows up to every one of your parties uninvited but you keep him around because you want to know what kind of stupid stuff he's gonna do? Yeah that uncle! Sort of like that kinda love. But it's still love, so please do it.
> 
> All jokes aside, thank you for your support and I hope you're looking forward to next time when I tackle one of the members of the Ghost Family. Which one? You decide! Vote for your suggestion in the reviews and just like with this one I will pick the most named one.
> 
> See you soon.


	12. Ghost family: Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back again traveler. I see you are in desperate need of a new story. And after so long, I don't blame you.
> 
> So… the Doppelganger huh? A real story about inner beauty that goes beyond appearance. Seems like there are a whole lot of hopeless romantics among my readers.
> 
> Then sit down and listen to the tale of the Doppelganger and the man who faced her.
> 
> (By the way, a little warning. This chapter has a loli character in it. If you are not into it, I recommend you skip this one.)

Tythea was a quiet village. Maybe too quiet for my tastes, at least when it came to the lower city. It was separated into the higher city and the lower city with a steep mountain separating them. The higher city lying on the plateau on top of said mountain and the lower city at its foot.

Unfortunately, I was one of the lower-class residents. My name is Kalai Theras and I am a farmhand, supplying my city with the bare necessities of food. I harvest grains and vegetables from the few acres of land I am meant to farm. It keeps me fed, but still most of it goes to the higher city.

In my moments of silence, when I'm not working my back off, I often think about that fact. I know that my crops are good and I can make pretty nice meals out of them. But I still wonder what could await me in the higher city if I ever lived there.

It's a pool of rich people. People with influence and power. I knew I would never see that glorious luxury up there.

I felt myself staring up at the high towers and thick, fortified walls. I shook my head as I focused on the task that I've been slacking off on while I was daydreaming… pushing a cart of bread to the market. I distributed it to the owners of the various stands that were propped up along the way. They paid me for bringing them the goods and they in turn tried to sell them for an even higher price to make a profit. A flourishing system that worked for ages and brought our lower city closer together.

Everyone down here shares what they have or don't need themselves with others. Because the only ones we had down here, were we ourselves. It was a great divide between people in the higher and lower city. And one day, I dreamed, I would leave this all behind. I know it sounds egotistical but I want to experience luxury at least once. The people up there must have such a fulfilled life. Full of festivals, balls, galas and drinking the finest beers and wines.

"Ahem, excuse me! Kalai?! Are you still there, boy?" I felt someone tug at the sleeve of my sweatshirt as I was ripped out of my fantasies. My head almost knocks onto the handle of my cart, but I caught myself just in time.

"Uff… uh yeah, sorry miss Zerron. I was… somewhere else with my thoughts. You were saying?"

"I was about to give you 10 gold pieces for your delivery. But I guess if you care about money so little that you'd ignore it right in front of your face, I guess I'll take you up on the offer and take the delivery for free." The old lady joked as she pretended to put the money away.

"Sorry! Really, I am! The 10 pieces are just right. Thank you for your purchase. Here are your vegetables." I handed her a crate and laid it onto her wooden stand.

She giggled "Same old, same old huh?"

"What are you referring to?" I asked.

"Young people. Always with the head in the clouds. You're a daydreamer just like the rest of you young ones." She unpacked the vegetables as she smiled understandingly.

"Can't hurt to aim high, right?" I chuckled with her as I took back the empty crate and put it onto my cart. "Wish you a nice day, Miss Zerron."

"Have a nice day! And… try to find some happiness down here too."

I smiled weakly "I will." And I continued my route to deliver the other crates of food to the merchants.

The end of the day drew near and the sun was starting to go down. I saw the glow of the orange sun move through the clouds and looked into my cart. There were still some leftovers. A few loafs of bread and a pair of cucumbers.

"*rubs neck* Not half bad. Should be enough for dinner, I guess. Time to head back home." I spoke to myself as everyone on the market dispersed and closed shop.

The cart rattled over the cobblestone roads as I pushed it and my hands were already rough from holding the handles all day. My simple clothes were also dirty from a carriage driving through a mud puddle next to me earlier. But I couldn't really bring myself to be mad either. Not with all the coins jangling inside my little money bag. It was unrealistic to be proud of that though.

It was just about over a hundred of gold pieces which just about made up the cost of maintaining the farm. And after tomorrow, it would be the last tour for this season. After that, the only thing I could sell were my clothes and my farming equipment. Which wasn't an option obviously.

Nonetheless, I was happy knowing I at least made a profit. It was a long way from higher city standards but eh. I will get there eventually.

I thought to myself "Hmm, if I save all the money I made from this harvest and do it every season again, I can buy a bigger plot of land. Then some new tools, new sheds, new kinds of seed…."

*BUMP*

"Ouch!"

"WOAH!" A frail, slightly squeaky voice reached my ears as I accidentally bumped into someone with my cart.

I ran around it to see who I hit.

A very young-looking back haired girl sat on her butt down on the cobblestones of the street. She was rubbing said butt, seeming like she landed on it.

"Shit! Are you hurt? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" I tried to mend the situation in a panic.

She was hesitant to take my hand and crawled backwards, waving her hands in defense. "Y…You weren't supposed to! I was stupid! I didn't hide well… I mean I didn't see you coming either!" Her red pupils shook with anxiety and fear. Her skin was pale and seemed entirely spotless. Not a single blemish in sight. Unusual for any resident of the lower city.

I tried to approach her calmly and crouched down to her level. She averted her eyes and hugged her knees, keeping her distance from me a bit. "Are you… from the upper city?"

She shook her head and buried her face in her legs to hide it.

I rubbed my head as I inspected her. She seemed to be wearing pretty shaggy clothes. Her short black dress was completely torn. But then again it looked like it was intended to look that way. The edges weren't ripped or anything. They were just made like that from the beginning.

"So… are you lost, little girl?" I asked, trying to make her more comfortable. But instead I was greeted with an uncomfortable sulk.

"…ot a …girl!" She mumbled into her knees with her muffled voice.

"What was that?" I reached out my hand to her and lifted her chin up to get her face out from behind the cover.

As soon as she saw me, her pale face turned crimson red and she immediately turned her eyes away again. But still, she sulkily mumbled. "I'm not a little girl. I'm an adult!"

"Well, you definitely don't look like any adults I know. You seem… pretty young."

"I AM AN ADULT!"

I was just as surprised as she was herself how loud she blurted that out. She held her mouth shut with her hands in her own shock but soon continued sulking as she blushed.

She put one arm behind her back and pulled on her dress, stretching the front of it tightly over her body. "See? I am way too grown to be a child!"

I looked at her in utter confusion but indeed, I saw a pair of small, yet noticeable mounds on her chest.

"Yeah, now that you say it…"

But when I leaned in to look, her eyes widened as if she just noticed what she was doing and she backed up again, fidgeting with her fingers. "So… there you have it." She mumbled dissatisfied.

"It's okay, I believe you." I spoke as carefully as I could. She seemed extremely malnourished, or at least very thin.

I sat down with crossed legs a bit away from her to not startle her, right next to my cart. "Are you hungry by any chance?"

"I don't need anything. *grumble*" As if immediately disagreeing with her statement, her stomach grumbled and she held it in dull pain. She must've been starving.

"Here, take this. I don't think your body is thinking the same thing as you do." I reached up into the cart and pulled out one of the few loafs of bread I had left.

She looked at me perplexed but slowly reached out to grab the bread from my hand. She snatched it away and like a bunny started to chow down on it. It looked incredibly cute how she just stuffed her face with it and her teeth bit off the littlest pieces given how small her mouth was.

"Feeling better?" I asked concerned.

She noticed me look at her while she ate and turned her eyes downward, focusing on the bread to not have to look into my eyes. She was visibly embarrassed, having to accept help from me. But she still seemed like she appreciated it.

"I didn't really need it but… thank you. I don't get to eat often. Usually I don't have to do it much." She opened herself up a bit, speaking to me with a soft and weak voice.

"What do you mean you don't have to eat. Everybody does."

"Not me. I can hold out a long time without food. It just… hurts sometimes."

"Well yeah, being hungry hurts. I think your stomach just made you aware of that and told you how angry he was about that." I chuckled and for the first time, I saw a little smile appear on her face.

"It's not that bad though. I can live without food for pretty long."

I looked around, seeing all the houses shut down completely for the night. It was only dim light shining from the horizon but I didn't feel like going yet. I wanted to talk some more with this girl. "By the way, I haven't gotten your name yet."

"You haven't given me yours either." She responded, munching on a piece of the bread.

"Well, that's why I was asking. I'll give you my name if you give me yours."

She hesitated a bit, but after she swallowed, she spoke up. "Delia. My name's Delia."

I smiled a little and nodded since she probably would back away again if I gave her my hand. "Nice to meet you, Delia. I'm Kalai."

She smiled and nodded back, apparently trying to replicate my response earlier. We sat there a little, smiling at each other shyly. "Are you from this part of town. You know, the lower city?" I asked her.

"Am I looking that poor? I'm sorry. I don't really have any other dresses." She slumped a little, pulling at the shredded hem of her skirt.

"It wasn't meant as an insult. I live down here myself."

"I know…"

"What was that?" I didn't understand her since she mumbled her last line.

"NOTHING!" She jerked up and continued chewing on the bread some more to avoid having to talk more.

"So, are you from the higher city then? Heck, I could believe it. Your skin doesn't even have a single blemish on it. No scars. No bruises. No rough skin."

Delia cocked her head curiously. "Do you like women from the higher city? They're really pretty huh?"

I rubbed my neck awkwardly at her direct question. "Well, I can't lie. They are drop dead gorgeous women up there. With their fancy dresses, fair skin and their perfect bodies. Who wouldn't admire them?"

"I see." She seemed to be lost in thought for a moment when she looked up at me and smiled. "Th… thank you for the bread. You are really nice." She mumbled sweetly as I saw a light tinge of red in her cheeks.

"Don't even mention it. Are you gonna go home now?"

"Not yet, I'll… stick around a bit." She said shyly as she stuffed what little she had left of her bread into a small pocket in her dress.

I leaned over to her and tried to make a first contact with her, reaching to the top of her head and petting her. "I hope you're gonna be okay. Have fun."

She seemed to like it for a second as she hummed and closed her eyes, but then she suddenly sulked and wacked my hand away. "You're still treating me like a kid!" Her face flushed red before she quickly propped herself up and ran away. She stopped for a second to look back at me and despite seeming a little angry with me, she gave me a small reluctant wave with her hand before she disappeared behind a corner.

I gave her a small wave of my own and smiled at her from afar. But then I was all by myself again.

"Whelp aaahhhh! Time to get home. I dawdled long enough. Besides, gotta get some water from the well for tomorrow morning still. That's going to be a major pain. I wonder if I'll wake the neighbors given how screechy the old rusty crank is." I stood up and pulled along my cart, eagerly anticipating the left preparations for the next day of course.

When I reached the edge of town and left my cart in a small shack outside of my small living space, I set out with my wooden bucket and headed towards the public well in the town square. It felt pretty lonely at night, to wander over the huge open area. Not a single person to be seen around but me.

It was almost creepy. And in the darkness, even though I know I should be the only one up at this hour, I weirdly felt watched somehow.

Maybe it was just the vulnerability of being in such an open field surrounded by quiet houses and dark roads. But on the other hand, I would see anyone approaching from a mile away. So, I scratched it up to needless paranoia.

Arriving at the crooked little well, I tied my bucket to the loose rope and hoped that the ear-gratingly loud creaks of the well. I put the rusty cogs in motion, sending the bucket down into the darkness until I heard it touch the water at the bottom.

The whole time though, I felt like I wasn't alone out here. And Kalai Theras is not one who likes surprises.

I wanted to be done here as soon as possible. The damp echoes from the well didn't really help to calm my nerves.

The bucket clattered against the walls of the well as I hastily pulled it up.

It was so close. I could see the bucket emerge from the darkness. I reached out to grab it and leaned over the ledge.

But then I lost my footing. I felt myself tilting forwards and I flailed my arms wildly, trying to catch myself, though I didn't get a hold of anything to grab.

I prepared myself to inevitably fall in… but I didn't. Something pulled on the hem of my shirt.

With the bucket in hand and my heart sunk into my stomach, I felt the ground underneath my feet again.

"Goodness, you almost fell in there! You need to watch yourself around those wells." A soft-spoken, feminine voice reached my ears from behind me.

After I caught my breath and I chuckled at myself, I turned around and rubbed my neck apologetically. "Yeah, I'm usually not that careless. But being alone out here made me a little nervous I guess. Thank the gods you were…" As I looked up I only now saw who I was talking to. Who was the one who saved me from falling.

A beautiful, regal girl stood in front of me. She wore royal attire with a pristine pink dress with ornaments all over it and long pink gloves that reached up to her upper arms. She was blonde and her hair was partially put up in a braided ponytail while the rest of her flowing locks blew around the sides of her face from the cold winds in the night. In the clear moonlight, she looked astoundingly pretty and I could immediately tell that she must have been nobility from the higher city.

I fell to my knees immediately as I felt my face flush with embarrassment and shame. "I'm so sorry to have bothered you with something so trivial your highness! I should have been more careful instead of you risking harm to yourself!"

She chuckled and gently laid her hand upon my shoulder. "You needn't worry, citizen. Every life is valuable. It was worth saving." She was so incredibly gentle, even her voice alone made me feel at ease.

I raised myself up again but still bowed slightly to her with my hand upon my heart. "Still, forgive me to have bothered you like that. I'm just a humble farmer down here and I still made someone of your status worry about me. So, in short: Thank you milady."

"You're very welcome. Well… are you still going to pick up your what was it? Bucket?"

"Oh! Oh yeah! I'm… I still need that one." I fumbled a little as I turned around and this time successfully pulled up the water-filled bucket.

"Well, thank you again. I'm in your debt. I know I'm just a farmer and you probably already have all that you could need but… if there is ever anything you need from me, just ask.

I bowed to her one more time and was ready to turn and leave but the lady seemed to be hesitant to let me go. "Well actually…" She called out to me.

"Hmm?" I turned around to look at her curiously.

"I never had the opportunity to witness the land life before. Would you mind if I… accompany you?"

I was a bit taken aback by her request. Why would a noble, maybe even a royal, want to spend the night in a farmer's home? But I gave her my word that I was indebted to her and decided to pick her up on it.

"If you are sure that that's what you want, then of course. I'd be honored."

"Really! Thank you so much! This is so exhilarating!" She closed her eyes and smiled from ear to ear. It stirred some sort of happiness inside me to see her so enthusiastic about it. I didn't get why that was, but I found myself liking her spirit.

"Oh, almost forgot to introduce myself. Might be useful if we're gonna spend some more time together. I'm Kalai. Kalai Theras."

"Oh, I've heard of you before. You're supplying the market place with food, right?"

"That very same one. And who might you be?" I asked curiously.

She elegantly puts a hand to her chest and introduces herself cordially. "My name is Tera Melassa."

I cocked my head, not knowing if I should be impressed or confused, because I've heard that name before. Actually… "Isn't that also the name of this town square?"

"Huh?"

"This is the Tera Melassa square. I mean there are signs all over that say that. Is that a coincidence?"

She seemed to fidget a little and then explained herself. "Umm… well… No! It's not a coincidence citizen. This square is property of my family and my parents named it after me! Yeah!"

I was suspicious, but then again, I don't have much of a clue about the property that the nobles own in town. "Well, that's… neat. Your family must be pretty influential then."

"Yeah, we are pretty rich. I don't like to flaunt that a lot though. So not many people really know about me that well. So, I can wander the streets sometimes without being recognized. But still, to make absolutely sure, I often come down here at night and see what the lower city looks like."

"Huh, I didn't think the higher city cared that much about the lower class."

"Well… they usually don't. But I do." She smiled cutely and it sent my heart aflutter once again.

"That's very admirable milady."

"You can just call me Tera."

"Okay. Tera." We looked at each other with similarly affectionate smiles. My heart was beating like a hammer in my chest. I felt such a strong connection to her. It was as if we were already bonding.

We walked through the empty streets until we reached my small barn. I set my bucket down in the same shack as my cart and presented my, admittedly very ragged, home.

"Here it is. In all of its… glory. I know it's not much, but I hope it won't be too bad for you."

But despite my concerns, Tera reacted way different than I expected. Her eyes widened and she fawned over it. "This is where you live? Wow! It must feel so free! So liberating!" She quickly disappeared inside the barn and admired the wooden structure. My barn didn't see much use and was partially in disrepair, so it was full of holes. Mostly in the roof.

Now that she made me aware of it, I saw what she meant. Through the roof, you had a beautiful view of the starry sky and the moon that aligned perfectly with the hole. "I'm glad you like it. But you might not like how we're gonna sleep." I admitted embarrassedly.

"Oh really? Where are your beds?"

"Well… here." I pointed at a large pile of hay on the ground. "But if you don't want to, I can fix you…" Before I could even finish my sentence, she jumped onto the pile and laid on it on her back.

"Are you kidding? This is magnificent! Ahhh! It feels so nice." She stretched her arms towards the sky and took a deep breath.

I… I couldn't help but smile widely. It was just… too endearing. It felt like I didn't have to worry about anything around her. I didn't need to be ashamed of my poverty. She loved every second of it.

I chuckled and jumped into the pile right next to her. I similarly exhaled and relaxed. "You have a point. This really does have its perks."

I couldn't describe it. Tera made me so happy with what I have. I saw positive sides of the farmer life that I never really appreciated. With her, it seemed so… peaceful.

I looked over to her out of the corner of my eyes and watched her stare up at the sky with a gentle smile crossing her lips and the moon reflecting in her pearly blue eyes. I tried to use the opportunity to strike up a conversation.

"How is the life up there? In the higher city, I mean. Must be nice, right?"

She sighed in response but lightened up shortly after. "Well, it's not too bad."

"Not too bad? You're living in luxury, never having to worry about money, food or having a home."

"Quite the contrary. We think a lot about those things. Way too much. It's always about having more. More money. More land. More estates and villas. I don't think very highly of that mentality."

I sighed back and looked up at the stars.

"What about you? Don't you think it's nice to live on free land? You're the ones who earn their money honestly and you can live out here. Free of restrictions. No bureaucracy, no appearances to keep up. You can be your own man. You should be proud of who you are and what you achieved with your hard work."

A smile crossed my face. She was right. I didn't have much. But what I had, I earned on my own. I didn't hate my work. I didn't really have schedules except harvesting season. I was a free man.

"I'm glad then that this higher city and all of its restrictions brought out at least something good."

"And what is that?" She asked as she rolled onto her side to look at me.

"Someone like you." I said with a cheesy smile and rolled onto my side as well. We stared at each other for a few moments before Tera spoke up.

"Hey, Kalai?"

"Yeah, Tera?"

"You don't have any other girl at the moment, right?"

I blushed at her sudden question and averted my eyes awkwardly. "Not really, no."

"Good." She rolled over to me, turning me onto my back as she straddled me. She pulled her blonde locks aside before she leaned down… and kissed me.

Fireworks lit up in my brain and I was paralyzed for a good few seconds before I could react.

Tera was visibly offset by it and was about to pull back. But I kept her from doing that. I cupped her cheek and returned the kiss, wrestling my lips with hers.

Her lips were so soft and smooth. The weight of her body felt almost like nothing was there. She was lighter than I expected, not that she looked heavy in any way, but even so she was incredibly light.

I caressed her back with my free hand as we exchanged passionate kisses. Her body was pressed against mine as her gloved fingers combed through my hair.

"Kalai! Kalai!" She moaned in between our sloppy kisses. She was longing for me, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't longing for her as well.

We embraced each other, shifting around in the hay as our hands explored each other. With my lust taking a hold of my mind, I started to touch her in more… risky places. With one hand reaching for one of her breast and the other pushing up her dress so I could touch her soft, round ass. I could feel her panties and judging from the rough surface, they were embroidered.

Somehow knowing that she wore pristine and probably expensive underwear it made me want to defile it. It was a base thought, but like I said, my lust had taken over.

"*pant* Hey, Tera?"

"*hums* Yeah?" She answered as she parted from my lips with her blonde hair hanging down from the side of her face.

"I'm… getting excited. If we keep this up, I might not be able to hold back." I was at my limit. A large sum of my blood was pooling into my crotch and it was almost bursting at the seams. At least it felt like it.

Tera chuckled. "I know. I can feel it."

My pleasure was skyrocketing when Tera lowered her hips and I just now noticed that her panties were rubbing right against my bulge. Even through her and my layer of fabric, I could faintly feel the wetness emanating from her crotch. She winked at me, making me gulp audibly.

"And I don't want you, having to hold back." She lifted her skirt and revealed her pink colored underwear. And just like I thought before, it was embroidered with golden ornaments.

A slightly darker spot marked the center of it and I could clearly see the outline of her dripping wet pussy.

"Are you sure you want me? You could have any noble you wanted." I asked just to make sure that this was the right decision for her.

"Maybe. But none of them are anything like you. And as I found out…" She leaned down to whisper in my ear. "… I seem to have a thing for country boys."

I shivered from her words and with my overloaded mind, pulled her in for another kiss.

With her dress shuffled up to her hips, I massaged her wonderful cheeks and squeezed them in between my fingers.

Tera smirked and lifted her butt a little to shove aside her panties. And then I was greeted with a full, first row view of a noble pussy. It was perfectly shaven and smooth as baby skin. Curious, I reached forward and ran my fingers over the outlines of it. Tera shivered at the touch and goosebumps formed on her thighs.

"*quivers* Not fair. It's your turn too." She sulked a little bit as she shuddered from the tingling sensation in her loins.

I wasn't going to argue and stopped my caresses, which relaxed her for a moment. But of course, she knew what would come next.

I slipped out of my ragged pants and let my hardly erect cock spring free as the waistband crossed it.

Tera seemed impressed and smiled at my member with flaming lust in her eyes. It was almost like she was anticipating this moment.

With her dress pouring out over my lap, she aligned her crotch with my towering cock.

"Ready to know what it feels like to have intercourse with a noble, Kalai?" She joked as her breath grew more and more ragged in anticipation.

"You have no idea." I nodded rapidly. "I want you so bad!"

"Hmhm, you'll have me." She sunk down onto me and skewered herself on top of me. I held her hips, helping her move down as I pushed through her inner walls. Her squishy insides squeezed me and coated my shaft with her slick juices.

It was a godlike feeling that I couldn't even describe. My heart beat like crazy as I saw her bite her lip with every inch she lowered herself.

She plopped down and her body trembled when we were finally entirely connected. She sat atop my lap, quick breaths escaping her mouth while she got accustomed to my cock inside.

"It… feels… marvelous!" She sighed as she steadied herself on my chest with her hands.

I embraced her and locked eyes with her, our faces close to each other. "Wanna make it feel even more marvelous?" I whispered sensually.

"Definitely!" She responded enthusiastically.

"Then start moving. I'll match your rhythm."

She smiled happily "I'm counting on it."

From that moment on, pleasure just kept accelerating. Her hips moved as she propped herself up with help of her hands pushing her up just before she let herself fall down again. A steady exchange of thrusts and falls followed where the more we got in sync, the harder we slammed into each other.

Lying in the hay together, it tickled our skin and gave us even more stimulation.

Our breaths quickened as we embraced each other, our hips moving in increasing speeds. I fucked her as best I could from my lower position and thrusted up into her.

"Goodness! This is fantastic! I've…I've never felt like this! My body is tingling!" She cried out in ecstasy.

"Me neither, Tera! Me neither!" I moan heavily and I closed the distance between our faces, kissing her wildly in excitement. We decided to become more daring and after prodding each other for a little, we opened our mouths to greet the other's tongue.

With our tongues wrestling, exchanging saliva, our hips moved in unison. Her hands held onto my shoulders and I helped her move her hips with my hands on her butt as it bounced on my cock.

Her spit was sweet and succulent as her flexible tongue rubbed against mine. I felt my straining cock swell as I felt myself inching closer to climax.

I was slapping against her crotch with my thick, spreading shaft disappearing within her tight slit over and over.

My balls were getting tighter and I felt the cum bubble within.

"*moans* Tera!"

"KALAI! *pant**pant*" Her pussy was quivering and her walls tightening. The moment was coming.

I gripped her butt tightly and her fingers dug into my shoulder as we exchanged one more sloppy kiss, before she crashed down for the last time and my cum burrowed deep into her caverns.

Her pulsating clit was twitching against the top of my shaft and she squirted hot juices onto my crotch.

The relief was amazing when I filled her to the brim with my white, cloudy batter. I can't remember the last time that I was this relaxed and fulfilled.

Tera seemed to feel the same as she still twitched from her orgasm. But for some reason, she recovered incredibly quickly and steadied her breathing again. She hungrily sought my lips, kissing them affectionately with her gloved hands holding the back of my head as we laid in the pile of hay.

"Wasn't that incredible? Did it feel good, Kalai?" She asked as she fawned on me.

"I don't think there will ever be a better feeling in my life. I spilled so much inside you, it's crazy!" I mumbled in exhaustion. I hugged her tight and she almost melted into my arms, resting her head on my shoulder as she closed her eyes blissfully.

"You never imagined having sex with a woman from the higher city, have you?"

"Not even in my wildest dreams. I certainly fantasized about it, but that it would actually happen is still boggling my mind."

"*chuckles* What do you like most about me?"

"There are a lot of things. It's hard to pick."

She hummed happily "Was it my breasts? My butt? My face? What was it that made you like me?"

"None of those."

Her eyes snapped open in surprise and she sat up on my lap. "What do you mean, none of those? D…Don't you like my body?" She asked nervously.

"Of course I do, but that's not what made me like you. You look beautiful, obviously. But… it was YOU who made me fall in love with you."

"I…I can't… I can't follow." For some reason she fidgeted. Small smiles crossed her face from time to time, but she was somehow conflicted about something.

"It was your kindness, your care. You care about people like me. You are enthusiastic and fun. You're optimistic and light hearted. I always feel so lifted when I'm talking to you." I let my emotions spill as she seemed to get more and more nervous. But my words still seemed to make her happy. I was getting confused but I wanted her to know everything I felt.

"B… but it's still mostly because of my looks that you fell for me… right? I mean, you like girls from the higher city right?"

"No… I don't love any girls from the higher city. But I DO love you… and I love you for yourself." I held her quivering hands, looking her deep in the eyes.

She bit her lips and gulped. "I love you too, Kalai. I really do. Believe me. I'm sorry."

I cocked my head in confusion "What? Sorry? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, her fingers that were entwining and squeezing mine suddenly felt like they weren't even there.

A black fog emanated from her body and engulfed her until she was an entire black cloud. Her shape completely fell apart and sunk onto the floor. Her entire being disappeared from my lap and I was left surrounded by this black fog.

"What the hell is going on here?! T…Tera?"

I sat there, dumbfounded, too occupied with what was happening to redress myself. The fog seemed to pool together somewhere. It was flowing away from me and into a dark corner of the barn. With my lower half bare, I stood up and followed the cloud until I reached said corner.

I came closer and closer and the fog became thicker and thicker until I saw a small figure crouching in the very edge of the corner walls.

First I saw a pair of red eyes peek out from the darkness, then I saw a black ragged dress, worn by a girl with fair, white skin. It was Delia.

"I… I want to say it again. I'm… sorry, Kalai." She wrung out as she choked on her words in fear.

I was stumped. Delia sat there, in the corner, clutching her legs in embarrassment. I noticed upon further inspection that her fingers were glistening with wetness in the moonlight and her legs were shifting uncomfortably. "I…I don't understand. Where did Tera go? And what are you doing here? Were you… watching us?"

She seemed like she wanted to defend herself but she stumbled over her words. "I… well yes… and no…"

"What do you mean? I don't understand!" I was stumped and didn't know what was going on here. I needed answers.

And then she blurted it out "I AM Tera!" She took deep breaths and tried to calm her nerves down. She seemed like a nervous wreck.

My eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, but I kept quiet and let her continue since she clearly had more to say.

"I… I am a Doppelganger. A shapeshifter. I was Tera the whole time."

"But… but why?"

Her voice was shaky, but she continued. "I came here from a faraway place outside of the town borders. I kept myself hidden until I found a fitting form to turn into so I could blend in with the crowds. I didn't want them to see me in my true form. I am not pretty or busty or… grown." She looked down at her flat chest and sighed.

After that, she looked up into my eyes "And then, one day, I found you. I watched you work the fields from my hideouts. I saw you harvesting, selling your crops and interacting with people. I was curious about you. I tried to follow you home but… well… I was careless and got in your way when you knocked me over. You know the rest from there."

I held my head in utter confusion and sat down next to her. "Okay… okay… I guess I'm beginning to grasp this. But why the whole thing with Tera?"

She looked up at me with soft, adoring eyes. "Because you were so nice to me. You talked to me and gave me food when I was so hungry from the days it took me to get here. I… was falling for you." She admitted as she blushed. "I've heard you talk about those people in the higher city with the merchant on the market and so I thought you would like the girls from there too. So, I wanted to be that kind of girl for you that you were dreaming about. And when you went out at night to get water, I took the chance."

I leaned my head against the wooden wall. I needed to think and nothing came to mind that I could say.

"I knew you wouldn't like my real form. You treated me like a child." She sighed as she hung her head. "I'm sorry! I loved you! And I wanted to be the girl that you wanted. I didn't know what else to do."

"So…" I spoke up. Delia raised her head to look at me with her eyes watery with tears welling up.

"…you were the girl who saved me from falling into that well, huh?"

She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"And you were also the girl with those wide eyes. The one who made me smile and saw the bright side in all those small things?"

She nodded again. We sat there for a quiet moment and she listened to my words intently.

"You know… I meant what I said before." I slowly shimmied towards her and wrapped my arm around her tiny body. Her eyes widened in shock when I pulled her against me.

"I loved you because it was you. Not because of how you looked. And since you are that same girl that I just made love to, I don't think that anything should change, right?" I smiled softly.

"Kalai?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. I accepted her, even now. Her tears were flowing, but I wiped them away with my thumb.

"And judging by what we just did, it seems like you really aren't a kid. Kids don't have these kind of lewd thoughts." I joked as I cupped her cheek.

She blushed deeply but at the same time smiled brightly up at me.

"Should we continue where we left off… Tera?" I winked at her with a gentle smirk.

"Hehe, that would be marvelous." She joked back before her face turned serious and she was focused on my lips.

Delia drew closer until our lips touched. Her small lips of course felt different from Tera's. But nonetheless it sparked the same fire within me when I kissed them.

She threw her arms around me as she kissed me hungrily and deeply. As if she learned everything from before, she immediately opened her mouth and met my tongue with hers. She was prepared.

I lifted her small body up in my arms, never breaking contact with her lips as I set her down on the pile of hay. Compared to her former figure, she felt more alive. More real than her Tera form. I felt her body clearly and I could feel her heated breath against my cheeks in between kisses.

"Delia, I am quite ahead of you already in the preparation." I pointed at my lower half, which was still bared. My cock regained its erection and stood up, pointing at her crotch.

"In this form, it should be much quicker." She chuckled a little before her black dress disappeared in a cloud of smoke and her entire, pale body was naked underneath me. I saw her wet crotch, overflowing with juices. She must've fingered herself earlier when she watched me and 'Tera'. The sweet scent tickled my nose. It fueled my lust for her even more.

"Are you ready?"

"I've done this before, haven't I?" She smiled assuringly as I leaned over her and pointed the head of my cock at her tiny slit. It was just as bare and hairless as before but seemed even tighter and smaller. But I would fit in. I had to.

Delia held onto my arms as I pushed forward. I pried her folds open and buried my cock inside her bit after bit. Her small body trembled as she tried to get used to the foreign object. She bore the slight pain, focusing on the pleasure of her tight walls being rubbed by my dick.

She clung to me wholeheartedly and didn't seem to want to let go. For the first time since I've met her, she seemed to feel safe.

We exchanged loving kisses, with Delia holding my arms and moaning into my mouth as I began thrusting.

We moaned loudly when we weren't covering each other's lips.

I held her small body in my arms, pulling it closer to mine while I fucked her. I could feel her perky, little breasts on my chest, scraping against it and fueling my arousal.

Our bodies went wild as we synced up almost immediately. Must've been from the practice we had before. Her tight, clamping pussy felt even more amazing than before.

"Delia! I love you!" I moaned with bated breath as our bodies were intertwined with each other.

"I love you too, Kalai! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" She repeated over and over, getting louder and louder as she got more and more turned on.

She pressed her face into my shoulder, no longer to keep up with kissing due to her slack and constantly open mouth. She panted onto my skin as I rocked her body.

I was wheezing, straining all my muscles to prolong this incredible pleasure. Her legs shook limply every time I crashed into her and it told me that her body was already numb.

"C…CUMMING!" It was the only word she could bring out as she blissfully took each one of my thrusts.

"Soon, Delia! I'm almost there too!" I clenched my teeth as my big hands grabbed her surprisingly supple butt cheeks and I increased the force in my thrusts with the leverage.

I moved one of my hands to her hair and combed her black locks out of her face to have an unhindered view of her beautiful red eyes. Without exchanging words, we both smiled at each other. Each accepting the other the way we are.

Our lips naturally came together in a meaningful romantic kiss as our loins spilled over and we released our lust onto each other. With my cock buried deep within her, I filled her to the point of overflowing. The mixture of our cum burst through the cracks and our crotches became a mess of liquids. But we didn't care.

We were out of breath and collapsed together. My muscles were sore and her body was numb. It was a peaceful kind of exhaustion. One that we both wished could last longer.

But the after glow eventually subsided and was followed by actual exhaustion. I got off Delia and instead let her rest on top of me.

In contrary to before, this time I could actually feel her weight. I knew she was there. And knowing that, I felt happiness. I didn't need to be a noble or royalty in the higher city. I was myself, and she was herself. And that was enough.

I cuddled up with her, holding her tiny body in my arms and resting in the hay.

Delia nuzzled me and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Shortly before I did myself.

What happened after then?

The farm thrived with me and Delia being able to do everything quicker together. She was eager to help and was curious about all the little things that we had to do as farmers. She overcame her fears and never had to change forms again to please me.

At first it was pretty hard for her to get used to it due to all the heavy and large equipment and how small she was.

It was cute to see her struggle and try to lift the massive wooden crates of food and I had to buy a new size especially made for her. She did the best she could at all times and her enthusiasm kept me going and happy every day.

I was sure to help her out whenever she needed it and we only ever grew closer and closer.

And if we didn't have anything to do, we'd pass the time with a little romp in the field or cuddling up in a pile of hay.

And there's nothing in the higher city that could have possibly made my life more happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we have a big one. The harpy family. Decide which one of them you would like to see in the next chapter and leave your thoughts about this one in the reviews.
> 
> See you all next time. Alleskeins.


	13. Harpy family: Jubjub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveler! It's good to see you again. And I see you made a pick. The Jubjub, huh? Oh, what a wonderful choice. This is a, excuse the pun, wonderful opportunity to introduce you to Wonderland! Oh? You've heard of that land before, have you?
> 
> Yes, I am quite aware that the humans of your realm have somehow found information about Wonderland. The confusing thing is, it's so timid and chaste. Hehehe, I guarantee you, your people must've gotten a very poor amount of knowledge.
> 
> The real wonderland is quite weird and insane, that much is true. But it is much, much less tame than what you've heard from your 'prophet' Louis Carrol.
> 
> No, Wonderland is a place ruled by lust and nonsensical pleasure. A world where no rules of reality are constant and nothing makes sense.
> 
> Enter: The Jubjub. Enchanted by the Queen of Hearts to feel eternal, never-ending heat. And then there is this man. This man who encountered one. I have collected many stories over the centuries, but… Wonderland never ceases to amaze me.
> 
> Go on, read it. And get sucked…
> 
> …into the madness.

What time was it? Where was I? Why was I flying? Are those trees, mushrooms? All these thoughts crossed my mind when I awoke from my unconsciousness.

I am definitely flying, that much was certain. What else do I remember? My name? Yeah, I think I'm pretty sure about that one.

My name is Cyrus. I come from the eastern corners of the land of the Order. Though that is certainly not where I was now. I was still in my usual clothes though my shirt had a large tear in the front.

"Wh…what happened?"

"Don't you know? You're in Wonderland! How could you forget that? I went through all the trouble of bringing you here after all, silly!" A cheery voice called out to me from above. It was sweet and chipper as if whoever it belonged didn't have a care in the world.

I looked up and for the first time… I saw the pink woman that was carrying me. No. Not a woman. More like a bird. She looked down, past her bulbous, huge breasts that were barely covered at all by dark red plumage.

And as I saw her face… it all came back to me.

The day before:

"Cyrus! Could you water the backyard today!? The master is going out today, so you better keep everything neat and in order!" The voice of the maid called out from inside the mansion.

"Yes, Delora! I'll have it done by noon!" I answered her back then.

"Remember to also dust the living quarters and the dining hall! And the water pipes are leaking in the basement, so fix that as well and don't try to get your attire dirty, the family will cut your payment to pay for the cleaning!"

I rolled my eyes and grumbled to myself. "I got it the first few dozen times you told me! I'll handle it!" And off I was to another day of work.

The mansion of Lord Faraday was an esteemed household in my country and I was 'lucky' to be one of its caretakers. I guess you could find yourself in worse places. Yet I could never shake that feeling of resistance I had every time I was given an order. My life was on rails, routine, subservient and predictable.

If that sounds mundane, it's because it was.

But it was that fateful afternoon that my life for once… went off the rails.

I reluctantly stepped into the backyard, filling my watering can at a faucet. Going through the rows of flowers and herbs I sighed to myself. Sure, the flowers were beautiful and all but when you get to stare at the same plants, dusty furniture and the same walls, nothing seems appealing anymore.

For once I wished I could lash out. Go on festivals, attend a farmer's market, meet friends and run through the fields. But no, I was commissioned as property. My family was extremely poor and couldn't afford to raise me. So here I was, in a place that they thought was the better alternative. Given to the house and raised as a servant.

Now day in, day out, I slaved away.

I was in the backyard when I first noticed her. Someone… watching me. Feeling uncomfortable, I looked around for the source of my unrest and there she was.

A woman sat on top of the roofs, looking down into the backyard.

I was incredibly confused. How the hell did she get up there. The sun was blinding me in the midday sun and I couldn't make out any features. Still, I saw that she was very curvaceous and oddly… feathered.

Thinking she was maybe just wearing clothes with feathers like some nobles did, I called out to her.

"L…Lady?! Wh…What are you doing up there?! Come down there, you're going to hurt yourse…!"

My words got stuck in my throat when the sun stopped blinding me… because it was obstructed with a large, pink wing.

Then I saw her in her entire form. She not only had wings but also talons and plumage that was barely covering her crotch and breasts.

Her eyes flashed in the shadow of her figure.

"*gulp*"

I slowly stepped backwards, dropping the watering can. I slowly headed towards the door to get inside.

And then I remember her leaping off the rooftop and diving down to me. Then everything went black. I felt something soft and yet firm hit my head and it knocked me straight out.

And here we are now:

"You know, I was worried when I caught you! You were sleeping ever since I picked you up!" The girl's chipper voice reached my ears as we flew. It was surprising how she could just carelessly fly ahead while she looked down at me, holding me in the grip of her talons. My butler's suit was completely full of holes from them digging into my back.

"Who! The! Hell! Are! You!?"

"Me? I'm Zeila!" She said with closed, happy eyes, still not looking ahead as if she didn't care if we crashed.

"Okay umm… Zeila! I…I… What is happening here? Where are we going?"

"Why, to Wonderland of course!" She announced happily.

"W…Wonderland?"

"YES! Wonderland!"

The wind was blowing in my face and I was constantly praying that the seam of my suit could hold me. "*shakes head in confusion* Wh…Whatever, could we please land for a second? I'm starting to notice that I'm not really that fond of heights!"

She cocked her head but then saluted me with one of her wings. While flying. I have no idea why we haven't crashed yet. "Yes, captain! I don't get why you would be afraid of heights! There is no such thing as falling here."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Let me show you!" She said without losing her smile and then… she let go of me.

Her talons loosened and I plunged down towards the earth. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!"

I was bracing myself for the impact, holding my arms before my face as I was falling. Closer and closer and closer I came to the ground until I was enveloped in blackness. Absolute black. I was sinking into the ground

I was still falling but it slowed down until I came to a halt before the direction of my fall changed. I was falling up.

Suddenly, I saw light again and felt like I broke through the surface of something. I was on the ground. The ground just spat me out.

"I…I… WHAT?!" I was in disbelief of what just happened.

"See? I told you! There is no such thing as falling. It's just going down towards something! It's no different from going forwards or backwards." There she was. Zeila was standing beside me and extending her wing to me to pick me up while I was sitting there on my butt, looking like a deer in headlights.

"So this… is Wonderland, huh?" I said absentmindedly as I let her lift me to my feet.

"It sure is! Don't worry, you're going to love it here!"

I took a deep breath and dusted myself off as I came to grips with this being reality. "I think I need to get used to this first. This is… a whole damn lot to take in."

She wore an adoring smile as she pulled me into her bust and wrapped me in her soft, cottony wings. "Most people do. I'll be here to look after you."

I sunk into her flooffy feathers and was overcome with the nice feeling of her bosom on my face. My eyes sunk into a sort of comfortable bliss. I carefully pushed her away a little bit, but she wouldn't let go of her hug.

She was still holding on to me with a careless smile and glistening eyes. I felt oddly charmed by her affection.

"You are… really soft, Zeila." I muttered shyly.

"And you feel really nice too umm… hmm…" Her eyes rolled up towards her forehead as if she was trying to think of something really hard. She was even puffing her cheeks as she rummaged through her brain.

"What?"

She giggled embarrassedly "I don't remember your name."

I laughed back as she giggled cutely. "*chuckles* I haven't even told you yet, how would you remember it?"

She seemed really surprised for a second. "Oh yeah. Hehehe, sorry!" She stuck out her tongue childishly.

I smiled at her. Her attitude was just too cute for me to worry anymore. "It's Cyrus. My name's Cyrus. But umm what am I doing here?"

"Well, I brought you here, silly!"

"That's not my question. Why did you bring me here? Why me?"

"You smelled nice."

I was a bit taken aback. "I… smelled nice?"

"Yes!" She once again pulled me into a soft, fluffy hug in her wings. "When I came across this rich house I knew I would find some nice smelling people. But when I smelled you for the first time, ohhh my body went crazy!" She pressed my head into her cleavage she nuzzled my hair.

I had to admit. It felt nice to be muffled by her voluptuous breasts.

"And then, I felt something else. I saw that you didn't want to be there anymore. So, I took you away and brought you here! Are you happy?" She asked cheerily as she pressed her forehead against mine.

I looked around as my hands found themselves wrapping around her waist on their own. I saw a lot of things that didn't make any sense. Tables with people sitting around it fying through the sky. Singular clouds that rained down tea. Mushrooms the size of trees.

"It's… definitely a lot different than what I'm used to."

"I will help you ease into the madness. Just rely on me… I'll show you EVERYTHING!"

Her voice took on a seductive almost lewd tone as my body was completely embedded in her plumage. We were pressed against each other.

It was in that moment that I wagered my options. I could've told her to bring me back to my home. Back to the mansion of the master. But then I would've lived my life in monotony and predictability.

Even at first glance I would never know what would expect me in Wonderland. And my curiosity was sparked.

"I will stay, Zeila. Show me! Show me everything!"

Her smile melted into a soft, adoring stare and she rubbed up against me as if tempting me. Among her soft feathers, I could also feel her smooth, supple skin underneath. And among all, I could feel something wet on my upper leg.

Zeila was twisting her body and restlessly stood with me, her eyes fixated on mine and glazed over. Her breath grew hot and her tone of voice lustful.

"Then you need to learn the essentials first. Meaning…" Wrapped up in her wings, she pushed me to the ground and straddled me. Her bountiful boobs were splayed over my chest. "…you have to know pleasure!" Her eyes were vacant and her body twitchy.

I could barely react before a pair of soft, wet lips pressed against mine. It was a firework of sensations unlike anything I'd ever felt. Her body was not even heavy, but pleasantly light and comforting.

Our bodies entangled with her crotch rubbing over my thigh and her breast squishing against my chest. Her body was so curvy and tempting that no matter what part I could touch felt lewd and sexual. She was burning up with heat and her erratic kisses were evidence to it.

I didn't have to think for long before I reciprocated the lust filled kiss. Her tongue dipped into my mouth and I sucked it in to meet with mine. Our moist muscles spasmed together as every touch of our tongues felt like an explosion of stimulation. A sweet taste mixed in our mouths as we exchanged saliva.

I wanted more. My hands wandered until I landed on her rear. I started stroking her rich flesh and gently let my fingers caress her fair skin.

At my touch, she furrowed her brows and whined in happiness. She even shook her butt from side to side, longing for more of my hands.

I got a tighter grip and massaged her flesh as I felt the stain on my thigh get wetter and wetter.

All these stimulations and the feeling of groping her body sent my mind into a haze and blood pooling into my crotch. I was breathing heavily myself at that point and Zeila didn't seem to be much better.

Our kiss broke apart and Zeila's gaze was even more listless and hazy. Her eyes were filled with desperation and longing as she stared down at me.

"Cyrus. You didn't tell me you already knew what to do." She sulked a little as her body was getting hotter and hotter.

"It's my first time, I swear. I guess it just came… naturally."

She chuckled, her breath quivering. "You'll fit into Wonderland perfectly, Cyrus. I just know." She slowly lowered her head again to catch my lips in a soft kiss.

She sat up on my lap and noticed the stain she left on my thigh. "Cyrus, I want... I need…" She was shaking uncontrollably. Her crotch was glistening with wetness, staining her feathers and making them stick to her skin. It was an impressive pool of liquids she collected.

The sight in front of me was just too tempting. "I can barely hold back myself, Zeila." I lost control of my lust and my mind went into autopilot.

Unbuckling my belt, I got rid of my pesky trousers to let my engorged cock spring free. Even for myself, it was impressive how thick and veiny it was in this moment.

Zeila's eyes widened at the sight and her body almost collapsed as it sunk down on the ground. She laid down in between my legs and pressed her face against my hot member. She nuzzled it with her cheeks in affection and her burning red face was delusional with joy.

As if it was the most natural thing to do, she stuck out her tongue and ran it from the base to the tip of my cock.

Her wet, slippery muscle coated my shaft in a thin layer of sweet spit as she mixed up lapping with the flat of her tongue and tracing my veins with the tip of it.

I clawed at the grass on the ground, my body heaving as I let my face slacken with arousal. Her pink wings possessively placed next to my legs and her mouth working my dick in the middle. If I had known that there was a land with such pleasures, I would've run away years ago.

I caressed her head as I sat up. She was still licking diligently as if my cock was the finest candy she ever tasted. She lavished it in saliva and moved her head almost feverishly. Holding my dick standing upright with one wing, she licked the underside all the way up until she flicked my frenulum. From there, her tongue swirled around my red, sensitive head before popping off with an adoring kiss on the slit.

Her eyes turned up at me, as she proudly presented me my thoroughly wet cock. I could see from her face and cleavage that her body was flushing and probably itching for release.

Holding my hand to the side of her head and petting her, I guided her onto my lap again and kissed her once again. Her mouth had a faint hint of my precum on it but I willfully ignored it and enjoyed her sweet, mixed in tastes.

Sitting on my lap, my cock was sandwiched in between her ass cheeks and I could feel the radiating heat from her crotch.

"You are one horny girl, aren't you?" I said teasingly as I caressed the side of her face.

Her eyes were hooded and her hips shifting restlessly. "I am! I can't help it! I want iiiiit!" She whined.

"It's already out. All you need to do is show me yours."

She nodded feverishly and spread her legs wide for me. There was something that could have been mistaken for panties in my world but it was actually dark red plumage that was covering her crotch.

I reached out to it and brushed aside the downy feathers to uncover a clean, dripping pussy. And it was actually dripping. A huge amount of juices had built up that was flowing endlessly. I bit my lip at the sight and I had to gulp several times not able to believe that this was not a dream.

She steadied herself with her wings on my thighs as I poked her welcoming, wet pussy with my tip. It kissed her hot flower and sunk into her folds as she lowered herself.

"Ah…Ahhh… AHHHHHH! It's… it's all in!" She sighed with us glued together at the hips.

"Y…yeah… I can feel it. It's… so… warm…" My mind trailed off at the heavenly feeling of her pussy. I don't quite remember how I got here. Maybe I don't want to know. Or maybe it doesn't even matter. Everything here was exciting and unpredictable. I wanted this. I needed this. Those were the thoughts that raced through my mind.

Was this madness?

"Zeila?"

"Cyrus?" She cocked her head while she heaved with hot breath atop my lap.

"I'm gonna move now." I asserted myself as I feverishly grabbed her hips. She perked up when I did and her face melted into one of pure anticipation and pleasure.

She smiled deliriously. "Yes! Yes! Please do! I want it, Cyrus!" She steadied herself with her wings leaning on my chest.

Her busty body, her bubbly personality and her carelessness. I wanted it all to myself and take her.

Her feathery hair hung from the side of her face as I started thrusting up into her.

Our faces descended into careless ecstasy.

"MMmmmhHHHHH! I can feel it in my stomach!"

"*huff* Yeah! It's going so damn deep!"

My hips gained a consciousness of their own and while holding her butt in place, I fucked her from below. Her body, shaking from my thrusts, flamed my lust and it made me want her more and more. Harder and harder.

"Cyrus?"

"Yeah?" My voice was strained as I tried to speak.

"You're… mmmmhhhh! You're not going to leave again, right? You're going to stay here?"

I stopped for a second although my cock was almost bursting. "Do I have a choice?"

"This might be the land of madness, but you always have a choice!" Her voice quivered. Even she was holding back but this seemed important to her.

"In that case…" I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. I pressed my lips to hers and smiled confidently as I held her cheek. "…I'm going to give this a shot."

Zeila sighed and kissed me back. "I'm going to make you feel right at home… *smack**slurp*" Our lips met absentmindedly and we unconsciously began moving our hips together. Zeila riding on my cock while I bucked my hips.

I crossed my legs trying to get more springiness out of my thrusts.

Zeila seemed to enjoy this just as much as I did, seeing as her talons were locked tightly behind my back.

My cock was twitching and on the verge of blowing its load. Our tongues were madly clashing and our body heat felt like it was becoming one.

From body language alone, I could tell that Zeila was close to cumming too and as if to signal her, I locked lips with her even harder and began groping one of her tits over the dark red plumage.

My fingers almost disappear in her fluff and skin.

Zeila moans lusciously into my mouth. I taste her sweet saliva and feel her voluptuous breasts.

I was about to cum.

I could feel Zeila clenching down, ready to cum herself and the pool of liquids that formed between us grew more to the point of spreading over my entire crotch.

Her wet feathers and glistening skin created a naughty slushing sound when our hips met.

"Zeila! I'm cumming!"

"I can't hold out either! NHHAAAAAA!" She held my shoulders with her soft wings, smothering my body with her fluffy feathers as her body shook up and down with her breasts trembling within my hands as I cupped them.

My thrust became more sparse but heavy towards the final stretch and Zeila's lips quivered as her back arched slightly.

"Nhaaaa! Haaa….HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHNNNNN!" She bit her lips just as I grit my teeth when we simultaneously reached our climax.

A thick load of semen blasted into her womb and her insides did not let me go before I shot every single drop.

I was out of breath, my lungs tightened and my legs stiffened up as I unloaded everything I could. I was worried but at the same time felt incredibly comfortable as Zeila held me in her wings. It was as if I was lying in a bed of cotton candy and it smelled almost just as sweet.

It was a soft kind of comfort that both of us shared. Zeila nuzzled and sniffed my hair, which even tickled a bit, while I was enjoying the softness and sweetness of her body.

Thus, began my stay at Wonderland. A land full of uncertainties and lust, chaos and yet simplicity.

Many days passed after Zeila introduced me to it, and she's been my constant partner ever since.

I found out many things about her in this time. Mainly that she was something called a JubJub bird. A sort of harpy that was cursed by the Queen of hearts, the ruler of the land, to a constant state of restless horniness. It certainly explained why she was so twitchy around me.

Our days were spent with several sessions of sex and lewd deeds for each other and through all of this, I felt like I grew closer and closer to her. She was bubbly, a bit childish and playful. Quite the counterpart to how I used to be. But I have the feeling that I have been longing for someone like her in my life.

Someone who gets my mind off the rails and into spontaneity. When we weren't having sex wherever we were at the time, something I became quite used to, we still didn't separate and even though she could easily do it, Zeila didn't really like flying because of the lack of body contact to me.

So, we decided to settle down. Despite her urging me that I was the only home she needed, I put my handiwork skills to use and built us a nest.

"You really don't need to do this, Cyrus. We can live anywhere we want in Wonderland! And I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Zeila covered her mouth with her wings as she worried about me.

I was standing atop one of the huge mushroom trees and tied together all the materials I could find to make us a nice resting place. It was a round nest, built with soft cotton that grew around here and a few batches of Zeila's feathers even. Don't worry, I used those that she lost on her own I didn't pluck her.

"It's almost done! Don't worry, this mushroom is pretty sturdy. And as long as it doesn't break, I won't fall. I got this!"

"I hope you're right." She yelled up at me.

She stood at the stem of the mushroom… tree thingy in case some of my materials fell down or the even more unlikely event of me falling.

I had a tight grip on the loose thread that wound all the way around the pile of fluffy feathers and cotton. I pulled on it and the nest was finally standing.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and smiled to myself in pride.

"Zeila, you can come up now. It's done!" I called out to her as I leaned over the edge of the mushroom's top.

I heard the flapping of wings as Zeila reached the top.

She was immediately excited when she saw our new little home. It was nothing too complicated or special, but it was ours.

"It's so soft!" She marveled as she stepped into it. It was cute seeing her tip tapping inside of the nest, testing the springy and cottony feel. "Come in, Cyrus! You need to feel this too!"

"Shouldn't you already know how it feels? I used your feathers after all." I laughed a little as I stepped inside.

"Yes, yes. But you don't really feel how soft it is when it's on your body. Now it's like sitting on cotton candy!" She laid down and nuzzled the side of the nest with her cheek, taking in the softness.

I smiled to myself and laid down next to her and stretched. "Ahhhh, you're right. This DOES feel incredible!"

Zeila rolled over to smile at me and quickly cuddled up. And now, additionally to the softness underneath me, I welcomed the softness of my cute partner as well. She snuggled me and rubbed her face against my shoulder as her wings and body did their best to wrap me up too.

She seemed impatient and wanting something.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She giggled when I did and we both gazed towards the horizon. The clouds turned a strawberry shade of red as the sun set over Wonderland. I could make out a lot of things in the distance. Bunny girls frolicking around in the fields of flying carrots. The mad hatter serving tea to her husband, most likely spiked with raging mushrooms. And a Dormouse sleeping on a leaf, flowing down the river.

I got quite used to these sights by now and somehow, they had a lot of charm and comfort to them. I felt this happiness inside because I could live here with Zeila. And with our new home here, we now have a place to retreat to if we want to be alone. Well, as alone as you can be in Wonderland at least.

"The clouds kind of remind me of your feathers, you know?"

"Hmm?" Zeila looked up as I spoke to her. "Yeah, they kind of do look alike. You like my feathers right, Cyrus?" She smiled adorably.

"Of course! How could I not? They're really pretty." I spoke softly and let my hands glide through them.

"Hmhm! You know, they're also really practical."

"Oh? Like how?"

"They keep me warm when the Queen of Hearts decides to cover the land in a frosty winter again."

"Why would she do that?" I asked confused but also intrigued.

"I dunno. Could be a lot of things. Last time, she did it was because she wanted a reason to wear her pretty winter clothes collection. Hehehe." Zeila giggled to herself.

"I'm glad I got you around to keep me warm when that happens then." I cupped her cheek as I softly laid a kiss on her lips. It was only a light touch, but she seemed to be burning up after I moved away. Her gaze was hazy and she looked kind of restless again. I already had quite an idea why that was.

"Hey, Cyrus." She said with hot breath.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still wearing your pants?"

"My pants? Why should I not be wearing them?"

"We're at home now. Nobody wears pants at home." She argued.

I decided to tease her a little. "Well, I do. I feel just as comfortable with all my clothes on."

I saw her struggling, trying to come up with reasons why I should take my pants off. The wheels were turning in her head and I knew whatever would come out next must be good.

"Well uhhh, it's the queen's orders. All men aren't allowed to wear pants… at home. No clothes at all actually. So, y…you better obey that rule before she finds out."

"And what about the other inhabitants of Wonderland? Why don't they have to abide the rules?"

"Well… the people of wonderland don't wear pants!" She thought up on the spot.

"The mad hatter does. I never see her walking around pantsless."

"Uuuuuhhhh." She whined a little as her head began to hurt and little tears began forming in the edges of her eyes.

Yeah, that was enough.

"Well… I guess if it's the Queen's orders and they have to be followed. I'll give in."

Her face lit up with excitement. "Really?!" She cried out.

"Really. Let me get to that real quick." I slowly unbuckled my pants, Zeila's eyes glued to every movement of my fingers. Her eyes went from left to right as I stripped my pants down my legs and discarded them.

Zeila seemed hesitant to speak up but decided to continue anyways. "U…Underpants count as pants as well, you know?" She acted innocently but I could see the anticipation in her eyes.

I wanted to laugh so hard, but I restrained myself. "Okay, sure. I've already stripped down this far, I should go all the way, right?"

"Mhm!" She nodded so hard it looked like her head might fall off.

I raised my hips and stripped away the last layer of fabric that covered my crotch.

I couldn't even toss aside my underwear before Zeila quickly crawled down to my cock. It was only half erect but it seemed like it was enough to fan Zeila's lust.

She quickly got a hold of my legs to keep me from moving and slid up a little until her breasts rested on top of my hardening cock. The warm feeling of a mix of soft fluffiness and supple smoothness of her breasts was making me harder by the second. I was still leaning against the side of the nest with Zeila nestled in between my legs. In that moment, I felt really lucky.

"Those are really nice and soft too, huh?" She asked teasingly and rubbed her breasts all over my cock. Her skin and feathers stroked the underside of it smoothly.

"Yeah, you can… say that again. They're both really nice." I was struggling to talk at the rush of stimulation.

"You know, you were hard already even before I put my breasts on it, so you knew what I wanted earlier. You meanie." She puffed her cheeks a little but still continued to give my cock her attention.

"Sorry, you're just…ngghh… too cute to see you sulking when I tease you." I chuckled, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Boo! You know how hard it is for me to hold back. You already spent so much time building this nest and then you decide to tease me too?" She whined as she finally sandwiched my hard member in between her bountiful breasts.

I started breathing heavier and my cock was twitching with restless anticipation. "Really, I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Really? You will?" She asked with hopeful eyes as the tip of my dick popped out of her cleavage.

"Definitely!"

"Yay!" She cheered cutely as she enthusiastically started to hump her breasts up and down, rubbing my cock in between them.

There was still some plumage that pressed against my shaft but it didn't distract from the smooth sensation. Hell, the tickling feeling might have even made it incredibly stronger.

I moaned as her tits started bobbing. She seemed completely lost in her own world, her eyes entirely focused on my crotch.

"You know… haaa… this nest is incredible. But you're the only perch I really need." She sighed happily as she put more pressure on my cock and pressed her orbs together with her wings. With every long bob, my tip poked out at the top before being swallowed in her voluptuous flesh again.

At this point, her breasts started glistening. My precum was starting to flow out and coated her skin.

I felt my shaft slide through her slippery cleavage. It was so good!

There was warmth all around and even her plumage muffled my cock snugly.

"I'll be your perch, Zeila. Don't worry about that. You get both things at once." I chuckled through my moans.

In response, Zeila stopped for a moment and smiled up at me. When we locked eyes and she knew I was watching, she licked her lips. Turning her head downwards, she pushed her breasts tighter against my crotch and made shorter humps so my tip would stay outside longer. In doing that, she made way for her mouth to start sucking and licking my tip.

Her tongue was small but Zeila did her utmost best to lick every inch that she could. It was so endearing how hard she tried for me. I had to remember to give her just as much effort later.

"Zeila, you can… mmmphh… take it in your mouth too. That would feel amazing." I requested as my balls grew ever tighter. In truth, it was an excuse so she could stop for a second. I didn't want to blow right away.

She looked up for a second and nodded with a delirious smile. She attended my cock again and opened her mouth as wide as she could. I gulped as I watched her lips slide over my girth. Her face met with her breasts and from then on, she fell into a synchronic rhythm with boobjob and blowjob.

Maybe I was foolish trying to stretch this out, because now it was even harder for me to hold back with the double assault on my dick.

I could barely catch my breath as she started to bob her head and breasts in unison. "Mmmmnnnnnn! Hammmpff! *suck**slurp*" The noises she made as she passionately sucked made my mind go crazy.

Thousands of shocks went through my body as it required all of my willpower to keep going. But in the end, I buckled.

"Zeila, I'm cumming! Fuck! I'm so close!" I laid my hand on the back of her head to give her additional signals that I was about to blow, but she didn't even flinch.

She continued to suck noisily and I felt her tongue swirl against the underside of my cock. Her eyes were turned up towards me and she watched for my reaction. I think she wanted to see my face when I came.

My face contorted in pleasure and must have looked quite embarrassing. Because Zeila giggled happily with my cock in her mouth which sent extra vibrations through it that sent me over the edge.

"C…Cumming!" I tried to warn her again, but a fountain of white cum was already shooting out into her mouth.

With every jerk of my shaft pumping semen out, I saw her throat swallowing load after load down into her stomach. She seemed quite determined to not let it spill. I knew that semen was like the life energy for monsters but she still seemed oddly passionate about it.

"Haaaa, haaaa, look, Cyrus! All gone! I got all of it." She panted as her mouth popped off. She stuck her tongue out to me with her open mouth to show me that it was completely empty. There was some of it stuck on my shaft but apart from that, not a single drop missed her mouth.

"Wow… *pant* I know you need to do that to get your energy fill, but that's still pretty impressive."

She cocked her head for a second and suddenly started giggling. "Hehehe, I didn't have to swallow it, silly. I could've just gotten it on my skin and it would've had the same effect."

"Then, why did you do it."

She hooded her eyes and crawled up on my lap. She gazed right into mine and smiled sultrily. "Because I thought you'd like to see me do it. If it would've been anyone else, I wouldn't have done it."

At her words, my cock sprung full of energy once more. My heart was racing and my adoration for her was sparked.

Our lips quickly met and we exchanged a series of deep and passionate kisses.

"*smack* *suck* Cyrus… mmmnnn… I love you. I love you so much!"

Her sudden confession was the last straw. I toppled down onto the floor of the nest and spooned her body from behind. With one hand, I lifted up one of her talons to give me free access to her constantly drenched pussy and with the other hand, I wrapped my arm underneath her and groped her lower breast.

She was overwhelmed at the sudden excitement and her pussy throbbed expectantly. My freed cock was rubbing her from underneath, gathering her juices for lubrication alongside her saliva and my cum.

"Cyrus!" She called out to me, beckoning me to kiss her as she turned her head to me. I met her lips again and thrust my tongue into her mouth which she quickly greeted with her own.

"*smack* I love you too, Zeila. I think I still have a promise to keep now, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do! Please, take me, Cyrus!"

Capturing her lips again, she yelped into my mouth as I shoved my cock into her. Her body rocked back and forth when I started thrusting. Her talon dangled in the air as I held it up. The position was pretty straining and I had to attend a lot of things at once. Her pussy, her breast and her lips. But I promised to give her my all, just like she did before.

Through her dark red plumage on her breast, I could feel her nipple that hid underneath. I dug into it and toyed with it. She must've been extremely sensitive there because she was twitching with every touch of my fingers. Probably because she was holding back so long or maybe her nipples were just her weak spot since they're usually shielded and covered by feathers.

Her butt rippled and her body shook with every thrust I delivered, but her body didn't leave me unshaken either.

Her squirming insides and the warmth of her huggable body sent all my senses into overdrive. I smelled her sweet scent intensely and her body sticking so close to mine was such a feeling of oneness with her.

We became a bundle of sweat covered bodies clashing with each other. I think she might have even shook enough to lose some of her loose feathers. Not that it was anything to worry about. It just added even more fluffiness to the nest.

Zeila's mouth formed to an O as she could no longer contain her gasping moans. "MNNHHHAAA! So good! Cyrus, fuck me harder! I want more! More! More!" She cried out as our hips met and slapped together with wet splashes spraying out between us.

I sped up everything. My mouth was hanging open and I had to shut my eyes to focus all my force on the final sprint. I thrusted harder and faster, hitting different spots inside of her. My hands gripped her breast and thigh tightly. We pressed our foreheads together as we rushed towards climax together.

"HAAA! NHHAAAA! NNHHNNGGGGGHHHAAAA!" We moaned together with quivering, hot breath as our hips collided and we came at once. Her cum and mine mixed inside her. My cock pulsed as it pumped spurt after spurt from my balls. Zeila's alrady drenched vagina was flowing with our mixture and a thick smell of sex emanated from us.

We panted in our afterglow with our lips meeting almost magnetically. Her wing wrapped around my head and pulled my closer. I could feel her heat against my body.

She pecked at my lips and smiled as she parted.

I smiled back at her, my breath still heavy. "Seems like I have to clean this nest up later."

"No… you don't have to. I really like this smell." Zeila giggled.

"Sorry, must still be a force of habit from back then. I used to get reprimanded for not cleaning up properly when I made a mess." I chuckled as I pressed my forehead against hers, making her smile and close her eyes cutely.

"Well, you're not going to get scolded from me so…" She shook her hips and tempted me to move again. "…let's break the habit. You said you'd make up for teasing me, right? You didn't think just once would be enough, did you?" She said sternly but laughed cheekily shortly after.

"Hmhm! You got it. I'm a man of my word." I leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you, Zeila."

"Same here." She answered as she returned the kiss.

And then her body shook again. A clear sign that she was ready for more. Not like she ever wasn't.

I never missed my former life. I was happy to put what I learned to good use for the sake of my new girlfriend. Or should I say wife? I don't know. We've never gotten married but Zeila started calling me her husband. And honestly, I was more than okay with that.

We've spent our time each day with making good use of our little love nest. And the only time we didn't constantly shower each other with love or… other fluids, was when years later...

Zeila bore my children. It was weird for me to see two little girls pop out of a couple of pink eggs but the cute smiles they had on when they saw me, let me forget all of that in an instant.

And so, two little Jubjub harpies added to our nest. Little mini versions of Zeila with even softer feathers than their mother. Though I should probably never tell her that I said that. Wouldn't want any competition to start between the most important girls in my life.

Day after day we spent cuddling up in our little nest. Embedding us in a soft cover of feathers. And me in the center of it.

Wonderland is a crazy place, and I hope it doesn't start to make sense anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write out. I love the JubJubs and Wonderland in general.
> 
> As for the next chapter, it would again be up to you. I want to use the bigger of the two families under the letter I. So, this time you would get to choose from the Imp family.
> 
> Write your reviews and tell me which one of the Imps you want to see. The Arch Imp, regular Imp, Pixie, Gremlin or Devil.
> 
> I'll see you in a few weeks and if you like this series, I'd really like to know. So again, tell me in the reviews what you think and if you subscribe to me and my content, I'd really appreciate it. Laters. Don't forget to pay your toll to the demon lord.


	14. Imp family: Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the devils are your choice then? Very well, you're going to like what I've got in store for you then. The devil is a mystifying creature. Even here in the realm of demons we don't know where they come from. Though they seem to be very content with being called or summoned. From where? Nobody knows. But… hehe… most men won't even care about that once they are there.
> 
> Today's story is about one of these men. A very special man indeed. And a lucky one to boot.
> 
> And when the husband of the demon lord calls someone lucky, then that means something. Oh… did I just spill the beans about who I am? Shame. Now the whole mystery about my identity is gone. How… unfortunate.
> 
> Ah well, you'll still be here and listen to my tales, fantasize about these worlds. Because deep inside we all are victims of our lustfulness. It's a calling you can't ignore forever.
> 
> Just read this one and you will see. With the example…
> 
> …of the devil.

I was never interested in the dark arts before. I wasn't even a full-fledged mage yet even. But when the circle calls you, you better listen well.

My name is Artemis. I am the local town's wizard. Leading a small apothecary specializing in incantations and conjurations.

"Odds and Ends at a Whim" I called it. It's not much to look at and the business is just as unexciting.

I live in a small forest town deep in the hinterlands of the Order's lands. We are far off from any ongoing battles or crusades by the deamon realm so we're relatively safe from any harm. But with that harmlessness comes boredom. And when you're an aspiring wizard like me, who wants to become a full mage one day without any chance to prove himself, you're screwed even harder.

The most I do, is repair broken vases with spells that reverse time, only if it's something that happened very recently and on one object at a time by the way, and maybe imbuing the weapons of the guards with certain attributes if I'm lucky. And once I'm done with that… boredom sets in.

Most of my time is spent staring at the shop's unmoving door-chime or smashing my head on the counter next to my almost empty cash register.

To pass the time, I try to think of new formulas for spells. Series' of words that manipulate my mana and form it into something feasible. It's something I noticed even when I was younger. Something inside me is just able to connect words I've never even heard before myself and create different combinations of spells out of them.

Setting fire to stuff, making furniture float with my outstretched arm and almost killing my neighbor's dog… I swear it wasn't intentionally. Thank god, the ghost of our former messenger listened to normal commands and let him off.

Accidental attempts at necromancy aside, I never got a chance to make any use of it.

But then came that fateful day.

It was a normal afternoon, no business as usual, when in the middle of my shop, a portal mirror opens.

A bright purple glow surrounds an image of something that can't have been from around here. It's like I was looking into a part of another land.

"Agh! What in the gods' names?" I fell over, wobbling with my little counter chair. I crawl forth from behind my little countertop and gaze upon the weird portal. It vibrates and pulsates with purple, flaming edges.

I stand myself up and approach it, seeing an array of pillars and blue, shining orbs through it.

A figure, steps into frame. A hooded figure with an embroidered robe and their face hidden in the shadows of said hood. "Ah, are you the one, my fellow arcanists call Artemis?"

I stutter as I try to get a grasp of the situation. "Y..yeah, that's my name. Who is asking though?"

"SILENCE! You only speak when asked, maggot!"

I raise an eyebrow with crossed arms "But you DID ask! Not the best entry there, fella. You were the one who intruded on my property in the first place."

"Don't you…! *sigh* I apologize. I am just… still in disbelief that I have to communicate with someone of such a low class. My name is Kalaydus. I am the Archmage of the circle."

My eyes lit up, upon hearing those words. "Circle? You mean the arcane circle of mages?" I fell to my knees. "It's me who has to apologize then. I should have watched my tone!" A beat of sweat crosses my brow as I fear the smiting that could be brought upon me if he just snapped his finger.

"Rise, mage! It's not custom for sorcerers to bow before each other. Not that I would think that wild men like you would understand etiquette."

I stand up once again, willfully ignoring his comment. "So then what brings someone like you to a place like mine. I can't really imagine that you need my magical services."

"Actually… *sigh* you might not be too far off from it. A seat has opened up in the circle. High mage Lothar has passed away in a battle with a Chimera. At least we assume he has fallen, and if not, he just might as well have joined the ranks of the demons. We held council for a long time after the fact and the strongest, most prominent source of power in the land of the order… is you."

I jerked up in shock and held my chest. "M…me?! But how is that possible? I am just a simple mage with an apothecary in a secluded community of a forest village! I barely hold any title or rank."

"Don't I know it… But whatever the reason, there seems to be an unrecognized power lying within you that neither I or the other high mages have ever felt. Whatever it is, it has to be used for our cause or else it'll be wasted potential. Even if it comes from a backwater scoundrel like your kind, we have to make use of it. Of course, we still need to see if what we feel within you is feasible. You need to show us that you can use your powers. So, we came up with a test. A rite of passage if you will."

I bit my tongue as he repeatedly mocked my heritage, but I never imagined this kind of chance. To practice my magic for the fight against demons and the safety of the lands. I've felt this lack of challenge within me for a long time. I wanted to be bigger than a backdoor conjurer. And the circle gave me an opportunity to be so much more.

"Okay, I'll bite. What is this rite of passage then?"

Kalaydus mutters to himself. "Hrngh… these peasants with their nonchalant attitude, I swear. *clears throat* Your challenge will be a test of your skill as an arcanist. By tomorrow, we want you to create a magic spell that excels in whatever kind of area you choose to practice it in. Be it in destruction magic, regeneration magic or whichever area of mana usage you prefer. If it meets our high expectations, the circle will take you in among their ranks along with the spell that you created. It will go into the annals of our order and even someone like you will have something worth mentioning in his life."

I prop myself up and rub my neck, not knowing how to accomplish this task. "It has to be a spell that has never been created before, I assume?"

"That is indeed correct." Kalaydus nodded, apparently surprised that I would pick up on that.

"By tomorrow noon it should be done then. I'll see to it that I won't disappoint you."

"You better not, peasant. We will be waiting… but don't test our patience." And with those last words, the portal closes, leaving me standing in my mostly empty apothecary.

High on adrenaline, I run towards my entrance door and lock it, flipping the hanging sign in the window to 'closed'.

I hastily grab my notebook and some potions from the shelves before dashing up the stairs, into my bedroom/ testing ground.

My bedsheets were already slightly cinched from the last time I used this room to practice, but tough situations call for tough measures once again.

"Think, Artemis! Think! This is your one chance at greatness, don't go and have an empty brain now!" I walk up and down my bedroom, staring at the blank pages of my notebook. It was an enchanted notebook with only 4 pages within it. Everything written down inside can be removed and recalled at will. It was an enchantment of mine, but not an original one by a long shot.

I slam the book down on my desk as I shove tinctures and scrolls to the side. I tap my foot on the floorboards while holding my head in my left hand. With the other, I tap my ink filled feather on the paper.

"*sigh* What angle should I even be aiming at? Enchantments? No… Destruction? Nah, that'd just be too basic. Healing? Could be useful but almost every healing spell has been done before. I have so many formulas in my head, and not a single one that I can use! Goddammit!" I drop my feather in frustration and rub my face as I stare at the ceiling. A few beams of light shine through a few holes in my roof.

"All I wanted was to break out of here. I can't help people here. I can't fight evil here. I just need… an idea!" All my life I had spent in this village. I've befriended the villagers, I have proven that they need me. But in the grander picture… I'm so insignificant that it hurts.

Mages are supposed to be the guardians of people. The last line of defense when the demon lord tries to spread her corruption. Instead, I am in here, setting bedsheets on fire at best.

"*sigh*…" I reach my hand up towards the light and let the light break in between my fingers. "Hm! It's funny how much light is like mana. Flowing everywhere around and through us. Conjuring up everything we see with its reflections… If only…" I snapped up in my chair. "Wait! Conjuring! That's it!"

I snap my fingers and grasp for the feather. My mind is already overflowing with symbols and words flooding my mind. I first draw out a simple conjuring circle. Lines that cross over the area and shapes that symbolize the purpose of the circle.

I wanted to summon something. A creature that would be bound to me. It could be anything. An astral mount, weapons made from mana or… a demon."

At the last thought, my hand stops. Would it be possible? Controlling a demon with a conjuring circle? If that were the case, I would have found a way to defeat the demon lord's army. It was risky. How resistant would the demons be to someone looking to control them. And judging by their manipulative nature, how much could they be trusted as summons?

My hand rests until I finally do my first strokes. The outlines of the circle are filled with demonic symbols. Symbols that the demon lord uses herself. It was weird, because I've never seen their language in written form. But nonetheless the symbols basically poured from my hand until the sketch was done.

"It will be worth it. Might as well take a shot." I stood up from my desk and picked up a bag of burning powder. I recreated the circle from my book and set up candles around it.

I look over my creation and gulped. "Yup, definitely not ominous at all."

I take a deep breath and put aside my powder and book. I raise my hands, trembling as I send a little spark of blue fire from my fingertips to ignite the powder. Shortly after, the circle glows in a fiery blue light.

"Please work…" I whisper to myself as I prepare the conjuration.

"Aminus Manaex Daemonium! Setra Samael Kabim!"

My floorboards creak as the fire of the circle blazes up. I can feel the heat radiating from it as I try to keep a steady hand. I have to keep focusing on the circle so the conjuration knows that it's me who it is bound to. Whatever would come out of this circle would be my summon. There was no going back now.

A blue, magical hole opened in my floor and the silhouette of a blue skinned demon rose up from it. Her arms were folded in front of her chest and her body was… surprisingly small. Almost like that of a little girl. The girl's hair was bound into gray pigtails, held together by black ribbons in the shape of demonic wings. She was scantily-clad with only scraps of black leather covering her modest breasts and crotch in contrast with her very heavy looking boots that donned skulls at their rim and her arm-length gloves in the same pattern. Black, folded-in wings were on her back and further down was a long, winding tail with a spear-shaped tip.

The girl settled along with the flames and her booted feet touched the ground. As she did, her eyes opened, revealing menacing red eyes with black replacing the spots where the white should be.

"Eh? Where am I? This isn't the demon realm! And who are you?" Her confused eyes fall on me after flicking all over the room curiously.

"I… I'm your summoner, Artemis. I am the mage who brought you here and I will from now on command you to do my bidding. I bound you to me with this ritual, so don't try to do anything stupid." I say to her, her eyes not even wavering for a moment. She stared at me as if she wasn't shaken by this at all.

"So… in short, you will be my master?" She cocks her head.

"Uhh, yes, that's another way to say it."

Her eyes lit up with sparks. "That. Is. AWESOME! I always wanted to have a master! What will I do for you? Corrupt cities? Manipulate chaste women into lusty sluts?..." She blushed, pretending to be embarrassed. "…Take care of you with my body? Tell me! I can't wait!"

I expected a lot. Can't say I expected this.

"Umm, *clears throat* Nothing like that, demon. I just need you to stand still for a moment. Your master commands it."

"Damn, so strict. I like it! What will you do to me? I can see the dirty glint in your eyes." She smirks, as she giggled with her gloved hand touching her mouth delectably.

I pull up my notebook and pick up a pencil as I begin putting it on the paper.

The demon floats up from the ground, not even using her wings which makes me wonder why she needs them in the first place. She peeps over my book. "What're you doing?"

I put my palm on her forehead and slowly but surely push her away to stand back in place.

"Aww, let me look!" She demands childishly.

"I told you to stay still! I'm sketching you."

"Oooohhh! Should I pose for it? Maybe something sexy like…" Suddenly she sinks down to the floor, holding her crotch and breasts as if her hands were the only thing covering it. "…this? Oh master, you're so perverted. But I will do it if it pleases you." She pretended to be shy about it and even forced her cheeks to blush.

I gulp and try to ignore her. "Could you just stay still like that? Thank you!" I asked her passive aggressively.

"Whatever you wish, master!" She laughed mischievously with one hand on her hips sassily.

"Now, I need to know what to call you, so tell me who you are. And don't lie to me!"

She waved me off and looked away disinterestedly. "Ah, you need to stop being so tense. I would never lie to my master. My name is Samael. And I'm a devil. A very prestigious and respected member of the demon army by the by. Seems like that doesn't matter much now anymore, does it?"

"No, I guess not. Good. At least I've got a name for you."

"You can call me Sammy too. All my friends do that." She giggled as she once again floated over to me. "Man! You really know how to draw! This looks just like the real me!" She says as she tries to grab the book.

I close it with a clap, snapping her finger in between the pages. "And what makes you think that we're friends?"

"I dunno, wishful thinking maybe. By the way, friends usually know EACH OTHER by name, not just one way, you know?" She grins.

"*sigh* Name's Artemis. I'm this village's local mage."

"A powerful one?"

"I sure hope to be soon. And seeing as I was able to summon something like you, I might be on the way there already." I smile to myself proudly until Samael comes up close to my face. "Uhh, what? What do you think you're doing there?" I ask annoyed. She just doesn't stop giving me that arrogant smile.

"Can I test it?"

"Test what?"

"How powerful you are, master." Her face was unusually flushed and I had a feeling that this time it was genuine.

"How would you do tha… mphh *smack*" Suddenly, she leans forward some more. Her lips connect with mine and we kiss with her floating above me. It almost felt patronizing but… why did it feel so nice?

She closes her eyes and I soon follow suit. I don't know why. I was washed away by a wave of warm pleasure that ran through her lips into my body. It was as if our bodies communicated and explored each other. I could feel the dark power within her and I bet she could feel my power too.

When we parted, Samael stutters. Her face listless and her eyes wavering. "W…whoah…"

"Whoah what?" I ask, not sure how to respond to all this.

"I… I taste so much mana in you." She spoke in bliss as she touched her lips with two fingers.

I cover my lips in embarrassment. "Isn't that self-explanatory? I'm a mage after all!"

"No… I mean that even for a mage… you are bursting with it. It was so… tasty…" She seemed like she was in heat, her face flushing and her body twitching even.

"*gulp* So? What does it mean to you?"

"Master, do you have any idea how powerful you are? You could control the world with might like that. It's so… exciting!"

"I will be powerful eventually. I will join the circle of mages and I will grow stronger and wiser under their supervision!" I blew her off resolutely.

"But master! Don't you see? You are already more powerful than they'll ever be. I felt your talent. Other mages can only master one specialization of magic. You… You could master all of them! Please master, let's make use of this power!" Samael clings to me and grabs my clothes longingly.

"I don't hunger for that sort of power. I want to be just and righteous! I do this for the people, not to rule."

"Can't it be both? You can serve and rule the people at the same time. You could be a just ruler as well. Just thinking of sitting atop our own kingdom with you… haaa it makes me weak in the knees." As if to prove it, she sunk to the ground, standing on weak legs and leaning onto me.

I blush and turn away, not wanting to give her any more attention. But… I just couldn't shake this secret wish to give in to her seduction. I hated to admit it, but Samael looked despicably cute when she fawned on me like that, and even her sharp red eyes grew on me. With how tiny she was, I was tempted to hug her and spoil her, but the constant reminder of her being a demon kept me from trusting her even a second.

"So, what stake do you have in this? Where's the catch?"

"No catch. I just want my master to use all of his potential. To grow as strong as he can. I just LOVE men with power. Maybe…" She licked her lips and smiled devilishly. "…I should show you what a powerful man can get whenever he wants to make you long for it." Samael's eyes formed into leering slits and she pushed me backwards until I toppled onto the bed. I was worried to let her run free, but I was too curious to stop her from whatever she was going to do.

I lean on my elbows to look up at her. And then I saw her pulling down the zippers of her boots. With a thump, they land on the floor with Samael being left in her nylon knee-socks.

She floats onto the bed with an impish smile on her face. I see her lick her lips before she lifts up her foot and presses it onto my crotch. I grunt in surprise as she starts grinding and putting pressure onto my bulge.

"Hmm, master, you're getting awfully hard there. How lewd of you. Hmhmhm!" She giggles teasingly. Her foot glides over my covered crotch until it reaches my waistband. Hooking her toes into it, she drags my pants down my legs until my lower half is completely exposed.

"H…Hey! What are you doing?"

"Shhh! You didn't complain so far, master. So please just let it happen." She leered down at me almost hungrily. Her gaze was fixed on my erect cock as it sprang into view. I didn't want it to happen, but her sudden sultriness made me completely hard. Something about her almost sadistic aura lit a flame in me that I never knew I had.

"Well, well, master. Aren't I a lucky girl? You're so big and sturdy. Just like I like my master to be." Samael bites her lip as her smooth, slippery foot rubs over the underside of my cock. The precum dripping from my tip stained her toes and made gliding even easier than her knee-socks already did. I wasn't even sure if it was really nylon that was touching me. It felt like it was a part of her, more organic than fabric. All I did know was that it was soft and warm to the touch.

"Man, seeing you down there… getting off on my foot. It's almost too cute to watch. And the way you look… it's priceless." Her breath got more heated and I could even see her cheeks flush red with arousal. Her gloved hands rubbed over her thighs and belly, fondling herself.

"You seem to be getting off yourself quite a bit there. So don't go making fun of me." I grit my teeth, stifling my arousal that her foot is giving me. It's so damn good. I never expected to be so into that.

"Of course I want to get off too, silly! Hmhm! I wasn't making fun of you. I want to revel in this with you." Her foot gained pressure and speed as slick squelching sounds emanated from her movements.

The curve of her sole lined up perfectly with the curve of my shaft and the stimulation was paralyzingly intense.

Her hands moved more boldly now. Seeing me squirm underneath her foot seemed to have turned her on more by the second and she started shoving her fingers inside her leather top and panties to finger and fondle herself.

Her still gloved hands tweeze her nipples and delve into her pussy with lustful moans accompanying her motions. "I just… haa really love seeing you in such a desperate state master! I could watch you squirm for hours. Moan for me, please!"

"Samael! Ngghhh! I can't hold it much longer! Stop it!"

"Not yet! I want your cum on my feet! Get off on them and spray me with your rich mana!"

"My mana? Wha…? GGHHH! OOOOOHHH!" Just as I ask her what she is talking about, Samael crushes her foot down onto my member, giving me the most intense pleasure yet. I have no choice but to let loose and my twitching cock sprays out cum in surprisingly big bursts.

The white cloudy liquid shoots onto my belly and over Samael's feet and legs. The knee-socks stain with dark black spots topped with strands of my semen.

I plop down onto my bed, exhausted and dumbfounded as to how it came to this.

My thoughts were interrupted quickly when Samael slumped to her knees and plopped down onto me. She was such a lightweight that I barely even felt any pressure when she let herself fall. But still, even with her childlike body, she still sported some pretty nice breasts of around at least C-cup size. Samael lying on top of me felt kinda nice actually and I was so tempted to hug her.

"I knew you'd like that, master. From the moment you summoned me, I knew we'd be a good fit. Hmhmhm! You've even got me worked up now." Samael giggled as she nuzzled my chest and ran her fingers over my chest.

"I never said that I liked it! You just caught me so off guard that I couldn't stop you!" I protest, frantically trying to hide my enjoyment. I was breaking. I could feel it, but I couldn't give in and let her know that.

"Oh? So you're saying it didn't turn you on then hmm? Underneath all that resistance I know you secretly like me, don't you? You love it when I service your cock with my feet, right?"

"I refuse to answer that! I wouldn't be so vile as to get enjoyment from something like that!" I was so close to giving in. My voice cracked when I protested and whenever I looked down at her little body lying on top of mine, I could feel my lust swell again.

"Then don't answer and just make a demand master. I'm your servant after all. Tell me that you hate me and that you never want me to pleasure you again. Go ahead and say it if I'm so revolting." Samael smirked with a cocky smile. It frustrated me so much, but it was so despicably cute.

"I…I… mmmhh." I couldn't bring a single word to leave my lips and turned away in embarrassment.

But Samael wouldn't let me. With a finger underneath my chin, she guided my face towards her and whispered sultrily. "Called it."

Our lips meet with a luscious and passionate kiss. Without even consciously intending to do it, I move my hand to the back of her head to grasp her silky grey hair to rummage through it.

Her blue body intertwined with mine and her already loose and skimpy clothes served no coverage whatsoever anymore. Compelled to follow her example and even things out, I snuck out of my robes, lying on top of them naked intertwined with Samael.

"Samael I…"

"Shhh…" She stops me from speaking as she presses her finger onto my mouth. "Sammy. Call me Sammy, alright? I think we're past that now."

"Then why do you still keep calling me master?"

"Because I like to say it. I know I could call you Artemis too but… hmhm… calling you master is so much more exciting, isn't it?"

Our lips meet again and soon our tongues entwine. We exchange hot spit and explore each other's bodies. Her fingers slide over my shoulders, chest and cheek as she licks the inside of my mouth while I glide over her narrow hips, her curvy little butt and her modest breasts. Even though her body was so small, I could feel all the features of a mature woman.

I kiss her back, feverously lashing out with my tongue to wrestle with hers. Her moans echo in my mouth and our bodies touch with our skin probing each other for warmth.

My hands focus on her butt now, rubbing both cheeks with an equally tight grip. My fingers slide into the back of her panties, shoving them down to her thighs to completely expose her tempting ass and crotch. I can't see it from my perspective, but I can feel with my fingers how tight and wet her little pussy is as I reach for it from behind. I rub the lower half of it and Sammy grinds on my fingers to get even more stimulation out of it.

"Sammy?"

"Yes, master?" Our lips pop apart as I speak up and we gaze into each other's eyes with delirious, lustful smiles.

"I want you! I want you so bad! Can you feel it? I'm getting so hard just being this close to you. Can we?"

Sammy leans down next to my ear as she whispers huskily. "I'm your property, master. You don't need to ask. Just take me and ravish me all you like. I want to see your face when you mess me up!" She lifts her butt and I feel my tip prodding her when she sinks down again.

"Sammy…" I moan.

"Artemis!" She finally whimpers as bit after bit, my cock is taken into her crevice. Her folds coil around me and envelop my cock in such a tight and wet vice that I was worried I would even fit her. But nonetheless, all of my shaft dug into her until her ass plopped down and I could feel my member just hitting her limit. It just barely touched the entrance to her uterus.

"See? Mmmmhh! I knew we'd be a good fit. Lord! This is the fucking best!" Sammy was drooling from the side of her mouth as she leaned on me.

I twitch and groan as I feel my cock snugly hugged by her quivering walls. It was so tight that it felt like I filled out every bit of space within her. Sammy's eyes grow hooded and lusty as she gazes down at me.

With one hand, I rub her thigh slowly and sensually as she gets used to my cock while with the other, I cup her cheek and guide her towards me for another deep, passionate kiss. Her hot saliva mixes with mine and we each swallow what we catch in our mouths.

Meanwhile, she slowly starts moving her hips, at first grinding from side to side before lifting and falling. Her tiny butt ripples as her humping increasingly picks up speed and the friction grows incredibly tense with how tight of a fit we are.

Her wiggling insides welcomed me with glee every time I enter her. It feels almost impossible that I could pry her slit open so far and shove so deep into her, but we were fitting together like perfectly matched puzzle pieces.

I lose sight of my reservations and instead fall victim to her movements, groaning as I hold her hips and help her slam down onto my crotch.

Her breathing becomes ragged and rapid with her eyes slacking and staring ahead listlessly. She seems to be completely focused on matching her humps so I can grind her insides in the spots that feel the best for her.

I can't just watch her anymore and sit up, having Sammy in my arms and letting her continue to hump me. I kiss her jawline, trailing down to her collarbone until I bend over enough to reach her perky, erect nipples.

"M…Master! You can't… I'm supposed to be the one servicing you! Ngghhaaaaa!" She yelps as I begin to flick her nipple with my tongue and trace the areola of her breasts. I hold her tight so our bodies become one singular, sweaty mess. I don't listen to her and keep going with peppering kisses and suckles, leaving red marks in places around her bust.

"*Suck* You said it yourself, didn't you? *smack* You want to get off too, right?" I reply, trying to keep up my pace while talking.

Sammy blushes and doesn't respond except for the lustful moans that escape her mouth. I feel her gloved hands reach around my head, pressing me more into her breast as I suck it.

Her pussy twitches and just like me, she seems to have reached her limit. Holding her tight, I want to chime in with her humping and thrust upwards with the springs of my bed serving as recoil.

"Master! MMMHHHHMaster! I can't…! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Sammy yells loudly as she holds on to my head while her small body grinds on my cock. My tip massages the entrance to her uterus where she seems to be very sensitive.

I take note of that and to bring us both over the edge, I focused on that spot, prodding it with my tip intently.

"Me too, Sammy! I'll hold you! We'll nnnnGGGGHHH come together!"

"Yes master! Yes! Cum together! With me! So close!" Her mouth slackens and her eyes grow vacant as she looks at me. This girl is driving me crazy. I want to see her like this forever!

"SAMMY! HHHRRNNGHHAAAAAAAA!" Grabbing her ass tightly, I push her down onto my cock one more time, blowing my load deep inside her. I could almost swear that I saw her belly swelling a little from the copious amounts of fluids that I released.

Sammy cums onto my crotch, covering it in a thin layer of dripping fluids as she clenches down on me. Her entire body feels tense in my arms and she clings to me desperately. Her tiny body is shaking and her wings even twitch at the torrent of her orgasm. I catch her in my arms as I let us fall onto the bed. Sammy rests her head on my chest, panting hotly with her arms still locked around my neck.

"This was the most intense orgasm a human has ever given me. How is this possible?"

I comb her hair and try to calm down my raging heartbeat. "You said it yourself, didn't you? We're a good fit." I chuckle, taking a deep breath as the tenseness leaves my body.

"I guess you're right, master. Hmhm! I think I'm gonna get addicted if I spend more time with you. Let alone once you grow powerful and mighty. Ohhh, I can't wait for that day. It makes me giddy just to think about it." She shivered with excitement and I pet her head at how cute she was.

"I will be more powerful soon. When I show the circle of mages what kind of spell I created here, they will promote me to a circle mage myself or even one day make me an archmage!"

"Is that… a powerful position?" Sammy asks curiously.

"Of course! It's the highest rank a mage like me can have. I just need to show them that I am worthy to be taken in by showing them the conjuration I used to summon you."

Sammy didn't seem thrilled by this but she still gives me a gentle smile. "Hmm, it's not the way I would do it. But if it means that we'll get to hold a ton of power, then I'm all for it, master! I'll follow your rise all the way to the top!" She hugs me and nuzzles my chest. My heartbeat quickly races again at the sheer adoration I have for her right now. I just couldn't read her. She started off so dominating and sadistic but in the end… she was so sweet!

"Master?"

"Yes?" I ask quietly.

"We're friends now, aren't we?"

My heart skips a beat at her question. "Y…yeah. I think we are."

"I'm glad…" she smiles and hugs me even tighter.

I had to remember to make good on my ambitions. To become an archmage and be the best master to her that I can be. Somehow this personal dream now turned into something I did for someone else's sake as well.

At some point, I began longing for the high position more than ever before. But I had to also remember that I had a long way to go. The other circle mages still had a lot to teach me. If I want to protect the people of this land, I have to learn to become mightier.

Hopefully that dream will come true tomorrow.

Samael was already sound asleep with her gentle breathing hitting my chest. I didn't notice before, but it had already gotten dark outside.

I let my head fall into my pillow, my arms still wrapped around Sammy and my cock slowly slipping out of her as it grew limp. But I am too lazy to move and slowly drift off into peaceful sleep.

The next day:

"Are you ready, Sammy?" I ask the next morning. We got dressed and cleaned before meeting in the apothecary to wait for the arrival of the circle.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's hope this circle actually makes good on its promises. Otherwise, I'm gonna be really, really mad." Samael crossed her arms in distrust.

"They will, trust me. They've been honorable protectors of the human lands for eons. I at least think they're reliable." I rub my neck, losing a bit of confidence in my words. They have been very dismissive of me before, but I still hoped that they would keep their promise.

Suddenly I felt a pair of small lips touch my cheek and as I look over, I see Sammy floating next to me with a smile. "I don't like it when you look so serious. Don't worry, master. We'll be alright either way!"

I couldn't help but smile myself. I wanted to indulge in this moment a bit more but right then, a portal opened with a hooded wizard on the other side beckoning me to go through.

I take a deep breath and step in ahead of Sammy who at first stays behind me.

Entering the portal, I am transported to a large, domed tower in the center of the city of magi. I had heard rumors of this place. It was said to be a well of power that the mages drew their mana from. The dome I stood in was the centerpiece and the seat of the circle of mages. Large columns surrounded the circular platform we were on with a row of marble seats lining each column.

In the center of the in total 7 seats, I saw the largest one with the arch mage sitting in it.

He stands up, walking towards me as the portal guarding wizard bows and moves aside.

With a booming voice, he speaks as he looks down at me. "So… has the peasant done as he was asked to?"

I could feel Samael grip my shirt when he called me peasant, but I tried my best to ignore it. "You can talk to me in the first person, you know? I've done what you asked and I'd like to present my findings without any more mockery."

"You're not in the position to make demands yet, mage. Show me what you've got." He reaches out his hand, demanding the notebook I held in my hand.

I hand it over to him and let him flip through the few pages that contain the conjuration formula.

"It's the summoning ritual for a demon, archmage. A devil to be precise."

He seemed pleasantly surprised as he mumbled to himself. "Conjuring a demon? That would turn this war around massively. Artemis, does this spell really work? Where is your proof that you're not just scribbling meaningless pictures here?"

"Samael, you can show yourself now." I spoke over my shoulder.

Sammy reluctantly stepped out behind my back, her red eyes glaring at the arch mage. "I'm Samael, a devil of the demon army. You're talking to my master Artemis and I demand you give him more respect!" She spits out with a harsh tone but the arch mage doesn't seem to mind at all.

He leans down and grabs her chin as he examines her. "Well, well, well. You will do just fine."

Samael shakes off his hand and holds onto my arm.

"You've done a great deed for the circle today, Artemis. Congratulations, you've earned my respect. You are truly worthy of becoming one of us. Now, we'll keep the spell book and archive it for now."

I sigh in relief as I gladly hand over the notebook. "Thank you, Kalaydus. I promise I will protect the lands just as well as you have done."

"Good. As for your little servant by the way."

"W…what?!"

"We'll be taking her off your care now." Kalaydus snaps his fingers as two other mages approach me and Sammy from the sides. Both of them grab each of her arms and pull her away from me.

"M…master? Hey let go of me! MASTER!" Samael cries out to me, struggling as the men take her away.

"What the…?! Kalaydus! This was NOT part of our deal! You already have the spell!"

"Hmm?" The arch mage seems a bit confused at my resistance. "How else did you suppose we make use of your spell? Her name is woven into the formula. It says right here: Setra Samael Kabim. This spell is specifically a conjuration for that little devil over there." He says, glancing over towards Samael in disgust."

"You can't just take her from me! I summoned her! I am her master!"

"Then we will just have to break that bond and create a new one. We've done it with other conjurations before and I'm sure it will work with her too. Though I imagine it to be quite painful to a demon. Not that that little fact should dissuade us from it."

"Master! Please! I don't want to leave you!" Tears stream down Samael's cheeks as she is forced into magical shackles.

My heart trembles as I see her and I feel my fists clench as mana pools into them.

"Seems like this whore has taken a liking to you. We'll straighten her out eventually. Now go ahead and take a seat. We've been preparing a special throne for you."

"I don't want your dirty throne, arch mage! Give me Samael!"

"Watch your tongue, peasant!" He demands, but I was no longer ready to listen.

"Aeros Verticala!" I yell as I raise my hand at him. I grip him with my mana and launch the arch mage towards the domed ceiling. My body is pulsing with mana and my veins glow in a bright blue light. The arch mage is pressed against the dome, unable to move as his body sinks into the cracked marble.

"What are you doing, you fool! Let me down this instant!"

"No longer! No longer will I listen to what you tell me! You don't deserve this power! We were supposed to protect our people from demons attacking us, but you want to enslave them! This makes you nothing but scum!"

"Guards! He's gone mad! Capture him!"

When I was sure that the arch mage would stay put, being half embedded in the ceiling, I refocused on the other mages heading towards me.

"Nuentos Momentum!" I shoot two balls of blue energy towards them, clinging to their legs and spreading like a growing bubble. Soon they couldn't walk any more as their legs were consumed by the bubble. They struggle to get out of them but only make it worse with their hands sinking into the bubble too and them no longer being able to cast spells.

That left only 5 more of them that could do anything to me. I look over to the other two mages that hold Samael captive.

"Sammy! Come over here!"

The two mages were dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Sammy used the opportunity to ram her elbow into one of the guys' stomachs before flying up and pulling the hood of the other over his face.

With my magic, I grabbed her from the distance and pulled her towards me. I catch her in my arms as she falls into them. "Master… you *sniff* you…" She cries tears of happiness and I wipe them away with my palm.

"No time, Sammy." I release her magical shackles. "We'll talk once we've won." I say with confidence and Sammy smiles with a nod.

The last remaining mages conjure up all they can with firebolts and icicles shooting in our direction.

"Stay behind me!" I call out to Sammy, holding my arm in front of me as if I was holding a shield. "Imperitas Savectum!" The blue energy in my arm concentrates and pools into a giant forcefield surrounding me and Sammy. All the firebolts and icy spears get stuck on it shortly before they could've hit us.

I circle my hand around, melding the fire and ice into a large ball of blue fire and mana.

I look towards the mages who look upon us in absolute fear and terror.

I stand there with a smile. Samael behind me, clinging to me lovingly. I look ahead again. "I'm gonna count to three! You're either gone by then, or you decide to fight on. I don't want to hurt any of you, so choose carefully!"

The mages look at each other, standing there frozen in place as the great ball of ice and fire looms over them.

"One!"

And before I can even count to two, all 5 of them run off and down the tower. This left only the two mages who can't move and the arch mage sticking to the ceiling. He lost consciousness at this point and just hung there.

I let my arm fall and the great orb collapsed into water and steam, creating a hot puddle of water on the floor. I feel my legs wobble and the energy leave my body. I sink down to my knees and start panting in exhaustion. Beads of sweat run down my forehead.

Then I feel Samael's hands on my shoulders as she leans onto my back.

I reach up and lay one of my hands over hers. "We did it, Sammy. I think we got them all. They can't hurt you anymore."

"*sniffle* MASTER!" Sammy throws her arms around me and I embrace her. Her tears stain my shoulder and I could feel her body tremble. "I was so worried that I'd never see you again! They wanted to separate us! I… I…!"

I cup her cheek and gently press my lips onto hers. She calms down and melts into my arms. I smile as I part from her. "Hey, we're okay. I don't like it when you make such a serious face."

She smiles back and giggles. "So… where do we go from here, master?"

"Well, this place definitely needs a change of management. But if I'm going to be the one taking control… we need more support. You don't happen to know someone who could help us, do you?"

An impish smile crosses Samael's lips. "Leave it to me, master. You will rule this place in no time."

And just like that, the circle of mages was no more. I've lost a lot of respect for them and a lot of distrust towards demons.

Samael and I slowly built a new leadership. Taking over the circle's place in protection of the people. She assured me that demons never want to harm humans, so it was clear what would happen next.

6 months later:

Looking down at my kingdom was a dream come true. Though it was surreal to me even after months had passed. I stand atop the mages' tower and saw the streets bustling with a mixture of humans and demons.

Contrary to what I believed before, both groups mixed pretty well. All the demons and monsters that came to our town were just looking for husbands and lovers to make their own.

People were overtaken with desires of lust and love that I had to wonder why we fought monsters to begin with.

"Master? Why are you looking so deep in thought?" I heard my wife call out to me from behind me. She floats up to my side and hugs my arm.

"Ah, Sammy, I was just… looking at our land and how… peaceful it is."

Sammy smiles and rests her head on my shoulder. "It's awesome, isn't it? And you'll be its king. Even the demon lord seems to admire you. I just hope she doesn't snatch you away from me."

I chuckle and pull her closer to me. "You don't want to lose all that power we have, huh?" I comb her hair as I look into her eyes.

"It's not the power I love, master. It's the man holding it." She leans forwards and kisses me.

Standing on the edge of the open tower of course, the citizens look up to us and cheer as they see their king and queen kiss.

In celebration they cheer, moan and scream in pleasure with the streets lined with men, women and monsters falling to their lust.

Me and Samael look down upon our people and laugh at their enthusiasm. Seeing all the sex and fondling going on in the streets, we of course can't ignore the call to action ourselves.

I open my sash and let my robes drop to reveal my naked, hardened body to my wife and subsequently to the female masses. While the masses of women cheer and fawn, Sammy looks at me with hooded eyes and lust burning within them.

She chuckles impishly and strips her leather bra and latex panties until her blue, dainty body is completely open for everyone to see.

Just like the female audience cheered for me, the male onlookers now burst out in arousal at seeing my wife.

"They seem to be pretty into watching us." Samael states nonchalantly as her eyes never part from mine.

"Do you care?"

"Not even in the slightest, master. Everyone should see that I'm yours!" She says with flushed cheeks.

I lose my temper and as I wrap her up in my arms, I push her towards one of the nearby columns.

I lift up one of her legs for everyone to see her tiny, blue pussy. We never part our gazes and the crowd goes wild as I line up my thick, pulsing cock. "Ready to give them a good show, Sammy?"

She smirks and wraps her hands around my neck. "Ready when you are, master! Mess me up, good!"

I shove my hips forward and plunge into Sammy's pussy with my people doing the same as they indulge in sex with their partners down below. It was a new demon realm. A realm of pleasure and love. Men and women in the streets mixed into a mess of flesh and sweat.

Meanwhile I stand up here, my wife slackening from the pleasure as I gouge her insides. I lean over her to catch her lips with mine. Her perky breasts bounce with every thrust and the sight of her shaking body sent jolts of arousal through my body.

"I love you, master! I love you so much!" Sammy strains her voice as she tries to let everyone hear it.

"I love you too, Sammy!" I lift up her tiny body and present it to all of my people. Holding her up in the air, I thrust my cock into her from below. Her legs wobble freely in the air as she bites her finger. I bounce her on my cock, her front completely exposed to the public. I want them to see how I make her mine and imprint her with my shape.

"Master…" Sammy whimpers in pleasure as she cranes her neck to face me.

I kiss her deeply with our tongues lashing out at each other. Our moans mix and our sexes embrace each other as tightly as ever.

This was my kingdom. This was my queen. I could be powerful for them and for her. I would be just and righteous after my own dream.

And together with Samael. I will rule for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next up is the letter L in the family tree. And since I want to get a head start on the big one first, let's go with the Lamia family. Whichever one you like, be it Apophis, Basilisk, Echidna, Lamia, Medusa or Shirohebi let me know. As always, the most voted one will be featured in the next chapter but don't be discouraged if I won't end up doing your favorite. I'll get around to each monster eventually.
> 
> That's it from me. Have a nice day, look forward to next time and vote in the reviews which monster you wanna see next. Don't forget to follow and favorite so I know you enjoy my stuff. See ya!


	15. Lamia family: Shirohebi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one was a really close competition. It was a real battle between the Shirohebi and the Apophis. But in the end… Shirohebi won against Apophis.
> 
> Well, I suppose that means we once again get to visit the Zipangu region then. Hehe, don't worry, we'll get to the desert monsters eventually. But for now, let's see to this one first.
> 
> The Shirohebi… Ah, what a wonderfully devoted but possibly dangerous creature. You're a risk taker, traveler. I like it! With my wife being who she is and me being who I am, I'm very familiar with jealousy on both sides. But trust me, you've never seen anything like this man here has.
> 
> Why don't you just dive in and take a look yourself? Don't be shy…
> 
> …and dive into the depths of the Shirohebi.

The rain is pouring like mad lately. Not quite the weather to go out fishing. The waves slam into the bay and waft into my boathouse.

My feet are already wrinkled as I try to pull in the last of my wooden boats that were drifting in the water.

My name is Takeho Zuda, the fisherman of Chiraha bay. For the last few weeks there have been signs of a storm coming, but just like most others I ignored the warnings for the sake of going out fishing for longer to stock up on seafood. The bay is rich with wildlife and a treasure trove of delicious and rare fish, scallops and lobsters.

The boat creaks over the floor, leaving skid marks on the wood. But at least it's inside now.

"Finally. That was the last one. Damn, things are really ramping up out there."

The rain was just pouring down relentlessly, blown about by the harsh winds that rallied the crashing waves as well. Thankfully my little boat house is very stable and the waves just gently slid up the ramp of my little dock.

I blow some air and stretch my back, sitting down on a bench next to my fishing rods to watch the storm happening outside.

I put my hands behind my head, rubbing the rain out of my hair. I slouch over and struggle with the decision of whether I should whip out my fishing rod to try some storm fishing from the edge of the dock or if I should head inside and prepare some hot chicken soup.

But this choice was taken from me as my eyes wander outside. While the waves moved the water up and down in a steady rhythm, there was one spot that was wildly splashing about with bubbles rising to the surface in rapid succession.

My eyes shot open in an instant. Someone must have been drowning.

"By the gods!"

My body jerks up and I hastily get up from the bench, almost falling over as I transition into a sprint towards the water.

I throw off my shirt, get rid of my black boots and jump off the edge of the planks. I dove head first into the waves. It was so damn cold, but I had to suck it up. On top of the cold, the water was dark and muddy from the torrents riling up the sand.

It was hard to see but I could barely make out the bubbles rising from the depths. A white, lengthy silhouette came into view as I came closer to the ground.

It was a woman as far as I could make it out. She must've been wearing a white dress or something like that because I could see a large body of white on her. She was struggling with something and shaking her body violently. I got in close enough to at least see her face somewhat clearly. She had white hair and almost equally light skin with deep, dark red eyes.

She jerked up when her eyes flicked up at me. We wordlessly exchanged questioning glances, not understanding how each of us got here.

I touched her shoulder, signaling the question if she's alright. She vehemently shook her head before looking down at her legs and signaling me to do the same.

I could hardly see her lower body with all the sand blowing about but I felt around in the dark and discovered the problem. She got stuck in an old fishing net that was anchored in the ocean floor.

I floated up to her again, seeing her watch me with a worried and scared look. I signal her to calm down and reach into the back pocket of my fishing pants. When I pulled out my gutting knife, the woman inaudibly gasps with bubbles coming out of her mouth.

I again signal her to calm down, patting her shoulder. After her jerking settled down, she gulped and nodded.

I nod back and swim down. I was worried. I didn't see anything. But I had to do it now. I was running out of air.

Hurriedly, I felt around for the main knot of the net since without it, the rest of the net would just fall apart. But I also knew that it would be the hardest part to cut.

It was getting hard to stay underwater. My vision was slowly blacking out.

"Cut through for gods' sake! Cut through!" repeated in my head over and over.

I had no idea how far I've even come, but it felt like the net loosened.

And then… finally… The rope gave way. With the release of tension, my consciousness faded. Just as I could see the woman slip out of her trap. I fought unconsciousness and tried to follow her, but I was getting too weak.

I moved slower and slower until I came to a halt. The cold and the torrents took away my strength and I began sinking.

I never imagined dying like this. I didn't want to. But at least I saved someone doing it. And with those thoughts, everything turned black.

It was so dark around me. I saw absolutely nothing. I felt like I was drifting until a great relief of pressure came over me.

Suddenly, my vision faded back in. It was so bright that I blinked several times before my eyes adjusted to it. I saw a wooden ceiling and a few bright shining candles.

"Oh my… I'm so glad you're up." A gentle and soft female voice spoke to me.

"Wha…? Where am I?"

"In a safe place. Keep calm. You still need to recover." A faded, blurry head entered my view, shielding me from the blurred glow of the candles.

"Am I in heaven? Are you an angel?"

"*giggles* Quite the opposite. You're the guardian angel here, silly." The face comes more into focus and as I recognize red eyes and straight, long, white hair, I notice that it was the woman I've freed. Her hair was still slick and dripping with water but yet she was smiling softly as if the storm before never happened.

Her elegant hand caressed my face and I couldn't help but smile back and feel warm inside. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh it was horrible!" She said genuinely worried and clenching her chest. "You passed out underwater. I had to pull you up and brought you to the closest safe space I could find."

I look around, seeing familiar furniture. "This is my boathouse."

"Phew, I was hoping this was your house. If it wasn't, it would've been really hard to explain the break-in." She sighed in genuine relief.

"You… you didn't break anything, did you?"

She blinked a few times before answering. "No… of course not. You should get your lock checked though. It may be a bit… loose."

"*takes breath* Well, at least we're both okay. But I have one more question though."

"And what might that be?" She asked with a gentle, innocent smile.

"Why can't I use my arms?"

"You may not like the answer. I need to ask you to not panic before I answer."

"Uhh, okay. I won't."

"Promise?"

"What? Yeah, sure, promise. Why? What's going on?"

"Weeeellll…" She bit her lips. "What did you think I was when you cut me free down there?"

"I… what?! What do you mean 'What I thought you were?"

"Mmmmhhhhh, look down for yourself."

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" A giant snake tail coiled around my body. With how numb my body was, I didn't feel the slick and wet, white scales tightly pressing onto my skin. It was gigantic and tightly squeezed me from all sides.

"You said you wouldn't panic! You promised!" The 'woman' blushed and hid her mouth behind two locks of her hair.

"I didn't even know what to expect! Who are you? What are you?"

"Stop screaming at me! You're scaring me!" She teared up and whimpered as she pushed her face into the pillow next to me.

My mind was so overloaded that I just stammered. I had to collect my thoughts and took a deep breath.

"You're one to… sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, giant snake monster."

"*sniff* The way you say it sounds hurtful!" She looked up with one eye before stuffing her face into the pillow again.

"Wait I… *sigh* I just need some time to get used to a giant snake's tail being wrapped around me."

"*gasps* Is it really that big?" She jerks up and worriedly touches her tail.

"You're not! That's not it! I… I don't know. It's not like I have anything to compare it to… Listen, let's start over. Why am I wrapped up in your tail?"

She wiped her eyes and calmed down. "Well, I wanted to keep you warm. Your body was freezing when I pulled you out of the water. This was the best solution I had."

"Right… I understand. Okay. Let me just… get a grip on this. *blows air* First of all: Who are you? And what are you?"

The soft smile came back to her face and she clapped her hands together as she explained. "My name is Sevi. And your people call me a Shirohebi."

"Wait, I've heard that before. The godly snakes of water. I thought those were just stories."

"Oh, we are very much real, my dear. We have been around for a long time."

"Only to get trapped by a loose fishing net." I remarked sarcastically to regain some modicum of sanity.

"Don't rub it in, I'm embarrassed enough." She sulked for a second before smiling happily. "But at least I met you through this accident. That makes it all worth it. My hero…" She swooned blissfully as she snuggled her face up to mine.

Gotta admit, having her fawn on me like that, made my manhood swell with pride.

"My name is Takeho by the way. Nice to meet you, Sevi. I umm… I feel pretty warm by now so… you can untangle me now."

She looked a bit disappointed but conceded with a nod. Her coiled tail loosened and I felt a huge relief as she slowly slithered off the bed. Her human half was already standing beside the bed while her snake half wasn't even done uncoiling.

This was also the first time, I got a full view of her.

She actually would have an incredible body by human standards. Elegant figure, E cup breasts and bodacious, alluring hips. As I saw the first time I met her, her hair was very long and straight with straight bangs and two locks hanging from the side of her face. But there was a little detail I've missed. Her ears were long and perky and poked out through her hair.

And this gorgeous body was wrapped in a white, loose robe with light, faded purple features. At least it covered her top body just up to the transition part of where her snake half started. And it ended just around the height of her genitals. Somehow that fact made my heart race.

As her tail unraveled though, I had reason to definitely push those thoughts out quickly.

"Woah! Woah! I'm naked?" I quickly try to adjust my legs, trying to hide my raging boner that I was hoping would be covered.

"Of course you are. Your wet clothes would have just kept you cold."

I gulp "So that means… you've been coiled around my naked body."

Sevi blushed and covered her cheek with a hand dreamily. "I certainly was. I could feel your skin all over me. It almost felt like we were one being. Haaaahhh…" She sighed. "And you've gotten so big from it as well."

"You've…you've noticed?"

"I have…" Her gaze was transfixed on me, like she was suppressing an urge inside her. She clutched her chest and gulped as she stood there. "Can I…?" She stopped before asking any further.

"Can you what?"

"Can I help you with that? I can see that you're struggling."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I can help you. It's the least I can do. And besides it looks… so tasty." She was clearly heated but held back until I gave her an answer. "Let me help you… please." She asked with hazy eyes and desperation.

I looked at her, waging my options. I couldn't deny that she was turning me on and that I was so tempted. "*gulps* Okay Sevi, help me."

I reluctantly uncrossed my legs. I wanted to resist but… the thought of what she might do to me made me curiously excited. I sat on the edge of the bed with my cock now fully exposed.

The way she moved her body when she slithered closer reminded me of an actual snake closing in on her prey. Except her face didn't look like that of an attacking monster but more like that of a concerned wife carefully approaching her expecting husband. And just like her face suggested, she slowly and sheepishly reached out her hands towards my shaft.

It almost felt like a dream. Like this wasn't even real. The whole atmosphere was so serene and calm like flowing water, yet so warm and inviting that I just went with the flow.

The moment her fingers touched my crotch I just let it happen and watched her as she stroked them up and down my hard member. Her breath was stocking and gasping as she exerted more effort.

"This is mine now… I'm so happy…" She muttered in between breaths. Her white, thin fingers caressed me gently with faint pressure and an unfamiliar, numb heat emanating from them.

"What's happening, Sevi? What are you doing to me?"

"I'm just making you feel good, Takeho. I want to shower you with all my love and make you mine." She hissed with a passionate, heated voice. She shoved back her white locks with one hand as she moved her head down to my cock. Her lips closed tightly around the tip. Immediately I was rushed by a flood of stimulations. Hot saliva, the pressure of her cheeks and the movements of her slippery tongue all crashed into me at once.

Her eyes were completely dazed and she was so preoccupied with pleasuring me that her gaze was distant and vacant.

Her entire upper body heaved up and down as she let my cock thrust into her mouth.

I grip the sheets, grinding my teeth at the enormous pleasure. All the questions I had and my reluctance to accept this were blown straight out the window. Instead my mind was just filled with thoughts of Sevi.

I didn't try to hold back anymore. I just went completely lax. It was as if her sucking me off like this was the most natural thing there was.

I lifted my hand and plopped it on top of her head. She closed her eyes when I petted her and continued to devotedly devour my meat.

"You want me… *sluuuurpp*… I'm so happy! I never want to… *suuuuckk*… let go! MMmmmmhhhh!" She hummed, vibrations jolt through my length.

"How is this so good? Where did you learn this?" I grunt.

"Nowhere. I think *slurp* when you do it for someone you love…mmmmhhh… it comes naturally. Hammnn…" She muttered with a hot and bothered tone.

Someone she loves? We've known each other for such a short time. But for some reason… it feels so right. I feel like being with only her for the rest of my life… would be alright by me.

"You want to see more, don't you? MMMMmmhmhh! Look all you want, Takeho." She says as she undoes the knot that holds the top of her robes. In an instant, the cloth falls off her shoulders and all of her body down to her belly button was exposed.

Her skin was so light that it almost blinded me to look at it. But since she must've been incredibly turned on I saw faint red areas around her cleavage as well. Her breasts were full and round, swaying with the movements of her blowjob.

Her nipples were a light pink, wide and bulging. I could already imagine how incredible it would be to dig into them. So, I went for it.

While Sevi was busy taking in my member all the way to the back of her throat, I decided to repay her by at the same time caressing the side of her head with one hand and groping one of her sizeable tits with the other. She didn't stop me, quite the contrary. She leaned into my caresses with her eyes blissfully slanting. I push in her nipple with my thumb, toying with it and pinching it teasingly.

Her mouth was stuffed and muffled moans escaped her.

Her bobbing sped up and I felt the saliva swirl around in her mouth. I felt like I was sullying her, dirtying her body and mind. But as a matter of fact, that made it just even more enticing.

I was reaching my limit. Her luscious lips were relentless. My balls ached for release. It's been so long since I've ejaculated so I knew it would be a huge load. And that part worried me a bit.

"Sevi! Nrgghhh! I can't hold on any more. You can let go now!" I tried to warn her. I tried to let her know, but it actually just made her go wilder.

It was like she was just driven by the thought of making me cum and swallowing everything I had. Her lips locked even tighter around my shaft and her tongue became even more lascivious.

"I'm serious, Sevi! It's gonna… Hrrrnnnnghghh! I can't…" I lose grip of her head and her breast at once, clinging instead to the bedsheets. My hips jerk and I release an unimaginable amount of cum in the back of Sevi's throat. She pushes her head down to lock it in tightly, catching every rope of it in her mouth. I watch her throat work down the load with every gulp. Her face is flushed and devoted to this one purpose.

After several seconds go by, and my sack slowly drains, Sevi pops off with a loud smacking sound. Immediately she gasps for air and with me being equally exhausted, I fall over with her.

I land on top of her, my body and her human half entangled on a bed of her own tail. We both panted in ecstasy and our eyes met. I couldn't help but gently wipe a wet lock of hair out of her face. I held her like that for a moment, her pointy ear gently caressed between my thumb and index finger.

In this position, I felt the urge and gave in to it. I pulled her face closer and she followed without resistance.

I kiss her, softly. Her lips are soft and delectable and I never want to part again, but for what my body made me do next, I had to. My arousal was at an all-time high and my want for her swelled. I parted with her but my hot breath kept me panting.

With loving eyes, Sevi looked up into mine. Her look told me that she wanted me. "Takeho… will you take me? Make me yours?"

"I don't think I could resist anymore, even if I tried."

She smiled and reached up to cup my face. "Will you be mine as well then, Takeho?"

"Nothing I would rather be, Sevi." I let myself get guided to her full lips again and close them off with a deep, messy kiss.

I sit on top of her, rubbing her light body wherever I can. I reach the remnants of her robe and untie the sash that keeps it hanging around her waist.

The already loose cloth falls off her, giving me an unhindered view of her hips and crotch just above the border to her scales.

I manage to catch a glimpse of it as I keep kissing Sevi. The sight alone made me curious enough to want to touch her there. I trailed down the side of her body, past her breasts and sides. When I reach her hips, I close in to the center of the front of her body.

Sevi yelps a bit as she notices where I'm moving to. My fingers slide over her pelvis before I finally end up at her wet and hot slit. She must've been even more turned on by the blowjob before than I thought because she was slick, sticky and dripping with juices.

I shove my hand into her crotch and her eyes shoot open before going back to being slack and hooded.

Her tail begins trembling with every inch that I rub my fingers over her folds. I spread them, caressing the outer ones with my index and ring finger while prodding the inner ones with my middle finger.

My hand gets coated in glistening wetness. I pop off my mouth as I leave hers hanging open and drooling. Silent moans contort her face and I see her slackened tongue stick out.

"You're quite dirty for a god, Sevi." I chuckle as I lock eyes with her. "Then again, you're a god of water, so maybe you're always this wet." I whisper teasingly and push my finger into her, scraping at her inner walls.

"This… *gasp*… isn't enough, Takeho! Please put the real thing in!"

I was taken aback by how much she actually wanted this. I gulp, seeing her reddening body underneath me. I was already rock hard, but looking at her in this lewd state just pushed me over the edge of the arousal I could bear. "Are you sure you want this, Sevi? I mean with me? I'm just a fisherman; I don't have much to offer you."

She smiled and leaned up to me. Her hot breaths tickled my ear. "You're the ONLY one I would be willing to do this with, Takeho. I don't need a rich man; I just need my knight in shining armor. And you were that for me." She gripped my cock and guided it to her pussy.

I gently push her hand off and take grip my cock myself instead. I smile gently at her, slowly shaking my head and say "No, I'll do it. I'll take you on my own."

Her face melted into a smile and she held onto my shoulders as I pushed into her. Her body contorted and tensed up as I pried her open. Her cunt was so tight and narrow; it must've been her first time. I couldn't believe it. I was the first to take the virginity of a holy monster.

Sevi clenched her teeth and dug her fingers into the back of my neck.

It took some force, but I finally managed to submerge my cock all the way inside her. I gasp and groan as her insides constrict around me like… well a snake but that seems like something that's to be expected.

Sevi's head falls back onto her coiled up tail and her chest chokingly heaves up and down. She must've been in quite a bit of pain, so I tried to make her comfortable. I leaned onto her, carefully embracing her and kissing her neck around her collarbone.

She lifted her head up to face me and instead pressed her lips onto mine. She was clearly relieved and relaxed a little afterwards. That's when I started moving my hips.

Sevi bucked her hips up at me with the rest of her tail trembling restlessly. I hold her human half in my arms and hold her close as I thrust my cock deep into her. With quick and short thrusts, I prod her deeper insides.

There was something there that my cock was knocking against. It couldn't have been her hymen, in fact it seemed like she didn't have one to begin with, so it must've been her womb. My cock was exactly the right length to fully fit into her cunt and reach all the way back there.

I moan and wince as I pound her from above. My hand moves to the back of her head as we kiss and fuck. Her silky hair glides through my fingers and feels so damn good to touch.

Our bodies are glued together tightly, sticky with sweat. Her breasts flatten against my chest and her hardened nipples scrape across it.

I wouldn't be able to hold out much more. Sevi was already writhing and gasping underneath me from her first time. Thankfully, her moans were not those of pain, but of pleasure.

"Sevi! I'm going to fill you up! With all of my load! Can you handle it?"

"Yes, Takeho! I want to feel it inside me! Haaaaahhh! Cum with me! Please!"

Her trembling body clung to mine and Sevi pressed her face into my shoulder as we both reached our limits. The serene Shirohebi let out long, exasperated moans that mixed with my strained grunts and breaths.

I held onto her as tight as I could, making sure that our crotches were connected as deeply as possible when I sprayed her insides to the point of overflowing. Her already pale white skin gained yet another layer of whiteness that poured out over it.

Sevi and I slackened, our bodies numbing from our tremendous orgasms. I could still feel her walls quivering pulsing as my cum pushes past them. She was so sensitive that every tiny movement of me made her twitch in response.

Her lips shake and her breath goes ragged. She lies there, underneath me, resting on her tail while I rest on top of her. She was big enough for my weight not to bother her so I let myself go limp and fell onto her in exhaustion. I embraced her human body, sharing my warmth with her as we regained our senses.

I gaze down into her beautiful red eyes, feeling that this creature… no, this woman had become so incredibly precious to me. I felt a bond that connected us both. For once, I didn't feel like a worthless, poor fisherman. I felt like I meant something to someone, and she saw me as her beloved hero.

When Sevi first laid eyes on me after our former excess, she gave me a smile so warm that it relaxed all the tension I still had left.

"Looks like you're mine now, Sevi."

"And you're mine as well, Takeho."

"Did it hurt you? I don't know much about your kind but… it felt like this was your first time."

Sevi rubbed her stomach, sill feeling my half erect member inside of her. "We don't have any hymen but you are right. It was my first time. But don't worry yourself, Takeho. It felt wonderful. I can still feel your little babies squirm around inside me."

"Are you okay with that? I mean, you could get pregnant, right?" I asked worriedly.

"I could indeed, my dear. You've given me so much of it…" Sevi giggled happily, making me forget all of my worries instantly. "But let's not waste any thought on that yet. I just want to feel your warmth for now." Sevi sighed as she gently guided me to cuddle with her.

"Sevi?"

"Yes?"

"You love me, right?"

"More than any other man, Takeho." She said with happily closed eyes.

"Then whatever happens, I will take care of you."

"Hehe, that's what I should be saying, you smooth talker." Sevi yawned tiredly into the back of her hand as she rested her head on my arm to use it as a pillow. "But I suppose that's your way of saying that you love me too then, am I right?" She muttered happily, half asleep.

"I must've drowned back there in the bay. This all feels so surreal."

"You question things too much, Takeho." Sevi playfully scolded me as she lifted her head with barely open eyes and pressed her lips to mine. "This feels real, doesn't it?"

I smiled with a serene happiness that I had never felt before. My heart was fluttering. "It does. It really does." I give her one last kiss back. Before I even part with her, she is already asleep, snoring softly and snuggling my arm. I lay it around her and start to look at the ceiling. This was my new life now.

I don't think there is anything better that could've come out of that storm. I roll my head over to look at Sevi sleeping. I slowly lose consciousness and my vision fades to black. At last, I fall asleep.

…

The following day

…

I wake up at around noon. My arms are behind my head, resting on top of Sevi's tail still.

As my eyes finally open, I'm confused why she isn't lying next to me. The bed of her tail seems to be a bit smaller than before while the rest of her body leads around the corner where my little kitchen was.

I hear something sizzling and the smell of freshly grilled fish reaches my nose.

I sit up and jump off Sevi's tail, petting it gently to let her know that I got off. I chuckle as I hear a little yelp from the kitchen. And shortly thereafter I see her head poking around the corner.

"Oh, you're awake already. I hope you don't mind, dear, but I decided to prepare some lunch for us. You must be pretty spent after last night after all. *giggles*" An automatic smile crossed my face when I saw Sevi so chipper and invigorated.

I put on only the most necessary clothes since we're in private. A simple undershirt and some black shorts.

I enter the kitchen and I'm immediately overwhelmed by the delicious scents of herbs, spices and fish that's cooking in a pan on the stove.

Sevi stands at the stove, wearing one of my own cooking aprons on top of her robes. I approach her from behind and wrap my arms around her, making her chuckle in delightful surprise.

"I see you're making seabass there. That meat is pretty hard to get right. Did you put it on low heat?"

"Mhm." She nodded happily.

"Turn it frequently and make sure it's not cinched?"

"Done and done." As if to demonstrate, she flipped the fish in the pan with a golden brown covering both sides.

"Well, damn. Seems like you really know your stuff, Sevi. I'm impressed."

Sevi smiled to herself as she rested her head against mine on her shoulder. "When you're out in the water and eat fish all the time, just raw gets pretty stale very quickly. It's the first time I've done it with a real stove though. And it's also the first time I get to cook for someone else."

I felt so warm inside when I looked at her devotedly trying her best to please me. I gently guide her face towards me and give her a short but sweet kiss.

"Lucky me. It looks amazing!"

Sevi wordlessly pulled out a small plate like she already knew her way around the kitchen and cut out a tasty looking piece of filet.

"I hope it tastes just as good as I hope. Here, you try first, I want to see your reaction." Sevi handed me the plate and clutched her chest in anticipation.

The seabass was served on top of a little mound of rice and a side of green beans. I pick up some chopsticks and grab a mix of all the ingredients.

"Holy hell! This tastes incredible, Sevi!"

"Really?" She asks with her ears hopefully perking up.

"Yeah, you've really got a hand for this!"

"Oh, thank the gods! I was so nervous that you don't like it that spicy."

"I love spicy!"

"Me too!" We came closer and closer to each other as we fawned over food and chuckled over how into it we got.

Sevi combed back her hair as she blushed a little. "Anyways, this is just preparation. Wait until you see the Sunday dinner I'll prepare later!"

I happily chew on my little lunch serving as slowly but surely something creeps up in my mind.

"Di… did you just say Sunday?"

"Yes, Sunday dinner. Why are you asking?"

"Today's Sunday?!"

"I suppose so?" Sevi looked at me in confusion.

"Oh crap! Today is Sunday market! I have to get going!" I ruffle my hair as the realization hits me and quickly run through the boathouse to get my clothes..

"But why do you need to go there?"

"I have a stall there, Sevi. I need to sell my fish there today. Aww, I'm sorry about lunch."

Sevi dejectedly walked towards me, looking up at me with worried eyes. "Do you really need to go?"

"Sadly, yeah. If I don't do it today, my fish will get stale. And nobody wants dry and stale fish, Sevi." I hold her shoulders to console her.

She hung her head but nodded understandingly. "You'll be back soon, right?"

"As soon as I possibly can." I smile and give Sevi a kiss, making her giggle as I hold her cheek. "I'll see you for dinner, I promise. And after that we have all the time in the world."

"I can't wait, Takeho." She sighed and parted with me as she slithered back into the kitchen while I head out the front door and run along the shoreline with a bag of fish on my back.

It was heavy, but I just managed to reach the city of Chiraha on the other side of the coast. I wheeze in exhaustion as I sort my fish into the display cases of my stall.

The market was still pretty quiet and empty since it hadn't officially opened yet. Time for me to take a breather. Chihara was one of these beach towns, built with stone and logs. It was close to the water, basically right next to it, with reed covering the shore.

I sit on the stool behind my stall, resting my head on my hand as I look out over the ocean and listen to the seagulls. My stall was right next to the shoreline so I got a great view of the endless sea.

"When I get home, I'm going to have a snake goddess wait for me with dinner… *laughs to himself* what the hell happened here? Oh my god." I liked where I ended up, but it was still really absurd to remember what happened. "Last night though… I never imagined that I could be that turned on by a snake. Well, a Shirohebi. The way she…" I drifted off in thought, my mind slowly forming the image of Sevi.

My gaze slowly tides over to the reed and the water running through it. Suddenly, I see movements in it. The reed was rustling lightly. I keep watching it, seeing if it was just my imagination or the movement of the water.

*SLAM*

"HAAHHHAGGGAHA!" I jumped when suddenly a flat hand slammed onto the counter. ". "By the gods, Haruka, you can't just do that out of nowhere." I recover from my shock as I see my childhood friend and ex colleague, Haruka.

She used to learn fishing just like me but later turned to tailoring. She had black, shoulder long hair and wore her own clothing. A green stitched yukata with a frilly, red bow in the front.

"You were zoning out, Takeho! I've been standing here for over a minute. *giggles*"

"Haaa, you still could've just lightly shaken me. *chuckles and straightens up* What are you doing here?"

"Selling my wares, just like you are. Still the old fishing expert I see. Some of those are pretty rare to find out in these seas." She said in awe as she pressed her face against the display cases.

I smile proudly "You just need to know where to look. If you had continued to learn with our old teacher, you would know where to find them too." I nudge her teasingly.

"And stand in your shadow constantly? Nah, I'll decline, thank you very much. I'm comfortable with using my string to make clothes, not catch fish, Takeho. *chuckles in rebuttal*"

I laugh with her and reminisce about our past "I kind of miss that though. Going out to sea with you and the master. We had a lot of fun."

Haruka looks over at me and smiles nostalgically. "Yeah, I loved spending time with you too. Uhh you and the master I mean of course." She blushed for some reason and averted her eyes. "You know, we could go out with the boat some time again. You know… to relive it a bit."

"You mean with the master? Is he still around?"

"No… not with the master. Just the two of us." Haruka moved a bit closer to me and gently grabbed my arm.

Suddenly something zipped through the air and hit Haruka's hand. "Ow! What the hell was that?" Haruka backed away from me, rubbing her hand.

I looked at the floor, seeing a pebble flick over it. "Where did that come from? Oh, Haruka, are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think so. So what about it? Do you want to… *bump* OW!" Another pebble hit her straight on the forehead.

I turned around to where it came from. But I saw nothing but reeds and bubbling, wafting water. "The hell is going on?" I asked myself before turning to Haruka.

"Just forget I said anything. Maybe we can talk some other time. Market's about to start." Haruka said dejectedly as she rubbed her forehead and walked off.

I waved her off in confusion. I turned once again to the shoreline where the pebbles came flying from and in the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw something dive underwater. Soft wind blew about the reeds and everything was quiet. There was no way those pebbles could've been thrown by the wind.

Since nothing happened after that, I decided to instead focus on selling my fish to the incoming customers. But throughout the rest of the day, I was constantly going over what happened in my head.

The time flew by and I sold over half of my stock. The sun went down in the distance and the people started dispersing and going home.

I pack up the rest of my fish, ready to go home myself and anticipating dinner with Sevi.

I wander along the shore, feeling like something or someone is following me. About halfway, the feeling of being watched is gone but a weird feeling of dread is still hanging over me.

I shake the feeling off as I finally reach my boathouse, looking forward to seeing Sevi again.

I open the door, not seeing anyone around and it is awfully quiet. "Sevi? I'm home! How was your day?" I call out as I hang up my bag of fish. Yet I get no response.

"Huh… I wonder if that dark and dreadful atmosphere is a bad omen."

"That depends…" A menacing voice spoke from behind me. The door slammed shut and Sevi appeared behind it. Her eyes were glaring and sharp and a dark aura of light blue flames surrounded her.

"Sevi? W…What's going on?" I ask worriedly as I back away from her. She slithers towards me menacingly, but her face is so creepily calm that it makes me even more scared than when she looked actually mad.

She inhaled through her nose as if she was holding something in and asked me in an underlying, menacing tone. "Who is she?"

"Wh…Who are you talking about?"

"That woman, dear. The woman from the market." She asked with a smile. While her upper body was completely still, I saw the end of her tail snake its way towards me. I had nowhere to run.

"How do you know that I met a woman there?"

"I wanted to make sure that you're getting there safely. So I followed you. I was so impatient for you to come back. And then I saw you with her. So tell me…" Her tail coils around my foot as I'm backed up against a wall. "…what is she to you?"

"She's just a friend, Sevi. I've learned fishing with her."

"Are you into her? Do you think she's pretty?" Her lip trembles a little as more of her tail coils around my leg and she comes closer.

"What? N…no? I don't know. I didn't really look at her that way."

"She asked you out on a date, you know? Did you intend to go, dear?" Sevi grabbed my arms as I'm slowly swallowed by her massive tail. She presses up against me, rubbing up against my body with that creepy, calm smile still on her face.

"I don't know. I think she just wants to meet for old time's sake. *gulp*" Her tail squeezed me tightly, rendering my legs completely immobile.

"*giggles menacingly* You are so naïve, Takeho. She wants to take you away from me. You don't need her." Slowly, Sevi shoved her hands under my shirt and pulled it over my head. Her eyes formed into slits when she saw my naked upper body. My pants were gone almost just as fast as her tail contorted and pulled them down.

"I love you, Takeho. You know that right? And you love me, don't you? Don't you?"

"Of course, Sevi. I do!"

"Then why are you even thinking of meeting with her…?" Her voice grows weak and dejected. Her tail clenches me more gently now. I use the opportunity to free my hands and hug her.

She nuzzles my shoulder but her bright flames don't subside yet. They don't burn my skin, but now that I hug her, I feel them burning into my soul instead. Sevi smells me before pushing me onto the ground. Her tail swallows me more again, wrapping around my chest and legs but leaving my crotch exposed. For some reason, the situation aroused me and blood pooled into my lower abdomen. My cock was stiff and erect, something within me ignited my lust. I started panting and sweat built up all over my body.

"What's happening to me? Sevi?" I ask her, but get no response.

Sevi wordlessly opens the sash of her robes and lets them drop to the floor. Her gaze was overflowing with lust and sorrowful desperation. "I have to show you that you don't need her. I'm all you need. I'll make it so you never crave another woman beside me."

"Sevi, you're starting to sound scary. You're not yourself!" I try to reason with her.

"Oh, I am myself dear. Please don't resist. Don't worry, I'm going to make you love me as much as I love you." She said with an awfully calm tone of voice and a delirious smile.

Her hands fill with bundled white flames and she runs her fingers across my face. She gently touches my cheeks and leans down to kiss me deeply. I feel the flames burn, but not in the way a normal flame would. It burned within my soul and spurred my sexual arousal to the point of desperation. I longed for her touch. I wanted to feel her all over me.

Her kiss was hotter than anything I've ever felt. Our tongues meshed, sloppily exchanging saliva. Her lips were so soft and supple.

I wished I could've moved my arms. I would've groped her wherever I could get a hold. Her hips, her ass, her tits and even just the feel of her hair would've been enough to satisfy me. But I was denied that pleasure. Instead, all I could do was to take her kisses and seeing what she had planned for me.

Parting from our hot kiss, Sevi left me panting and chuckled. "You look so cute. You'll love me. You'll see."

"I already love you, Sevi!"

"Not enough! I want you to love me more! So much that you can't live without me!" She whined with hot breath. She licks her upper lip as she moves her burning fingers to her crotch. She rubs her clit, leering down at me. Her other hand gropes her breast, digging into her skin. "I remember when you touched me this way. When you took my virginity. The way your hands caressed me. Oh, it's exhilarating to think about." She moans under her own touches. My cock strains as I watch her. I can't avert my eyes and resisting is no use. So, I accept my fate and enjoy the display of her lewdness.

"Do you like my body? Don't you wish you could ravage me like you did back then?"

"I do! Gods how I would like to take you right now! You're torturing me!" I grunt in desperate lust.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll take care of you today. She will never be able to do what I can do for you." Her eyes were almost manic, lost in a deep haze. She was dripping with juices caused by her own masturbation.

Her tail propped me up so my hips would buck up for her. She lifted her human body over me and parted the lips of her pussy. "Come in, dear. Let me swallow you…" She sighed lustfully before lowering herself and skewering herself onto my cock.

I moan out loud. I've been longing for this feeling. Moist heat overtakes me and her squirmy insides immediately coil around me just like her constricting tail.

I buck my hips in anticipation, making her yelp, happy that I wanted to get going this much. She started humping me with her face flushing red. In a lust filled frenzy, she rocker her hips at incredible speed. I grinded her walls all over, leaving me moaning and at her mercy. The stimulation was intense. Every time she slammed down, my cock got swallowed as deep as it could go.

Sevi moaned and panted as she hopped up and down on my crotch. She groped her breast, kneading it lusciously to enhance her pleasure even more. Her figure was still surrounded by the bright fire, spreading over both of us. It did something to us as the pleasure only seemed to spike higher and higher. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of us moaning and our hips clashing together.

"Takeho! Say that you love me! Tell me that you love meeeee!" Sevi cried out with her strained voice.

"I love you! I love you, Sevi! Fuck! Faster, Sevi! I want more!" I was completely lost in my lust for her. Sevi cusped my cheeks as she leaned down for another kiss that stifled our moans.

With her pleasure making her body slacken, I could finally break my arms free. I wrapped them around her and put them on her nice, round ass. I pulled it against me in rapid succession to pound her harder and help her move.

Sevi perked up for a second when she noticed that I had freed myself but she was too lost in pleasure to care.

This sex was amazing, making the time before almost pale in comparison. It feels like her pussy is actively taking the shape of my cock to perfectly suit it. Our tongues wrestle wildly, our hot breaths blowing into each other's mouths.

I repeatedly moan her name as I passionately grope her ass.

"Takeho! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Sevi trembled, her tail having a hard time still holding me in place.

"Cum with me, Sevi! Cum! Cum with me!" I cried, bucking my hips as hard as I could manage.

Her pussy slammed down several times with her walls sticking tightly to my wet cock.

Our breaths were ragged and we spasmed wildly. And finally, we were glued together, cumming juices into and onto each other. Our mouths were locked, our screams of pleasure muting each other.

A huge load fills Sevi's cunt. More so than our first time even. It was as if we were now adjusting to each other to give the other the perfect pleasure. There was no way I would be going back from this. No other woman would ever satisfy me like this anymore.

As our convulsions subside, Sevi collapses onto me, her tail loosening like untied ropes.

I catch her in my arms, panting into her ears and embracing her.

"Wha…what happened? It's all so hazy." Sevi mumbled as her body still jerked a little in the afterglow. But as soon as she looked up into my eyes, her memory quickly came back to her, seeing as she immediately blushed and averted her eyes. "Ohhhhh…" She whined in embarrassment.

"Yeah, you went pretty wild there."

"Mmmhhh, it's all your fault. You just had to make me jealous." Sevi sulked.

"Well, you didn't have any reason to BE jealous. And it's not like I planned this."

"*whines* I know. Can we please forget that this happened?"

"Don't think I could do that. It was incredible!" I laughed as I petted her head that rested on my chest.

"But aren't you mad?"

"No, not really. But I still want to set you straight on something."

Sevi gulped in fear, but relaxed when I lifted her chin to face me. "You're the only woman that'll ever get to drive me this mad. Have a bit more faith in me, okay?"

Sevi smiled in relief as wrapped her arms around my neck to kiss me. We cuddled for quite a while, wanting to feel each other's warmth during our afterglow.

Her tail coiled around me again, this time gentle and loving like an embrace. It seemed like I lifted her worries. At least for now. Who knows if this will be the last time I see her like that.

Somehow… I'm kind of excited for the next time. But either way, no matter how much I like seeing her in her jealous state, I was sure that I could never actually cheat on her. Neither would I know if I could actually survive that.

Anyways, as for now…

"…how about that dinner, Sevi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go, one more Monster in the bag. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, or even if you didn't, please let me know in the reviews. Don't forget to favorite and follow me and my content so you know when I upload.
> 
> Now for the next one. We're at the letter M, and since there are so many big families in there, I'd say we start from the top with the Majin family.
> 
> Meaning, you have the choice between:
> 
> Dark Mage
> 
> Kitsune-Tsuki
> 
> Trumpart
> 
> or the Witch
> 
> Give your vote in the reviews and I'll count them for the coming chapter over the course of the next two weeks.
> 
> Thank you for reading by the way. Your comments really mean a lot to me and the series wouldn't be nearly as fun to do if you didn't support it as much as you guys are.
> 
> I hope you keep following me and I'll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Alleskeins


	16. Majin Family: Dark Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most current story of the series. From here on out, you can vote for what monster should come next.  
> For next time, I want to do a monster of the Ogre Family. Meaning you can vote between:  
> Blue Oni  
> Red Oni  
> or of course the Ogre  
> Just leave a comment below what you want to see next and the one with the most votes by the end of next week, wins.

The battle is growing fierce. I can see balls of dark energy barrel towards us and barely manage to dodge them. This mad woman has no idea who she is messing with.

My name is Klaudius, member of the paladins of Cheydina and servant of the Chief God. Under the gaze of her holiness I smite the enemies of mankind and destroy any kind of darkness on this world.

And that is just what I was planning to do when another one of these plagues set up shop near Cheydina. One day, and for no explicable reason our countryside got flooded and creeping vines overtook our fields. Basically, the land around our city turned into an expansive swamp that was swallowing the fertile fields.

At first, we thought it was the witches of Sabbath announcing their arrival but it was in fact something much, much worse. It was a dark mage expanding her influence from her remote tower in a distant forest. We didn't see her as much of a threat, in fact at first, we didn't even think she was a dark mage at all but just a wizard practicing her arts away from the eyes of the public.

But now… something had possessed her to claim more land which drove away more and more people to flee to Cheydina.

And that's where we come in. The paladins of the Chief God. We are a troop of 5 elite soldiers with holy powers granted by our goddess herself.

Consisting of me, Klaudius, Grindel, Hila, Nathaniel and Gregor.

I was the troop leader and the life of my comrades depended on me. I was on the forefront of any battle we got into.

Such was the case today when we attacked the wretched swamp of this monstrous mage. Almost as soon as we arrived in the thicket of the flooded countryside, we get bombarded with massive balls of slimy dark matter. It was as if it was alive and even if it missed us, the expanding puddles almost grabbed onto us like hands that tried to pull us into it. We've lost no one so far, but just when we thought we had gone through the worst, we met the head bitch herself.

We hold our ground, approaching her in a V formation and holding up our shields and maces in preparation for her attacks. But we were not prepared for this amount of power.

"Fall back! Fall back!" I yell to my comrades.

"Did you really think you could just barge into my lair and I wouldn't fight back!? It's ridiculous how foolish you imbecilic humans are." The woman raised her staff, the end of it loading up with energy, ready for another blast.

The woman herself stood in front of her tower, dressed in a surprisingly clean black dress with purple linings and frills. The same pattern extended to her wide, pointy witch's hat out of which long, voluminous purple hair pooled out.

She wore her clothes in a way that was extremely exposing with her dress only barely covering her voluptuous breasts and freely showing her long and curvy, legging-covered legs.

Her staff was crooked and looked like it had liquid dark matter pulsing through it. And for some reason, whenever she attacked us with it, despite her menacing and mocking words, she always had a maniacal smile on her face as if she was enjoying, to see us struggle to keep our position. Like the mad monster that she was.

"Hila, can you create another barrier? We're going to get pushed back if we lose footing now!"

"I have no more holy water! I'm all out!" She cried out in a panic.

"Gregor?" I turned to the other half of my squad.

"Nothing, sir!"

Just as we try to figure out our next step, a volley of spear-like magic projectiles hammer into our shields.

She didn't even leave the little island of her tower to wage a siege on us from a distance. Her voice was booming throughout the swamp as if it would carry and echo her words.

"Cute! At some point, you have to make a move as well, you know. You're not making any progress hiding behind your shields. I'm waiting." She said as her staff flew out of her hand and hovered behind her so she could sit on it. She did not take us serious at all.

My comrades were panicking, doubting if we could win this fight. I was the only one left with some holy water, the source of our power.

I check the pouches of my armor and find that I have only one vial left. One vial that is barely enough to protect me. But certainly not my comrades.

I glint at the dark mage through the slits of my helmet. There she sat, all smug and haughty. A provoking smirk crossed her face as she noticed that we had been beaten.

I wouldn't let her take this victory so easily.

I clench the vial of holy water and look over my shoulder. "Head home, men. This is not your battle anymore."

"But sir!" Nathaniel wanted to rebuke me.

"You can't possibly take her on your own!" Grindel added.

"But at least I can survive another attack!" I yell at them in frustration. I see the dark mage listen to us intently with a devilish smile and her chin resting on her hand.

"*blows air* Run home… you have lives to return to. If I should fail… you can fight another day."

The four of them looked at each other and then at me, giving me a deep bow before turning heel and bolting out of this swamp.

"Aren't you the brave leader?" I hear the woman call out to me, sitting up from her staff.

"I won't put their lives on the line for a pointless fight with a harlot like you." I grip my mace tightly, staring daggers at her.

"Pointless, is it? Then why are you trying so hard to take me down? Quite the contradiction. *snickers*"

"You have been a mere nuisance to us. And nuisances need to be eradicated." I pull out my vial of holy water and pop open the cork before drinking it. I feel a surge of energy jolt through my body and bolster myself. I crack my neck and knuckles garnering the interest of the arrogant mage.

"Hmm… what's your name, paladin?"

"What do you even care?"

"I want to know the names of my opponents. At least the ones worth remembering." She twirled her staff into a ready fighting stance.

"Klaudius! Klaudius of Cheydina!" I proclaim proudly and aggressively.

"Klaudius, huh? I'm Maliana. Let's make this interesting." She leans on her staff, taunting me. "You win and I leave you, your city and your people alone forever. But if I win… you're mine. Deal?"

"If it means that you finally shut up and we get to your defeat already." I roll my eyes slowly walking towards her, my body pulsing with power.

"Show me what you got then, human." She smiled, loading her staff with dark energy.

My mace glows with golden light and I swing my first strike at her. She dodges it with almost no effort. The spot where she stood before is now broken earth and steaming smoke.

I feel her staff hit me in the chest and along with a blast of magic, I am flung through the air until my body crashes into the muddy ground.

I look up, seeing her approach me with an overconfident smile and her staff loading up again. I try to get up, but the vines held me back. She was coming closer and closer. But just before she could launch another attack, I siphoned my power into my shield, creating a holy barrier around me that cut off any vines connected to me.

I sent a blast of that energy in every direction in a massive pulse and even though she was shielding herself with a magic seal, she was pushed back several feet with her feet getting no hold.

She was clearly surprised by it. I stood up, wiping the dirt off my armor. "You gotta give me more than that."

After the initial shock, she suddenly flashed me an adoring smile with a hint of… lust behind it? "*sigh* You are so adorable. You thought I was giving it my all yet. I admit you are a strong and… resourceful man. I could just eat you up." She giggled with a toothy grin.

"Are you mocking me, Maliana? You don't just brush off a disciple of the Chief God like that!"

"Tsk, serving the Chief God. Please." She scoffs dismissively, combing a lock out of her face which quickly drops again and covers one of her magenta-colored eyes.

I clutch my fist and dash towards her. She looks unimpressed and doesn't even act on my upcoming attack. She's right there. I just have to land this one hit and she'll be history.

My arm looms over my head.

She snaps her finger.

Excruciating pain surges through my body and my muscles stiffen up. A dark aura surrounds me and I'm no longer able to move. My mace and shield fall into the dirt, sinking and disappearing into the mud. I am forced onto my knees, barely holding myself up.

"Haarrghhh! What's happening to me!? You bitch! That was your doing, wasn't it?"

"Quick on the uptake, Klaudius. Haaaa, maybe now we can finally get along a bit better. All that resistance was so annoying." She says as she seems more interested in cleaning her staff than actually facing me.

"You could've done this the whole time! You were just toying with us!"

"Of course I was, darling. It was just too cute to see you guys try so, so hard. Especially you. You brave and stalwart leader, you." She lifted my chin up with her finger, patronizing me.

I scoff, tearing my head away from her hand. "Just end it already and save me the bragging."

She held back a giggle with her hand in front of her mouth. "*snickers* Kill you? Why would you think I'd want to do that? What kind of monster do you think I am? No, I just want to play with you. Remember the terms of our fight. Your city lives; I get… you." She once again reached out to me. This time she took off my helmet, revealing my face to her without me being able to keep her from doing so.

She seems surprised at first. Pleasantly surprised apparently, since a lecherous smile crossed her face. "You're relatively young to be a paladin, aren't you? Blonde hair, chiseled face and… *deep inhale* aahhhhh that male musk! Haaa, I knew I chose the right one with you. You have no idea how excited I am, young one." She embraced my head, sniffing my hair and pressing my face into her bosom. I freeze up, not that I could resist anyways, but the feeling of her massive breasts smothering me did rouse something within me.

I try to restrain myself and snap at her. "Are you done!? Get off me, you hag!" My face is flushed, but I hope desperately that she doesn't see it. I won't give her the satisfaction.

"*chuckles* A tsundere paladin! Ahhhhaaahhh! I can't believe how lucky I am! I will have sooo much fun with you, you have no idea!" She squeals in joy while I dejectedly face the ground.

She was not intent with that reaction though and made me look at her once again. "You just take a little nap and I will see you again when we start transforming you. *smack*" She caresses my cheek, making my face run red with heat before she finally plants her lips on top of mine. My eyes shoot open and I am dazed by the soft suppleness of her mouth. She leans over me, demanding that I accept her kiss and at this rate, I have no choice in the matter.

"Klaudius! Mnnhhh! *suck*" She sucks on my lips, toying with me in my defenseless state. I know I had no choice but to give in but… it's so sinfully good. Her lips taste of cherries and her mouth knows just how to make my heart race. I shouldn't… I really shouldn't, but I started to enjoy it.

I feel her tongue prodding my lips, begging for entrance. I could see her lust-filled eyes stare right into mine inquisitively. I try to hold myself back, but as I feel our lips go more and more wild, I grow weaker and part mine to allow her tongue inside.

From that moment on, Maliana holds onto my face, crouches down and wraps her arms around my neck. I'm overwhelmed with the pleasure of her tongue swirling around mine and I reluctantly reciprocate her movements.

But then… something odd happens. I feel the vibrations of a giggle echo in my mouth as I see a purple glow out of the corner of my eye.

She shoves something into my mouth along with her tongue. Something that feels like a little ball of something.

Still caught up in the act of kissing, I unconsciously swallow it along with her spit and an immediate sleepiness overcomes me. She parts her lips from mine and gently strokes my cheeks. "What? What was…?" My words trail off as I'm still gasping for air. I can't muster the strength to finish a single sentence.

"I told you to take a little nap before we start, didn't I? This should help you relax a little easier." She says sullenly as she licks up the wetness around her lips.

My eyes grow heavy. My already paralyzed limbs become even weaker. I collapse into the dirt, not a muscle moving in my body. Completely knocked out, I have no choice but to drift into a deep slumber. And I am uncertain of when I will wake up again.

…

5 hours later

…

"Urgghh… my head… *hisses*" My vision slowly kicks in, my head giving me the worst dizziness I ever felt. A weird taste of cherry and an unfamiliar spice still lingers in my mouth.

I barely gain the strength to lift my head. I'm hanging off something. I feel iron restraints on my wrists, connected to a long chain that was bolted to a cobblestone wall.

My arms hold up most of my weight with my feet barely touching the ground. I try moving. The shackles clatter about, but there is no way that they'll give.

The next thing I notice is that I have been completely stripped of my armor. My plates, helmet, gauntlets and shin-guards are all gone and I'm left in my simple, white linen undergarments.

"I see you've finally come back to the land of the living, Klaudius. Did you have sweet dreams?" I hear a familiar voice call out to me. As the blurriness of my sight slowly fades, I'm greeted with a teasing and mocking smile.

"You… drugged me…" I hardly wring out some words before my voice cracks and refuses to work.

"Aww, I wouldn't call it that. I just helped you to sleep easier so it wouldn't be such a big hassle to get you to come here."

"The… chains?" I asked, rattling my restraints as if to reinforce my question.

"Well… I knew you'd be kind of mad when you woke up, so just to make sure that you don't lash out too much, I thought this was the best solution. Don't worry, I'll release you in due time." She seems sincerely apologetic as she quickly checks up on me. She turns around just as quickly though and tends to a table of concoctions. From what I can make out, it was an array of vials and filters along with some sort of magic insignia etched into the wooden table.

"Why are you doing this to me? This is no way to treat a Paladin of Cheydina! What have we done to you?" I yell at her, my chains rattling and digging into my wrists.

She doesn't even turn around to answer me, be it out of embarrassment or arrogance, I can't tell. "You didn't do anything to me. That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it about? Gold? Power? Land?"

"Nothing materialistic like that." She says almost inaudibly. She turns back to me, the apologetic look from before completely gone which was replaced by one of anxiousness and anticipation.

"What now? Want to torture me as well?"

I'm taken aback as I see her soft gaze look straight at me. There was something sorrowful in her eyes, like she regrets what she is doing but determined to go through with it.

"Just…just let this happen, Klaudius. Please…" She whispers to me. It sounds so oddly familiar. My hatred for her still burns within me and it's still enough that I keep my defenses up. And yet… something itches inside me. Something that wants to know what she has planned for me.

I don't answer her and look away, reluctantly ready to let her do as she pleases.

She smiles painfully as she presses up against me. In surprise at her breasts suddenly flattening on my chest, I turn around to face her. She gives me a hopeful glance with upturned eyes from underneath the rim of her witch's hat.

Something in there. I can't tell what it is. But something in her gaze is melting my hatred away. She looks down, her hand sensually pressing against my front along with her voluptuous breasts.

Her fingers cling to my linen and a sultry grin stretches across her face, again showing a completely flipped side of her personality. She brings her mouth to my ear as she bites her lip. "Don't you ever long to reach for something that your belief keeps you from?"

"I…I have no idea how to answer that. What are you aiming for here?" I glare back at her.

"*sigh* I guess you wouldn't know." She sullenly looks down before glancing up at me with determination. "I will show you."

She presses herself up against me more. I clearly feel her nipples poke me through her clothing even.

Her fingers wander over my chest, lower and lower down my body until she reaches my crotch. With only a thin layer of linen between us, I gasp as she gets a hold of my shaft. Even this little touch was enough to send a few jolts through my body. She had a natural skillfulness with her hands, swerving over my length and clenching down at just the right spots. "This is nothing! Nngghh! Stop this at once!"

Maliana looks at me sternly before pressing her lips against mine while her hand slides over my crotch. "Just keep quiet for once and enjoy this. We don't know what we miss out on if we close ourselves off to certain pleasures, Klaudius."

"I just don't get all of this. Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Shhhh…" she presses her finger on my lips and continues to stroke me with a tight grip throughout her lewd massage. "Too many questions ruin the moment, don't you think?" She smiles at me with one of her eyes covered by her locks.

Blood pools into my crotch at her words. A hard bulge grows in her hand and her smile widens. "See? Just let go for me. And just feel it." She turns to me with those sultry lips that formed these words.

As if magnetically, our lips find each other. Sensually, Maliana licks at mine to gain entrance.

I make up excuses in my mind. "I can't fight this. She will just force it onto me either way." But in reality… I didn't want it to end. This sinful craving scratches at my soul and I see no other way to shut it up other than letting her have her way with me.

I buck my hips into her hand which she immediately notices in positive surprise. She crawls up from my crotch and hooks her index finger into my waistband to pull it down. My cock springs forth, right into her palm. Warmth spreads over my shaft at the direct touch and she just starts rubbing the underside.

Precum is leaking onto her hand, but it just makes her slide over it even faster and more intensely. Her eyes are hooded, burning with lust and arousal.

I can't help but be drawn in and open my mouth further to wrestle with her tongue. My heart beats like a jackhammer at the sinful act that felt so wrong and yet so right at the same time.

"*pant* *shivers* Isn't this amazing? Don't you just want to explode in my hand and let it all out? I don't mind it. I want to feel your cum on my skin!" She moans, her mouth half agape as her hand speeds up.

Her smooth, silky fingers tease the underside of my glans and smear my precum all over my shaft. Her hand moves so rapidly that her motions become blurry out of the corner of my sight. I'm too busy with her slippery tongue exploring the confines of my mouth. I moan relentlessly, craving release more than anything at this point as my vision slowly turns white.

The slick sounds of her squelching hand are sending chills through me. My hips buck to add even more stimulation but no matter how intense, I just can't get enough of it.

What is this? What is this craving within me? I never had anything like this. Is this the pleasure that the Chief God kept us from? I stifle my doubts and try to steel my resolve but my climax is coming at a rapid pace.

While one of her hands digs into my shirt longingly, Maliana moans into my mouth. She tangles her legs around one of mine and begins grinding on it. I can feel the vague heat of her privates emanate through the layers of thin clothes.

The additional sensation is just too much for me to handle; it was too erotic and so wrong. But it was like the immorality made it even more tantalizing.

"Maliana! *hisses* Stop!" I groan painfully as I struggle.

"Why would I do that, Klaudius? You're obviously enjoying it. You're so hard and twitchy. *lick*" She laps at my lips, giggling at my struggle. She's clearly proud of herself.

Her face is tinged in a lewd blush, complimenting her flashing, toothy smirk.

I hit the end of my limit and throwing my head back, I shoot several strands of thick, stringy cum over her fair hands. She keeps jerking me until every drop stains either her fingers or the ground.

I'm panting while Maliana slowly continues grinding my leg. I should feel exhausted… but instead I feel invigorated. Powerful. It's like my blood was surging with energy; like I just downed a whole chalice of holy water.

"*gasp* This was… something!"

"Incredible, isn't it?" Maliana's hot, excited breath wafts even through my linens as she rests against me. "And that's what I tried to tell you! When you just let everything go like this… you can gain an immense amount of power. And my child… you can have anything you want."

I stop for a moment, thinking to myself. "Did… you just call me: my child?"

"Huh?" she looks up at me in confusion and surprise."

"Nothing. You know what though? You're right about that part about power. In fact…" My wrists begin to glow in a strong, golden light. An extreme heat gathers around my arms as energy flows through my veins, enough to melt and destroy the shackles holding me.

I rub my chafed wrists as Maliana slowly but surely backs away from me. "Wait, think of what you are doing. No need for brash actions." Noticing that she lost her upper hand, she steps backwards while I follow her. I corner her against her incantation table and she fumbles around for her staff that's leaning against it. I effortlessly knock it over, grabbing her wrists and pinning her onto the table. I'm still panting but more in control of my body than I ever was before.

Her eyes look up to me in dejected defeat. "*sigh* Alright, do as you wish then. I failed either wa…"

"Shut up!" I cut her off, making her flinch. I try to speak as calmly as I can. "No more charades. No more avoiding questions. I know you are not who you pretend you are. You're not some random wizard turned mad. You picked me for a purpose; you wanted me specifically to demonstrate something. I don't want to hurt you; I want answers."

Her eyes widen for a second before her gaze turns into a sorrowful, regretful smile. "I apologize, Klaudius. I guess I just never thought that knowing who I was would change anything."

"Who are you then?"

From underneath her hat, Maliana glances at me with her one, shining magenta eye while the other is alluringly covered by her hair. "I have changed a lot since I worked at the cathedral, haven't I, my child? It's no wonder you couldn't recognize me."

The cathedral? Wait! "T…Tera? You? You're the dark mage?!"

"I'm afraid I am. Surprise!" She jokingly wiggles her fingers while her face fills with the heat of embarrassment.

A few months back, a cathedral I frequently visited was tended to by a gentle and quiet priestess called Tera. She overlooked every prayer and every confession made there and made sure that order and etiquette was upheld by the visitors.

As a paladin, me and my comrades were granted private sessions where we could worship the chief god in quiet and peace to grant us strength for the coming battles.

But occasionally, when I came in for my weekly prayer, I saw her still kneeling in front of the altar. She would always be horribly embarrassed, fumbling to quickly get her things and leave. I would assure her that I didn't mind the company and there we stayed, kneeling next to each other.

At first it was uncomfortable and embarrassing, but soon the usual quiet between us turned into smalltalk, little jokes and later… private conversations. She was like a trusted, attentive ear when my prayers to the Chief God would not gain any response. We reaffirmed our beliefs, telling each other to trust in the will of the gods but doubts kept nagging at us. We both questioned the determined hatred that the Chief God had for monsters yet we always came back to the same conclusion: The Chief God knows what's best for us. At least I thought we both did… Tera… was doubtful.

And one day… she disappeared. Never to be seen again.

"We've searched high and low for you. For months… what…what happened?"

Her eyes search for a point to focus on so she didn't have to look at me. "I couldn't stay at the cathedral anymore. The temptation grew too big."

"Temptation?"

"I've heard so many prayers… so many confessions but no one ever 'talked' to me. My life was empty and meaningless. I begged the gods to send me a companion. A man that would see more than just a priestess. And that's when you started surprising me in my prayers. But the Chief God is a cruel mistress."

"Because she would never allow us to be together…" I realize as small tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"I set out to gather some ritual herbs, trying to calm my mind but I wouldn't think of anything else but you. You were such a collected, determined and… strong man. Just being next to you at the cathedral was enough to drive me insane. My mind was filled with such dirty thoughts; things that I wanted to do with you. But a priestess and a paladin… it would've been looked down upon." She explains as I slowly remove my hands from her wrists. She makes no attempt to get away.

"And then, when I went to harvest, I reached this dark and murky swamp. It was disgusting at first, but there was some sort of dark energy lingering about. It seeped into my body, feasting on my lustful desires. It reshaped me and filled me with an indescribable amount of power. A power that I could use to create whatever I wanted. And the only thing I ever wanted… was you."

I'm stunned into silence as I listen to her story, noticing how she holds on to the sleeves of my shirt with a lusting grip.

"So… you spread out this swamp… just to get me?"

"I knew it had to be something serious that would threaten Cheydina. I never intended to hurt anyone but it still had to seem believable." Her face slumps a little as she realizes what she's saying. "I'm…I'm sorry I'm being so selfish, Klaudius. I need you! If I just could… we don't need to listen to the gods. We can make our own path. We can be together!"

Mali… Tera takes my hand into hers. Her fingers entangle with mine and I'm torn whether to believe her or not. I feel something connecting us. Despite the doubts, I want to be with her any way I can. "But how can we do this?"

"You can become my familiar, Klaudius. We just have to complete the ritual and we can be bound to each other. Please, it's the only thing… I'll ask of you. I know you probably hate me, but please… I love you." She sobs as she grips my hands tightly. I look at our entwined fingers and feel a certain kind of power flow through them. But the energy stops at her fingertips, begging to bridge over into me.

This must be the spell that would make me her familiar. She could've just forced it and bound me to her… but she didn't. She's waiting for my answer.

I grip her hand back, making her stop crying. Her tear ridden eyes open again and gaze up at me as I smile. I lean down and press my lips onto hers. And with this seal of confirmation, I feel her spell course through me, creating a tightly knit connection between her life and mine.

After the ritual is completed, she untangles her fingers and instead wraps her hands behind my head to pull me into a passionate, messy kiss.

I give in, wrangling her tongue with mine as I begin groping her body. The pent-up lust and repressed frustration of holding back finally breaks and I put everything I have into showing her how much I want her.

She pants as my lips pop off hers and we gasp for air. "I don't hate you, Tera. I've missed you. But what you did was still irresponsible and you did not think it through at all."

She averts my eyes in shame as she fidgets with her fingers behind my head.

"You know you didn't have to go overboard like this, right?"

"Heh, maybe not. You've got a pretty thick head to get through though." She chuckles, making me laugh as well.

Suddenly, we fall silent, noticing that my lower half was still exposed and full of energy. We look down between us and Tera shoots me a lewd smile and moves her hands to my collar, untying it. "Maybe we should get to the more… pleasant part after all this talk."

"You're right, maybe we should." I caress her cheek before gently pushing off her crooked hat, unleashing her voluminous and smooth hair.

"I love your new hairstyle." I whisper as I let my fingers comb through her hair. It falls lazily down back into place as if it naturally tried to sit perfectly.

"*chuckles* You mean to tell me that a close shave wasn't attractive?" Tera sighs and begins crawling down my body with her gaze. Following her view, was her hand that finally landed on my crotch again.

It seems only fair that I get to equal ground with her and flip up the cloth covering her crotch. The front of her dress was loose anyways and didn't cover much to begin with. She shivers as I mimic her and cover her crotch with my large hand. My fingers slide over a pair of elegant, silky black panties with purple laces that were stitched into the shapes of hearts.

I feel the residing moisture from before sticking to the tip of my fingers as well as new, warm juices rising up from underneath. Soon a large oval stain forms on the thin fabric which makes panties obsolete, so I slide them down to her knees.

We continue to exchange saliva filled kisses as we moan while gently stroking each other's privates. I'm hard as I can possibly be and there is no way that a handjob will satisfy me this time.

I push myself onto Tera, crushing her with my weight. She seems as ready as I am, gulping and breathing hotly through her slightly agape, moist lips.

I smirk as an idea grabs hold in my mind. I lift the cloth that covered her crotch up to her mouth so she can bite down on it and keep it up. She obediently accepts, muffling her moans as I prod her shining, almost hairless pussy lips with my cock. I say almost hairless because there was a small tuft of purple pubic hair above her clit. I'm thinking about how much it suits her mature and sultry body as I slowly start to part her crevice.

It was a slow process, making my way into her depths. Constricting, clenching hot walls hinder my process telling me of her apparent virginity. Her big and sultry words were apparently just a cover for her inexperience. And actually… I'm incredibly relieved by that. Because I have not taken a woman yet either.

But although that was the case, it almost feels natural to shove my hips into her. Whether that's because of the power surge I feel or the connection between us that we sealed.

I push onward, feeling like my member was filling her to the fullest capacity. Our sexes fit together like a puzzle and I knock all the way against her cervix.

Tera's teeth clench down on the dress and consecutively I feel a different kind of heat around my shaft. It's like her juices but thicker and stickier. It's blood.

I look at Tera questioningly and she shakes her head vehemently. "Don't let it linger! Keep goin'!" She yelps with her muffled voice and I don't think I could hold out even if she asked me to anyways. But this should be pleasurable for her too.

I help her fight through the pain by leaning down and making her shiver by licking her neck. She grips my shirt desperately, letting me leave hickeys on her collar as I start powerfully thrusting my hips. I swing my hips into her, colliding with her voluptuous ass and send ripples through her entire body.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her tempting E-cups bouncing in the flow of our movements. This mass of erotic flesh was just too alluring to not touch, so I shove off the very loose top and reveal her round, bouncy tits. I grin as I keep licking her neck but slowly trail down her collarbone, over her chest and I latch straight onto one of her juicy, perky nipples. My mouth sinks into her breast, roughly sucking and licking on her sensitive nub while still paying attention to her unattended other breast, groping it with a strong grip.

Her face shifts into a silent scream at the multiple assaults. She can't keep her mouth shut anymore and the cloth falls out of her mouth. "*wheezes* Klaudius! Fuck! Since when were you so lewd!? Hnnnghhhaaahhh! I can't keep going like this if you go on!"

I lick my moist lips as I pop off her tit and smirk up at her. "Take it as payback, Tera. Just ten times worse. Hehe." An uncharacteristically sadistic laugh escapes my mouth before I go back to assaulting her sensitive spots with even more vigor.

I hammer away, pounding her deep, slick cavern. Her legs shake along with the table she lies on, knocking over different vials and making the standing ones clink from the rumbling.

Her legs wrap around my waist. Noticing that, I let go of her breast. At least with my mouth so it's free to lean up and kiss her. We hungrily mingle with each other as our crashing hips speed up and grow more intense. I knock on her womb over and over and we moan in tandem. The thrusts knock the air out of our lungs, making us gasp with every collision.

"This is so tight! It's wringing me so good!"

"Not nnngghhh good enough!" I feel her fingertips dig into my back and another surge of energy flows through me. On top of my strength gaining yet another boost, everything feels more intense than before. It's like I suddenly became more sensitive and every grind and touch was like a lightning bolt of pleasure shooting through me. I can barely keep my breath steady as I cling to her, panting.

"What was that?! Haahhhh!" My legs almost buckle as I struggle to deliver my hard, deep thrusts. My cock is throbbing violently, being as hard and thick as it can get.

"I'm so close to cumming! NNnnnghhhhhaahhh! And I'm definitely not going to do it alone!" She shoves her tongue into my mouth, effectively shutting me up as waves of pleasure crash into my body.

I wrap my arms around her back and pull her into a tight embrace. I drill my cock deep into her one last time before thick globs of semen spurt from my throbbing tip. I coat her insides in milky white, crying out around her lips, meeting her own pleasure riddled screams.

I buck my hips several times over until my balls empty and I finally feel satisfied. Her twitching love tunnel sucks on my member, drawing out as much as it could gather.

A tangy string of saliva connects our lips as we exhaustedly parted from each other. I press my sweaty forehead against hers, seeing just how much of an exhausted mess we made of the other.

Tera's hair was disheveled and partly tangled while mine hung into my face with droplets of sweat falling from it.

I wipe it away and start chuckling in disbelief at what just happened. Tera joins in and laughs with her hand covering her mouth maidenly.

"Mission accomplished I suppose. I defeated the evil dark mage and saved a lost priestess. All in one day's work as well."

Tera smirks challengingly. "Well, I wouldn't say defeated. More like 'came to an agreement'. You know you might get in trouble if the others find out that we… did this." She worriedly caresses my cheek.

"Probably, if this came to light I'd surely be exiled from the order."

"You don't need to go back, Klaudius. You can just stay here."

"But what about Cheydina? It's so close by. And I don't think they will give up on pursuing you, Tera."

"They're no match for us. A dark mage and her familiar can't possibly be defeated by a group of unorganized paladins. And besides, we can change them too. We can change all of Cheydina. Free them from their shackles bestowed upon them by the Chief God! We can make a better world. You and me. Together."

I think her plan over in my head. The Order would lose all its power in this region. But the question is… what would come in its place? Anarchy? A demon realm? I can't possibly know.

"Listen…" Tera notices my worry and guides my face to look at her. "… this is for the better. The Chief God has held the reigns over these people long enough. I don't want any more people to be suffocated like we were."

She extends another hand and gently runs her thumbs over my cheeks. "Please help me, my familiar."

With my heart swelling as well as my determination I whisper back to her. "I will, my mistress."

And with that, we meet in a final kiss, going blind into a future yet unknown.


	17. Ogre Family: Blue Oni

On a fresh, spring afternoon in Zipangu:

“And that is precisely, why we need to coexist with the mamono, your honor. In short, we are a country that could flourish under their influence, their knowledge of the new biosphere that is growing in different parts of our nation and their unmatched skills in dozens of fields. Difference of attitudes and desires should not separate us from them!”

My roaring, confident voice echoes in the halls of the council, hoping that my conviction would break through their stubborn heads.

I’m Zeno Oto, a scholar and the only representative of the interests of monsters. Our young and evolving country of Zipangu is at a turning point and we might get to make history if we make the right decision now.

The west is waging a pointless war against the succubi and losing more and more people through their senseless offensive.

Our part of the country was one of the last that was still resistant to the integration of monsters into society. Of course my plea was met with scrutiny and scoffing. Slanderous whispers go through the onlooking crowd as I am judged and out in the open as the only defendant.

The council made up of 5 men in ceremonial robes, all with beards that would rival the length of some women’s hair, kneel on their seat pillows and glare at me for how apparently preposterous my case is.

“Young Oto, you speak in defense of monsters telling us only of the benefits. But we all have seen what they are capable of from their war in the western kingdoms. They don’t stop until they gather full control of an area and corrupt everything within it! Are you really trying to tell us that that part of their goals is not transferred to the kind that roams our country?”

“Your honor, it’s all a big misunderstanding. I know it sounds ridiculous and maybe even a bit ludicrous. But I tell you, the monsters in this country are planning nothing of the sort. Even the mamono in the west only reacted to the aggression that came from the human side. They were defending themselves.”

“By turning entire states into their own twisted demon realms?”

“Even that isn’t as bad as it is believed to be. All it is, is a transformation that benefits everybody.”

“And what exactly are those benefits, mister Oto?”

All eyes are on me, I can only answer quietly. They wouldn’t understand. “It… causes people to… be more open about their sexuality. That’s the basis of it.”

The jury knew what effect the corruption had. They’re just making me say it so the people are immediately turned against me. I give up and say it. “It turns men into sex-hungry incubi and women into succubi or various other monsters.”

A gasp goes through the crowd. I expected that reaction.

“I think that’ll be all, Zeno.” The council members stand up and turn away, scoffing. I run up to one of them and grab his shoulder to look at me.

I rebuke him immediately. “But not all monsters are like that, especially not in our country! They can live among us peacefully! Most of Zipangu has already welcomed them! We are just dividing the country!”

He turns around with a grim glare and yells at me. “Exactly. They accepted it, but we won’t be so easily fooled. We’re not going to wait around until the first reports of corrupted cities and crumbled governments reach us. Good day, sir!” He tears his shoulder away from me, leaving me defeated as the audience rises up from their seats and leaves the hall, giving me the cold shoulder.

I’m on my own here. My case is lost.

There’s nothing left for me except packing my material and heading home. Scrolls upon scrolls that I’ve been preparing for days and they just brush it off like I’m a madman talking to them.

But what does it matter now. I kind of expected this. It was hard to explain mamono culture to the uninitiated, let alone getting them warmed up to it.

My huge backpack is already weighing down on me like crazy even though I know full well that the walk back home will be even more strenuous.

The backpack is stuffed to the brim with maps, scrolls, writing tools and navigation equipment. Maps that contained small and large descriptions of Zipangu. I came from the southern hemisphere of the country, along with my assistant who had been helping me gather knowledge about all kinds of mamono.

This state, or rather this city state of Tekoma was one of the last and most stubborn states I’m visiting on my… you could call it crusade. I’m trying to unify the country… at least in this one aspect of tolerance. Sometimes it works out easy, other times… I get rocks thrown at me. This time actually isn’t that much of a hostile resistance yet a very unrelenting one. It took months to get through to the council. Shame it ended like this but what can you do? There’s always a next time.

I walk up the stairway of rocks that led out of the green valley Tekoma was located in. I take one last look at the peaceful little city. It’s surrounded by snowy mountaintops and rocky slopes. It had the look of a serene paradise that appeared to be in a permanent spring season. This place could become a refuge for monsters and humans alike. But just not yet.

I trudge up the steep ascend, heading for a plateau further up the mountainside. My destination was just at the edge to the cold, snowy peaks. A hidden cave with a roof of hard snow and an entrance barely big enough for a person to go through. It almost had the shape of half an igloo with the other half being solid, iced-over rock.

I easily fit in through the entrance but it was purposely built a bit larger for my… slightly taller assistant.

The inside of the cave barely resembled what you would imagine a cold hole in a mountain to look like. That’s because we made a long-term outpost here. Several shelves of scrolls and books were lining the backside walls with exquisite oil lamps illuminating the room. I smile as I smell the aromatic scent of the homely cave. It’s still a bit rustic, but I liked the warm and comforting atmosphere.

A gigantic carpet in red and brown tones spread over the floor so we wouldn’t have to walk on solid rock all the time and left and right to a small coffee table are a pair of matching, red leather recliners… one of which is occupied.

A cold, yet elegant woman sits in it, legs crossed and resting against the back while gently sipping from a cup of tea that she is holding with both hands.

In fact, I know who this woman is.

“Maika. I see you’re back as well. How’s the situation back home?”

Her gentle, yet sharp eyes turn over towards me as she puts the cup aside.

Maika is a blue Oni, one of the two types there are or at least that people know of. Her species was one of intelligent women. Subjective, planning, well-organized and sharp. Perfect prerequisites for being my assistant already, but Maika was on another level. On top of intelligence, I hate to bring it up even since it’s so lewd to look at her like that, but she had a body to die for.

She was tall, sure, but her overall figure was still dainty and exquisite. Her skin was a light hinge of blue with straight, silvery turquoise hair barely touching her shoulders and two beige horns poking out from her forehead. She was still dressed like you’d expect from an ogre family mamono. So basically very… primitive. Her skirt was made of tiger fur with only one leg being somewhat covered by it while the other was completely exposed all the way up to her thighs. Her wide hips and thighs flowed perfectly into a slim stomach and then a voluptuous bust with another scrap of tiger fur serving as a coverage for her F cup breasts.

Despite that almost barbarian style, she tried to outweigh that with a pair of rectangular, authoritative glasses. And I had to admit, it made her whole aura a lot more professional.

Her well-formed, bare legs smoothly uncross themselves as she straightens her glasses and stands up to greet me. A reserved but genuine smile crosses her lips as she takes a small bow and offers to take off my weighty backpack. She’s strong enough to handle it, otherwise I wouldn’t let her do it.

“Welcome back, Zeno. Back home has been doing well since we departed. Even the chancellor now found a wife. And I thought all he could do was mope and grunt all day. I guess he’s doing that now as well come to think of it, but in a way more pleasant way I suppose.” She chuckles haughtily as she carefully stores my equipment in the proper shelves.

I stretch my back after the heavy weight is gone. “Ahhh… well… at least it’s nice to hear that things worked out down there.”

Her hands stop for a moment and she looks over her shoulder. “Oh… I assume the meeting didn’t go well then?”

I finish rubbing my neck before I hesitantly answer. “Yes… it could’ve gone better. Seems like it’ll take more than just one debate to win over the hearts of these people. If I could get them to listen at least, then I would feel like I’m making progress. I almost lost my temper when they scoffed at me.”

She worriedly looks over at me. “You can’t let it get to you. They’re just waiting for any reason to dismiss you.”

“I know…*sigh* I know. I just… I think I just want to finish this quest of ours as soon as possible. I want to see this country united. You feel the same, don’t you?”

She props herself up and sighs. “Of course I do, Zeno. That’s why I’ve been following you to begin with. But we still need to take it one step at a time. Don’t let our conviction get in the way of calm and reasoning. Understood?” She says as she flashes me a small smile with closed eyes.

I put my hands behind my head and lazily look up at her looming figure. Even after travelling with her for several months… it still surprises me how she’s over a head taller than me.

“Heh, gods I wish I had that kind of zen, Maika.” Her slanted, sharp eyes look at me from behind her glasses. They were almost golden and shined with the kind of optimism and approachability that I’ve been used to ever since we set out together. “Either way, we’ll change their mind at some point. Not forcefully of course. It’s too troublesome to push this onto them and have a rebellion later. Do you happen to know anything about the local history? Maybe a case of mamono and humans working together before?” I ask with my mind still on the case as I walk over to a whistling kettle hung up above a crackling fire.

Maika puts her finger to her chin and closes her eyes in thought. “I can’t recall anything recent at least. I will check the records if there may have been an incident like that right away.”

“No rush, we have all the time in the world to prepare. Who knows when that next chance will come.” I say relaxingly as I sigh and sip from a cup of freshly poured, steaming tea. “What did you use for the tea this time? It’s really refreshing.” An approving smile crosses my lips as a mixture of citrusy and herby flavor fills my mouth.

Maika stands on a ladder, trying to reach the higher shelfs, foraging for any useful scriptures. I hear her voice from across the cave as she still busies herself with looking around thoroughly. “It’s a mix of ginger and lemons. I thought I’d try something a bit more fruity this time.” She replies in a matter of fact way that I knew all too well from when she was busy.

“Ginger and lemons? Where did you get those? It’s not really something that grows in this area.”

“I collected a few of them on the way back from the South. Foujian had a lot of lemons among other fruits growing around this season; even some from the demon realm. And the ginger is from Cheydina. With how close it is to the water, it’s growing like mad down there.”

“And you carried that all the way here to make me a new kind of tea?”

Even from a distance I see her hand stopping and her breath choking up for a second. “N…Not especially for you. I wanted to try it too.”

I set down the cup of tea, put my hands in my pockets and walk over to her. She has her back turned to me and still doesn’t move as she notices me approaching. “I don’t remember you ever drinking tea. You’re more of a juice kind of person, aren’t you?” I ask her as I look up at her.

She gulps as I apparently cornered her. “I…yeah I am but… I just didn’t like the bitter ones you made all the time. So, I thought we could meet somewhere in the middle.”

“You know I can still see you blushing from down here?”

“Shut up… just be thankful.” she sulks as she turns her face to the books again. She’s not moving her hands anymore.

“What’s the matter?”

“…what was I looking for again?” She mumbled.

“The records?”

“Oh yeah that. I should get back to it. So stop distracting me any moaaahhhhhh!” She huffingly stretches her arm out to reach for a far-away volume, forgetting that the ladder can’t move that far and topples over.

“Maika!” I yell as I see her lose balance.

With the book in her hand, she falls along with the wooden ladder and seconds later a clattering sound echoes through the cave.

Thankfully it’s only that. Clattering. Because in the spur of the moment, I reach my arms out and catch her in them.

Her eyes are shut tight, expecting pain. But for her, she might have rather taken that pain than this. Like a bride I hold her in my arms, her eyes wide in shock and her face beet red. She clutches her book tight to her chest and gulps.

“Shit, are you alright?” I ask still shocked by the quick turn of events. The ladder fell apart after hitting the hard rock underneath, making my heart sink into my stomach thinking what could’ve happened to Maika if she took its place.

Panting and still terrified, Maika is the first to notice how I’m holding her. You could see the steam rise from her long, pointy ears. “Th…thank you, Zeno! You can put me down now!” She blurts out, clenching her whole face in embarrassment.

I cut her off with a serious glare making her completely silent “You didn’t answer me yet. Are you alright.”

“Uh… yeah. I’m fine.” She answers while covering her mouth with the book she just acquired.

I smile at her in relief. “Good…” I gently put her down and let her get back on her feet again. “…let’s go over to the coffee table and review the book then, alright?” I cock my head in the direction of it, signaling her to follow.

“C…certainly. Ahem.” She clears her throat and straightens her slightly off-center glasses before walking over to the two recliners, putting the heavy book down on the table in between them.

The great tome took up the entire space on the table as me and Maika roll our seats together to look at it. The book must have over a thousand pages as thick as it is.

I fold it open and start rummaging through the pages. “Nothing… nothing… still nothing. It almost seems like they’ve never even heard of mamono before. There isn’t a single entry of any kind of encounter.”

“It’s a very remote location, maybe none of them ever found their way over here.”

“Or maybe they preemptively kept them out. Nothing about the former or the current demon lord in sight. If they had at least been involved in the war, I’d somehow understand it.” I hold my forehead as I flip the pages.

“Stop! I just saw something. Turn back a page!” Maika suddenly calls out to me as I’m almost at the end of the book. And indeed, there really was something.

A single entry about Tekoma dealing with a mamono.

“Let’s see, this entry is only a few years old: [On a sweltering summer afternoon, a stranger arrived in Tekoma. It was a woman, but also more than just merely that. It was a kind of creature that described itself as a Jorou-Gumo, a half spider-half human monster.

This stranger, calling herself Ino, was on one half regarded as beautiful and the other terrifying depending on which part of her people focused on.

She was asking for refuge and water, trying to escape her thirst and heat strokes. She appeared weak and frail, although whether that was just cover or not has not been confirmed.

The local regent took pity and most of all a liking to her. People had never seen anything like her and the regent saw it as a perfect opportunity to establish a more open connection to the world outside of his little valley kingdom.

Ino always acted kind and dignified as the new, personal handmaiden of the regent and everybody in town grew more and more infatuated with her kind attitude.

That would change one day though as investigations of the outside world had reached Tekoma. A courier had been sent out to the western kingdoms and told of terrible news. A brewing war with the succubi and corruption spreading far and wide. A corruption that drove men and women into depravity and disorder.

Shocked by these news, the townsfolk looked for their leader until one fateful night they entered his quarters only to find him in the throes of passion as he indulged in depraved sexual activities with the deviant monster.

They had to be forcefully separated. After hearing the news of what these mamono are capable of, the regent was convinced that Ino had seduced him and most likely had plans to corrupt his precious kingdom.

He was ashamed enough of his mistake that he resigned from his position and in place set up a council of his 5 most trusted allies since it would be much harder to corrupt all of them instead of just one man.

But that all wasn’t before Ino had been punished for her attempted takeover. And the following day after the incident…

…Ino had been executed.]”

My voice gets hung up on the last part and silence falls over us. I let myself fall into the backrest of the recliner and take in what I just read. A lot of puzzle pieces fall into place after this new information.

My eyes wander over to Maika and she just sorrowfully runs her fingers over the paper. Her gaze is distant and depressed. “What if she just loved him? Did that never even occur to them?” She just asked, not able to even look at me.

“I guess not… It all must’ve been so hectic and confused at the time that they made an irrational decision. And now here we are.” I sigh as I lean over the tome next to Maika.

“There was no reason to go this far. Did she even get a trial? It just… seems so unimaginably cruel.”

I look over at Maika, worry and sadness painting her face. I get her to look at me as I lay my hand on top of hers and gripping it tightly. I smile at her, trying to give her some assurance. “That’s why we’re here, right? We’re going to end this so nothing like that can happen again.”

“I know…” she falls silent again but I feel her hand gripping me back.

“Let’s close that for now.” I say as I shut the big tome. Maika still seems a little bit down, sitting next to me and I can tell that I have to get her mood up somehow. “Hey…” I tap on her chin to get her to look at me. She weakly does so and averts her eyes.

“Do many humans think of us that way?” She asks.

“Hey, hey, we can’t let something like that stand in our way. You’re letting it get to you. We keep our convictions. We know this is wrong and we’ll teach them that it is as well.” I pump a fist while I gently touch Maika’s cheek with the other.

Her eyes lighten up a bit and a soft smile spreads over her lips as she puts her own hand over mine. After we regain our senses, we notice what we’re doing and both go red in the face before taking our hands away from each other.

I awkwardly rub my neck while Maika fidgets with her glasses that she presses against her glowing red face.

I try to laugh away the awkwardness and get up from my recliner. “Ahahaha… that reminds me… I had an idea of how to lighten the mood a little. Wait here for a second, I have to get something.”

I walk over to my backpack, having Maika curiously stare at me from behind. I open the backpack and subsequently a hidden compartment inside of it, pulling a small corked up jug from inside of it.

I present it to her by putting it on the table and get our two cups before sitting down next to her again. “It’s some Sake I’ve been storing for a while. I thought we would share it when we actually finished our mission but… I think this’ll get our motivation up right now. We haven’t really had a break in a long time, so I figured it’s okay.”

Maika gulps as she sees the clay jug stand before her. She bites her lips as if she’s holding back. “I… I haven’t really drunk anything alcoholic since I left my clan. And I told you I didn’t really like bitter things to begin with so…” She says reluctantly, trying to not look at me.

“I know, that’s why it’s a sweetly flavored one.”

“You didn’t have to get one just for my sake.”

“I didn’t. I did it for myself.”

She looks over at me in bewilderment.

“I wanted to have this so I could have a toast with my companion, my only friend on this long journey. Because I think she deserved it.” I hand her one of the Sake-filled cups and she humbly accepts it with a somber smile on her face. Our eyes meet as we clink our cups together and we sip on the tasty alcohol.

The sweetness rushes into my mouth and I’m seriously overwhelmed by how easy it goes down the throat. It feels like you could drink this like flavored water with only a hinge of alcohol really being noticeable.

I think Maika feels the same because as I look over to her, she’s downing her cup with her throat working up and down at every gulp.

“Gaaahhhhhaaaa! This tastes amazing! Where did you get this stuff?” She asks cheerily as she cherishingly holds her cup with both hands.

“All the way back home. Home sweet home.” I say with a cheesy smile as I pour myself and her another helping. I slurp on my cup and make it a challenge to finish at the same time she did. “Feels nostalgic, doesn’t it? It tastes just like the freshly plucked peaches from around where we live.”

Maika takes a deep breath after setting down her cup. The skin underneath her eyes was already flushing red. “This is peach flavored? Now that you say it, it really does taste like Momoka’s peaches!”

“Remember when we snuck into her garden with a basket and collected as many of them as we could?”

“Oh, she would’ve been so mad if she found out it was us!” Maika laughs while covering her mouth.

“I know, right? Though it was so unfair! You always got the ripest ones.”

“Maybe you just need to grow a bit so you can reach them too!”

We both laugh together at our unusual careless banter. My cheeks burn and my mind was starting to get a bit light headed. But with Maika smiling again, I don’t even care if we let loose for a little bit.

After downing a few more cups, the jug is almost empty. Me and Maika fall back into our seats and drunkenly sigh, reminiscing about our past and laughing at all the things that happened on our journey.

Suddenly, I feel a lot more somber. I take on a more serious tone as I speak up and break the relaxed silence between us. “We’ve really been doing this for a long time, huh?”

“Several years now…”

“Do you regret coming with me?” I ask as I scratch my cheek.

“Awww! Don’t even joke about that!” She sloppily slumped over to look at me, peeking out from behind her armrest.

“No, no, no, I’m… I’m serious here. You do still like doing this with me right? I dragged you along aaaaaallll the way from the south to the north after all.” I emphasize the ‘all’ by pointing my finger at some point in the air and dragging it upwards. I’m probably slurring my words like a drunken clansman at this point but I already wanted to ask her about it some way or another before.

“Shuddap!” She blurts at me as she uncharacteristically reaches over her armrest to pull me into a firm hug. With her face pressing into my shoulder, she mumbles. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, you silly *hic* goose!”

I put my arms around her, too drunk to act surprised at her sudden change of character.

“What about you?” She asks meaningfully.

“What do you mean ‘what about me?’”

“Do you still like having me tag along? I mean I’m clumsy and I’m stuck up all the time. Am I annoying you?” Her eyes sink to the floor as she hangs off my neck like a child.

I grab her shoulders to prop her up a little as I raise an eyebrow at her ridiculous assumption. “Are you *hic* kidding me! I wouldn’t even be half as far in this if it weren’t for you. Stop saying stupid things like that! You’re s’pposed ta be the shmart one! Hehehe!” I can’t help but laugh. It just seems so ridiculous to me that she would think that…

“Nnngghh… *smack*” My thoughts are completely cut short as a pair of sweet, hot lips touch my own. I can feel the body heat of Maika as she shifts over to sit in the same recliner as me.

It’s tight and restraining, but my mind is somewhere else entirely. She’s wholeheartedly kissing me.

My heart begins to race and a flood wave of emotions breaks loose. I wrap my arms around her in return, passionately embracing her as I answer her sloppy kiss. She’s clearly inexperienced just like I am, but the shear thought of who I’m doing this with is enough to make my mind spin.

She parts from me, heavily panting and stark red in the face. “Just for once, let me do something stupid okay?” Her eyes flash through her glasses, filled with desire and uncertainty.

I gulp, trying to hold back my lust because she was being so damn sexy right now, and I nod in approval.

She slides down my body, settling in front of the recliner between my legs. Her whole upper body presses down in between my crotch as she starts to fidget with my clothes to get it uncovered.

My view is a bit hazy, but even though the background is a bit blurry, I can clearly see every detail of Maika pulling out my erect cock. After our heated kiss, I must’ve gotten hard, because my member is raring to go and longing to be touched.

Luckily enough, my wish is soon granted as I feel Maika’s exploring hands begin to examine my shaft. A shivery gasp escapes my mouth as she curiously looks at it close enough for me to feel her breath on my throbbing tip.

“You’ve been hiding more than just sweet Sake it seems.” She drunkenly giggles.

“Did you want to drink from that one as well?” I try to act smug, but with how excited I am, I can barely keep that up.

“I sure as hell hope I can get it to give me some of the sweet stuff it’s storing.” Her former embarrassment seems to slowly fade as her ministrations grow stronger and her grip tightens around my member. She tries to keep it in place and I can already see her licking her lips. But just as her outstretched tongue is about to touch my expectant cock, she pulls away and grins cheekily.

“I forgot something. It’s ‘you show me yours, I show you mine’, right?” She chuckles as she reaches behind her back to untie the one knot that is keeping her top in place. The scrap of tiger pelt drops to the floor and my jaw drops as I lay eyes upon her enormous, supple breasts. She’s an F cup at least but her overall size makes them seem that much larger.

Every muscle in my groin twitches as her blue mounds pour onto my crotch. Crushed under the weight, my penis fights to stay up and pops out of her cleavage. Her flesh twist and coils around me and we share our erotic heat with each other.

We equally breathe hard in anticipation and I smile down at her as I meet her gaze. “I always wondered about those. Never imagined I’d actually get to be so lucky to see them.”

“And now that you’ve seen them, what do you think?” She smirks as she proudly shifts them around my impatient cock to tease me.

But I’m not taking that without teasing back. “I didn’t think your nipples would be this cute. Look at them, all hard and excited.” I bite my cheek sultrily as I pinch her dark purple nipples, playfully tugging them and pushing them in.

“Nhhaa! Stop! I’m the attacker here! You’re supposed to be the prey right now! Unfair!” She whines with an adorable pout and sulky upturned eyes.

“Then you better take the upper hand and get back to the taste testing, right?” I smirk at her, eliciting a gentle smile from her back.

Over half my cock is drowning in her soft breasts while the other bravely peeks out from the top. I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard and big before, her tits were so voluptuous, I was impressed my dick even reached high enough to poke out.

All the better though, because the coming sensation throws my mind into overdrive. Combing back her silvery hair, Maika leans down and kisses my tip as if greeting it.

The pure feeling of her lips touching my head is sending shocks through my body.

Her mouth opens wide and takes it upon itself to engulf every bit of length that was not buried in her tits. She lavishes my cock with spit, spreading it over it with her broad, wet tongue. Shivers run down my spine as she licks the underside, prodding my sensitive spots.

“Maika! Yes! Right there!” I lay my hand on top of her head, bearing the double stimulation from her hot, lascivious blowjob and the feeling of her squeezing, warm breasts.

I look down at my cock, repeatedly disappearing and reappearing from within her moist lips. She’s completely lost in the act, nasty slurping sounds and moaning coming from her. My cock is ready to burst and I’m willing to push it to the finish line. “Sorry, Maika. This is just too damn sexy for me to keep still!”

Maika’s eyes shoot open and she gasps around my cock as I grab a hold of her tits and start thrusting upwards. She readies herself, positioning her mouth in a way that I can effortlessly shove my cock into it.

She pushes her face into her breasts as much as she can, taking my member almost halfway into her throat. I can feel my tip knocking against the back of her mouth as if I was pounding her cervix. The pure thought of that makes my hips even more restless.

At first, Maika seems to struggle a bit, but soon shifts to my rhythm to suck me off as efficiently as she could manage. Every time I enter her mouth, I feel her tongue sliding underneath my cock, squeezing it between itself and her gums.

Her lidded eyes turn up at me, begging me to cum. Just the sight of it… it’s just too damn sexy.

“I’m cumming, Maika! Just keep going! I’ll… nghaa!... be ready any second.” I called out to her, gritting my teeth as my throbbing member is already urging me to let it cum.

I give in to the pleasure and shoot a hot, plentiful load of cum into the back of Maika’s throat. She coughs and struggles a little but nevertheless keeps sucking hard. With every spurt, Maika swallows my sperm, downing it all without missing a beat. It really was like she was sipping Sake.

Her face was so red that the blue of her skin almost faded into a light pink. She seems to enjoy it, seeing how wholeheartedly she keeps lapping at my slit to lure out any remaining cum that might still reside in me.

Finallym, after a few minutes of my cock still twitching sensitively, she stops and pops off. Small beads of sweat are stuck to her forehead and she gently wipes them away before looking up at me through her slightly crooked glasses.

She smiles, looking for approval. I cup her cheek and guide her to climb onto my lap before I give in to temptation and capture her full lips. They still taste of my spunk, but the sweetness of the Sake soon pushes back through.

The soft fur that’s still covering her crotch grinds over my still not satisfied cock, eliciting a lusty moan from Maika, followed by an inquiring, begging look. “You’re not just done after just coming one time, right?”

“With a sight like that? Hardly.” I wrap my hands around her, latching onto her bubbly ass and hooking into her waistband with my thumbs. I shove it down just far enough to reveal her full, round ass and start groping. My fingers dig into her flesh, squeezing and contorting it. Her pleasured breath tickles my ears as she slowly manages to get the rest of her clothes and mine off of us.

Completely naked, we have nothing to hide from each other anymore. I take in her wide hips and thick thighs as I try to keep from drooling.

Our foreheads press together and our alcoholic breaths mingle with each other.

“I want it... I want your cock… Please… Everything is itching!” She mutters, pressing up against me and lifting her hips over mine. I can feel her juices trickling down from her fleshy, pulsating slit as well as my cock, longing to be driven inside her.

I grab her hips and smile. “By the gods, how am I supposed to say no to that?!” I say with determination before I help her crash down onto my crotch and bury my cock within her soft, burning insides.

A hot moan escapes her as I slowly embed my entire length in her pussy. My mind goes even more hazy than it was before.

Just watching Maika bite her lips as she gets accustomed to my shape is driving me crazy. Her already overflowing fluids pool out onto my crotch. I only now realize the weight of her. It wasn’t crushing, but it was enough for me to not be able to move my hips properly. She is in full control of everything right now and all I can do is to hold onto her hips and help her move with even more force.

She takes in the shape of my member, closing her eyes as she tries to get a feel for it. Suddenly she yelps.

“Hrgnnnhhh! That’s the spot!”  Her face is burning red and almost maniacal with lust. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth and her glasses were so close to falling.

Without a warning, she starts humping me, hammering my cock against that spot in the far reaches of her pussy that she just found.

I can’t keep myself from drooling anymore as my cock is swallowed over and over, plunging into her slippery cave. My mind is hazy, everything is spinning and yet her body makes me even more crazy.

To see such a smart and reserved woman in this lewd and unhinged state could drive any man into madness.

I squeeze her ass as tight as I can, eliciting even heavier moans from Maika. Her breasts push into my face and I take the opportunity to open my mouth as wide as possible to chow down on one of her nipples. My face almost disappears in her juicy mound, muffling my moans.

I suck it into my mouth, licking it all over while teasing and flicking the sensitive nub.

“Zeno! You can’t… Nhhaaaa! Not at the same… ngghhh… time!” I hear her whine, but I keep going even harder. Her grip on me loosens up a little as she loses focus and I get the chance to finally buck my hips at least the tiniest bit.

Her round ass bounces on my crotch, her skin rippling as it does so.

I pop my lips off her breast and call out to her. “Your pussy… haaahhh it feels amazing, Maika!”

“I’m glad you like it! Am I doing everything right?” She asks as her hands run through my hair and she presses me into her cleavage.

“I couldn’t imagine it any better! You’re squeezing me just right. Heh, it’s almost as if we’re matched perfectly!”

I feel her pussy twitch at my words and her face contorts even more into ecstasy. “Ahhhahhh! Zeno! Zeno!” Her arms tighten around my head, smothering me in her massive tits.

I am so close to bursting. My cock is already throbbing in preparation, my head expanding and knocking against her deep insides.

“Cumming! I’m cumming, Maika!”

The recliner creaks underneath our weight as Maika delivers the last heavy slams. “Inside, Zeno! Knock me up! I want to feel your hot cum inside of me! Hhhahahhhh!”

We both cry out as our floodgates break. While hers reverberates in the cave, mine is muffled and caught in between her breasts. The soft feeling of her flesh offers nice relaxation after I ride out my climax.

I feel the mixture of our juices pool out between us and after Maika’s grip on me relaxes I get to see the aftermath as well. While panting into each other’s ears, we both look down between us and admire the glistening, cloudy mess we’ve made.

With heavy breaths, we can’t help but laugh exhaustedly as our eyes meet. I look up at Maika as she lovingly caresses my chin.

I smile, reaching up to her with my hands and taking off her heavily crooked glasses.

I put them aside on the coffee table and cup her cheek. “I just wanted to look at them directly for once.” I whisper as I meet her shimmering, golden eyes and a gentle grin moves across her face.

Our lips meet in a short, tender kiss but quickly afterwards, her strength seems to fade and Maika’s head slides down onto my shoulder. I try to check on her but the only response I get… is gentle snoring and drooling.

I chuckle to myself although I feel the same fatigue come over me. At first everything is hazy, then blurry and finally, everything goes dark.

…

When I wake up, it’s deep into the night. The oil lamps in our cave are the only thing illuminating the room while the outside is pitch black.

I didn’t want to wake up, but a sudden, tight squeeze woke me up from my deep sleep. I look down… and see Maika. Her face beet red and her eyes wide open and shaky.

“I really did it… I really did it… I really did it…” She repeated to herself over and over while blushing profusely.

I only now feel the lack of oxygen in my lungs. Her ‘hug’ was tight enough to squeeze out every bit of breath in my lungs.

“*cough* Could you at least do whatever it is your talking about… oof… with a bit less enthusiasm?”

“Gyaaahh, Zeno!” Suddenly she lets me go completely and I finally get some air back into my lungs. “Y…You’re awake.”

“I sure hope I am. Who knows if I would’ve if you kept doing that. My lord…” I gasp for air, holding my chest as I slowly recover.

“I..I…I uuuuhhh… I’m so sorry!” She blurts out hastily, confused and panicky.

“No worries. Don’t think I broke any ribs at least.” I chuckle to lighten the mood again, followed by an uncomfortable silence from her side.

Her bangs hang over her eyes as she embarrassedly looks down. “We really did it together, didn’t we?”

I’m taken aback by her question before I have to blush myself as I see what she’s looking at. Our crotches were still connected and my cock still buried inside of her. She must’ve taken great care to not let it slip out.

“Yeah… we really did.”

“Mmmmhhh…” Maika grumbles to herself while she shuts her eyes tightly and presses her face into my chest. “I can’t believe all the things that I said! It was so embarrassing! I can’t even look you in the eyes anymore!”

I break out into a little bit of laughter as I see her like that and rub her back to calm her down. “But you meant what you said back there, didn’t you?”

I felt her nuzzling me a bit as she starts to pout. “M…Maybe… but you weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“But why? I was happy to hear you say all these things. I wanted you to enjoy this as much as I did after all.”

“I was drunk…” She muttered as if excusing herself.

“So was I. Doesn’t mean what I said didn’t mean anything. In fact, there is one thing that I didn’t even get to say. Maybe it’ll have more weight if I say it now.”

Maika lifts her head to face me. She was still sulking a little, but eagerly awaited what I had to say.

I embrace her, resting my chin on her shoulder and whispering into her perking ear. “I love you, Maika.”

Blood immediately rushes to her face, but she doesn’t back up. Instead, I feel her arms around my back and her hushed whisper reaching my ear. “Me too. I love you too, Zeno.”

We hold each other tightly as we share our seat. Again, she was a bit heavy, but actually feeling her entire body on top of me made the moment even more precious to me.

“It’s a shame.” She mutters as she tightly squeezes me.

“What is?”

“We won’t get to do this again for a while once we get back to work. We don’t know when we’ll need to be active and we don’t even have a strategy yet.

I smile into her shoulder and squeeze her back. “Actually, I do have an idea.”

Maika perks up and looks at me in confusion but after I explain it to her, confident, determined smiles cross our lips.

…

5 days later

…

I stand in the council hall once again, presenting my case for the second time. It’s not much of a different proposal, but I have an ace up my sleeve.

“And once again, I urge you to accept monsters into Tekoma. Thank you for listening, your honor.”

The council members look at each other in confusion as the one in the center rubs the bridge of his nose. “Mister Oto, what did you expect to change by presenting the same case a second time without any changes?”

“I was hoping maybe after thinking it over a second time, would make you more open to it.”

Mumbles go through the crowd and the head council grows more annoyed with me. “Don’t you get it, Zeno? You lose! There is no change coming. Monsters are unlawful, cruel and most of all unreasonable!”

“Are they now?” I say unimpressed as I check the dirt underneath my fingernails.

“How is it you still maintain such an attitude when your defense is broken?”

“Oh, the defense isn’t really over yet. I’m not the only defendant today, your honor.”

A gasp goes through the audience. “What kind of nonsense are you spouting, Zeno? Who else did you even get to support your ridiculous cause?”

“A close friend of mine. A representative, so to speak.”

“And who is your representative supposed to be?”

Suddenly, the door to the council hall flies open and the people gasp in shock as they see who steps through it.

Maika. She holds a large book under her arm, carrying it all the way to our presentation table before slamming it onto it. “Me, your honor.”

The council reacts as expected. “What is the meaning of this, Zeno? Do you plan on attacking us yourself now? How could you bring this monstrosity into our home?”

I clench my fists behind my back but try to stay as calm and passive as possible. “You don’t need to talk to me. I give this case over to my assistant Maika now.”

“We’re supposed to listen to a mamono? Are you out of your mind?”

“You may direct your questions at me, sir.”

The head council’s eyes switch between me and her, confused and brewing with suppressed hatred. “Fine then… Under the condition that any hostile action will be punished, you may be allowed to speak. Choose your words wisely, monster.”

Maika steps in front of the 5 men, calm and composed as ever. Her eyes are sharp and her gaze cold and yet, she bears a confident smile.

My heartbeat rises exponentially as she opens the tome and leans over it.

She straightens her glasses and looks the head council straight in the eyes. “You mentioned a fitting word there, your honor. Let’s talk about punishment. Does the name Ino still ring a bell?”

For the first time since my campaign, I see the head council’s eyes widen and sweat building up on his forehead.

“Unlawful, cruel and unreasonable was how you described us mamono if I recall correctly.”

And what follows, is a level of verbal thrashing at the highest caliber. Even with a stone-cold gaze and calm words, Maika decimates the council.

Leaving them, the audience and even me speechless.

…

2 months later back in the South of Zipangu

…

These days, I can take it relatively easy. After Tekoma signed the agreement to accept monsters as part of society, the rest of the undecided states had been swayed and soon followed the change.

Back at home, I feel quite comfortable in my element again as a scholar. My own little archive right at the mountainside of a blooming valley where the peach trees blossom all year round. It’s a nice sight to see the colorful streets of my home town being decorated in celebration of the union. Monsters and humans alike flood the streets to watch the parades and fireworks.

Me on the other hand? I’m content with holing myself up in my archive, reading a good book.

I step away from the balcony that I’m standing on and head back inside.

I already have a book that I’d like to sink into in the palm of my hand. I wanted Maika to get it for me, but weirdly, she’s nowhere to be found. Usually she would be sitting in her study, sketching out maps from the places we’ve been to, but she wasn’t there either.

It’s a shame, because I was hoping to cuddle up with her and maybe spend some time together while we sink into our stories.

As I pass by the library, I hear giggling from somewhere behind the bookshelves.

A smirk crosses my lips and I decide to take the detour to find the ‘mysterious’ source of the noise.

I walk past several shelves while hearing books fall out of their place. Sounds like ‘someone’ is going to have to put them back in order later.

I reach the last shelf and look behind it. Nobody is there, but I feel the presence of a large figure looming behind me. It’s hands are in a preying attack position. It would’ve gotten away with it, if only I couldn’t see it’s shadow project onto the bookshelf.

I quickly spin my body around, grabbing the attacker’s arm and twisting it behind its back.

“Ow, ow, ow not so tight, Zeno, please. I’ll be a good girl, I promise!” It was Maika. Of course it was. With her arm behind her back, I’m pressing her against the shelf. Not enough to hurt, but enough to keep her in place.

I can already put together what she was going for, seeing as a red hinge already spread across her cheekbones. “You’ve been at the alcohol cabinet again, haven’t you?”

She giggles in a ditzy way and admits to it immediately. “Yeah, you caught me.”

I smile down at her, not being able to resist her drunken cuteness. “Any particular reason for that?”

She puffs out her cheek and sulks. “I wanted to sexy stuff again.”

“Why didn’t you just ask then?”

She twists her body, pretending as if she was actually trying to escape. “You know how I am! I can’t just do that as simply as you do it.”

I reach down to her, cupping her cheek as she looks over her shoulder. “But you need to think about the baby, Maika. You wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself if something happened to it, would you?” I say caringly while moving my hand to her still pretty flat belly. It had been just a month after all.

Maika looks up at me with loving, longing smile while her face was burning even brighter than before. “Nothing will happen to her. I’m an Oni after all. Please, baby. Can we do it? I love you. I want to have sex with you any time that I can.”

My heart almost melts at her words and I give in to her cuteness. I lean down over her, catching her lips as they move towards mine and we both work on quickly shedding our clothes.

I look down at her blue, hunched over body with my cock already twitching at the sight. “I actually quite like this position. We can do it this way, right?” I say as I grab her round, firm ass while pushing her against the bookshelf.

“I like it when you’re a little rough, Zeno. Please, make a mess of me.” She whispers hotly as she sways her hips to entice me even more. As if that was necessary.

My fingers glide over her sides, tickling her in preparation for what was to come. Finally, my hands end up on her freely hanging breasts and bury my fingers in them as deep as I can push them.

I get Maika to yelp out in excitement as I playfully bite her sensitive, long ear as I whisper huskily into it. “Let’s show our daughter how much her parents really love each other.”

I plunge my hard and thick member into her, gouging her insides and quickly picking up speed while my body is glued to hers.

My hips slam against hers and we begin falling into a steady rhythm, hoping that we don’t knock over the shelf.

Her pussy burns just as hot as her face and I find out her mouth is no better as I shove my tongue into it while she cranes her neck.

We both get lost in the pleasure, letting our moans ring out. And for the rest of the day, the library is no longer a place of quiet.

My mission may be over, but my actual life is just starting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Papillon Family: Mothman


	18. Papillon Family: Mothman Pt. 1/2

Things haven't exactly been normal in Walakai ever since we've become more and more exposed to the presence of mamono. It's been over a year since Mikhail and his… extraordinary wife opened their candy shop in the center of town.

And to be honest… I think 'not normal' is the best that this town's ever been. Business flourished and even the morale of the people has explosively gone up. Walakai used to be a rather bleak and uninteresting little town, with bricked roads and straw topped houses. The weather throughout the year was always the same: not too hot not too cold. Just average. But nowadays... something happened to this little community. The market is buzzing, the streets are filled with people and the people are filled with love for each other. Flower beds bloomed around the town and in general everything seemed a lot more colorful and lively.

Oh, excuse my manners, how rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself and I'm already rambling. I am Archimedes, the town's very own weaver. Something that's become way more appreciated as of late.

It must've had something to do with Mikhail, his wife and the strange confections that were exploding in popularity, but love was constantly in the air and new couples formed left and right, giving me plenty of customers. Queen sized blankets to cuddle in, carpets to put in front of the cozy fireplaces and dishrags for the wives who wanted to show their devotion to their husbands by cooking them hearty meals.

Yes, it was a beautiful time for my shop and I felt happier than I had ever felt in my life. It was as if I could nourish the people's love with my work.

Underlying underneath all of that though, was this twinge in my heart. Something that I couldn't shake off no matter how hard I tried.

The doorbell chimed as the door swung open. "Archimedes? Are you here?"

I appeared behind a wall of rolls of fabric and moved into the wide-open reception area.

I clapped my hands as I realize who it is. "Mikhail! What a pleasure to see you again. Tell me, what may I do for you on this fine day?"

"Ah, you don't need to sound so enthusiastic every time I come over here." He awkwardly rubbed his neck as he laughed along with me.

"For shame! I always get excited when one of my regulars comes and visits me, Mikhail. Don't start getting weird thoughts about special treatments." I jokingly scolded him as I leaned on my counter.

"Hehe, I don't think with Elora around, I'll get any weird thoughts about you any time soon." Mikhail leaned against the desk and clapped his hands together. "Right! I came here for something. Actually, I kind of need you to fix something up for me."

"Shocker!" I chuckled sarcastically. "What's the matter?"

"Well, remember the table cover you sold me last time?" He asked as his face began to turn slightly red in embarrassment.

"The one for your work space? Yeah, I just sold you that less than a month ago? Was something wrong with it?"

"Oh, oh no! Hehe, no complaints whatsoever but… umm…"

"Come on, out with it." I drilled him for answers as my curiosity grew.

"Yeah… the one that you sold us it's kind of… ruined a little bit."

"Is it torn?"

"No, it's gotten… pretty sticky."

I raised an eyebrow "Sticky? What from the candy?"

He awkwardly scratched his cheek as he laughed suspiciously. "Eheh, yeah… candy."

I cracked a smile and nudged his arm lightly over the counter. "You couldn't restrain yourself, could you?"

He shrugged and ruffled his hair. "Guilty as charged. I guess there's just something in the air lately to make me and Elora… well let's not get into too much detail. Anyways, I need a new cover for my work space at least until the other one is cleaned properly. It could take a while to get all the stains out and hey, it's always useful to have a spare one around right? So, do you think you could make some time for that?"

"I think I can squeeze it in somewhere, let me check my books." I pulled up my schedule and immediately found an opening for the size of the order he wanted. I looked over the weeks and weeks of work ahead of me and let out a deep exhale through my nose.

Mikhail leaned in towards me with a concerned look. "Are you feeling alright, my friend?"

I laughed it off and assuaged his fears. "Don't worry, I'm doing fine. I guess it's just the weather getting to me."

Mikhail scowled a little. "Come on, Archimedes. I know when something's not right with you. Are you overworked? Listen, my table cover can wait…"

I broke him off immediately. "No, no! That's not it. I love my work, it's the most relaxing and fulfilling job I've ever had but… I've just been thinking about how jealous I am of what you and Elora have."

Mikhail raised an eyebrow. "What? How so?"

"I don't want to sound like I'm complaining but… this job doesn't really offer much time for anything private. A project can take between 2 weeks and 2 months to complete if I work every waking hour a day at it. Every day I sit at my weaving rack until I get tired. Sometimes I even fall asleep on top of my fabrics." I rubbed my eyes as I rested my elbows on the reception desk.

Mikhail laid his hand on my shoulder and spoke comfortingly. "Man, if you need a break just take one. Nobody's going to blame you if you spend some time on yourself."

I patted his hand, signaling him that he didn't need to comfort me any further and I got back into a more professional posture. "No, that's just something that I can't bring myself to do. Leaving customers unsatisfied and missing my promised deadlines, that would just break my heart. I have my honor as a weaver to uphold." I proudly and half-jokingly put a hand to my chest and smirked at him before I slumped a little. "Besides, I'm not at the age where I should be fawning over women and chase tail anymore. My life should be devoted to my work."

Mikhail cut in right as I finished my sentence with a dismissive rebuttal. "What are you talking about? Man, you're barely in your mid-thirties and you're looking great! You can live your life from time to time! And that excuse with work? That's nonsense and you know it. Look at me and Elora, we're working together every day and we still manage. And trust me, if people like us can support such a lifestyle then you can too, friend."

His enthusiastic encouragement brought a smile and even a little blush to my face My following sigh was mixed in with a chuckle as I thanked him. "Thank you, friend. It might be a little hard to find the time anywhere soon but… I'll try to stretch my wings a little when I do."

Mikhail returned my smile and we reached out to hold each other's shoulders. "That's the spirit, Archimedes. You'll find your luck even if I have to push you into it"

"I'm counting on it, friend." I spoke reassuringly, smiling in appreciation of his friendship. "Well, anyways, you still know the price and time for your cover, right?"

"200 pieces of Gold, 3 weeks, right?" Mikhail answered as he pulled out his pouch of gold. "Well, I better get going. Elora gets all antsy when I'm gone for too long. Have a great day my friend."

I pocketed his money and waved him goodbye as he headed outside. "You as well, Mikhail. You as well."

The door fell shut, knocking against the doorbell one more time before leaving me in the silence. I sighed in relief as I stretched and rolled my shoulders back into place. "Well ahhh, time to get back to work then. Plenty… plenty to be done." I let out a short sigh, but nonetheless tried to keep up my morale. I got back behind the racks of fabrics and threads and sat down at my workbench. In front of me stood another rack with my most current project. A rather large one as well.

It was a banner commissioned for the Order itself. It was a stark reminder that even though they tolerate the monster presence within their lands more and more, the crusade against the succubi was still going on. I actually didn't really know if they really knew what was going on here in Walakai. Since Elora settled down here we actually had a LOT more monsters join our community. So far nothing had happened though, maybe we're moving forward to a more united future. Maybe I should've been more optimistic looking at this banner.

The project itself was nearly done, actually there were only a few rows of threads to be added. Namely, the golden rim at the top that spanned around the entire banner. The moment I sat down, I groaned in slight annoyance as I noticed something. "Tsk, the spool's empty. Damn, do I still have golden yarn left over?"

There was only one place for me to look for a reserve and that was the old storage room. If I didn't find anything THERE, then I'd have to postpone the project to the next time I visit the market several towns over. Materials like those the Order requested are a rare find and can't exactly be bought from any ordinary supply store.

With cautious optimism I grabbed my lantern and ignited the small wick within it. While the main part of the store was well lit by the daylight that came in through the windows, the storage section was completely set in the dark with only faint glimmers of light breaking into it. The fabrics had to stay cool so they wouldn't lose tension and had to be shielded from the sunlight so the colors wouldn't bleach out.

So, I grabbed my lantern and headed into the separated room, stepping into the dark with my pulsating light source.

As soon as I passed the door, a draft of wind swung it shut behind me and left me in the cool, humid darkness. I could smell the familiar scent of dyes and sheep's wool; a mix of chemical sharpness and rural musk. Hard to get used to but also very homely once you DO get used to it.

"Let's see here…" I held my lantern in front of me, covering the leftover scraps of fabrics and bundles of wool in a deep orange glow. I had to be careful not to get too close to them with it since some of them are easily flammable, letting me only see dimly illuminated silhouettes of the racks and shelves I searched.

I slid the hangers from side to side, seeing if I could salvage some golden yarn from any of the abandoned works. "White, torn, stained, too thin… damn, isn't there…" I cut off my own thought as I saw something at the very back of the storage that glistened as it reflected the light of my lantern.

I went to inspect it and immediately my I let out a heavy sigh of relief. A golden spool of yarn. Only half full but it would be just enough to finish the banner. Though I was relieved to have found it, there is one thing that puzzled me about it. The golden yarn wasn't reflective it was something that coated it that made it glimmer. I wiped my index finger over it. "Pink powder?"

Suddenly a loud bang behind my back made me shudder and reel back against the shelf. Several spools fell on the floor and rolled across it. A rack had collapsed, its bar was completely broken in half. I kept calm as I walked up to it and found a huge pile of fabric that one after another slid from the broken rack onto the floor.

Seeing by the mass of it, it might actually have been too much for one rack alone to hold but even so, it wouldn't be that much over the weight limit that it'd break this violently. The bar was snapped like a twig. I put my lantern down at a safe distance from the pile as I sorted through it. They were the same materials that I saw before but… now they were covered in the same pink powder as the golden yarn.

I ruffled through them all, each one more covered in it than the last. It was like a layer of dust on them that completely covered and clung to them. I dug deeper and deeper, tossing aside more and more fabrics until I found the bewildering source of the weird powder. A big, almost human sized lump of pink fur. It was too dark to make out much, but it looked like a compilation of several tufts that were soft to the touch. When I pinched it between my fingers, a weird little cloud of this pink dust puffed out. I coughed "Hirk! NNhhh, what is this stuff? I've never even used material like this." I waved a hand in front of my face to waft away the powder while leaning on the fur with my other hand. My eyes shot open a little as I felt it. Not only was it soft as a cotton cloud but getting a better hold of it, it was also very… springy. I got a full hand of it, bundling it up in my hand. There was something almost fleshy to it, like there was skin under…

"Nyyaaaaa!" A stretched out, feminine moan suddenly rang out in the storage. I froze solid, my hand still in the same position. I probingly squeezed again and only confirmed… that I was grabbing more than just fur.

I looked down and from the pile of fabric emerged a face. The face of a girl. Her cheeks red from blushing and a lewd smile forming on her face. "You're not supposed to go for that right away, master!" She said as she let out a playfully shy laugh.

At this moment I noticed that I was not sitting on a pile of fur; I was straddling this girl and I was fondling her fur covered, voluptuous breast.

My eyes shot open and I immediately pushed myself away from her and fumbled backwards until I knocked my head against the wall. "Ow!" I flinched as I rustled my hair to distract from the pain.

"Master!" The girl instantly got up and crawled towards me. The closer she came to the light of the lantern, the more I could make out about her. Her eyes were wavering as if she was seriously concerned.

When she was close enough, I could see her entire body as well. She was most definitely a monster, although one that I've never seen before. She had large, pink, fluffy wings among other insectoid features like an equally furry insect butt and arms and legs that were covered in fluff and ended in pincer-like hands. Dark red, fanned-out antennae poked out of her light pink, long hair and additional fluff covered her intimate areas like her crotch and her breasts that I had unintentionally groped before.

"M…master? Who are you talking to?" I shook my head to gather my senses. "Wait, that should be question 3 or 4! Who are you and what are you doing in my storage?"

She slumped down and her lowered her antennae in guilt. "Are you mad at me, master?"

"M…mad?" I recognized that I used a very hostile tone and despite the situation I should've tried to solve it calmly. "Apologies, this is just… a weird situation. Let me collect myself." I took a deep breather and rubbed my eyes as I continued in a more casual tone. "Okay, let's try this again. Who are you?"

She knelt in front of me and I could see that she was holding back her excitement. The shift in her mood was almost instant as she suddenly smiled giddily. "I'm Zephyr, but you can call me Zephi, master."

I slowly sat up so I wasn't so slumped anymore and faced her more properly. "Nice to meet you Zephyr, but still… what is a girl like you doing in here? It's so dark and cold."

"Exactly!" She cried out and pumped a fist. "This place is perfect! I love the dark! Although I love light too! Like your lantern! I love that too!"

I cocked my head at this weird almost childishly excitable girl and cracked a befuddled smile. "Didn't think I'd ever hear someone say they love it back here. You sure are a weird one."

"Weird?" She put a finger to her chin. "What do you mean, master?"

"There you go again. Why are you calling me that? I'm not really the master of anyone."

Unexpectedly, she started blushing and got a little antsy as she looked at the ground. "Uh… well I haven't asked you yet but… I live in your house and since its yours that means you're the master of the house. So, I thought that you'd be my master too! I saw all of your works and they're soooooo pretty! Some of them even have flowers on them! I love flowers! A master who loves flowers as much as I do can't be a bad master!"

I was completely taken aback. There was no hint of joking behind her words. She was 100% sincere and unabashedly excited. "That's umm… a pretty bold request there, Zephyr. I…I'm really still pretty confused by all of this."

"I knew that it was a weird question, that's why I hid in here. I saw you sleeping outside on top of your fabric thingies but I never dared to ask you since you were probably tired already."

"Wait… how long have you been in here?"

"How late is it?"

"Uhh… around 6 o'clock in the evening?"

"Then about 2 months."

My jaw dropped a little. "2…2months? You've been in here for THAT long? How did I never notice you?"

She cutely rubbed the back of her neck and embarrassedly shut her eyes. "Ehehe, like I said, I was REALLY anxious about it. I slept in your racks the whole time where it was nice and tight. I can sleep upside down."

"Is that why the bar broke?"

"Kinda. That was actually another reason. It held out every other time when I slept on it."

"But?"

She shot me a blushing smile. "Well… when I noticed that you were there, I was so excited that my wings started fluttering really really wildly. I guess that I broke it with that. S…sorry about that." She hung her head apologetically and tapped the tips of her index fingers against each other.

The way she prostrated herself in front of me was almost abominably cute. I gave in to the urge to reach out and pet her head. I didn't know why it overcame me like that, but her response was so adorable that I forgot about it immediately. Her eyes were blissfully closed and pushed her head against my hand. "It's not that big a deal. Stuff like that isn't that expensive. But what now?"

"Hmm… I dunno. It's your call, master. I wanna stay with you and watch you work. Can I? I want to see you make more flowers!"

I chuckled a little as I continued to pet the top of her head, pushing down her antennae underneath my hands. "I don't only make flowers you know? I have to make what my customers want too."

"I don't mind! It's all full of pretty colors! Like that one!" She pointed to my side where the spool of golden yarn laid on the floor.

"Oh, right!" I grabbed the spool and looked back up at Zephyr. "Speaking of which, I need to get back to work."

"So… can I watch? I promise I won't get in the way!" She pleaded beggingly with eyes that a puppy would be jealous of.

I laughed at her and extended a hand to pull her up. "For today, yeah. It won't take too long. Hope you won't get too bored."

"I won't!"

I sighed as I suppressed an endeared smile. "Alright then. Let's… hnng…" Right after taking a first step, my vision grew slightly skewed and wobbly. My legs stiffened up and my mind became a blank slate for a second.

Zephyr came up to my side and squeezed my arm with her hands, worriedly pulling it against her to steady me. "Are you alright, master?"

"Woooo… must've gotten up a little too fast there. I'm feeling a little woozy but I'm good. By the way, you really don't need to call me master. My name is Archimedes." I explained to her and her eyes lit up like a shooting star.

She gasped "Oh! Can I call you Archie? We could be Zephie and Archie! Wouldn't that be great, master?"

"Wha… Archie? No! No Archie! It sounds way too silly, Zephyr."

She puffed her cheeks "It's not silly, it's cute! I don't mind it when you call me Zephie either. You haven't done that yet either even though I told you to." She frowned and puffed out her cheeks, scrunching her adorable little mouth.

I rolled my eyes jokingly and let out a fake sigh. "Alright, I'll think about using it, okay? We barely just met each other, usually you only give nicknames to your close friends."

Her antennae propped up halfway as she seemingly didn't understand what I was getting at but she complied nonetheless and gave me a relieved smile. "That's fine then. As long as you remember it!" She pointed her finger straight at my face with a cutely stern face.

I crossed my fingers in front of me and answered her confidently. "Promise. Come on, I've got work to do."

"Right by your side, master!" She proclaimed proudly as she clung even tighter to my arm. Tight enough for my arm to be submerged within her fluffy cleavage. A sudden rush of excitement shot through my body and I felt like the dizziness I felt before was growing even worse with a pink haze clouding my view. My lips were quivering and blood was rushing down into… "Brrr! M…m…maybe we should walk separately. It's already stuffed in here after all." I excused myself as I carefully peeled her fingers off my arm. But instead of giving up on close body contact, she made yet another bold move.

Zephyr shot to my front, her eyes wavering with worry. Standing close to me, she reached up with bot her hands and cupped my cheeks within them. She looked sorrowful and concerned as she carefully caressed my skin while my pulse shot through the roof. "You're not looking too well master. Maybe you should rest for a little while. I'll even watch over you and take care of you until you feel better. Oh wait! I think I know what'll make you feel…"

I gently kept her at an arm's distance from me, breathing heavily and struggling to stand straight. Weird thoughts started to flood my mind. Thoughts of wanting to… "I d…d…don't need to rest, trust me. I know myself and I've never been sick in my life. All I need is to get out of here, get some fresh air and start working again. Yes, that's it. Work and fresh air. The sooner the better." I held my head, trying my best to suppress these sudden urges that I'd never felt for any other woman before. At least not to this extend. This attractive, cute girl was basically clinging to me, but I couldn't just… could I?

I laughed it off and once again petted her head to assure her that everything was alright. She reluctantly let go of me and we could finally return to the workshop.

When I finally sat down at my weaving rack and set up the spool to finish the banner, Zephyr came up to my side and bundled together some of the fabric waste that I piled on the side so she could sit on it and watch.

She seriously wasn't lying before. She seemed genuinely interested in my work. Her eyes followed my hands and arms meticulously as row after row of golden yarn was woven in.

"You know, I've watched you work before sometimes."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, from a slit in the storage door. You're always so distracted when you're doing this that you don't notice. You really like your work, don't you?"

I smiled at her over my shoulder. "Yeah, I think I do. It's hard but... there's something amazing to it when you're able to create your own physical art. You have control over every thread and no matter how small, one piece of yarn can alter the image permanently."

"And you can add as many pretty flowers as you like!" Zephyr added enthusiastically as she almost leapt out of her seat.

"Add as many... hehe, no not quite. You still need to submit to the wishes of the people who order these. If you don't create it the way they imagined it, they won't be happy with it."

Zephyr slumped down a little upon hearing that but kept a sweet little smile throughout. "Aww... alright then. But... do you think you could at least show me how to make these flowers some time? I don't have anything really, but it would really make me happy if you made one for me. If you don't mind too much that is. I promised you not to get in the way after all." Zephyr weakly threw in, barely hiding the disappointment of knowing that I might not make it for her if she can't pay me for it.

I stopped my work for a second as a smirk crossed my lips. Zephyr curiously watched me with confused eyes as I reached a hand out to her. "Give me one of the square pieces you're sitting on."

"Um uh! Sure, master! Here!" She hastily grabbed one with visible excitement and, as if making an offering, presented it to me. I took out a weaving rack that was small enough to work on my lap and strapped a piece of woven fabric into it before taking out a needle and red thread.

Unexpectedly, Zephyr jumped onto my lap and looked back at me over my shoulder. Her soft wings flattened against me and I could feel her fluffy fur smother my legs.

She looked over my shoulder as I was somewhat confused and taken aback. My body was clearly not letting it go unnoticed that a girl like this was shimmying around on top of me. "Alright, I think this way I can hold it the best. You can guide my hands and show me the steps!" She said with a cheery smile.

I froze. My hands were quivering. She was so warm and her enthusiasm caused this endearing feeling within my chest. My mouth went dry as I tried my best to respond normally and with the calmest expression I could muster. "S...Sure, right, the steps." I subtly took a deep breath and overlaid her hands with mine. I let her hold the weaving rack and tried my best to guide her hands while looking over her shoulder. Her hair tickled my cheek and at several points our bare skin touched. It took every nerve in my brain to not lose my self control. "Well, we'll have to start somewhere so you have to decide where you want your flower to be. It's the easiest if we start with the stalk since it's the thinnest part and we work our way up."

"The best place..." She repeated in a quiet tone as she hovered her needle over the fabric. "There." I watched her place it on the furthest part in the lower left corner, jabbing it through to set the starting point.

I questioned her. "Down in the corner? Why are you starting there?"

She softly smiled to herself as she quickly stitched a short stalk with my help. "If I start down here, I have all this open space. That way the flower can really stretch out and it can be in full bloom. I think it would be the prettiest that way."

I let out a short chuckle as a smirk crossed my lips. "Heh..."

"What? Is that wrong?" She asked cautiously.

I helped her continue the stitch, reaching the rim of her flower which was supposed to take up 3 quarters of the fabric. I helped her develop it just like she wanted. "No, don't worry, it's not wrong. I just think that the way you're seeing it... it's pretty cute."

Her hands stopped for a second and her antennae perked up. "C...cute? You think so?"

I shyly responded. "Heh, yeah. Actually there are a lot of things that are cute about you. You're a cute girl, Zephyr."

Her cheeks flushed and she sheepishly averted her face to badly hide her happy smile. But even if she would've been able to hide her smile, her wildly fluttering wings were a dead giveaway. In the little space they had, they flapped about and little clouds of her pink powder poofed off of her. "M...master... you can't just say things like this out of nowhere. I... have to be prepared for that." She whined as she pouted without being actually mad.

My heart melted a little as I saw her so bashful and I once again petted her head to calm her down. Greeted by a irresistibly adorable grin, I told her. "You know... actually I'm fine with you calling me Archie if you want. If you like it, it's fine by me."

Her eyes widened. "Really?! I can? What changed your mind?"

"Heh, if only I knew that." I muttered embarrassedly as I rubbed my neck. "Guess I just think that it might be really cute coming from you."

She giggled giddily and adoringly pressed her back into me while resting the back of her head on my shoulder and looking up at me. "Will you call me Zephie too then?"

I playfully rolled my eyes and chuckled along with her as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Well... I wouldn't go that far yet."

"Hehe, you're off the hook for now, Archie." She nuzzled my chest as she dreamily gazed into my eyes. The pink specs of powder wafted through the air and were slowly enveloping us in a glistening cloud. My mind narrowed and my view was completely focused on her. I inhaled the powder without even noticing it and the same pink haze as before clouded my sight. Suddenly I was overcome with adoring love for Zephyr and the sensation of having her body in my lap grew even more intense.

Almost magnetically, my hand moved to her right cheek and I caressed her blushing pink face with my thumb. A battle waged in my mind as I tried to cling to my sense and reason. Something inside tore at my resistance and was intent on breaking my barriers. With hot breath, I spoke to her. "Zephyr, I have this weird feeling again. I want to... There are things floating around in my mind about you."

She laid her hand on top of mine and hooded her eyes. "And what do those thoughts tell you to do?"

"I... can't tell you..." I was struggling to hold myself back but the willingness to just ravage her right now was growing stronger and stronger.

"I know what you're thinking, Archie." Zephyr continued with a husky, desperate voice. "Do it... I'm the reason you're like this anyways." With her eyes still focused on me I felt her hand slide down my body and onto my crotch.

"What... what are you doing?" I asked with a gasping voice as her fingers snaked around the outlines of my cock and began stroking.

"My powder... I lose it when I'm excited and when other people breathe it in, they get excited too. That's one reason why I hid in your storage. If there was anyone I got excited with... I wanted to make sure that it was going to be only you." She smiled with a hint of caution, thinking that maybe I was going to get mad.

But my mind was in a completely different place. I felt nothing but adoration and love for her and I burned with desire for her body. A massive bulge was already pushing against my pants and it was only growing bigger and more eager by the second. I got closer to her face and touched her forehead with mine. "Seems like your plan worked out." I calmed her anxiousness as both of our flushed faces met in a deep, passionate kiss.

All care was thrown out the window and I wholeheartedly lusted over her. Her caresses grew bolder and she hastily uncovered my crotch to get a full hold of my cock to jerk its girth up and down.

Our tongues wrestled in wild madness, exchanging saliva and heat. Zephyr's eyes were hooded and I could only assume that my face was equally lewd. My heart was beating madly and I started to sweat from the unbearably combined heat of our bodies. The air within the store became increasingly dense and stuffy. Whether that was because of the powder that consistently increased in density I didn't know and I didn't care in the slightest either anymore.

Zephyr's hand sped up and ensnared the head of my dick to spread my increasing precum over my length. Surprisingly, her pincer like fingers weren't hurting me at all, instead the smoothly glided over my shaft while putting on pressure in just the right spots to spur my excitement.

Zephyr and I moaned and heaved as we exchanged lascivious kisses. I felt the need to put in my own effort and snaked my arm that was around her waist even further down her body. She gasped as I explored the tuft of fur that covered her crotch and found her moist, quivering slit underneath it.

"Archiiiiieeee..." Zephyr whined as my fingers assaulted her cunt, sliding over her crevasse. We both ferociously started to pleasure each other with our hands as our bodies were closely pushing together. The sweat and heat became so unbearably hot that I was overcome with the desire to shed my clothes. I rushed to shove my shirt over my head so that I could return to pleasuring her with even more zeal as soon as possible.

My pants were already around my knees so getting them out of the way was no hassle at all either. I could now feel the damp heat of her crotch on my thigh as she bucked and ground her hips over it. The pleasure I gave her through my fingers caused her to leak juices exponentially and they were staining the fur around her pussy, making it glisten and sticky.

"Do you like my fingers Zephyr? All this teasing and tempting and now you're the one being sensitive? You must've been holding out a lot." Of course I was no better, but in the heat of the moment I had no other desire besides teasing her and making her squirm more from my caresses. I wasn't myself. My desires and urges were forcing me to speak my mind without restraint. Maybe... maybe that WAS my true self. I had been so held up with my work that all of my sexual repression was now unleashed onto her.

Zephyr rode my fingers as I plunged them into her depths and her eyes squeezed shut from the sensation. With a gaping mouth and hazy eyes, she responded with a delirious smile. "You touching me... of course I'm loving it. That's what I wanted this whole time. You just took sooo long to act on it, Archie." She giggled playfully as she once again longingly captured my lips.

"Eheh, it was less than an hour, Zephyr." I smirked back.

"Too long..." Zephyr pouted as she pulled my hand from her face to place it on her fluffy breast instead. After that, she instantly returned to giving attention to my cock while I started to simultaneously grope her pussy and her supple, squeezable breast. On both ends the soft, damp fur slid through my fingers and coated my hands in glistening pink powder which already clouded my mind to the point of savage lust.

I felt her nipple through the fur and began flicking and teasing it while pumping my index and middle finger into her tight, squishy pussy.

I was so close to cumming from her hands and I could tell that Zephyr was not far away from it either. But just as I was about to breach my threshold. "Zephyr! I'm cumming!"

After voicing those words, something seemed to spark within her and she flung her arms around my neck. Within the blink of an eye, she escaped my grasp, turned around and mounted me from the front. She desperately plumped onto my lap with her legs crossed around my lower back and my cock plunging into her pussy without preparation. I effortlessly slid into her, her cavity fitting my cock like a glove and taking me in to the hilt. My eyes shot open at the sudden turn of events and I orgasmed hard and instantaneously. Zephyr cried out in ecstasy, drooling and cumming just as soon as I unleashed my load within her love canal. I spurted out large quantities of cum, clinging to her and pulling her body against me as tight as I could.

I could feel her pincers digging into my back but the pain didn't even really register, being overwhelmed by the amazing sensation of filling her to the brim with my sperm.

Panting heavily after settling down from her earth shattering orgasm and with sweat all over her body, Zephyr whispered into my ear with a quivering voice. "In there... is better."

I embraced her unconsciously. After this climax, I regained at least some of my senses. It was like releasing pressure from an overly filled tank that was about to burst. My mind was a bit clearer now and the realization of what had just happened began to sink in. I realized that I possibly just took her virginity or that at the very least the extremely fast insertion might have hurt her. "Zephyr I... I think you might want to get off for now. You might hurt yourself if we..."

Before I could finish my sentence, Zephyr hugged me tighter, pressed her face into my shoulder and insistently mumbled. "No... not off... closer." She whined. "You said I was cute and you did all this stuff with me, why should I get off now?"

I was taken aback by the saddened tone and inability to understand why I'd want to stop. "It's... I'm just worried. I...I don't know if this is your first time or not but... if we do it this fast... I'm just worried about you." I stumbled through my sentence, with the pesky caution and reluctance battling in my mind.

Upon hearing me say that, Zephyr just chuckled and rubbed her cheek against my neck while dreamily looking away from my face. "Silly Archie. I'm okay. No holding back anymore, okay? I don't want you to be so cold anymore. I want you to be more warm again. You're the warmest light I know after all." She said as she looked up, cupped my cheeks and pecked at my lips. "You want me too, don't you? It's nice when it's this warm."

I could barely respond as she circled her hips on my lap, pushing my still erect cock deeper into her and my cum out of her. I looked into her eyes after our sweet little kiss broke off. This girl. Why was her simple way of thinking so alluring to me. I touched her cheek as well while she cupped mine. Feeling her like this and having her so close to me somehow felt so right. I'd never felt such an urge to be with someone so badly ever before. I wanted her in my life and I wanted her right now. I looked down in between our crotches and watched as my old cum dripped out of her overflowing pussy.

I raised my head again and a smirk crossed my face as I faced her again. "Seems like there's some space for more left now. Let's fill it back up, what do you think?"

She beamed with happiness and entwined the fingers of both her hands with mine. Her face basically melted into a lewd smile and she began grinding. "More is always better, Archie. Fill my belly up all the way, okay?"

"Alright... Zephie." Just as her eyes widened from hearing me call her that, I caught her lips once again and started thrusting my hips from down below.

Zephyr's eyes rolled into the back of her head as I knocked against the back end of her love tunnel, grinding her cervix. I was buried to the hilt inside of her, feeling the moist fur that I only touched with my fingers before all over my lap.

Her antennae were twitching with every thrust and needless to say, her wings were, now that they were free to move around, flapping like crazy. All my fabrics were sprinkled with powder but I was far past caring about that. I squeezed her round, soft butt with one hand while I held the back of her head with the other.

The stool of the weaving rack we were fucking on was creaking under our combined weight and our movement. Her squirming walls pleasured me all over my length from my sensitive tip to the very bottom of my shaft.

Our tongues lashed against each other, our lips and cheeks long coated in sloppy saliva. Our bodies, smashed together tightly, created an immense heat from the friction and our sweaty skin stuck and rubbed together.

Her butt crashed into my crotch over and over as my cock retracted from her depths almost to the point of popping out before Zephyr desperately slammed down to fill herself up again. She did everything she could to make me cum, clinging to me as tightly as she could and grinding my cock against every side of her insides.

Her pussy squeezed me from all of said sides as well, signaling me that Zephyr herself was enjoying this at least just as much and, judging by her delusional expression, maybe even more than me.

Then again, I was not one to talk. My teeth ground together as I tried to bear the pleasure. My muscles were burning and almost working on their own will.

I plunged harder and harder into her as our combined excitement grew. More and more of my old cum was pushed out of her to make room for my cock. Our crotches were a wild mess of fluids. And they were just about to get even worse.

With stuttering words, Zephyr called out to me. "A...Archie! Cumming! CUMMING!"

Without responding, I sped up my thrusts for the final sprint and ramped our pleasure up to formerly unimaginable levels. We closed off our mouths with each other's lips to muffle our screams of pleasure and held on to each other in any way we could.

I crushed her body against mine for one last time before our floodgates broke. Zephyr's juices squirted onto my crotch just as much as my cum did into her. Our closed eyes twitched from the immense feeling and hollow voices rang out in between our lips.

We parted, with strings of saliva stretching out between our tongues, as we gasped for air. We held out until the very last moment but the need for breath and rest overcame us. We were an entangled mess of sweat and flesh as we embraced each other.

I tumbled backwards from exhaustion, slipping off the weaving rack and onto the floor. Zephyr on top of me, rested on my chest and emanated heat like crazy. But despite her exhaustion, she was smiling from ear to ear hugged me tightly.

Seeing her cute self nuzzle me, gave me the urge to pet her head and embrace her. Meanwhile, her pussy was overflowing with cum and the excess of it drizzled onto the floor. I had a feeling that she didn't want me to pull out of her, so, as long as I was hard, I plugged her slit to keep the massive amounts of semen, I shot out, inside of her.

Zephyr looked up at me and with half closed eyes giggled at me. "That was a lot, Archie. Just like I told you to..." She felt around her stomach and I could almost swear that it was a bit bulgier than before. "...all the way to the top. Hehe."

I chuckled back at her as I held her hand. "Hehe, who knows, maybe I even managed to get you pregnant."

She gasped with wide eyes. "You think!"

I rubbed her head again, smooshing her antennae underneath my palms while she cutely closed her eyes in happiness. "Heh, maybe. Maybe not. Either way, we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves."

"I want to get ahead. Far ahead! How many? What names are we gonna give them? How about Sapphire? Athena?"

"You've been thinking about that before already, haven't you?" I smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Her antennae embarrassedlly sunk down as she sheepishly tapped her index fingers together and averted her eyes guiltily. "M...maybe a little bit?"

She giggled playfully as I squeezed her body tightly against me and tickled her sides making her, as well as myself laugh out loud before I snuggled up with her and whispered exhaustedly. "We'll see, Zephie. We'll see."


End file.
